My Hidden Child
by PurpleCat5817
Summary: Raven thought that sex would bring them together, but she was miserably wrong. After a night together, Raven ends up pregnant and Beast boy is the father, but he's in a current relationship with Terra and seems to not want anything to do with Raven. Will he step up and take on the responsibility of being a father to their unborn child? Rated M for some lemon and language
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back with another story! I was inspired to write this when I read summaries of other stories with this the similar topic, so I decided to write one of my own._

 _Please review if you enjoyed it and if I should continue._

 _Enjoy!_

 **WARNING: Lemon ahead!**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Raven looked into his jade-colored orbs. She was scared, and didn't know whether she was actually ready or not, but what the hell. She gave a small sigh then smiled. "Yes."

Beast boy smirked and leaned in close. He lowered Raven's shapely body on her dark bed, snuggling his face into the crook of her neck. Raen closed her eyes and took in the pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him take her. Beast boy moaned as he sucked, and nibbled on the soft pale skin of her neck.

Raven placed her hand on Beast boy's broad, muscular chest. He grew up so fast. No longer was he short and scrawny. His body developed, giving him strong muscles and a towering height. Raven would be lying if she said that she didn't find him attractive.

She gave a loud moan when she felt Beast boy's large hands roam her body. He felt her chest through her skin tight leotard and his hands rub her long legs. The common sense of her brain was telling her to stop him from what he was doing and to think about where they stood first, in terms of status, but everything felt so good. At the moment, she didn't care that he was in a relationship with Terra. He told her that they were having problems, like always. It was only a matter of time before they break up and he could finally be hers. She wasn't the one to fight for something such as a man and refused to deliberately take Beast boy from the geomancer. She preferred to have him come to her than to forcefully steal him.

Beast boy stopped devouring her neck and sat up. He tugged his shirt over his head then tossed it on the floor. His tooth stuck out his mouth when he smirked down at her. In Raven's mind, it made him look even sexier. A ghost of a smile planted on her face while she stared at his six pack and muscled biceps. He went back down and collected lips with Raven in a fiery kiss, the both of them fighting for dominance. The only sounds heard within the dark room were their moans of pleasure.

He found the zipper of her leotard and zipped it down eagerly. When it was loose, he pulled it off of her body swiftly. Beast boy stared down at the beauty. For years, he's been wanting to have this night with Raven. Her body always intrigued him. The more he grew, the more his sexual cravings for her grew as well. He never admitted or showed it to avoid getting in trouble with his girlfriend, but he could tell that Raven caught on to him about it.

Without hesitation he dove into her chest, sucking and fondling her bosom. Raven gasped from the sudden action. Books on her shelves were encased in blackness then exploded. She was very lucky that the team wasn't awake but instead soundly asleep. Raven ran her fingers through his green hair. She grabbed and pulled whenever he bit too hard or licked a soft spot on her. Beast boy continued his art. His long tongue swirled around her areola so gently and teasingly while his right hand massaged the other. Raven pulled harder as a result, but it made him suck even harder. The pleasure was so great. Never has anyone done this to her. Beast boy gazed up at her and gave a devious smile.

"How am I doing?"

Raven rolled her eyes but gave a small chuckle."It was good...I guess."

"You guess!?" He whispered playfully, being mindful of the others sleeping. "We're gonna' change that."

Beast boy went back up and connected lips with Raven once more. Raven found his belt and started to unbuckle it with all her might. For an empath, she found it quite hard to focus on kissing him and undoing his clothes. He aided her by pulling his pants down and taking them off in a rush. In a swift motion, he pulled her dark purple panties off her long legs and threw them to the side. He lowered his pelvis over her moistened area slowly, waiting to see her response. Raven gasped at the movement when she felt his warm hard member through his tight black boxers. She never imagined him to be so big. She blushed.

A small laugh escaped his mouth before he pulling his boxers down and letting his manhood hang free. Raven's blushed even more. Logic peeked through her mind when she contemplated going through with this again. She was a virgin; as for Beast boy, she didn't whether he was too or not. He has been with Terra for some time now. Who knew if they have already had sex. Thinking about this made Raven uncomfortable and quite inferior. She averted her eyes to either the ceiling or the outside of the window, anywhere away from him.

Beast boy noticed her change and gave her a small kiss which she slowly gave back in response. He lowered his fingers to her open womanhood and began to play with it. He smirked when he felt her body shudder from his movements. He glided his fingers up and down her opening, making her moister. He continued and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Raven gave a shaky exhaled and nodded, completely ignoring the intelligence emotion in her mind that was screaming at her to stop.

With that invitation, Beast boy lowered himself at her entrance and gave a small thrust inside of her. Raven squirmed and whimpered in discomfort. He placed his face in the crook of her neck and started to nibble at it lightly to take her attention away from the pain as he continued to creep himself inside of her. Tears fell down her cheeks when the pain became much stronger. Her breathing became shaky once more. Beast boy looked up at her face and kissed her cheek, mumbling, "Sorry Rae."

And with that, he thrust himself entirely into her. Raven gave a loud scream of pain. A majority of her books became completely encased in her magic and thrown off the shelves, and the mirrors in her room shattered. Raven tried to control herself enough so that everything outside of her room wouldn't succumb to her powers, but it was hard.

Beast boy stayed in the same position for quite some time to help her adjust to him. Raven dug her nails into his back. The pain was still great, but it was starting to go away. Beast boy noticed her starting to relax and took this as an opportunity to start moving. He slowly buckled his hips back and forth, continuously looking at her face. She showed pain but after more thrusts, it started to fade away and be replaced with pleasure. Beastboy was also feeling the pleasure and fought hard with the Beast inside him to not go so fast. After minutes have passed, Raven started to moan and wrap her legs around Beast boy's waist. His hips began to thrust faster and faster and their moans became louder and filled with ecstasy. Their bodies became warm and sticky, but they didn't care. The pleasure was enough to take away any discomfort.

Soon the two started feeling their climax coming. Beast boy was now going as fast as he could. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his climax started to peak. Raven also was paralyzed by her orgasm. They released themselves, only seconds apart. Beast boy dropped himself over her. His muscles tensed then slowly relaxed over her body. His hands and legs twitched occasionally as his body started to revert back to reality and the same for Raven. Her hands were still on his sweaty back. She closed her eyes and concentrated on reverting back to her normal breathing.

Beast boy slowly pulled himself out of her and collapsed next to Raven on the bed. He gave a big sigh of relief then wrapped his arms around Raven who snuggled into his embrace. Everything simply felt right at the moment. They drifted off to sleep soon after, not giving a care who or what could see them.

 **XXX**

Raven shifted in her sleep. She sighed and stretched her arms, expecting to feel a body, but there wasn't. She sat up and stared at the empty space next to her. Her eyes scanned the room, but Beast boy was nowhere to be found. She rubbed her tired eyes and glanced at the clock. 11:30 am. This was way past her usual wake up time, but she didn't think too much of it. She knew the reason why she overslept. It was a long night. Maybe Beast boy woke up before her to get ready.

She got out of bed and stared at the mess that was a result of last night. Her books were scattered everywhere, and there was broken shards of glass wedged into the carpet. She used her powers and placed all the books back onto the shelves neatly and carefully picked up all the glass before she could hurt herself. After spending some time cleaning her room, she went for a hot shower. She ignored dried blood caked against her inner thigh and made a note to wash that first. She was curious to know where Beast boy was. He might have gone back to his room or went for a morning fly. Now that her intelligence was back and loud as ever, she could hear her saying the truth in the back of her mind. The truth that she didn't want to acknowledge.

 **XXX**

"Who wants breakfast?"

Cyborg poured the pancake batter onto the stove then whipped the numerous eggs in a bowl to make an omelet that was large enough to feed them all. Robin and Starfire were at the table, talking. Shortly, Beast boy and Terra entered.

"Well, well, if it isn't the couple."

"Morning Cy." Terra took a seat in her usual spot at the counter and waited with her plate, ready to eat.

"Has anyone seen Raven? She's usually the first one here." Robin asked around.

Everyone shrugged. Beast boy didn't say anything but simply looked down and played with his fork.

Raven entered a bit later. Her hood was over her head and she didn't say much. She sat in her spot at the corner and thanked Cyborg quietly when he handed her a mug filled with her favorite tea. She looked up occasionally at Beast boy then back to the plate in front of her. He was ignoring her, and she could easily tell. His eyes were only looking towards Terra and the others. On a normal day, he would glance in her direction or say his morning jokes for her to listen, but nothing at all. It was as if she wasn't there. She shrugged it off and didn't take too much time thinking about it. She didn't want the others to take notice. She drank the hot content of her tea. She will need a lot of these to get her through the day. Everyone continued and chattered as if life was normal. And for most of them, it was, but two titans knew that things were certainly out of the ordinary.

 **XXX**

Plasmus roared and threw an empty can of waste at the new titan adults. They quickly dodged the attack and went straight for the monster.

"Titans, Go!"

Starfire flew straight for Plasmus, throwing her bolts directly at his large body. He screeched and stepped back to shield his multiple eyes. He extended his arm, throwing three large slabs of his dark purplish body at Starfire. She didn't dodge in time and fell onto the ground with a thud. The goop melted on her skin and she squirmed at the rotten smell. Cyborg blasted his cannon next. Plasmus manipulated his body so that the blast go straight through and into the building behind him. He closed his mouth and burped out a large amount of green waste that he consumed previously. It flew towards Cyborg with fast speeds. He grunted when the sticky slime stuck to his body like glue. "Gross, man. It's gonna take me a week to clean all of this out my system."

Terra's eyes and hands glowed yellow. She extended her hands towards the lying rocks that were around Plasmus. He screeched when the rocks impaled his body, disfiguring his form in the process, but that didn't stop him, for he only molded his body back to its original form. He extended his arms at Terra, and his fingertips shot out towards her. She threw smaller rocks at his attack, making it easier to dodge. She broke a large chunk of rock from the ground and threw it at Plasmus, but he caught it in his hands then threw it back at her. The rock that he threw connected with the boulder she was standing on, causing her to fall to the ground with a thud. Beast boy saw this and sprinted to help her back up.

Robin and Raven both advanced on Plasmus. Robin threw his freezing disks at him while Raven threw empty vehicles. He staggered back then created a hole in the ground for him to escape. "Raven, we have to make sure he doesn't leave!"

Raven sighed. She wasn't feeling too well and couldn't concentrate. She groaned and encased Plasmus with her powers, preventing him from moving. She flew in closer to him to get a stronger hold on him, but he was wiggling and thrashing to free himself.

"Keep it up, Raven!" Robin dashed to Plasmus and threw more explosive disks, making him shrink.

Raven tried her best to keep the hold, but her mind was slipping and his squirming made it harder for her to contain his grasp. Raven closed her eyes and inhaled; she could feel her body becoming weak all of a sudden. Plasmus yelled and broke free from her hold. Raven fell back from the force of her powers breaking around him. She hit a nearby wall, hard, hitting her head against it. She fell to the ground. She opened her eyes and saw everything move and her vision dancing. Robin ran to her once he saw the scene unfold.

"Raven!" He went to her side; Cyborg followed suit. They both huddled around her on the ground.

She could hear them, but her vision was spotty and their voices became muffled. She tried to stay awake, but she couldn't hold on any longer. In a matter of seconds, the darkness consumed her and she fell limp in whoever's arms she was in.

 **XXX**

Cyborg was the first person she saw when she opened her eyes. "Look who decided to join us here on earth." He said.

Raven groaned and sat up in the infirmary bed. She squinted her eyes as she rubbed her head. It was still sore although her powers healed most of the damage. "What happened?"

"You blacked out after hitting the wall pretty hard." Cyborg stopped looking at the monitors and helped Raven get off the bed. She was weak a bit in her legs but soon gained her strength. " Are you sure you're ok? You seem to still be out of it."

"Um," Raven was confused herself as to why her body was acting the way it was. "Yeah, I just need to meditate."

Cyborg gave her a skeptical look. "I don't know. You look drained. Are you not telling me something?"

Raven turned her head to hide her blush and shook her head. She went straight to the door and made a quick walk to the bedroom. She didn't want to admit it, but she had an idea as to why her body was behaving so oddly.

 **XXX**

"Where were you last night?"

Beast boy said nothing but continued his games on the TV. Terra stared at him. Her head was in his lap as she watched her boyfriend of two years play his mind controlling video game. Last night, after their regular couple fight, he dashed out of her room and she never saw him again until she felt him crawl back into the bed and cuddle against her early in the morning. She was too tired to question his motives at the moment.

"Um, helloo? Are you going to answer me or not?'

Beast boy looked down into the big blue eyes of his girlfriend. He gave a weak smile. "Nothing, bae. I just had to get some fresh air."

Terra made a doubtful face. She could tell that he was lying, but she didn't want to get too into the conversation. She knew that she was still on thin ice for the fight they had less than 24 hours ago. "Look, I'm sorry for..you know, what I said. They were mean, and I didn't intend to hurt you purposely. It was just in the heat of the moment."

Beast boy paused his game and kissed his apologetic girlfriend. "I already forgave you."

Terra smiled back up at him. "How about we go out to the movies then make up for our fight with desert?" Terra rubbed Beast boy's abdomen and gave a wink.

Beast boy blushed and eagerly accepted. He did feel bad for cheating on his girlfriend with Raven, but he didn't know what he was thinking at the moment. He was angry and needed some form of release. The thought of breaking up with Terra and going out with Raven instead was on his mind at the moment, but now...he doesn't see the need to break up with a great woman like Terra. He hoped that Raven didn't think he took advantage of her, but if she did, then he wouldn't disagree with her. He felt bad for taking Raven's virginity in such an informal way. Constantly, he kicks himself for doing such a thing. He hopes to apologize to Raven, but for now...they needed to keep their space.

"It's a date."

 **XXX**

Raven's stomach turned from anxiety. She sat on the toilet in the bathroom. She prayed that none of the girls knocked on the door while she was inside. The pregnancy stick sat on the counter of her sink far away from her as if it was a disease. She held the alarm clock in her hands and stared at the long hand tick away the seconds.

"This is probably the longest three minutes of my life."

Once the hand clicked to 12, Raven picked up the pregnancy stick and looked at the results. Her eyes widened and she dropped it on the tiled floors. She felt her stomach flip and turn and her head spin. She backed against the wall and slowly slid to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest. She held her head in her hands and stared at the positive pregnancy stick.

" _This is absurd."_ She thought. _"How can I be so foolish to get impregnated by him! I should have listened to Intelligence. I should have stopped him! I'm so stupid!"_

Raven pulled at her locks and silently sobbed on the floor. Fear struck her like bricks. This isn't how she wanted her first time to happen. This isn't good at all. Beast boy was ignoring her and went to the extreme lengths to simply avoid being in the same room as her. She felt her heart tear from the pain of being rejected and her uncertain future.

"What the hell am I going to do?" She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm posting this chapter really soon because Traffic Graph was not working and it was a literal pain! So please review. Let me know if you liked it and if I should continue._

* * *

 _3 weeks later…_

"Has anyone noticed anything strange about Raven?"

"Stranger than usual?" Terra asked before taking a bite of her pizza.

"I have noticed that she has been attending the restroom often," Starfire said innocently.

Cyborg looked up from the grill and back to his leader. "I don't know. She is acting a little weird. Maybe something's going on with her mind or something?"

Robin pondered. Raven has been distancing herself from the team more than usual for some time now. As the leader, he felt obligated to see what she's been up to, but he gave her privacy as she is an adult and has the liberty to control whatever it is that she does in her life. He can't control everything, though he sometimes wishes to.

Beast boy stayed quiet again. Whenever Raven came up as a topic, he would stay silent or leave the room. He still hasn't made time to sit down and talk to Raven one on one about their night together, but neither did she. Raven didn't make any effort to talk to him anymore. Frankly, he didn't know how to react to this. He felt bad that their relationship has diminished over the past weeks, but he didn't know what to say or do to fix it. He's feared that he ruined their friendship for good. _"It's all my fault."_

Raven walked through the double doors and went straight to the cabinets to grab a mug and make her regular usual hot tea. She didn't say anything to her team and they didn't say a word, taking in the rare sight of her. They glanced at each other, wondering who had the guts to speak up. Asking Raven personal questions never ended well.

"Um, Raven, is everything alright?' Robin asked, taking the stand.

She continued making her tea, not making eye contact and giving him a monotone reply. "I'm fine."

"Friend, I have missed your appearance in the Tower. Please, shall we journey to the mall this afternoon?"

Raven looked up at Starfire and bit her bottom lip. "Um," Starfire's face started to fall, which was Raven's kryptonite. She sighed. She really didn't want to go but even she could sense the awkwardness between her and the team. It was only a matter of time before they started asking her even more questions about her absences. "Sure."

"Oh, joy!"

* * *

"Yo BB. Help me with the T-Car."

"Are you going to finally let me drive it?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes then pushed his metallic body underneath the car using his creeper to aid him. "You've driven it before."

"Yeah, but that was for like 5 minutes!" Beast boy whined. "Not to mention, it was years ago."

Cyborg shook his head and began mechanically fixing his car. "By the way, do you know what's wrong with Raven?"

Beast boy froze. _"Why did he have to bring her up?"_ "Um, nah dude. Maybe she's having problems with her emotions again."

Cyborg rolled from underneath his car to sit up and wipe his oily hands and grab more tools. He gestured with his hand for Beast boy to provide. him the appliances. "Maybe. I'm concerned...you know?"

"Yeah." He said awkwardly, handing Cyborg what he desired.

Cyborg gave a suspicious eye. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah!" He said quickly. "Why wouldn't I?"

Beast boy scurried himself out of the garage before Cyborg could say anything else. He shook his head and went back under the car pondering what was going on.

* * *

Raven glanced around in the overly feminine shop and silently groaned. She twisted her face underneath her hood when she smelled a wave of strong scented perfumes from a woman who passed by. She was testing every single body fragrance that was sitting on a nearby table.

"Look at this dress, Raven."

Starfire walked out in a red, sparkly dress that dazzled in the light. It was tight fitting and seemed to have fit Starfire nicely. Raven simply stared and gave an accepting nod. "It looks beautiful on you."

Starfire beamed in happiness and twirled in the dress. "Oh just imagine what Robin would think when he sees me wear this!"

Raven nodded once more and crossed her legs and arms and drummed her fingers on her upper arm while sitting on the benches as Starfire kept trying on different dresses back to back.

"Friend, the main reason why I wanted to bring you to the mall is to see if you are the ok."

Raven gave Starfire a face. "What do you mean?"

"You have been more to yourself these past weeks and I no longer see you talk to Beast boy. Is something the matter between you two?"

Raven blushed, but thankfully, her hood hid it. Yes, she has been furthering herself from her friends, but it was due to her changing body. Constantly, she would be in the bathroom, throwing up her stomach's content. At night, when everyone was asleep, she would then make her meals and bring a few snacks to her room to avoid being under her friend's scrutiny. Her powers have been acting out of the ordinary, draining her energy and making her paler and weak. She gave a fake smile and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I've simply been...meditating. My powers are acting up again."

Starfire believed her lie and smiled. "Let us continue our shopping. Look! This dress will look nice on you."

Starfire pulled out a simple dark blue dress out from the rack of other gowns. Raven fought the urge to say no and not try the fabric on. She was feeling unwell again and wanted to leave, but to keep Starfire off her back, she decided to try it on.

"Go, I will wait for you outside." Starfire stuffed Raven inside the small changing room and closed the door.

* * *

Beast boy grunted and gave a final thrust into his girlfriend. He climaxed and released himself inside of her. He fell next to Terra's small frame on the bed and sighed contently. They kissed each other passionately before snuggling together.

Terra sighed and looked out the large window in her bedroom. "Sex in the afternoon is the best."

Beast boy laughed and played with her long blonde locks. "Sex is good in general."

Terra turned and nestled into Beast boy's arms. "I'm so happy we made up after that fight. It was so stupid that I don't even remember what we were fighting over."

Beast boy rubbed her back and nodded. "Of course bae. You're the only girl for me."

Terra's eyes beamed. "I know this is random, but you put a condom on right?"

"Uh..you know I look to go in raw."

Terra rolled her eyes then shook her head disappointingly.

"What!?" Beast boy asked when she gave him a cold shoulder. "You're on birth control right?"

She turned. "Yeah BB, but we can't be careless like this. You have to start putting a condom on, just in case."

Beast boy groaned and leaned into the pillow. "It doesn't feel as good."

"You won't be saying that when you get someone pregnant."

Beast boy chuckled and didn't think much of her comment until he remembered something vital...he had sex with Raven...with no condom.

* * *

Starfire looked at the wall clock then back to the dressing room in worry. "Raven, it has been 10 minutes since you've went into the dressing chambers. Is everything the alright?"

When she didn't hear an answer, she tensed. She broke the lock on the door with a small starbolt and quickly looked inside. She gasped.

Raven was lying unconscious on the dressing room floor with the dress lying on the floor lazily in her hand.

"Raven!"

* * *

"Star, what happened?"

Starfire flew to the infirmary with the limp sorcerer in her arms. She held her bridal style and kept Raven close to her body as she flew frantically. Once she placed the half demon in the bed comfortably, she looked at Robin and Cyborg with tears in her eyes. "I do not know what happened! I gave her the dress to try then placed her in the dressing room, and when I checked up on her, she was on the floor."

Robin consoled Starfire while Cyborg checked Raven's vitals. He gave a sigh of relief and wiped his brow. "Don't worry; she's fine, a bit malnourished, though. I guess she hasn't been eating a lot lately."

Robin raised a brow. "Not eating? Why would she not be eating?"

Cyborg shrugged. "I guess that's a question we have to ask her when she wakes up.''

Robin shook his head and looked down at Raven with a watchful eye. _"What are you doing to yourself, Rae?"_

* * *

Raven stirred in her sleep. She raised her hand to block her eyes from the bright light. She looked around to see no one. She exhaled and started to take out the IV and other medical equipment that was attached to her. Her eyes closed when she faltered a bit from the actions, but she brushed it away. She hopped off the bed and speed walked to the exit, but it was too late. The door opened to reveal Cyborg and Robin standing behind it.

"And where do you think you're going, little lady?" Cyborg said with a small smile and forceful hand on her shoulder.

Raven frowned once she knew there was no way of escaping them. "I'm feeling a lot better. Can I go back to my room now?"

"Not until you explain to us why you haven't been eating," Robin said sternly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've been eating as usual."

"Not according to the data I've recorded," Cyborg said, pointing to his arm.

"Raven, what's been going on? You've been acting strange lately."

"It's nothing. My powers have been out of the ordinary, and I'm struggling to get them back to normal."

Robin folded his arms, not believing her lie. She was good at it and could fool someone easily, but not him. He could see right through her. He was ready to ask a series of questions but fought against it. She didn't appear to be in the mood to talk, so he cut it short. "Are you sure you have this under control?"

Raven gave an assuring smile and nodded.

"Do you promise to eat more?"

Raven gave another nod, feeling like a child. Robin sighed and moved away from the door. "Ok." In no hesitation, Raven walked through the doors and scurried to the bathroom. She could feel contents from her stomach trying to rise up her esophagus.

She almost missed the toilet when she made it into the lavatory. Raven leaned over the bowl and spat out the puke. She groaned and continued spitting the foul taste out of her mouth. _"I can't keep doing this to myself."_

For weeks, Raven has been trying to deny the fact that she was pregnant. She tended to the morning sickness symptoms but saw it as a result of the food she ate. She blamed the tenderness in her chest on her bosom growing, and she forced herself to believe that her changing body was simply the ordinary. The reason for her passing out today at the mall was indeed due to malnourishment. She'd been trying to ignore the growing hunger cravings. Although she hated to admit it, she realized that she was gaining some weight. Her stomach was beginning to form a small bulge. It wasn't anything too suspicious, but if looked closely, it can be seen through her leotard. Now, she covers her body with her cape more often. Thankfully, no one has noticed, but she knew that her team will eventually. It has only been a couple weeks and she already has Robin and Cyborg up her ass.

Raven sighed and washed her mouth. _"I have to tell Beast boy."_

* * *

Beast boy sat on the couch flipping through the tv channels. There was nothing on to watch and nothing entertained him at the moment. He looked at the clock and saw that it was getting close to 6. He looked around and saw no one. He was waiting for Raven, who told him that they needed to talk. He was nervous for this talk. He hasn't talked to her since they had sex. He's been trying to talk to her about that night, but he never got around to it...more so, he didn't try to.

Raven walked through the double doors of the common area and sat on the couch not too far from Beast boy. They didn't say anything at first. Beast boy simply twiddled his thumbs before looking back up at Raven.

"Uh, how have you been?" He asked nervously.

Raven looked up at him. "You can't ignore what we did a month ago."

Beast boy blushed and looked down. He regret having sex with her. Now that he and Terra's relationship has gotten stronger, he now wants to stay with her. He was happy with Terra.

"I know. Look Raven, I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have gone to you that night. I was..angry, and wasn't thinking straight." Beast boy said, rubbing the back of his head.

Raven stared down at her hands. She chewed at her bottom lip, trying to control her powers and her tears. Never had she thought that she would have a conversation with Beast boy about this topic.

"Me and Terra are better now, and I don't see a reason to break up. I was being stupid...like usual, but I have something to ask you, Rae."

Raven looked up. Her hands were crossed over her midsection, covering her small gut.

He shifted awkwardly. "Are you pregnant?"

Raven grew nervous. Did he know that she was pregnant? Was she that obvious? Raven slowly opened her mouth to speak, but Beast boy cut her off.

"Because if you are, I don't know what I'll do. It'll be awful! I'm not ready to be a parent or anything like that!"

" _Neither am I."_

"What will Robin and Cyborg say about it and Terra would kill me!" Beast boy leaned against the couch and covered his face. He prayed that she wasn't pregnant. Literally, his life would be over. He wasn't trying to be mean towards Raven, but it was the bitter truth. After having his small tantrum, he looked to Raven for her answer, and she only stared back at him.

Raven brought down her hood and made a face. She used her hands to cover her mouth and hide an artificial laugh. "I'm not pregnant."

"Thank God!" Beast boy exclaimed. Beast boy looked back at the clock and saw that it was a past 6:15. "Sorry, Rae, but I got to go! Me and Terra are going out tonight. I'll see you later." He said with a toothy grin before morphing into a cheetah and sprinting out the common room.

Once the doors closed, Raven dropped her smile and ducked her head into her hands. She couldn't keep back the tears anymore. Her shoulders shook as she quietly sobbed. There was no way she could burden him with their child. She hated having attention on her. If she were to tell him and the team about their unborn child, she would never hear the end of it from Terra. Robin and Cyborg would lose respect for her as the responsible one. and it will bring danger to the entire team, as her pregnancy will catch the eye of every villain.

She can't tell him. _She won't._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story so far! I'm not sure how frequent I want to upload the chapters for this story. They can be pretty short, so I don't want to do any of you a disservice. I'm thinking of every other day or a chapter a day. I'm not sure. What do you think? Let me know what you thought about this chapter in the reviews!_

* * *

 _3 months later…_

It's been getting a lot harder to hide her increasing belly and growing symptoms from her friends. Her leotards were starting to not fit; she was eating more than usual which caught the attention of some of her teammates and also, fighting in battles became much more dangerous for not only her but her child.

Raven rummaged through her closet, throwing pairs of boots and small trinkets out in the process. She pulled out a black suitcase and placed it on the floor. She blew the dust off of it and ripped off the price tag that was still attached to it. In the past, Raven found it absurd that Starfire bought her a and the team suitcases. Starfire said that they were on sale and couldn't pass up the deal, but that only made Raven question the reasoning even more. They rarely went out on missions that required long stays and if they did, Raven still wouldn't use it; she would use a duffel bag or pack a modicum amount of clothing. But now, she was grateful that Starfire bought it.

Raven looked at her closet and sighed. She had nothing much to pack but her leotards and capes. She shook her head and decided not to bring her uniforms. She changed from her costume into regular street clothes, which were dark blue jeans and a simple black T- shirt that was tight around her plump belly. She took a fresh pair of boots and threw them into the suitcase then grabbed her undergarments from the drawers. She tossed some books in the suitcase as well as her meditation mirror. She arranged the items neatly then zipped her suitcase shut. She hated that this is what had to happen, but she had no other option. She couldn't tell her friends, and the father of her child would only push them away.

Once she was finished packing her belongings she took out a small sheet of paper in her drawer and wrote a small note. She wasn't the one for cliches, and her writing a goodbye letter to her friends only spelled it, but it was better than saying it to their faces. Once she finished the letter, she rubbed her wet eyes then placed her communicator on top. She didn't know how long it would take for her team to take notice, but hopefully, it was enough time for her to get far away from the Tower.

Before she could leave, she rummaged through her drawers once more. She felt relieved when she found the item she was looking for. Raven took out the holographic ring that Cyborg created for every member of the team. It made them appear normal, so he decided to give a pair just in case. Again, in the past, she found no purpose of having it. Yet, it comes to save her. She slipped the ring onto her left middle finger and watched its power unfold. She looked at her new image in the mirror. She had jet black hair, brown eyes that were so dark, they almost looked black and her skin tone was fair. Never did she think this would be her. But this will be her new life.

Raven knelt to the side of her bed and pulled out an orange pamphlet. She undid the top and took out the vital pieces of information. She read the fabricated documents in her hands. It wasn't easy taking this from the filing room. Robin prided himself in having high security around that area. Hopefully, he wouldn't take notice of the absent documents. He rarely checked it as there was never a reason to use them.

Rachael Roth was her new name according to the birth certificate, social security card, and state ID. The ID had a picture of Raven's holographic image. She also remembered taking these pictures one day. At the moment, like most things, she found no purpose of doing them, but now she's eating her words. Raven quickly tucked the papers back inside and placed the important documents securely into her suitcase with everything else.

Raven sighed and glanced at her bedroom for the last time. She opened the window then flew towards the city, in search for a new home.

* * *

Beast boy exhaled and leaned back into the bed. He placed an arm at the back of his head and rubbed Terra's bareback. "Three times in a row. That's a new record."

Beast boy grinned. "They don't call me _Beast_ boy for nothing."

Terra laughed then rolled herself out of her bed. She flashed her naked backside before grabbing a towel on the sofa of her room and went inside the shower.

Beast boy only stared at her rear as she walked away. When Raven told him that she wasn't pregnant, he felt like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He really did feel bad about messing with Raven, but she understood. Well, it seemed like it when they talked earlier. He'll make it up to her somehow. He'll tell her his best joke, or make her waffles for breakfast. Anything that'll make her smile.

"Beast boy, ready for round 4 in the shower?"

Beast boy hopped out of the bed and strode to the connected shower in her room. He stretched his neck and rolled his shoulders. "Oh yeah, baby. You know I am." He was just happy that Terra will never find out about his infidelity.

* * *

Raven sat on the couch inside her new apartment. It wasn't much. There were 2 simple bedrooms, 1 bath, and a small kitchen. The furniture was adequate but nice. It was a bit filthy, though. Nothing that a little cleaning won't fix. She scrounged up all the money she saved over time; some came from her birthday and a large sum from the city and the mayor, which they gave to the Titans as a thank you gift for their services. Also, Raven managed to steal $200 from the emergency stash they had. She felt bad for stealing from the team, but from the amount in the stash, $200 didn't make a large dent in the budget. Fortunately for her, the cash was enough to pay at least 3 months of her rent, which should be enough time for her to find some form of a job. Raven looked around once more. She used her powers to start cleaning up the dirt on the floor and fixing the furniture. She carried her suitcase into the master bedroom, which was a comfortable size. It was nothing compared to her own room at the Tower, but enough for her. She threw her suitcase on the bed then went inside the second room. She used her powers once more and cleaned it up. Once she was satisfied, she went back to the master bedroom to finish unpacking her items.

Unpacking didn't take long for her to do. She didn't bring much with her, but it only reminded her of things she needed to buy, such as clothes, food, curtains and other items to complete her stay. Raven leaned back on the couch with a newspaper in hand and a highlighter in hopes of finding a job offer. The apartment was quiet. She guessed that it was an answer to her prayers. She always argued with the others to have the tower be this quiet, but this silence was different. It was the silence of loneliness.

She sighed and rubbed her belly. "Looks like it's just you and me."

* * *

"Oh, Raven, wakey, wakey."

Beast boy waited to hear a response or the door open, but he didn't hear anything.

"I hope you're not mad at me or anything. If so, then I want to make it up to you with breakfast in bed!" He said. He looked down at the tray of waffles, eggs, and orange juice. He tried to add a side of meat, but he couldn't find it in himself to cook it, so he kept it simple. He knocked again but louder. "Raven! Are you in there?"

Nothing.

Beast boy looked at his watch. It read 10:30 am. She should be awake by this time. He placed the tray of food on the floor and turned into a beetle. He squeezed himself underneath the crack of the door. Beast boy transformed back into his original form and looked around the room. He was confused to not see her. _"Maybe she's on the roof."_ Before he flew up to the roof, he noticed a piece of paper with her communicator resting on top. He stopped in his tracks and quickly went for the note. He read it quickly then barged out the room, completely forgetting about the breakfast in the process.

He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He burst into the common room where everyone was. "Dudes! Raven!" He panted.

Terra looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

Robin got to his feet. "Is she in trouble?"

"Raven left!" He exclaimed.

Cyborg stopped his game and Starfire levitated in the air out of worry. They dashed out the common room and ran to Raven's room to see for themselves. In seconds they were there, searching,

"Why would friend Raven leave?" Starfire said in tears.

"It looks like she took all of her stuff," Terra said opening the drawers.

Nightwing stared at her communicator in his hand and grunted in frustration. "I knew there was something wrong with her. I should have kept asking."

"Don't beat yourself up man; we don't know why she left," Cyborg said softly. He looked through her closets and noticed that some of her outfits were missing but her uniforms still hung on the hangers. He was saddened to see that she left. There might have been something he could have done to help. He should have talked to her more or checked in on her.

"We must go and find her!" Starfire said. She flew to the window and opened it, ready to take flight towards the city.

"Star's right. She might not have gone far." Cyborg said.

"Cyborg, take the North side of town; Terra and Beast boy, take the South side; Star and I will search the West and East."

* * *

"I never thought finding a job would so hard."

Raven continued walking down the busy streets of Jump City. She easily blended into the crowd with her holographic ring on, which she was grateful for. So far, she applied to two jobs and was searching for one more.

She continued walking, taking glances at the many stores she passed. She saw the library up the street and noticed a sign that said, "Workers Needed". She walked straight into the building until she saw a flash of green in the sky. Raven gasped and quickly walked inside a burger eatery. She walked deep into the store to avoid Starfire seeing her. Raven saw Starfire again walking up and down the street. She seemed to have been trying to talk to people, but they only continued their lives and ignored her. Raven relaxed when she saw her fly away in a hurry.

Raven looked at her surroundings and favored the savory smell of meat on the grill. Her stomach growled and her mouth watered at the sight of the orders. _"Might as well take a break for lunch."_

* * *

"Beast boy, slow down!"

Terra ran to catch up with the fast pacing shapeshifter.

Beast boy only ignored her pleas and continued walking the streets, checking every alleyway and corner they came across. "No! We have to find Raven. Who knows where she could be."

"She didn't seem to be in trouble," Terra said. She was lazily searching and struggled to catch up to her boyfriend.

"I don't care. We have to bring her back home."

"Beast boy, calm down! If she was in real danger, we would have known. You read the note. She _left_. On her own accord."

Beast boy turned to Terra. "Stop being so close minded. We're on a mission to find Raven. You're either going to help me or not!"

Terra stared back angrily. "Don't talk to me like that! You're getting mad for nothing!"

"She may not be a friend to you, but she is to me!"

"I never said that she wasn't a friend to me! I'm just trying to give you a reality check. She left for a reason. We don't know what it is, but she wanted to leave. We should respect that."

"Yeah, because you know everything about leaving unannounced." Beast boy said under his breath.

Terra blushed and growled. She used her powers to throw a pebble at the back of his head. "Don't be an asshole to me because you're upset! I'm only trying to help you and be a good girlfriend."

Beast boy looked back with anger, but he simply changed his attitude and apologized to her. He sighed and got to his knees. "I'm the reason she left...I have to be."

Terra walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean? How is it your fault?"

Beast boy kept his mouth shut and turned his head, avoiding her big blue eyes. "Nothing. C'mon. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

_Long chapter for the weekend!_

 _Thanks again for the reviews and follows! The next chapter will be posted on Monday, so come back for that one._

* * *

 _6 months later…_

"I felt the baby kick."

Raven laughed softly and placed her own hands on her very pregnant belly. "I'm excited to see her. She's due any day now."

" _You're_ excited? _I'm_ excited."

Raven chuckled and continued rubbing her stomach.

James got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen area. "You want anything to drink?"

"Tea, please."

"Coming right up."

James was Raven's neighbor. They first met at her workplace, which was the library. He at first tried to hit on her, but Raven shot him down real quick. However, he continued showing up. On a daily basis, he would stop by to return and check out books. Sometimes he would return the books a day later and Raven knew very well that he hadn't read the thick books in that short amount of time. She figured out that it was a simple way for him to see her. He asked her out to lunch, as friends, and from then, their friendship flourished. James was Raven's secret angel. He helped her in so many ways throughout her pregnancy. Since he lived right above her, he was always at her place helping with the baby's room and providing company. He purchased numerous items for her such as a crib, stroller, and diapers.

Raven remembered the moment James and she found out they were neighbors vividly.

 _Raven locked the apartment door behind her before throwing the keys into her bag. She shivered and brought the winter jacket over her pregnant stomach. It was early and she was off to work. She turned the hallway and onto the stairway that led to the entrance on the first level. On a normal day, she would take the elevator to avoid any dangers of falling down the stairs, but it was out of order at the moment._

 _She sighed and carefully walked down the metal stairs. She held onto the railing next to her with a tight grip. Stairs became her enemy when she could no longer see her feet. She exhaled when she met the solid ground. It was a good 15-minute walk into the city where the library was. It drained a lot out of Raven, but she made the commute without any complaints. Her feet scurried to the exit when she saw that she would be late._

" _Rachael!"_

 _Raven stopped and looked back. She gasped when she saw James walking down with dress pants and a light blue dress shirt on. He had a long dark jacket on and a hat covering his black hair. He hurried down the stairs and lightly jogged to her in his dress shoes. "What are you doing here?"_

" _Um, I live here."_

 _His eyes widened. "You're kidding! I've been a resident here for years. How come I never noticed you?"_

 _Raven was shocked to know that he lived in the same apartment complex. It was..strange. Nice, but strange. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I always take the elevator down since.." She trailed and gestured to her stomach with a small smile._

 _James laughed. "Maybe that's why. I take the stairs...I live on the third floor. You?"_

" _Second."_

 _He nodded. "That also explains it. I guess I should be more aware of my neighbors." James could tell that Raven was itching to leave. He soon remembered that he also had a job to go to and was getting late himself._

" _I have to go."_

" _Wait, uh, where do you work? You need a ride?"_

 _Raven bit her bottom lip and thought. She didn't know James long enough to simply trust jumping in a car with him, but time was eluding her fast and it beat running in the cold with her swollen feet._

" _Sure."_

"Here you are, princess."

"Thank you." Raven slowly sipped the hot contents and sighed. She could feel her uneasy baby settling down, easing the pain.

"It's so quiet in here. How can you live without a TV?"

Raven shrugged. "I like the silence."

"Tomorrow, we'll go and buy you one."

"It'll be a waste of your money. I don't like watching TV. It rots the brain."

James rolled his eyes. "You may not like TV, but your baby will." He pointed to her midsection with a smirk. "My nephew is only 2 and he can unlock my iPhone and work Siri better than me."

Raven chuckled softly at his comment, but that didn't change her stance. "My child will learn how to open a book instead."

"Just let me take you shopping." He insisted.

"Do you treat your other friends with such gifts?"

James laughed. "Not all, but it's good to be single with money."

* * *

It's been months since Raven left the team, and slowly things were getting back to normal. Crimes still happened and there were fun times; however, everyone knew that there was something missing among them. Robin and Cyborg did their very best to find her. Robin quickly noticed the documents taken from his filing room. He insisted on Cyborg to check the records of the city to hopefully find some form of information under the name Rachael Roth, but it only led them so far. There was little information under her name, and they simply couldn't find an address linked to her. Beast boy and Starfire searched in the airs and even traveled to different cities, but it was futile. They struggled to find anything that could trace back to her. Raven knew exactly how to hide from them and did a damn good job doing it.

Beast boy couldn't help but feel guilty. He believed that the reason why she left was because of him. He didn't have proof, but it made the most sense.

He sighed and leaned into the crook of Terra's neck. She wrapped her arms around his back and played with his hair. She could tell that something was wrong.

"Are you still upset about Raven leaving?"

Beast boy didn't say anything but snuggled closer into her. Terra hugged him tighter and continued playing with his soft hair. She didn't like how Beast boy was acting. Terra understood that the absence of Raven was quite hard on them all, but she was confused on how hard Beast boy was affected by all of this. She doesn't remember the last time seeing Beast boy and Raven talk in person, and if they did, it was simple jokes or insults made to each other. Terra questioned if he had done anything to make her leave, but she hoped for him to return back to normal very soon.

"Do you want to talk about it?''

Beast boy looked back up at Terra and sighed. "No. I'm good."

"You don't sound good. Beast boy, are you not telling me something?" She insisted.

Beast boy grunted and shook his head. "No. Not at all. I'm sorry that I've been acting weird; I'm just taking her leave so hard."

Terra didn't really look apologetic. She didn't talk to Raven when she was here, so her being gone didn't really change much in her own little world in the Tower. She and Raven were...acquaintances. They talked when necessary and gave each other their own space. Her absence did affect her love life because Beast boy was so stuck on her and the Tower had a despondent atmosphere, making her a bit uneasy and dampening her happy mood.

"Just try not to think about her." Terra pulled Beast boy's face close to hers and pressed her warm lips to his. He soon replied to the kiss then wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're right." He said.

" _Raven left...I have to get over her."_

* * *

"Can I sleep with you?"

Raven stared at James and briskly shook her head. "I already have one person sleeping with me." She smirked and pointed to her stomach. "How about I make you a comfortable bed on the couch?"

James sighed. "It was worth a shot but fine."

Raven started setting up the blankets on the small couch. James decided to stay with Raven til the baby was born. She didn't have a car, but he did; therefore, it would be a lot easier for Raven to contact him when her water breaks.

"All done."

"Thank you, princess." James laid his body over the sheets. "Not bad."

Raven nodded and waddled to her own room. "Goodnight."

 _5 days later…_

 _March 31st 1:09 PM_

"You're doing great, Rachael. Keep breathing."

Raven breathed in shallow breaths. James held her left hand and was struggling to not throw up. Raven's face was flushed and her hair was soaked with sweat and stuck to her forehead. James looked back at Raven then to the doctor who was trying to get her to push. The scene in front of him only made him even more scared to have a wife and kids. There was so much blood that it made him hurl. He was very thankful that he had a penis instead of a vagina.

"It's crowning!" the doctor exclaimed. "Keep pushing Rachael. You're almost there."

Raven screamed as she felt another wave of pain fill her body. What seemed like forever was actually seconds. The doctor sat back and pulled the baby from out of its womb. The umbilical cord was cut and the infant was sent with nurses to the back of the room. Raven went limp and continued taking sharp breaths. James smiled. "You did it, Rach!"

"Congratulations. It's a healthy baby girl."

Raven looked down at her still wet and flushed cheeks. The baby had a small patch of blonde curly hair and a light skin complexion, similar to Raven's holographic image. Raven kissed the small forehead of the baby and continued smiling. She looked up at James. "Want to hold her?"

James got nervous and lifted his hands defensively. "I don't know. What if I drop her, or she starts crying, or she…"

"Shut up and hold the damn baby!"

James groaned and cautiously took the baby out of Raven's tired arms. He took a seat in the chair next to the bed and rocked the newborn. The baby fidgeted slightly in his arms and opened her eyes. She looked up at James for a quick moment before closing her eyes again. He turned to Raven and smiled. "She has bright blue eyes."

Raven smiled, but she was confused. She wasn't expecting her baby to have blue eyes. If anything, green eyes. She knew that Beast boy was a blonde before he turned green, so she guessed that his gene transferred to their child, but _blue eyes_?

"What are you going to name her?"

Raven looked down at the babe swaddled with white blankets and stared at her for a few moments. She thought of a few names before but never finalized to one. She rubbed her chin and thought over her options briskly before finally deciding.

"Farah."

* * *

 _4 days later…_

"Dig in ya'll! We deserve it after beating Overload's electric butt."

Cyborg placed the two large pizza pies on the table and opened them for all to eat. The Titans dug their hands into the pizza, placing as many slices on their plates and eating away like hungry pigs.

"Overload was exceptionally easy to defeat," Starfire said with a bottle of mustard in her hands.

"Guess he's losing his charge!" Beast boy looked around at his friends with a big smile, hoping someone would laugh, especially Terra, but everyone continued eating. He groaned and slumped back in his seat then took a sad bite of his cheese pizza. "Raven would have laughed." He looked down from the balcony where their table was settled. He ogled at the passing women, ignoring the conversation his friends were having next to him.

He glanced at all the passing blondes, staring at their asses in their tight jeans and shorts as they walked by. He was content with Terra's developed body but he was starting to crave a body with more meat. He continued staring at the females walking by when someone caught his eye. He noticed a shapely woman walk down the street with medium length black hair that was a little past her shoulders. She wore tight dark jeans and a loose gray shirt. She was walking next to a taller man who also had black hair and jeans with a flannel shirt. Beast boy was going to look at her body, but he didn't. He had a feeling that he knew her, but he couldn't pin where. For some reason, she reminded him of Raven. He leaned in to try and see her face, but he noticed something in her arms. He looked closer and saw that it was a baby. He relaxed and stayed in his seat. _"That can't be Raven. First off, she has a baby and looks nothing like Raven. That might be his baby anyway."_

Beast boy snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a strong hand smack him in the back of his head. He yelped and rubbed the stinging pain.

"What was that for!?"

Terra gave him an angry glare. "Why are you looking at another woman!?"

Beast boy blushed. "Terra, can we talk about this later?" He said, looking at his friends who were silently eavesdropping.

"No! We're not going to talk later. This is the third time I caught you staring at another woman. Am I no longer good for you?"

He shook his head nervously and gave a nervous smile. "No, bae. You know that."

"Apparently I don't. I didn't say anything at first because I wanted to make sure I was right, but it seems that I was. " She stood from her seat, completely forgetting her pizza. Terra stomped to the exit of the pizza parlor, leaving a shocked Beast boy and nosy teammates behind.

Beast boy rolled his eyes and stayed in his seat, still rubbing his head. "She overreacts to everything. I don't know why I deal with her sometimes."

"Don't talk like that, man. You know you love her deep down inside." Cyborg said with a sly smile.

"Yeah. Deep down alright."

"I think we should wrap this up," Robin said awkwardly.

The team headed for the exit but Beast boy stayed behind looking down at the balcony again. He tried to find the woman he was staring at, but he couldn't. He sighed sadly and met up with his team.

* * *

"Why are you staring at another woman!?"

James and Raven both looked up at the scene in the pizza parlor's balcony. Beast boy was leaning on the railing, giving them a clear view of him and the blonde. James stared in confusion, but Raven grew anxious. If Beast boy and Terra were there then that means the team was with them, and if Cyborg saw her, he would be able to distinguish who she was since he created the image of her holographic ring.

"What's going on up there?"

"I don't know, but let's go." Raven grabbed James' arm and dragged him, being cautious of her child. She sped walked down the street, keeping her head down and making sharp turns.

"Why are you going this way? I parked the car over there?"

Raven looked up and bit her bottom lip. "Um, I think this is a shortcut."

James raised a brow and shook his head. "No..It's right there." He gestured with his keys the direction of the parked car.

Raven swore in her head and faked a smile. "Oh, right! I forgot. Let's go." She almost sprinted to the parked vehicle. She climbed into the passenger seat, holding the sleeping Farah closer to her chest.

James gave her a confused look but didn't ask any questions. He started the car and smoothly pulled out of the parking spot and onto the busy road.

* * *

Raven tried to keep her eyes open. She looked down at her newborn daughter who was sucking the milk from her breast eagerly. She glanced at the clock on the wall.

 _3:07AM._

She gazed her eyes out the window of the baby's room and saw a nice view of the busy city and its bright lights. She could see people walking down the streets, cars driving by and the lights of other rooms and buildings, but what caught her gaze was the Tower that was far in the background, but still could be seen. She missed her friends and being in her own bedroom, but she couldn't go back. No longer is everything about her. Her daughter is now in the picture. Her life revolves around her now. Would she change it? No. The love she has for Farah in the short amount of time they have been together being so great, she wouldn't trade the baby for anything or anyone else, even if it meant shunning her old life.

However, she would love to not have to do this alone. James was a large help, but she didn't want to burden him with _her_ child. She also didn't want Farah growing up, believing that he was her father because he wasn't. It would be a large lie, especially when she didn't resemble any of them. Raven played with the small amount of hair that was on Farah's small head.

"You're so beautiful."

Raven easily concluded that Farah took up the appearance of her father. Raven never saw what Beast boy really looked like before he turned green, but she knew that he was blonde with supposed blue eyes.

She didn't anticipate it to be this hard. She thought that she could have easily handled her daughter by herself with no help or support, but she was completely wrong. Having small to no family support made things even harder. She was grateful for her child, but if only someone could be there for her to help would only make it a lot easier. Raven knew that the Titans would help her with anything, but she didn't know if that rule applied to children, and she wasn't going to take the risk to find out.

Farah stopped sucking and started to fall asleep once more. Raven brought the infant over her shoulder and began to burp her. Once Farah was taken care of, Raven swaddled her in the white blanket and gently placed her back into the crib. She looked down at her for a few more moments before dragging herself back into her own bed. She was still sore and very tired, but it was worth seeing Farah sleeping.

Raven sighed and looked out the window again. She was angry with what Beast boy did to her. What he did affect her deeply, but she couldn't help but wish that he was here with her. She didn't want to admit it, but she still harbored feelings for him. She didn't know why, but she did.

He didn't see the same towards her before she left, but she assumed that he was having a better time, knowing that she and Farah weren't there to "ruin" his life.

* * *

Beast boy yawned and walked toward Terra's room. The couple has been sharing her bedroom since the sixth month of their relationship. Once the team made it back to the Tower, he and Cyborg started battling each other in video games for hours straight. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 am. It was a long day and he was ready for bed. He punched in the code for the door, but it didn't go through. He was confused and repeated to punch the code in slowly, but it continued to decline. He groaned and knocked on the door.

"Terra, can you open the door? The lock is broken."

The door opened. She held a blanket and pillow in her hands and had an angry frown. "It's not broken." She threw the materials at the man then went back into her room.

"Don't act like this Terra. I said I was sorry."

"Beast boy, that was the last straw. If you want to look at other whores and fuck a different girl then go ahead but don't do it in front of me." She said through the door.

Beast boy didn't even argue with her. He was too exhausted to give much of an effort. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the objects. "Whatever."

He punched the code in forcefully and barged into his old room. He didn't bother turning on the lights. He yelped when his shin hit something hard. He cursed and saw that it was his dresser. He completely forgot that it was placed there. It really has been awhile since he slept in his own room.

He mumbled a few more obscenities and complained about the geomancer while throwing all of the clothes off of his small bunk bed. He squeezed himself in the bottom bunk and struggled to get comfortable. His bunk bed was too small for his now tall, grown body. He sighed and tried to make the best of what he had. He ignored the discomfort and looked out the large window that gave him a perfect view of the bay. There was a full moon and it brought a beautiful light over the shimmering waters. As he stared at the beauty, Beast boy thought back to the female he saw. He didn't know why, but he felt a connection to her. It was like he had already met her. There was a scent attached to her that reminded him too much of Raven. He wished he had the chance to swoop down there and look at her face because he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"But she had a baby and was with that other guy. He might be her boyfriend." Beast boy thought again. Raven didn't seem like the person to get into a relationship quickly. She's been gone for only half a year. "What if she left to be with her boyfriend?" Beast boy thought on this topic. He was really starting to believe what he was contemplating, but he shot that down with a shake of his head and a small chuckle. "Nah. I don't think Raven would leave us for a dude she found in the streets."

Beast boy sighed and looked at the clock again. _3:30AM._

Sleep started to cloud his cognition. He yawned again and started to drift off into a dream. "I'll think about it..later."

* * *

 _7 months later…_

"Rach, are you sure you don't want to take her to the hospital?"

Raven continued her task in the kitchen and rolled her eyes. "Yes. Why would I take her to the hospital?"

"Gee, I don't know; maybe because she has _purple eyes_!"

"Don't yell in front of her. She'll get scared." Raven said calmly.

James continued staring at the now 7-month-old. Farah continued to grab at her toys that were laying around her and nibble on them innocently. She had on a lime green onesie and her hair was a blonde curly mess with a small headband around her head to keep her hair from irritating her eyes. James was correct that the baby did indeed have purple eyes, but it only fascinated him. Raven wasn't concerned one bit because although she shares the same eye color as her baby beneath her disguise, James didn't know that and will continue to be oblivious. Farah did have blue eyes but as time progressed, they started to slowly change color. It alarmed Raven at first, but she didn't think much of it when Farah stayed healthy and was not discomforted with the color change.

Raven walked to the couch and took her bubbly baby into her lap. Farah started to coo and wiggle in her mother's arms. She noticed the baby food that was in Raven's hands and instantly reached for it, but Raven pulled her back.

The baby ate the pureed carrots contently when Raven started to feed her.

James continued staring. "I really think you should get her checked out."

"She's a healthy child. I find no reason to take her there, and besides, she hates hospitals. Right?" Raven looked into her baby's eyes and smiled when Farah only giggled back at her, simply excited to have her mother's attention. The carrots that were in her small mouth spilled out, staining her pink bib.

"If you don't take her, I will. She might have one of those rare diseases!"

"I promise you she doesn't."

"Mhm." James continued to be skeptical, but Farah wasn't his child to take care of. "Whatever you say, mommy."

Farah ignored the food and spat it out, making another mess. Raven sighed and stopped feeding her. "So apparently, you're not hungry." She said while she lifted the baby in her arms.

Raven sat Farah on the floor with her toys around her while she cleaned up.

"She is so adorable, Rach. Who knew you had it in you to have such a cute baby." James said with a sarcastic tone.

Raven smirked. "Thanks. I didn't know either, but she doesn't look like me."

"Do you know where her father is?"

Raven stayed silent. James rarely asked questions about Farah's father, but whenever he did, she would always make some weird lie.

"Um, no not really. It was a one night stand, you know?" And in reality, her night with Beast boy _was_ similar to just that.

"Oh." James didn't believe her for a second that Rachael had a one night stand with a guy. He knew how she operated and she wasn't the one to have sex for the fun of it. He can tell because he tried. It was a touchy topic, so he stopped talking about it.

"When do you go back to work?"

"Very soon."

"Where are you going to leave Farah? I would love to do it, but I have to go to work too, and I don't know if my parenting skills are up to par like yours." James said, still playing with Farah.

Raven sighed. "I know that there's a daycare not too far from the library. I'm going to enroll her in there. I just hope to afford it."

James looked at her. "Rach, money is no problem. Just tell me how much, and I'll help you pay for it."

Raven smiled. "Thanks, James, but I don't want to keep taking your money. I like to do things on my own."

''Rach, don't worry about it. I don't have anyone else to spend my money on, so it doesn't matter."

Raven thanked James for the millionth time. Sometimes she asked herself why she never made James her boyfriend. He was stable and truly cared for her and Farah. He's been more involved than the actual father of her child. She was truly grateful to have him in her life, but she didn't see him in that way. She didn't know why. James was handsome, funny and caring. Also, Farrah loved him. Maybe she'll give him a shot, but for now, the only relationship she cared about was the one between her and her daughter.

* * *

 _Okay, quick A/N. Farah's name is pronounced as_ "FAIR-RUH _"..Just say those two words quickly together. The first 'a' in her name is long and the second 'a' is pronounced as a short 'u'. I just wanted to clear that up because I don't want to confuse anyone, so...yeah!_

 _What do you think of the name and did you like the chapter?_

 _Have a nice weekend!_


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted to PM all the reviewers this past weekend, but I was too sick to do it, so I'll simply do it now.

 **Allen Blaster** **-** You're right; things are getting a bit messy between Beast boy and Raven, but I feel like their problems are inevitable. Children aren't easy to handle, and it seems that Beast boy and Raven aren't ready for parenthood. Luckily for Raven, she can adapt to new situations pretty easy, unlike Beast boy. Also, I wouldn't say James is the "Gothic boy". He's more so a simple, handsome man, but I see what you mean. Raven should swallow her pride and have more faith in her friends instead.

 **Guest-** Raven is known for keeping big secrets, so I feel like it's logical for her to do this. You're not the only person who sees Beast boy as the bad person in the story, and I don't blame anyone who does. However, I personally never saw Beast boy as such a douche as I wrote this story, but then again, I was probably too caught up on the other chapters to really think about it the way you all do.

 **Adrinsane-** I agree with you! As I was writing this, I had the same thinking. It does seem a bit unfair for Beast boy, but I can only advise to keep reading.

 **Guest-** Again, to prevent spoiling, I advise to keep reading. Lol, sorry!

 **Golem XIV-** Thanks! I love writing scenarios with Raven as a mother, but then again, I love children and writing how they act, so that kind of transferred over to this story! Terra and Beast boy's relationship is a...unique one. I won't say much, but...yeah. It ain't pretty.

 **Zanessa14luv18-** Thanks so much for liking the name, and I'm happy that this is your favorite chapter too. Frankly, I cannot wait to upload the next couple of chapters because they're pretty intense!

 **Bearhow-** I hope Beast boy does too, but keep reading! He might.

Thanks guys for continuously reviewing and those who recently favorited and followed the story; I hope to read more of your opinions.

* * *

 _2 years later…_

"Farah, come get dressed."

Raven looked up when she heard tiny feet stomping on the floor towards her. She smiled and scooped her bubbly, half naked, toddler into her arms.

"Someone's in a happy mood."

Farah smiled and pulled at Raven's now long black hair. She laughed and wiggled out of her mother's grip into her own bedroom. Raven groaned and followed with Farah's small clothes in her hands. She glanced into the room and couldn't find her child.

"Are you playing hide and seek again?"

Raven searched for Farah. She checked behind the chairs and the curtains, but she couldn't find her anywhere. Raven started to worry until she heard a small giggle. She looked around once more, hoping to see a flash of blonde hair run by.

"Farah, come out. Mommy is going to be late for work."

Raven looked at Farah's small bed then got on her knees. She lifted the sheets and smiled when she found her daughter squeezed under the bed. "That's a new hiding spot for you."

Raven dragged the child from underneath the twin sized bed and started to dress her. Every morning Farah would play hide and seek. It was adorable, but it made Raven late for work almost every day. Raven dressed the girl in simple black pants with her favorite long sleeved shirt. She quickly grabbed her sneakers before she could run off again and quickly fastened them onto her small feet. She brought out a brush and moved to control her full, curly blonde hair.

Farah saw the brush and started to squirm. She moved to run away, but Raven held her still. "Farah! Every morning you do this. Stop it." She hissed. Farah kicked and scratched at Raven's arm that held her still.

Farah shook her head and whined when the brush connected to her hair. She opened her mouth and a gave a small wail while Raven continued. Farah didn't like doing her hair in the morning because simply, it hurt.

Although it was the least thing she liked to do in their routine, Raven had to style Farah's hair in the 's a curly mess whenever she wakes up. She wished Farah's hair was similar to her own. Her hair type was straight and simple. But her daughter's was curly and thick which made it hard to style and handle.

After wrestling with the toddler, Raven managed to brush through her hair and put it in a high ponytail through the loud cries and kicks.

Raven placed a light jacket on Farah then slid her own shoes on and grabbed her personal items. She lifted Farah into her arms then scurried out the apartment to drop her off at the daycare then make it to work, hopefully, on time.

James was walking down the stairs from his own apartment when he noticed Raven scurrying out. "Hey, Rach! Need some help?"

Raven looked back and shook her head with a smile. She didn't want him to help her because he appeared to have been on his way to work too.

Raven looked at her watch, _8:35AM._ Luckily for her, the daycare and her job were in close proximity to each other. She could make it in time if she walked very fast. When they reached the daycare, Raven quickly scooted Farah in through the door, signed the papers and gave the woman her lunch then dashed out to the exit without giving Farah their regular goodbye kiss.

The clock read _8:55AM. "_ Five minutes to make it to work." She said under her breath, "No problem." Oh how she missed using her powers. She would have teleported herself at the library, but with many people walking on the streets and a small number of alleyways, it was hard to do it. The last thing she needed were questions from a bystander.

Raven bursted out the doors almost knocking into another mother and her own child. She frantically apologized then started to sprint down the busy streets. "Now I see why Robin always made us train so hard." Raven quietly said to herself through pants. There were three minutes left before it would be 9 o'clock.

She gave a sigh of relief when she made it through the old double doors of the library at _8:59AM._ Her boss walked out of her office and noticed Raven painting near the entrance.

"My, my. Look who's on time for once."

Raven stood up straight and and sat behind her usual spot behind the desk, getting situated.

"I thought I was going to have to fire you today, Rachael."

Raven gave a fake smile and started to do her paperwork. "Not today, Miss Schwartz."

Miss Schwartz gave Raven a skeptical eye before putting on her glasses and walking around the library, preparing for the day.

"Bitch." Raven whispered under breath. She hated her boss. Schwartz was a grumpy old woman who had nothing interesting in her life. She knew that Raven had a daughter, but that didn't make her lenient at all. If anything, it seemed as if she loved seeing Raven struggle. At times, Schwartz would stand at the entrance of the library waiting for her to walk in late then nag. At times, Raven would be at the most 5 minutes late, but that still didn't make Miss Schwartz not complain about her tardiness. Raven loved her job, although she hated some of the people who worked with her and the disrespectful kids that came in here and there.

Raven sighed and got comfortable in her station. She brought out one of the many books from the library and started to read away, glancing at the clock from time to time. She couldn't wait til her shift was over and she could see her daughter again, but she didn't mind the quietness.

* * *

"Bow down to me you worthless humans!"

Dr. Light laughed and continued shooting his powerful light beams at the scared civilians. He continued his rampage down the busy streets of Jumpy City until he was shot in the back. Light stumbled forward and looked back to see the Titans, ready to fight.

"It's lights out. Titans, go!"

Terra went first and brought brought out three boulders from the street and threw them at Light. He dodged the first two then shot the third one with his yellow light beam. He drew both of his hands together and sent a powerful burst in her direction. Terra yelped when the beam destroyed the boulder beneath her feet and sent her falling to the ground.

Starfire flew in for her and started to throw her starbolts at the man. He continued stepping back and jumping out the way, but he then catched one of her starbolts in his hand and threw it back at her with his own charge mixed with it. Her eyes grew big at the sight. Before she could fly out the way, she was hit by the large bolt and sent flying back in the air.

"C'mon man. Show me what you got!" Cyborg said. He blasted his sonic cannon continuously at Dr. Light.

Light ran but he turned his attention to the empty parked cars that were lined on the streets. He shot at the space near them. One of the vehicles flew high in the air then fell on top of Cyborg. He groaned in pain, but he persisted. He lifted the heavy car with his arms and threw it back at Light who only destroyed it with his power, causing a large bang to be heard down the streets. Robin watched, taking notice of the many people that were still running and trying to hide. They had to be careful or someone would get hurt.

Robin snapped out of his thoughts when Cyborg flew past him, yelling in pain. He turned to Beast boy then gave a nod. Robin dashed towards Beast boy. The green changeling turned into a gorilla then took Robin's leg and arm in his big hands. After about three powerful spins, Beast boy threw Robin at Light. Robin took out his disks then threw them at Light who wasn't expecting them. He fell back into a building which turned out to be a daycare.

Robin noticed this and saw the children that were trying to watch from the windows, but were held back by the instructors.

"Nice trick you have there." Light said as he got to his feet. "But where's the dark one? I haven't seen her in awhile."

"Don't worry about it, dude. If she was here then she would totally kick your butt in seconds." Beast boy said angrily.

Light laughed. "What's wrong? Did she leave you?"

Beast boy turned into a ram then charge at Light. Light grunted when he felt the impact of the charging animal press into his abdomen. The force slammed him back into the wall of the daycare again but harder.

"Careful, Beast boy. We don't want to destroy this building. There are kids inside."

Beast boy nodded. He started to advance toward Light again to subdue him in his normal form, but Light prepared to escape. Unannounced, Terra swooped in and brought a medium sized boulder with her. She advanced it towards Light at fast speeds. Robin gasped then looked back at the geomancer. "Terra! Stop!"

Terra failed to hear him in time. She gasped and tried to stop the colliding boulder, but it was too late. The rock made contact with the center of Light's suit, destroying the power cell inside and causing a small explosion to erupt. Everyone shielded their eyes from the large release of bright power. When the bright light subdued, they saw smoke and fire around the streets and surrounding buildings. Robin noticed Light running away, but the daycare that in front of them was lit in fiery flames.

"Terra, Star! Go after Light. We have to get the kids out of there and stop this fire."

Terra looked at the damage she caused and quickly went for Light. She didn't mean for the building to catch on fire. She placed her feelings aside and went straight for Light with Starfire in tow.

* * *

Raven was enjoying another chapter to the long story in silence. It was a slow day, so not many people came in, and there wasn't much to do around the library. Therefore, it was a good, relaxing day for her. She stopped her reading when she felt the building shake. Raven looked up and around, confused, but shook it off. It must have been a large truck driving by. Raven continued reading until she saw Miss Schwartz standing in front of the mute tv in the lounge area. It was a rare sight to see the old woman in front of any electronic. Raven was about to turn back to her book, when she noticed the structure that was being reported on the news.

Raven walked into the lounge and stood next to Schwartz in front of the plasma screen.

"Isn't that a shame? That poor daycare with children inside caught on fire because of those Titans and some villain. They better get them out of there in time."

Raven gasped then dashed out the room in a hurry, startling the old woman.

"Rachael, where are you going!? It is not your lunch break!"

She ignored the old woman and rushed out the library to the streets, pulling the jacket's hoodie over her head. The daycare where she left her daughter was on fire.

* * *

"Beast boy, go in and get the kids! Cy and I will control the fire."

Beast boy nodded then sprinted into the fiery building in the form of a wolf. He transformed into himself and scanned the area. The daycare was a 2 story building with a small hallway in the center, Each side of the hallway had a classroom, but each floor had atleast at least 3 rooms. Therefore, he had 6 classrooms to save in a short amount of time. He could hear the cries and screams of the frantic children inside. It gave him a small headache, but he had to get them out quick because the fire was starting to ruin the structure of the old building, making it weak.

He opened the door to the nearest classroom to the entrance and looked inside. He saw the teacher in front of the small children who bundled together behind her in the corner.

"Quick, go to the exit before it collapses." Beast boy said in a hurry. The teacher looked back at the small group of kids and dragged them all to the exit and through the double doors. Beast boy continued his method for the other classrooms and teachers on the first floor. It was a lot easier for them to escape because the exit was close to their rooms, but he had to remember that the second floor has classrooms too. When the last of the first floor evacuated, he ran up the stairs to the next floor. He scanned the area and saw that there were only two classrooms instead of three. He gave a sigh of relief, especially when he saw the teachers gathering the children outside their classroom and already making their way down the stairs to the exit. He oversaw as the first classroom went down the stairs with a long line of scared 4 year olds.

Beast boy turned his attention to the last group; the fire was starting to get bigger inside the building. _"Are they trying to stop the fire? It's getting worse!"_

"Come, children. Down the stairs, like we practiced." One of the sacred facilitators said to the young kids, but it was hard because they were from the ages of 2 and 3. The young ones had a hard time climbing down the stairs unlike the older kids. Beast boy didn't understand the layout. He believed that the first floor should consist of the younger children than the older, but he guessed that whoever made the layouts didn't think that their daycare would catch on fire from a villain's poorly designed suit malfunction.

The helper to the facilitator started carrying as many kids as she could down the stairs. The fire was getting larger and the smoke was becoming thicker, making it hard to breathe and see. The women tried to cover the faces of the crying children as much as they could.

"Where's Farah!?" One woman asked as she bundled the last of the children.

"Who?" Beast boy asked, also trying to carry the remaining children. He turned around and saw a small girl still standing at the door of the classroom at the far end of the hallway, scared and confused. She must have been hiding while they were all escaping.

"Damn it!" Beast boy dropped the child he was about to carry and turned to the teacher. "Get them out of here. I'll get her."

She only nodded and scurried down the steps.

Beast boy looked back and exhaled. The ceiling to the building was beginning to collapse and the smoke was making it difficult to breathe for him. Beast boy turned into a squirrel and started to run down the long hallway to the frightened girl who was crying at what was happening around her. She held onto the doorpost for dear life when she continued to hear the loud noises of the structure weakening and the wood collapsing.

"It's ok, I'm here now."

Beast boy was about to grab her when the a part of the ceiling above them collapsed, separating the two. He shielded himself from the heat then looked back. He no longer could see the little girl . "Oh no." He said under his breath. He quickly ran through the fire and the structure, covering his head and face as he went through. He entered the messy and slowly burning classroom; he couldn't find her and was starting to get anxious. The building won't last any longer. He scanned the room, flipping the tables and turning the chairs and desk. "Where the hell is she!?"

He coughed and covered his mouth. His sensitive nose didn't react well with the thick smoke. He was close to screaming when he noticed a patch of blond hair move from the corner of the room. He sprinted to her and saw that she was hiding in one of the coat cubbies with her jacket covering her small body.

Beast boy quickly grabbed Farah and dashed for the exit, but it was blocked by large pillars of collapsed burnt wood. Beast boy coughed and tried to search for another escape, but it was getting even harder to concentrate.

* * *

Raven maneuvered through the large potholes on the street that were created from Terra's attacks and ran into the many teachers from the daycare.

"Where's Farah!?"

The young woman looked at her sadly. "She's still in there!"

"What!?" Raven pushed the woman aside and ran towards the entrance of the building but she was held back by strong, built arms.

"Sorry, ma'am, but I can't let you in there. It's too dangerous."

Raven glanced back at the person holding her back and saw that it was Robin. She turned quickly, making sure her hood stayed over her head. "My daughter is still in there! Let me go!" She started to thrash and squirm in his hold, but he was strong, stronger than she remembered. Raven began to silently sob. She started losing minor control of her powers, causing a street light to bend backwards, but thankfully for her, no one noticed it except for a few bystanders.

"Don't worry. Beast boy is getting her." Robin said. His voice was soft to help soothe the frantic woman, but it was fake and Raven could tell. His attention was focused on Cyborg putting out some of the flames instead of her. At times, he would yell back at Cyborg, giving him orders.

She stopped squirming in Robin's arm when she saw Beast boy burst through the window of the daycare. He landed on the ground with his feet connecting the concrete, but he fell to his knees when they went weak from the impact. He strongly coughed out the dirty air from his lungs and turned on his his back to gasp for air. He rubbed his face and sighed. The strong smoke harmed his sensitive nose, hindering his ability to smell clearly. Beast boy remembered that he still held Farah close to his chest. He held her tight, and she did the same to him.

He looked down at the little girl he saved and looked into her small face. He gasped when he saw the small beauty. Her curly golden locks that was once in a ponytail now covered her wet and flushed face. What caught his attention the most were her eyes. They were _purple._ Just like hers. Beast boy continued to stare at Farah. He felt a spark kindle between them as she stared back up into his big green orbs in amazement and fright.

Their stare was interrupted when they heard a scream.

"Farah!" Raven snatched the little girl from his arms and brought her close. She placed a protective arm around her small waist and a firm hand on the back of her head, preventing her from straying in her grasp. Farah clung to Raven. Her small arms were tightly wrapped around her neck and her legs locked around her torso. She started to cry again but out a mixture of fear and happiness-fear of what just happened and happiness that she was reunited with her mother.

Beast boy looked at the woman who had her back turned to him. He was attracted to her black hair and long curvy legs but not out of sexual cravings. She reminded him of Raven. Was this the woman he saw from the balcony? It was hard to see her face through the hoodie, but he saw a flash of it when she gave a quick smile and a whispered "Thank you."

He opened his mouth to reply, but he was too busy gawking at her. He shook his head and snapped out of his reverie. He nervously smiled and chuckled. "Uh, not a problem. Just doin' my job."

"Beast boy! We still need help with the fire."

Beast boy scurried to his feet to help Cyborg and Robin. When he turned back around to look at her again, they were gone.

* * *

Did you like this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Next update on Wednesday!

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

_Another chapter! Hope you like it. Let me know what you think about it in the reviews. Next update on Friday._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"When I saw the news, I rushed straight from work! Where is she?"

James looked around the room in a state of panic. His white button-up shirt was untucked and his tie loosened. His dress pants appeared wrinkled and out of place.

"She's fine," Raven said with ease. "After I gave her a good shower, she went straight to sleep. Probably exhausted."

James exhaled then flopped on the couch next to her. Farah's daycare was all over the news that day. Once James saw the helicopter view and the name of the building on the headlines, he dashed out his office, making an excuse to his boss why he had to leave his job early.

"I can't believe that happened today!"

"Neither can I. I was having a tantrum," Raven said softly with a warm mug in her hands. "Want anything to drink?"

James sighed. "Water would be fine."

Raven went to the small kitchen and prepared a cool drink for her good friend. She kept thinking back to the moment she saw Beast boy again. She wondered if he had noticed her. Deep within her, she wished he did, but logically, she hoped he didn't.

"How is she doing?"

Raven sighed and gave him the glass of water. "She's doing fine, I guess. She seems traumatized by what happened. When we got home, she wouldn't let me go. She was scared to be left anywhere by herself."

James shook his head in disappointment. "I hope the person who caused the fire rots wherever he is."

" _I'll make sure Light never sees day again."_ Raven thought vindictively.

Right on cue, Farah started to cry from her room. Raven quickly sprang from the couch and lightly sprinted to her daughter's bedroom. Seconds later, she came back out with small Farah in her arms. She wore her small red onesie pajamas and her hair disheveled. She rested her head on her mother's shoulder with her thumb in her mouth. She looked adorable, but she was very tired and it could be seen from the small bags under her eyes.

"Farah, Uncle James is here, look." Raven turned to the little girl. When Farah saw the man she knew so well standing in front of her with his arms open and a warm smile on his face, she migrated to him and snuggled into the comforting warmth of his large chest.

"She's so out of it." He said, bouncing her up and down lightly in his arms.

Raven nodded. "She might have problems sleeping for a couple of nights. I'm not sure what she saw while she was in there, but it must have really scared her."

James continued looking down at Farah. She was starting to drift off to sleep once more. "She'll get over it. She's a strong girl."

"I hope she does," Raven said under her breath.

* * *

"25, 26, 2.7.."

Beast boy did his final bench press then stopped. He wiped the sweat from his brow with a small towel and exhaled. Ever since their last mission, Beast boy couldn't get the image of the little girl and her mother out his mind. The little girl reminded him of his own appearance. Before he turned green, he was a blonde with curly locks and the same skin tone. He couldn't remember the full details of what she looked like because it was only a short amount of time before she was snatched away by her mother, but he felt a spark in her. And those eyes! What child have purple eyes? He asked Robin and Cyborg if they noticed the unusual eye color, but they didn't. The only person he knew with those special eyes was Raven. There's no way it could be natural. And her mother, same body figure as Raven's. She had long black hair and fair skin like her daughter, but other than that, she and her daughter looked almost nothing alike.

Beast boy groaned and scratched his sweaty head. He wished he had a longer time to study them. He wished he could have seen the mother's fingers, but it was tucked away in the fabric of the little girl's clothes and her hair. If Raven was still in Jump, then she needed to disguise her appearance and the only way she could do that was through the holographic rings Cy made for them all. Although Raven told him she wasn't pregnant, as time progressed and he thought more of possible reasons why she left, he became paranoid that she indeed was, and seeing that little girl made him even more uneasy.

Cyborg entered the gym with a water bottle in hand and a small towel draped over his shoulder. "Well if it isn't the hero himself!"

Beast boy gave a small laugh and watched Cyborg begin his own workout. His mind was still wrapped around the whole ordeal. He didn't want to make any conclusions, but he strongly believed that woman was Raven. Logically, it wouldn't be possible, but he had hopes that it was her.

"Cy, can we, uh, talk for a minute?"

Cyborg stopped lifting the heavy weights and looked at Beast boy. "Sure, BB! What you wanna' talk about?"

Beast boy paused for a few moments. Cyborg was his best friend. He felt like he could tell him everything...everything except for this, but he had to tell someone, and Cyborg seemed to be the only one who could understand..he hoped. "Would you believe me if I told you that Raven and I had..sex?"

Cyborg stopped lifting the dumbbell for a moment, cringing at the thought of seeing his best friend and sister intercourse in such a way. He looked back, confused at the random question. "Um, no."

Kicking his feet, he paused and looked up. "Well, we did." Beast boy said bluntly.

Cyborg stared at him with disbelief. He made an uncomfortable face then gave a nervous laugh. "Good joke, BB."

Beast boy considered the idea of playing off Cyborg's disbelief and agreeing that it was a joke, but he was in too deep. Too late to step out now. He shook his head slowly and played with his fingers nervously. "No." He said softly. "I'm not joking."

Cyborg dropped the weights and strode closer to him, crossing his arms in the process. He never imagined Beast boy and Raven would get into a relationship. Terra was his girlfriend, not Raven. He had to admit, Beast boy and Raven did have an unusual friendship. There were times when they would hate each other then there were moments where you couldn't separate them. However, sex? No. Cyborg didn't think they would do that. Not one bit. He talked to Raven before and whenever Beast boy came up as a topic, she wouldn't say anything out the usual. A playful insult would be made about him then the topic would change to something else.

But he gave Beast boy a chance to explain himself.

"Was," Cyborg paused. " _This_ before you got with Terra?"

Beast boy paused another moment, staring into the human eye of his metallic friend then shook his head. "Nah." He said silently.

Cyborg was shocked to hear this coming from Beast boy. He never saw him as the cheating type. Sure, he had his moments with Terra, but not serious enough to cheat on her. And _Raven?_ That was the last person he expected. Damn, she was good at hiding stuff. He looked away, trying to process everything. "Are you going to tell Terra?

"I'm not sure if I will."

"Not sure? You cheated on her. She has the right to know." He fumed.

"I know, I know, Cy, but that's not the main thing I wanted to talk to you about."

Cyborg silently groaned. There was more? He didn't know what could be worse than cheating on your significant other, but he promised to listen, not bash him on his mistakes.

"Before Raven...left, I asked her if she was pregnant.."

Cyborg quickly fixed his gaze on him and became serious. Whenever Raven became a subject matter, he didn't waste any time goofing off. Beast boy gulped in fear because he knew how Cyborg felt about the empath. Cyborg balled his fists, which didn't go unnoticed by Beast boy.

"Was she?" He asked in a low tone.

"No!" Beast boy said quickly but then paused. "Well, that's what she said." Beast boy was now standing in front of Cyborg."When I rescued the little girl from that building and looked down at her face, this may sound strange, but...I saw _me_ in _her_."

"What are you trying to say, man?" Cyborg was slowly inching closer, slightly shaking-from what Beast boy assumed-was anger.

"I..I think Raven _was_ pregnant."

Cyborg stood over Beast boy with anger in his eyes. "You got Raven pregnant!?"

Beast boy slightly cowered back, but he still stayed in his spot. "I..I..think so."

Beast boy opened his mouth to say more, but he meeped when he saw a metal fist coming towards his face. He jumped back and stared at Cyborg with fear and confusion. "Cy, what you doin'!?"

Cyborg tried to punch Beast boy again. He didn't hate his best friend, but someone needed to knock some sense into his green head. "You telling me that you got Raven _pregnant_ and for two years, you ain't say nothing!?" Beast boy continued ducking and sliding out the way of his angry assault.

Beast boy fell back against the gym wall when Cyborg landed a hard punch to his cheek. He stayed on the floor, groaning in pain and holding the side of his face. Beast boy bent and spat a small amount of blood onto the floor. He wasn't angry with Cyborg; for everything he's done to Raven, he deserved it. Cyborg stood over him and rolled his eyes. After exhaling tiredly, he helped Beast boy back up to his feet and stared at his swollen cheek. "You know how I feel when anyone messes with Rae, even if it's you."

Beast boy smirked and nodded his head. After spitting another small amount of blood from his mouth, he began talking again. "I'm not sure specifically if the woman I saw was Raven. She didn't look like Raven, but she reminded me of her, and the kid had purple eyes. No one else has those type of eyes but Raven."

Cyborg sighed and shook his head. He was still angry that Beast boy got Raven, his little sister, pregnant, but sympathetic because he knew that it wasn't entirely Beast boy's fault. Raven was known for keeping secrets and doing things on her own.

"Did you wear a condom when you guys..you know?" Frankly, Cyborg was confused as to when Raven and Beast boy had the time to have sex. During the day, Beast boy would be with Terra and Raven would be locked away in her room.

Beast boy gave a nervous smile and kept his mouth shut. From the looks of Cyborg's fists, he could punch him again at any moment. Out of slight fear, he answered his question with a slump of his shoulders. "No."

Cyborg sighed and looked away. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Robin went over safe sex, you know."

Beast boy blushed. "..Kinda fell asleep during that lecture," He said with a low and embarrassed tone."But I know how to work a condom!" He said defensively. "I just didn't like the way they felt." He finished in a whisper.

Cyborg rolled his eyes at his answer. He resisted the urge to punch him in the chest. But instead, he placed a strong hold on Beast boy's muscular shoulder. "I'm mad that you got her pregnant, but I am happy that you possibly found her."

* * *

Raven silently read her book on the couch. The TV was turned off and the lights were dimmed. It was almost 10 at night. Thankfully, it was a Friday night, so she didn't have to worry about the wrath of Schwartz until Monday, giving her enough time to figure out who could watch Farah while she was at work until the daycare was rebuilt.

Time continued to pass and Raven became more engrossed in her book. She failed to hear her daughter climbing out of her bed and walking towards her. Raven slightly jumped in fear when she saw her young daughter standing at the end of the couch with her finger in her mouth and tears running down her face. Raven placed the book down and scooped upset Farah in her arms. It pained Raven to see her so scared. This was nothing that will go away overnight, but she hoped that James was right and that she would indeed get over this ordeal soon.

Raven lied back on the couch with Farah in her arms. She ran her fingers through Farah's soft hair, making the little girl more at ease in her arms. She continued this soft treatment until Farah fell asleep again. Raven sighed and brought the little girl with her to her bedroom. There was no way that Farah would sleep by herself in her own room. Although there was a night light plugged in her wall, she would still get spooked. Raven lied herself and Farah on the bed and pulled the sheets over their tired bodies. Farah slightly stirred, but quickly went back to sleep when she felt her mother's warmth consume her again. Raven brought her close to her chest and continued to massage her head. When Raven started to drift off to sleep herself, she kissed the top of Farah's head.

"I won't let anyone hurt you."

* * *

"Terra, you have to be more careful during battles."

Terra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She hated being scolded by Robin. "I know, Robin! I told you I was sorry. You saw me try to stop the rock."

Robin stayed silent. She could tell that he was still angry even when she gave him numerous apologies the hour before. She sighed and crossed her arms. "Everything is my fault."

"I'm not saying that everything's your fault. I'm just telling you to be more vigilant."

Terra turned her attention to the TV in front of her and tuned Robin's voice out. Robin groaned in annoyance and stomped away from the geomancer.

Beast boy stared at the scene and whispered. "Quit being so stubborn."

"Can it! I don't want to hear anything from you."

Beast boy huffed then walked away from her too. He didn't have the energy to deal with her at the moment.

"Fiends! We should not bicker. It was the accident. We should do the forgive and forget."

"I can't simply forget the fact that innocent children were almost killed!" Robin spat lowly from his seat in the kitchen.

Beast boy kept quiet and continued thinking about the little girl he rescued. He pondered the thought of her actually being his child. She indeed resembled him when he was a child and she had Raven's eyes. There was no denying that fact. She really could be his! The more he thought about the idea, the less he believed Raven when she told him that she wasn't pregnant. He didn't know why Raven left, but he certainly considered that as a reason now that he saw the little girl. Beast boy snapped from his quiet reverie when Terra rose from the couch abruptly.

"They weren't killed, Robin. We handled it and took Light to was the mission and did what I was told. " Terra said, walking away. She understood that the kids were in danger, but she didn't do it on purpose. Everyone made mistakes on this team. She simply didn't understand why Robin was getting on her for something that obviously had an unintentional outcome.

Beast boy only stared at his girlfriend in anger. He didn't like the way she was acting about the whole ordeal. Robin was right. What if those kids were injured in that fire. And if that little girl was indeed his; she could have been dead for sure. Beast boy shivered at the thought. He never saw himself as a father, but if he truly was, hearing that his child is dead from a fire would break his heart for sure. He looked back at Terra again.

"'Terra! This isn't something to take lightly! Being a Titan isn't just beating up bad guys. We have to protect the people too. And if you can't understand that, then maybe you shouldn't be here!"

Everyone stared in shock. No one expected Beast boy to blow up like that. Terra glanced back, feeling hurt, shocked and embarrassed. She blushed then quickly turned and ran out of the common room.

"Damn, BB," Cyborg said impressively.

Beast boy sighed and sat back down on the couch. He ducked his head in his hands for a brief moment before responding. "I didn't know I would sound that harsh."

"Well, I think she..got the message," Robin said quietly.

* * *

"Because you decided to run off like that, you can organize the upstairs shelves by authors."

"Anything else?"

"And restock the printing papers in all the copying machines."

Miss Schwartz handed Raven a large stack of printing paper that was still unopened.

Raven took them and walked away from the old woman obediently. She was placed on light punishment for "abandoning" her shift. It wasn't much. Simple extra tasks that she needed to accomplish around the large library, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She wished she could use her powers, but surveillance camera littered the corners of the large establishment like a prison.

She tried to avoid fighting with the old woman because she didn't want to risk losing her job. It was bad enough that she was walking on thin ice with the woman as it was. Schwartz might not understand, but Raven will place her daughter before anything else.

"How's your daughter, Rach?"

Raven looked up from the copying machine to the big gray eyes of her young coworker. "She's fine, just a little scared that's all."

The brunette nodded her head. "That's good. I'm happy she's safe."

"Yeah, so am I."

"And I can't believe that Schwartz is punishing you for leaving to get your daughter! I swear she can be so evil!

"Eli!"

Eli squealed and frantically went back to work on the computer when Schwartz screamed her name and came walking out of a nearby room. Unlike Raven, she had feared for the old woman, and it made Raven laugh sometimes. She had fought large monsters, evil murderers, and the powerful Trigon. No miserable woman will scare her.

"I'll talk to you later, Rach," Eli whispered when Schwartz walked by with a long wooden ruler in her hands.

Raven continued her many small tasks. She walked up to the second level and looked out the big bay windows that were behind the second lounge area. It was a beautiful view of the city with Titans Tower in the back, as usual. She didn't mind working at the library, but she couldn't stand her boss and some of the labor that came with it. She wished she could be back home with her daughter or at the Tower with her friends. There were many times when she wished she could see them once more or see how life was for them without her.

When Robin held her back at the fire scene, it wasn't the consultation she wanted with him. She thanked Azar that he didn't notice her. Robin can become so concentrated on one thing that he could miss the important details right in front of him. Raven closed the lid of the copying machine then moved to the next one. She missed fighting criminals and releasing her anger on them. Besides meditation, it was a good outlet for her powers. She simply missed her old life.

Now, she has a new life. A life that involves her daughter which is the only bright outcome to all of this.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Let me know what you think, and I'll post again on Monday!_

* * *

 _1 year later…_

The small crowd huddled around the table and sang joyfully. "Happy Birthday to you!"

"Blow out the candles, sweetheart."

Everyone clapped and smiled when 3-year-old Farah blew out the three stick candles to her pink sheet cake. She giggled and rested her small hand above Raven's as she used the knife to cut the cake.

"Smile!"

James walked in front of the picnic table with his camera in hand. Raven and Farah smiled straight into the camera then James joined, taking a picture with the three of them.

"Who wants cake?"

All the small children squealed and jumped for the slices of cake. One by one, Raven handed out small plates of cake to the eager kids. James was around Farah, still taking pictures of her in her birthday outfit. Farah smiled and posed around the big oak tree she was standing in front of. She twirled, causing her small sparkling skirt twirl in the air.

"You look so good, Farah!" James said in between shots.

"Thank you, Uncle James." She said in her small voice. She took more shots with big toothy grins, but slowly it faded. "I want cake."

"One more picture. I promised your mommy that I would take good pictures of you."

Farah started to pout when she noticed a majority of her friends eating slices of her own cake.

James sighed and looked through the saddened photos of her. "Oh what the hell. There's no point of taking these if you're not going to smile."

Farah ran straight to her mother once he stopped talking. Raven didn't notice Farah when she came by and tugged at her leg. She was too busy tending to the other kids and mothers.

"Mommy, I didn't get cake!"

Raven jumped from the high sound of Farah's voice and looked down at her sad face. She raised a brow in confusion. "You didn't? I thought I gave you one already."

Farah pouted. "No, mommy! I want cake!"

"Ok, ok." Raven quickly cut a slice of cake with a nice helping of icing, knowing how much Farah loved icing instead of the actual cake.

Once Farah was satisfied, she ran away to her other friends who were playing in the large field.

"Thanks for inviting us, Rachael."

Raven looked up to see the different moms. She gave a small smile in return. "No problem at all. Farah really wanted a birthday party with all of her friends."

One of the mothers nodded. "She's growing up so quickly! I remember when she was a little 1-year-old!"

"Rach, look at these photos I took. Am I good or what?"

Raven glanced over at the camera and nodded. They were really good pictures. "They're nice. We have to get them developed."

"You both are amazing parents. Farah is so well behaved."

The two blushed and looked away from each other. James cleared his voice and corrected the woman. "Oh, I'm not her father. Just a good friend."

The woman looked confused but didn't ask any more questions when she saw them fidget slightly. "I apologize. I thought you two were..together." She said carefully. "In my opinion, you two look nice as a couple." She smiled, hoping that the complement would ease their uneasiness, but it didn't, so she quickly shut her mouth.

"Mommy, I got cake on my shirt."

Raven quickly turned from the parents and knelt to her daughter. Never has she been so thankful that Farah interrupted a conversation.

"I should get going." The mother said, feeling the awkwardness. She smiled and searched for her own child. "I will see you on Monday, Rachael."

Raven smiled tightly in response then exhaled when she walked away. She hated when people asked if James was the father or if they were a couple. She liked him, but as a friend.

James only stood there as a statue, still trying to recover from the woman's opinion. He looked down and forced a smile. "Farah, let's go take more pictures."

* * *

Star, do I have to be here?"

"Oh, yes. I need a male's perspective on the gown I must purchase."

"But why didn't you ask Robin to come?"

Starfire only made a scowl with the mention of her boyfriend's name. "He had the work to do."

Beast boy sighed then slumped in the chairs in front of the dressing rooms. "I swear, Star. You're always in the mall! Where do you get the money to buy all this stuff?"

"I find nothing wrong with purchasing the items. The mall is exciting with so many different clothing stores and opportunities!" Starfire beamed when she pulled a short blue dress from the rack, as well as a purple one.

"Uuuuugh!"

"Do you not assist Terra when she does the clothes shopping?''

"I don't really care what she gets." _"She wears the same thing anyway."_

"Stay right here, friend. I will try this dress on first."

Beast boy sighed and slumped in the chair even further. He looked around the dress store and saw many other females looking at the different clothing on the racks. He stared at a few blondes that walked by. They wore shorts that were so high he could see some buttcheeks. A year ago, he would ogle at them for the amount of time they would be in the store, but no longer did he really enjoy seeing them. He was getting tired of blondes. He slowly wanted to see only one girl.

He looked out the wide entrance of the store and watched the many people that walked by. He kept looking when he noticed someone from the corner of his eye.

He sat up quickly and stared. It was her. The little girl he saved a year ago and her mother. They walked by the store with the little girl skipping and holding her mother's hand. Her curls bouncing on her shoulders with every jump. He continued to look until they passed the store. He got up from the seat and quietly chased after them.

"Beast boy, I am in need of your opinion." Starfire waited for a response from him, but it was silent. "Beast boy?"

There were a lot of people walking by, making it hard to notice them. He caught a glimpse of them entering a toy store that was a couple shops down. He squeezed and passed through people, keeping his eyes on them. He knew exactly why he had such an urge to see them. This was his opportunity to finally ease his restless thoughts. That little girl plagued his mind from the moment he saw her, and also the mother who he strongly believed was Raven.

Beast boy finally made it to the store then saw the two. He wanted to walk straight up to them, but what would he say? Also, he's a green man with a superhero costume on. It might startle them if she wasn't Raven. He turned into a small mouse and quickly hid behind the shelves near them. He could hear their conversation perfectly.

"Mommy, I want the big car to ride in."

Farah wrapped her arms around the large box that held the pink electric car inside. Her eyes beamed while she continued to stare at it. Unlike Farah, Raven looked at the price then simply turned away. _"$250!? You have got to be kidding."_ "How about we look at the small barbie dolls over there?"

"But I want this!" Farah whined. She looked up to Raven with big pleading eyes, but it didn't work this time.

Raven looked down at her daughter and gave a strong glare. "Farah, no."

Farah pouted then stomped away, crossing her arms. Raven rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath while she looked at the other dolls and candy on the shelves nearby. "She'll get over it."

Beast boy morphed into himself again at the opposite side of the store. He kept his back turned so that the woman wouldn't look at his face. Some kids stared at the tall green man but their mothers dragged them away. Beast boy kept his peripheral vision on Raven. He noticed her casually walking away, staring at the toys, but then down to her phone. He could see Raven in her. Her face showed it all! If only he could see her hands, then that would be the final thing he needed to know for sure. Already, she gave off a small scent that he recognized as Raven's, and it made him anxious. If he saw her hands he would be able to distinguish Cyborg's holographic ring in a heartbeat.

Beast boy stopped his hard stare when he felt something bump into his leg. He quickly looked down and stared straight into the eyes of the little girl. Her big violet orbs staring back into his green ones. She looked up at him, at first, angry that he was in the way of what she wanted to get to, but it curled into a small smile as if she recognized him. In Beast boy's eyes, she was the most beautiful child he has ever seen. Surprisingly, he remembered her name too. Farah. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words were stuck in his throat. That spark they felt a year ago was still there. There was no questioning that this little girl was his. He could see it in her face, and _"Those are definitely Raven's eyes."_

"Farah!"

Raven quickly walked between them and carried Farah into her arms. Beast boy only stared. Her long black hair and curvy physique caught his attention again, but her face was all he needed to see and analyze.

"Hey, it's you again." Beast boy said awkwardly to the woman.

She only stared and give a small but fake smile. She shifted slightly and tried to turn her head to something else. However, her daughter was beaming. "Mommy, I remember that guy."

Beast boy laughed and stepped closer to the toddler. "Cool, you remember me too?"

"Yes."

Beast boy smiled and disheveled Farah's blonde hair. The two continued to giggle, but Raven was beginning to get uncomfortable. It warmed her heart to see Farah interacting with her father in such a positive way although she didn't know the truth, but she wasn't trying to get caught by Beast boy.

"We should go." Raven turned to leave rapidly, but he held her back with a strong hand on her shoulder. Raven tensed under his hold and glanced back at him.

Beast boy smiled and walked closer, getting a good view of her. "It was nice meeting you again. I'm Beast boy." He stuck out his hand for her to shake. He prayed that she did, so he could get a view of her fingers.

She kept her hands wrapped around Farah and nodded. "I know who you are."

" _Damn it, Raven!"_ He tried to think of something else because the toddler's clothes hid the woman's hands.

"Why do you have green skin?" Farah gawked at Beast boy's face and tried to touch him by reaching for him with an extended arm.

"No, Farah. That's rude." Raven brought her closer and took a step back.

"No, no! She's fine." Beast boy smiled and stepped closer, taking Farah's small hand in his and placing it on his nose, playfully. Farah giggled and patted his face, still amazed by the unusual color. "Can I hold her?"

Raven hesitated, and Beast boy noticed. Her grip on Farah tightened and her eyes averted to her feet. Beast boy smiled and opened his arms. "I won't bite her; I promise."

Farah seemed to have made the decision for Raven. She smiled and reached into Beast boy's arms eagerly. Raven gasped from the sudden action and quickly extended her arms, scared to drop Farah in the process. Beast boy caught Farah easily and smirked when he saw it. The holographic ring that was on her left middle finger. He observed it for the quick seconds he had before she shoved her hands into her pockets.

Beast by averted his attention to Farah now. He lifted her in the air and chuckled at her happy shrieks. Raven glanced and couldn't help but smile at the happiness in her daughter's face.

Raven rubbed her arms and looked down at the clock on her phone as if she was in a rush. "We really need to leave." Beast boy and Farah frowned before she crawled back into Raven's arms. Beast boy looked down again, getting another glance of the ring. In his mind, he was jumping for joy. This was Raven. There's nothing denying that.

Beast boy snapped from his thoughts and nodded when Raven gave a hasty "goodbye" and walked towards the exit. While she was walking to the exit, Farah smiled and waved at Beast boy who waved back in response. Something about Farah made him happy, although everything else around him seemed bleak.

* * *

"It's her, dude!" Beast boy excitingly paced in front of Cyborg. He was battling a game when Beast boy barged through the double doors in the form of a cheetah.

"How do you know for sure?"

"I saw the ring! The holographic ring!" Beast boy exclaimed. "It looks exactly like ours, Cy."

Cyborg smiled. "Alright, BB! Way to keep an eye."

"But I don't know where to find her." Beast boy said defeatingly. He groaned and flopped onto the couch. "I'm such an idiot! I should have gave her my number or something."

"What?"

The two men looked back to see Terra standing at the doors of the common room. Cyborg looked at Beast boy with an "Oh, you're going to get it" look while Beast boy silently groaned again.

"Nothing, bae."

Terra sat next to the men. "What are you two talking about?"

"Um, about this, uh..."

"Are you cheating on me or something?" Terra asked bluntly.

"No! No! I would never cheat on you, bae." Beast boy said nervously. He felt the guilt gnawing at his chest the more he lied to her. "I was at the mall with Star and I saw my favorite video game creator! Yeah, that's it."

"You saw her and wanted to give her your number? Why?"

"So that she could let me know when a new game will be coming out. Heh, yeah."

"Frankly, I don't believe you, but I don't have the time to ask you more about it. I'm going out with Star. I'll see you later." Terra kissed Beast boy on the cheek then left the two men alone to finish their conversation.

"You just dodged another bullet, lover boy." Cyborg commentated. He was still upset with Beast boy for not telling Terra the truth, but Beast boy assured him that he would tell her. He just didn't know when.

"Shut up."

"We might be able to find them if we search around the Jump City area. Remember when we saved her daughter from that daycare? She might live near it."

Beast boy made a skeptical look. "You sure about that Cy? We tried it last year, but they didn't have the paper records anymore because of the fire."

Cyborg nodded his head. "I know, but I'm sure they have all the records filed in their computers. Also, the time we went to the daycare wasn't a good time. They were still under construction and their management went on some random hiatus."

"True. They reopened a month ago. You're a genius, Cy."

"I know."

* * *

The woman behind the desk looked up with a questioning eye. She pushed her glasses up and cleared her voice. "Hello. Can I help you two..gentlemen?"

"Yes, I have a question about a little girl by the name of Farah?"

The brunette hesitated before typing the name in the records. Beast boy and Cyborg of the Teen Titans. She knew them from the news, but she was confused as to why they were in a daycare. She didn't remember hearing anything in the media about any of the Titans having children.

"Farah Roth?"

Beast boy hesitated but nodded his head. "Um, yes! Farah Roth." " _That's a pretty name"._ "Can you tell me where she lives? I have important information for her and her mother."

She shook her head and continued typing. "I can't disclose that information to you. It's personal, but I can tell you that her mother, Rachael Roth, works at the library a couple blocks up. I'm sure you can talk to her there."

" _Duh! The library! Why didn't I think of that!?"_

Beast boy smiled. "Thank you!"

* * *

Another slow day. Raven continued to read her large book on the counter. She wasn't expecting many people to come in today. It was a simple Friday afternoon. Most people spend their evenings either partying or relaxing, not coming to the library. Raven continued to read, not paying attention to anyone who entered and exited.

She was so engrossed into the pages of the book that she failed to realize someone standing in front of her. She stopped when she heard someone clear their throat. Systematically, she took the book then scanned its bar, typing information in the computer then printing out a long receipt.

"Here you go, the book will be due on the 27th. Make sure to return it no-" Raven paused and looked up into the jade eyes of Beast boy.

"Hey, didn't know you worked here." He said huskily.

Raven passed the book to him. "I didn't know you come to the library."

He shrugged and smiled. "Yeah! I like coming in here once a week and reading all the good books. You know?"

"I've been working here for years, and I haven't seen you walk in at all."

Beast boy blushed and rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment. "I come at random times."

Raven placed the receipt inside the heavy book and handed it to him, hoping he would leave. "Whatever you say."

Beast boy tensed. He didn't expect her to be so..cold. "Um, I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out sometime?"

"No thanks." She said quickly.

Beast boy frowned and his ears drooped. "Not as a date."

She kept her gaze on the book. He could tell that she was getting annoyed with him. "Then why are you asking me out?"

" _Stubborn. Just like Raven."_ "Please!" He begged. "Just meet up with me this one time, then after that, I'll leave you be."

Raven opened her mouth to refuse, but Schwartz walked out of her office with numerous books in her arms. Raven cursed and looked back at Beast boy. Schwartz would nag her to death if she saw her talking when she should have been working.

She sighed and looked up begrudgingly. All these years, she did well with hiding her identity from the Titans; now, here Beast boy is asking her out. She had a feeling that he knew who she was, and it aggravated her, knowing that she failed. "Fine. Now go." Raven glanced at the old woman again. Her back was turned, as she placed books on the shelves neatly.

Beast boy's eyes lit up. "Sweet. How about we meet up at the cafe on 2nd street tomorrow at noon?"

Raven only nodded in acceptance. Beast boy grinned and finally walked off.

"I think you're forgetting something."

Beast boy paused and quickly realized his mistake. He took the book that he checked out and gave a nervous laugh. "My bad."

Raven tried but couldn't contain her silent chuckle at his clumsy error.


	8. Chapter 8

_I hope you enjoy this chapter; sorry if it's a bit short. I move back to college today, so I didn't have much time to add more to the chapter. Let me know what you thought. Next update on Wednesday._

* * *

Beast boy sat in the booth of the quiet cafe, waiting for Raven, or shall he say, Rachael, to come by. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 15 minutes passed 12. Beast boy sighed and continued looking out the window, tapping his fingers against the table. Once he got bored of looking at people walk by, he turned to the was a small stage at the front of the store where people performed with guitars, piano or read handwritten poems. It gave the small shop a soothing atmosphere. "I guess I see why she liked coming here when she was at the Tower." He said under his breath. "But it can get pretty boring."

The door to the shop opened. Beast boy sat up straight then smiled when he saw her come in. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a black tank top and a long gray cardigan. Her long hair was pulled back in a loose braid.

"Hey!"

Raven slid across from him at the booth and muttered a "Hello". She contemplated the idea of skipping their little meetup, but decided against it, knowing that he would show up to her workplace again. Beast boy could see that she didn't seem so excited to be here as if she was uncertain with her decision.

Beast boy only stared back at her. He could see how much she has matured although she didn't look like her original self.

"Sorry, I'm late." She sighed after placing her bag down. "Farah was being fussy this morning and wouldn't cooperate with me."

Beast boy beamed at the mention of her daughter. "It's alright! She seems to have a lot of fire in her."

Raven chuckled softly and nodded her head in agreement. "A ton of fire, alright."

Beast boy didn't say much. He was still in shock that the woman sitting across from him was Raven, even if she was giving him a cold vibe.

"So, why are we meeting up today?" She asked, looking at the menu and resting her head in her hand.

Beast boy fidgeted and tried to think of something to say. "Um, I just wanted to ask you...how you are?"

Raven looked up at him, unamused. "Is that the only reason why you brought me here?"

Beast boy started to get even more uncomfortable. He looked like a fool in front of her. "I...I had this urge when I first saw you. It's just that...you remind me of someone I know."

The waitress came by and took the two's orders. Raven ordered tea with a bagel while Beast boy requested a bagel too.

"Oh really?" Raven faked being somewhat surprised and curious, but on the inside, she was growing anxious. A slow Saturday afternoon meant that not many people were residing in the cafe, resulting in a fast comeback of the waitress with their food. They thanked her lightly and watched her leave.

Raven's palms became sweaty and it was harder to look him straight in the eyes. She had a feeling that he knew who she was from their impromptu meet up at the toy store. She cursed that day. Raven was happy to see the interaction he had with Farah, but her anger towards him was still there.

Beast boy nodded. "Yeah. You look like her..talk like her..and I see that you both share the same preference for food. Is that herbal tea?"

Raven stopped drinking her tea then looked straight at him with a scowl. Beast boy only smiled in satisfaction. He cracked it down and found her.

Raven sighed then looked away at the window. She was caught. There was no way that she could possibly continue this lie to him. If she denies it, he'll continue finding her or worse, tell the Titans if he hadn't already.

"Raven,"

"My name is Rachael." She said quickly.

"Is she mine?" Beast boy didn't waste any time getting to the hardcore information.

Raven didn't say anything but looked at him straight in the eyes. She appeared angry and upset. Beast boy felt bad for changing her mood so quickly, but he had to know for sure. He wanted to hear her say it.

"What do you think?" She snapped with a small sneer.

He didn't like the tone she had towards him, but he was happy that Farah was his. He wanted to see and hold her again. Her smile made him at ease and her voice was adorable to hear. Beast boy stared back at her. "Why didn't you tell me, Rae? You didn't have to leave, I would have-"

"No, you wouldn't!" Raven interrupted. "I tried to tell you and I remember you saying, in quote, "I don't know what I would do if you were pregnant! There's no reason for me to break up with Terra and other bullshit that you made up with that small brain of yours."

Beast boy was taken back by her anger and profanity. He didn't show his anger, as she was right. He remembered what he said years ago. He was young and scared, but it's different now. He realized his mistake and wants to fix it. "Raven, I know. I'm sorry about what I said, but I'm ready to help. You know I wouldn't have pushed-"

"Oh, so _NOW_ you're ready to help? Why is that now you care? Are you and Terra having troubles in your relationship again?" Raven said angrily. A tear streamed down her cheek and people glanced at the two. "I've been raising her without you and the others for years, and I sure as hell can keep going."

"Raven, _now_ that I know we have a daughter, I want to help. I'm not the same those years ago." Beast boy reached for her hands, but Raven pulled away and clutched her bag. She did notice that he appeared different than she remembered him. His muscles got bigger, but not too much to make him unrecognizable. What changed the most was his face. He looked mature and no longer a man that had just finished his puberty process.

"No! I don't want to hear it, Beast boy." She said with anger and sadness. "You should have thought about the consequences of that night when you busted your seed inside of me."

Raven got up from her seat in a hurry and left the cafe, slamming the door behind her in the progress. Beast boy sighed and dropped his head on the table. _"I'm so stupid!"_

His heart ached to see her in so much pain, and she had every reason to be mad at him.

* * *

Raven stood in front of her apartment door. She sighed and wiped her eyes. After her rant on Beast boy, she decided to walk around the park to pull herself together. She didn't want James or Farah asking any questions. She jammed the key into the door then entered.

"Mommy's home!"

Raven smiled when Farah ran up to her with a big smile. She wore small simple sweatpants and a basic T-shirt. Raven hugged the little girl with a tight squeeze. She needed some form of comfort after what happened today.

"How was the meeting?"

James walked up to her, handing her a banana from the kitchen. Raven lied to him about where she was going to avoid any inquiries, so she had him babysit Farah while she was away.

"It was..fine."

"Mommy, Uncle James and I finished this puzzle. Look, the little ducks are swimming." Farah brought the small puzzle over to her mother and continued rambling. Raven forced a smile and brought the 3-year-old into her lap.

"Do you know what sound ducks make?"

"Quack, quack!" Farah said excitingly. She raised her arms behind her back to imitate a duck, making Raven laugh softly.

Raven nodded then hugged Farah closer into her arms. Three years with no help from Beast boy and she sure as hell can continue on without him. Her daughter is all she needs.

* * *

"How'd it go, man?"

Beast boy sat on his bed. He slumped over, shaking his head. "Not good."

Cyborg's face fell. "What happened?"

"She went on a rant, dude. She started screaming at me, saying how 'I should have been there and why is that now I'm trying to be involved' and shit."

Cyborg sighed and shook his head. "She's right, man."

"What?"

"I mean, come on. This happened to a friend of mine when I was in high school, right before my accident. The girl found out she was pregnant, but the baby's father didn't want it and broke up with her when she decided to keep it. You have to give Raven the benefit of the doubt. You did do her dirty. You weren't there when she was pregnant or dealt with her morning sickness or the doctor visits when the baby was born or the sleepless nigh-."

"BUT SHE DIDN'T TELL ME!"

Cyborg stopped talking and watched Beast boy fume right in front of him.

"I understand that I wasn't there but it's not like I would have fully pushed her away. I was young, scared and I know she was too, but if she wouldn't have lied and left then I'm sure I would have acted differently." Beast boy kicked his dresser angrily, leaving a large crack on its side. He tried to contain his anger, but it was gnawing at him. He didn't want to show his fury when Raven was calling him out. He was scared that she would push him away even further, but he found this unfair. Raven had no right to keep him away from his daughter, even if he was acting like an ass when he was younger.

Cyborg gave a smile and patted Beast boy's shoulder. He was happy to finally hear Beast boy manning up to his age and the circumstances around him. "Then let her know that, man."

Beast boy paused then sighed, trying to collect himself. "How am I gonna do that? She doesn't want to see me and I have no idea where she lives."

"But we know where she works and the daycare her- _your_ daughter is enrolled in, so you know where she is. Just gotta' fight to have her accept you again."

Beast boy thought hard on Cyborg's words then nodded his head. "You're right." He whispered.

* * *

"Come on, Farah. Walk a bit faster. I'm going to be late for work."

"Mommy, my legs are tired." Farah panted. She tried to keep up with her mother who held onto her hand tightly through the busy streets.

"I know, but just a few more blocks. We're almost there."

Farah groaned and continued moving her small legs as quickly as she could. The two finally reached the daycare in the nick of time. Raven started to walk up the stairs, but she noticed Beast boy standing at the top, looking down at them with a small smile.

Raven sighed in annoyance. _"I don't have time for this."_

"Mommy, look! It's the superhero."

''I know, I know. I see him." Raven said unenthusiastic about his presence.

Farah tried to talk to Beast boy, but Raven pulled her inside, despite her screams and wails. Once Farah was checked in and admitted to her classroom, Raven burst through the doors then quickly down the long streets to work, completely ignoring the green man in the process.

"Raven, wait up."

"I told you that my name is Rachael." She said as she continued to walk down the busy streets.

"Rae, come on. I'm sorry about what happened. You have every right to be mad, but please. Don't push me away like this."

"And why should I trust you? Huh? Go back to the Tower with your blonde girlfriend and let me be."

"No! I miss you, we all miss you! We want you to come back home with Farah."

Raven stopped her walking and looked Beast boy straight in the eyes with an angry scowl. "Beast boy, did you tell them about Farah? I swear to Azar if you did…"

Beast boy placed his arms up defensively and took a step back as if she would punch him right there. "I didn't. I swear!"

She rolled her eyes and continued walking. She noticed the time on one of the buildings. " _8:55 AM"_

"Beast boy, I don't have time for this. I have to go to work."

"I'll go with you. It's the library, right? We can talk there."

Raven sighed and stopped. So many emotions were building up inside her that she didn't know if she could contain it. "I don't want you at my job. I don't want you talking to me...I don't want you anywhere near me right now." She paused and wiped the tear from her eye. She sighed and looked at her feet, her shoulders slightly lowering. "In the past, I had a large crush on you. You told me that night that we would be together. When I found out I was pregnant, I was happy deep down because I thought..that this could be a sign..for us to finally be together, but obviously, I was wrong. You chose to stay in your relationship. The only positive thing that came out of this is Farah. So just..go away." She quickly turned on her heels and continued walking.

"Damn it, Raven, stop and listen to me!" Beast boy grabbed Raven by her arm to stop her from walking away.

His eyes softened as he glanced down at her, She looked tired and fed up. He hated that she did the parenting alone and that he was the initial cause of all their problems, but he needed her to be open for him to help. "Raven, I want to be here for you and Farah. She's my daughter. If I would have known, I would have done more to help, but I didn't. You hid her from me and left. I want you to come home, and I want to be apart of both of your lives. Just..don't throw me out again. _Please!"_

Raven sighed, not knowing how to handle all of this. She looked at her watch _"9:00 AM"._ "Damn it," she said under her breath. "I get off work at 3 today. Meet me in the cafe at 4."

Beast boy smiled and nodded his head. "Sweet."

With that, Raven turned and dashed down the streets to the library, shoving and bumping into people in the process.


	9. Chapter 9

Raven angrily went through the papers that were seated on her desk. She placed check marks next to the name of the books that were returned and an 'x' for the ones that weren't placed back to the library's prodigious inventory. It was a small and tedious task that took hours at most, but she wasn't angry about the job she had to do. Her mind continued to wander off to Beast boy.

" _Who does he think he is? He knows nothing of what I've been through. He can't tell me what I should have done. If anything, it's all his fault."_

"Rachael, if you press harder, you will tear the paper."

Raven looked up and made eye contact to the old hazel eyes of Miss Schwartz. Raven sighed and continued working, not in the mood to argue with her.

"Sorry," She mumbled and slowly completed her duty.

Miss Schwartz crossed her arms and stood in front of her with a scrutinizing eye. "What's wrong, child?"

Raven stopped her writing but kept her eyes down on the paper. Her grasp tightened and her eyes squinted slightly. "Nothing."

"It doesn't seem to be nothing."

"Miss Schwartz, I'm not having a good day so far. Frankly, I rather not talk about it."

Miss Schwartz only nodded her head, but she still kept her strong glare on the young woman. "Well, if you say so...The copying machines must be restocked again."

"Yes, ma'am."

Miss Schwartz slowly walked away into her office. Raven let out a breath that she didn't know she held in. She didn't want to talk about Beast boy to anyone she knew in her new life. They wouldn't understand. How could she explain to the other mothers or her colleagues that Beast boy, a member of the Teen Titan, is the father of her daughter? They would look at her strange and delusional then see Farah differently if they believed her. And that was far from what she wanted. She hoped her daughter could live a normal life filled with as much love and opportunities she could provide, and going back to the Tower would disrupt that.

Raven could hear her Intelligence emotion chime in. _"There's no going back now. You agreed to meet up with him today."_

"Why did I agree to meet him? I should have blasted him away with my powers." Raven fumed angrily. She grabbed at her locks and sighed tiredly again. Although she said those hurtful comments to Beast boy, she still harbored small feelings for him in deep depths of her heart. She meant everything she told him today, but he's so clueless that it makes her angry. "He thinks everything is a simple game of his." She muttered.

" _Used to."_

Raven rolled her eyes at the voice in the back of her head. "What are you talking about?" She said under her breath.

" _You know what I'm talking about. He's different. You can see it on his face and the way he acts. He's trying to fix everything. Give him the chance you never offered."_

Raven rested her chin in her hands and ignored her mind. She blew a tendril of hair out her face and stared at the clock on the wall. "Three more hours."

* * *

Beast boy looked down at his watch. " _4:20 PM"_ He groaned then looked out the window for the fifth time. He sat in the same booth they were in on their first meeting. He hoped that she didn't ditch him. He took her words to heart. He didn't mean to push her away and place all the responsibilities on her, but how was he supposed to help her the way she wanted if he wasn't informed? She left him and did it by herself. He was angry that she didn't tell him about their daughter. He missed so much in her life. But that doesn't justify his actions either. He couldn't excuse the attitude he had years ago when she tried to tell him. He wanted to beat himself up for what he said too. But he won't make the same mistake. He'll be there for them even if Terra will wring his neck when she finds out. He's a father now. He had to stop thinking of only himself.

The doors to the cafe opened and Beast boy snapped his head to the people that walked through. Raven looked around but quickly found him sitting in the booth. She sighed and led little Farah into the cafe behind her.

The two strode over and found their seats across from him. Beast boy quickly dropped his serious face and grew a smile. Everything that she told him flew out the window when he saw little Farah smiling up at him with her mouth open and her eyes wide. Raven, however, was too busy taking off her small coat and backpack to really look up at him.

"You're the green guy! Mommy, it's the green guy." Farah said excitedly, but Raven faked a grin.

"Hey, Farah!" He said excitedly at her. "My name is Beast boy, not the green guy." He said with a small laugh.

"Beast boy?" She said slowly.

"Here, color," Raven said quickly. She had gone into Farah's small book bag and brought out a large coloring book with a small pack of crayons.

Farah's attention quickly went from Beast boy to the coloring pages on the table. Beast boy stared, amazed by how adorable Farah was when she quickly changed her attention.

"Thanks for coming."

Raven crossed her arms and sighed. "Yeah, no problem. Sorry I was late. I had to get her from the daycare, and we struggled to find her belongings."

"She's beautiful, Rae." Beast boy said. He couldn't take his eyes off of Farah. Her curly blonde hair covered her small round face and her purple eyes were bright and filled with life.

Raven couldn't help but smile too. "Yeah, she's a handful."

"Just like her papa." Beast boy said with a nervous laugh. He figured that he was pushing the limit when Raven didn't agree or deny to his statement. If anything, her smile left after he said that.

"Um," Beast boy started. "Have you ever thought about her powers?"

Raven shrugged. "It has crossed my mind many times, but so far she hasn't shown any signs of my powers or yours. I'm hoping she stays normal. It'll be less stress on her and me."

Beast boy frowned. He was hoping that she would say yes, but he got over it. He was happy to see his own daughter. Even if she didn't know who he was.

Beast boy played with his fingers nervously. There was an awkward silence and he tried to think of something to talk about because obviously, Raven wouldn't make the effort to start the conversation. "I'm sorry if I made you late for work this morning."

"You _did_ make me late," Her tone was cold and harsh, but it softened slightly. "but it's ok. I'm always tardy because of her in the morning."

"You should bring her to the Tower. I'm sure everyone would love to see her."

Raven looked up at Beast boy with a stern face. "Don't try this again, Beast boy. We're not going back."

"But why!? We're your friends, your family. Don't you think we miss you?"

"Yes! I'm sure everyone misses me as much as I miss them, but I can't just pick up my life and leave. It's a big transition for not only me but for her. She doesn't have any powers. I don't want her to get hurt because I brought her back."

"She won't get hurt. Cyborg makes sure the Tower is secure and safe all the time." Beast boy insisted.

"Beast boy, do you know how many times the Tower has been almost destroyed or invaded at nights? I'm not saying that Cyborg has a weak security system, but the risk is still there, and I don't want to take our chances. She's safer if she stays here in the city."

"Would you guys like anything?"

Everyone looked up at the young waitress who had a writing pad in her hand. She had red straight hair and bright blue eyes with a small physique and an apron covering her body.

"Mommy, I want chicken fingers. Can I have chicken fingers? Please, please, please!" Farah whined. She dropped her crayons and picture then tugged at her mother's shirt.

Raven exhaled and looked at the menu. She saw the meal and quickly looked at the price. It was a bit pricey for a children's meal and was out of her budget, especially after Farah's small birthday party.

"I'll pay for it, Rae. Don't sweat it. If it's what she wants, then it's what she'll get." Beast boy said with a smile. He turned to the waitress. "She'll have the chicken fingers meal. Do you want anything?"

Raven shook her head. She already felt bad about him paying for Farah. "That's how you spoil a child." She said under her breath.

After writing down the order in her small notepad, the waitress gave a nod then walked away seconds later.

"You didn't have to do that."

Beast boy shrugged. "No, I don't mind. I mean, I might as well."

"Beast boy, what's your superpower?" Farah asked sweetly with her childish voice. She was starting to get antsy. She forgot about the coloring book that was in front of her and started to stand on the seat, bouncing on it. Raven tried to stop the bubbly girl, but she kept pulling away from her mother's grip.

"I turn into animals." Beast boy said. He was also getting nervous for the girl. He didn't want her to fall out the booth.

Farah gasped and leaned on the table with wide eyes. "I like fish! Can you turn into a fish?"

"I need to be in the water before I turn into a fish." He chuckled.

Farah frowned. "But I want to see a fish."

"Farah stop whining." Raven scolded softly. The toddler stuck out her bottom lip and slowly slumped into her seat.

"How about next time, Farah?"

Her eyes quickly lit up again and she nodded her head eagerly. ''You should come to our house! I'll show you my dolls and my room and my stuffed animals and Petey!"

Beast boy glanced up at Raven with a smirk. "Petey?"

Raven shook her head, finding it hard to contain her own grin. "Her pet fish. She's not lying when she says that it's her favorite animal."

The waitress came back with a plate of chicken nuggets with a side of fries and an apple juice box. Farah jumped in her seat again as she stared at the hot food placed front of her. Once the waitress left, she grabbed the meat with her little hands and started to chow down. Beast boy tried not to twist his face as he watched his daughter eat the meat. Obviously, she wasn't a vegetarian, but he had time to convert her into his meatless ways.

"Rae. I want to be in her life. You were right. I was stupid when I was younger and I shouldn't have been so adamant. I was thinking with my penis; not with my head, but now I know. I'm ready to be her father and protect her. Every time I look at her, I grow more love for her. I see myself in her and I don't want to miss anymore time with her.." Beast boy looked at Raven with soft eyes. He meant every word that he said. He was a fool but now wants to make things right. Raven deserved it, especially Farah.

Raven glanced down at their daughter who was still eating the food with content and not paying attention to the serious conversation her mother and father were having. She shouldn't force Farah's only father out of her life.

Her own father was evil and had no care for her, but Farah's does. Beast boy may have been a stupid douche when he was younger, but she could tell that he has grown and matured over the years. She couldn't keep that away from Farah; she was entitled to having a father. When she gets older, she's going to ask who her father is, and if she discovers the truth that her own mother pushed him away, it would only lead to more problems in the future.

Raven rubbed the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb. Thinking about all of this was giving her a headache, but she made her decision. "Alright."

Beast boy's face grew to a big smile. "Really, Rae?"

"Under one condition." She said quickly.

"Anything!"

"I-I don't want you telling her that you're her father..yet." She said with a whisper for her daughter to not hear.

Beast boy gave a confused face, but he didn't want to ask more questions and push her gratitude over its limit.

"I want her to get to know you more first before we tell her the full truth."

"Completely understand." He said.

"Don't tell anyone at the Tower either." She said sternly.

Beast boy hated not telling his friends the exciting information of finding Raven, but if that's what she wished then all he can do is respect her wishes. Lucky for him, Cyborg already knew so he could tell him. "When can we meet up again?"

"I'm not sure. I have to work more hours at the library to fill up the time I've missed." She said in annoyance.

"Well, in case you need to reach me.."

Raven felt something cold touch her leg. She looked down underneath the table and saw the communicator he was handing over to her. She blushed when memories flooded back. She turned to Farah to see that she was still eating the food and looking away at the small tv that was turned on in the corner. Before Farah could turn around, Raven took the device from his hands.

"It's yours. Since you left, we kept it, just in case you ever came back." Beast boy said softly.

Raven smiled. She was flattered to know that they still had hope of her returning. "How did you know to bring my communicator with you?"

Beast boy nervously scratched at his green locks and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I was hopeful that you were going to say yes to coming back home today."

Raven couldn't stay angry. She gave a small chuckle then placed the communicator in her small black purse. "Thanks for thinking about me then."

" _Yes! She's not mad at me anymore."_

"Mommy, I don't want the food anymore. My tummy full." Farah leaned onto her mother with her small hands over her stomach.

Raven looked back at the plate to see that she ate about three of the 6 chicken nuggets and a small number of fries. _"This is exactly why I didn't want to buy you the meal."_

After another hour of small talk between Beast boy and Raven, the three prepared themselves to leave the small cafe. Farah was sitting on Beast boy's shoulders with her hands encased in his large ones as they exited. Her face was beaming with delight and excitement.

Raven couldn't help but smile back at the joy her daughter was enduring. Farah didn't know who her father was, but that father-daughter relationship was there already. It was evident between them.

"Go down there! No, go there! Wait, I want to go to the candy store." Farah said undecided, looking at all the stores that were on the streets.

"Farah, we have to let Beast boy go now. It's getting late."

Farah started to whine. Beast boy took his daughter from his shoulders then held her. "I don't want to leave, Mommy. Can he come home with us?"

Raven and Beast boy blushed. "No, he can't." She said quickly, taking her from Beast boy's shoulders. He also was sad that they had to say goodbye.

"I'll call you and we can set up a place and time," Raven said with a small smile and this time, it wasn't fake. She actually enjoyed her time with Beast boy.

Beast boy nodded. "I'll be waiting. See you later, Farah." He said while he played with the blonde's curly locks, but she didn't smile back. She nestled her face into the crook of her mother's neck instead.

"Don't worry about her," Raven said with a sigh. "She can be a drama queen at times." Raven gave a final wave then walked away from the green changeling. He stood there, staring as they walked away.

He strode into a dark alley then transformed into a bird to fly back to the Tower. _"Success!"_

* * *

 _Did you like it? Let me know what you thought. Next update on Friday!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning:** _Lemon ahead_

* * *

"Beast boy, where have you been?"

Beast boy stopped his walking and glanced behind his shoulder at the blonde. He had just came in from the cafe with Raven and Farah, so he was on his way to bed. He turned and stared at Terra, trying to think of a good lie.

"I went for a walk." He said with no emotion. He was still a bit pissed at her for giving him the cold shoulder recently. Again, they faced another hiccup in their unstable relationship. It wasn't anything big. A few days ago, she yelled at him out of annoyance when he recited his usual joke, and he guessed she simply wasn't in the mood to be around him at the moment.

Terra walked closer to him. Her big blue eyes were looking at her feet and held sadness. Beast boy was confused by her actions. Not too long, she was giving him death glares every time he waked by.

"I'm sorry for being a brat, BB. Forgive me?" She said softly. Terra was now staring into his emerald orbs with sincerity. Beast boy melted into her sweet gaze and gave a very small smile. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't stay mad at her. He sighed then rubbed the back of his head out of habit.

"It's alright. I guess it was my fault too."

Terra smiled then wrapped her long arms around his neck. This surprised Beast boy. He stiffened against her and tried to take a step back, but Terra kept him close. She stood on her toes and rested her head on his shoulders. Beast boy, still stunned, slowly wrapped his arms around her thin waist then gave into her warm embrace. Deep down, he wished it was Raven.

"You know...I think we can make up for the lost time in my room tonight."

Beast boy blushed hard when he heard her whisper into his long ears. Her hands went to his chest, rubbing them softly.

"Um," He creaked. "I don't know. It's been a long day...I mean-we-I-"

Terra stopped his babbling by pulling him into a ferocious kiss which Beast boy replied to eagerly. He pulled her closer to him and used his other hand to keep her head steady and play with her long locks. Terra transferred her hands from behind his neck to his face. She rested her hands on his strong jawline, keeping him closer. Terra moaned when she felt his hands trace her back up and down.

The two separated from their kiss, breathing heavy. Beast boy leaned in for another, but Terra used her hands to push him back. Beast boy looked at her confused and eager, but she only smirked. "We're in the hallway, BB." She said while she rubbed his chest, feeling each muscular detail. "Someone might walk in and see us."

Beast boy bit back a growl. His mind wasn't processing the outside world. His sexual cravings were at an all-time high at the moment and he needed some form of release. Although he and Terra have been together for so long, he could feel himself drifting apart from her. She never noticed, but it burned at his conscious like a wildfire. The only thing he wanted to do was free himself, and Terra seemed to be the person who could succeed that desire for now.

"Then let's go." Terra squealed in delight and surprise when Beast boy carried her bridal style and sprinted down the hallway to her bedroom.

* * *

"We could go to the lake, the amusement park, the ice cream store, the toy store, the-"

"Farah! Please stop rambling. You're giving mommy a headache."

Farah stopped her talking, but was still thinking ideas. She sat on Raven's bed with her small doll. She had a comb in her hand and was trying to comb the fake hair of the small plastic woman. Raven had a towel over her thin frame, and her long black locks were wrapped up to dry. Since their meeting with Beast boy, Farah couldn't stop talking about what they all could do together. Raven was happy to know that she was excited to be familiar with Beast boy. It was bittersweet, however. Knowing her daughter, Farah will run to her friends and the mothers telling them about Beast boy, which will cause confusion and speculation on her. Also, Raven didn't want to risk the chance of being discovered by any of the other Titans. She made a new life here with her daughter. The superhero life is not for them, well, not for Farah at least.

"Mommy, I wanna' tell Uncle James about Beast boy. He can come with us." She said with a smile.

Raven sighed as she continued to comb her wet and knotted hair. "Um, let's keep this a secret." Farah looked at her, confused. "Don't tell your friends; don't tell your teachers and don't tell Uncle James...yet."

"Yet?"

"Yet," Raven repeated.

Farah frowned and continued brushing her doll's hair. "I'll try." She whispered.

Raven saddened, seeing her daughter upset. Afte placing her pajamas on which consisted of simply gray shorts and a black tight T-shirt, she turned to her daughter with a smile and sat in front of her, tickling her. Farah squirmed and screamed in delight.

"Bath time."

* * *

Terra giggled when she felt Beast boy's warm lips nibble at her earlobe. She folded her arms around his body and placed her hand on the back of his head, tugging and playing with his soft green hair. Beast boy moaned then moved to her neck, giving her fiery kisses among her warm skin.

The two connected lips, fighting for dominance. Beast boy used his forearms to keep his body propped over Terra's small body. She locked her legs around his naked pelvis, bringing him closer to her opening. Beast boy used his left hand to massage her thigh while he continued to kiss her intensely. Terra turned her head, letting Beast boy bite and suck at her neck once more. She scratched at his back, arching hers for more pleasure.

Beast boy lowered himself over her entrance and slowly grind his member against her. Terra howled in pleasure, moaning his name which made Beast boy growl in satisfaction. Her juices were dripping down his shaft, making him tremble. He couldn't control himself any longer. He thrust himself deep inside of her. Terra yelped and grabbed at her bed sheets. She arched her back and seethed in pain due to his size, but slowly she started to adjust to him.

Beast boy smirked, pleased with her quick modification to him.

Terra moaned and started to relax. Beast boy began to thrust himself back and forth underneath the bedsheets. One of his hands was resting on the headboard to keep him steady while the other was holding her long blonde locks. His eyes closed shut when he continued to feel waves of ecstasy as he continued to thrust himself among her walls. Terra tightened her legs around his waist even more and her hands went up to his broad shoulders. He bent down and placed his sweaty forehead on top of her's. Beast boy moved faster. His hands went from her hair to to her waist to kept her still. Terra bellowed in pleasure. Beast boy moaned, concentrating on his thrusts. He released all of his troubles and worries as he continued on with his thrusts into her. The hot pleasure was taking over his mind, putting him in a daze.

In his mind, the woman whom he was having intercourse with was not Terra, but Raven. He tightened his grip on her hips and pounded into her as hard as he could. He was envisioning Raven on the bed screaming his name and holding onto his shoulders. He felt his climax coming, making him ram as fast as he could. He opened his eyes and gasped. Beast boy quickly pulled himself from inside Terra's vagina and released his seed onto her torso. Raven's name was on the tip of his tongue, and he was about to scream it but he stopped himself when reality started to hit. He wasn't having sex with Raven; it was Terra.

Beast boy sighed and tiredly collapsed at her side. Terra used the towel that was lying on the floor next to the bed to clean herself up. She turned and kissed him which he idly complied. Terra snuggled into him, rubbing his chest with her hand. She was content, but Beast boy was still in a daze. He was thankful to not have said Raven's name. It would have gotten him in even more trouble.

"That was fun," Terra said happily. "Exactly what we needed."

Beast boy gave her a fake smile before staring at the ceiling again. Moments later, Terra was fast asleep on his chest, but he was far from sleeping. He had crossed his arms behind his head and kept staring up at the starred ceiling, thinking about Raven. He missed her body. Although he had sex with her years ago, he can still remember it vividly. It was one of the best sex he had even though she was inexperienced. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He was going crazy. The more Beast boy thought of his actions, the easier it was for him to conclude that he might have a sex problem. It was either that or he had a habit of messing with women. Either way, it wasn't anything he was proud of, and it made him feel awful.

* * *

Farah sat in the warm water, playing with the bubble gun that she received as a birthday gift. Her curly locks clung to her soft shoulders and bare chest in dark wet clumps. She opened the small latch to the toy gun and dunk it under the water, letting it fill the brightly colored plastic with soapy water. She then pushed the latch into the hole that was now filled to the brim. She pulled the trigger and aimed the gun at the air around her. She giggled when bubbles flew everywhere in the small white bathroom.

Raven came back with a large number of small plastic fish toys. She bent to her knees and dumped them all in the water. Farah turned her attention to the fishes that were now floating around the water instead of the gun. Farah can never bathe without the small toys. It was her small tradition.

"Close your eyes."

Raven squeezed the shampoo onto her small head and started to rub the soap all over her growing, blonde hair. Farah groaned in annoyance and placed her small hands over her closed purple eyes to make sure the soap didn't enter them. After a good scrub of Farah's hair and short body, Raven quickly rinsed and brushed her hair. Raven sprang to her feet then walked out the bathroom to get a large towel which she forgot to retrieve before putting Farah into the bath.

Farah didn't notice her mother's absence. She was too engaged in her fish toys. She adored the animal. Since she was two, she favored them. She loved going to the aquarium department of the zoo than anywhere else. She didn't know why she loved the aquatic animal, but she never questioned it and neither did her mother or Uncle James. She simply attached to them. Farah made coos and noises as she splashed them into the water over and over again. She found so much delight in playing with the simple plastics. If only she could be like them.

Raven came back with a fluffy pink towel from Farah's bedroom. She smiled, ready to wrap her daughter in it, but she dropped it to the floor. She gasped when she no longer saw Farah in the bathtub. "Farah?" Raven walked out of the bathroom and strode to the living room, searching everywhere for her naked daughter. She looked under the couch, behind the window drapes, under the table, but she was nowhere to be found. Raven ran to the small kitchen, swim but again, saw no one. "Farah!" She screeched. She scurried to both of their bedrooms but had the same results. "Where the hell is she!?"

Raven came back to the bathroom and searched again. Tears were starting to stream down her face when she couldn't find Farah anywhere. Raven leaned over the tub and stared into the water. Her mouth hung wide open when she saw something swim in the water. Raven used her hands to swat the bubbles away to get a better look. She gasped when she stared at a small yellow fish swimming slowly in the water.

"Farah?"

She looked down in disbelief. The small fish was swimming around in the water with no care. "How the-..Farah! What did you do?" The fish continued to swim, not taking any notice of Raven.

She bit her bottom lip and leaned in even closer on the tub. She moved to grab the fish, but thought against it. She contemplated hard on what she was going to do. She had no idea how Beast boy's powers worked and she can't keep her daughter as a fish. Raven scurried out of the bathroom, reached into her black purse and pulled out the communicator. She had to call him, although she didn't want to. For her daughter's sake, she'll swallow her pride and call him. When Raven came back to the tub, she saw Farah, in her human form, sitting in the water, looking around. Raven dropped the communicator and ran to her, scooping her up in the towel before she could transform again.

* * *

 _One week later…_

Raven sighed and watched her daughter play on the small playground with the other children. Farah giggled and chased after the other 3 year olds in her big red jacket and black jeans. A breeze came by, making Raven shiver. She placed her hands in her gray coat's pockets and snuggled her face closer into her red knitted scarf. _"Out of all the days, Farah decided to come to the playground."_

She flinched when she felt a strong hand touch her arm. She quickly looked and saw that it was Beast boy. She calmed down and went back to staring at Farah.

"Thanks for inviting me, Rae."

Raven continued to glance at Farah on the playground and only nodded. Beast boy sat next to her on the bench, watching his daughter run around. Farah's attention was solely on the playground and the fellow toddlers, so she failed to realize Beast boy's presence.

"She can run!" Beast boy exclaimed. His eyes were glued on Farah as she ran around playing tag with her new friends.

Raven chuckled. "She takes a lot of traits from you, Beast boy."

He smiled and looked at Raven. "That's awesome! I'm happy that she does."

Raven smirked. "When she was born, she had golden blonde hair with bright blue eyes."

Beast boy listened to Raven with fascination. He wished he was there when Farah was born. Hell, he still doesn't know when her birthday is. It pained him a lot, but what's in the past is in the past.

"I thought I had a little Terra in my hands at first." She finished with a small smirk.

Beast boy gave a short laugh. "If she was born with blue eyes then how come she has purple eyes now?"

Raven only shrugged. "I really don't know. I saw online that the eye color of babies can change as they get older, or something like that, but I never asked the doctors about it. I knew that she inherited my eye color, so I was never concerned."

Beast boy nodded his head. He was happy that her eyes turned purple. It excited him that Farah took the majority of his appearances, but having her mother's eyes only proved to him that she was indeed a product of him and Raven.

And also, it gave her a unique look to match her personality.

"Gar, there's a reason why I called you here today."

He stiffened. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Raven bit her bottom lip and looked at Beast boy straight in the eyes. "Not too long ago, Farah...morphed into a fish."

"What!?" Beast boy exclaimed. He tried to hold in the the laugh that was bellowing in his throat. The way Raven stated it was pretty funny. "That's so..so..awesome! She has my powers."

Raven blushed and pulled him down back onto the bench when he started to stand and babble loudly. Bystanders and parents were starting to look their way. "Will you shut up! This is not _awesome_." Raven scolded, but that didn't stop his excitement.

"This is great, Rae. I can teach her how to use them and you guys could come to the Tower now."

"Hold on, Gar. Just because she morphed into a fish doesn't mean that it's our ticket to coming back the Tower."

His face fell. "But why not? She has powers. We could train her, and fight crime with us."

"No, Gar. I don't want that for her!"

"Why not!?" Beast boy was starting to get angry at her. "You can't hide this power from her."

"I want her to live a normal life. Bringing her back to the Tower is not safe! She's only three, Gar."

He balled his fists slightly and kept his voice low. "Rae, she has purple eyes and can morph into animals. How normal could she be?"

Raven averted her eyes from him to her feet. He had a point. She wanted Farah to be as normal as she could be, but as she gets older, she'll begin to ask questions, and hard ones too. And if Farah doesn't ask the questions then someone will ask for her, and she would be oblivious to everything.

Beast boy noticed her deep thinking and scooted closer to her. Slowly, he placed her hand in his. Raven snapped her head down at their hands then at him. "Come on, Rae." He said with a smile. "Come back to the Tower. I'll teach her some of her powers and the team would love to see you again."

Raven took her hand from his grasp then shoved it back into her pocket. "I'll think about it." She said under her breath.

"Beast boy!"

Beast boy smiled at the call of his names and rose to his feet. "There she is!"

Farah ran straight into his arms. He raised her into the air over his head and spun her around which she loved. Raven smiled at their interaction. She has never seen her daughter so excited.

Father and daughter walked away towards the swings, leaving Raven behind, but she didn't mind. With the short time they had, they've built a strong relationship. She thought back to Beast boy's words. How can she force Farah to believe that she was normal like the rest of her colleagues? It would be hard, and frankly, Raven had no idea how she would do it. Raven pushed the thought to the back of her mind to think about later. She got to her feet and joined the two at the swings.

* * *

 _Wow! We're at chapter 10 already._

 _I know it might be early, but I want to propose the idea...I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this story, but I don't know if I should. And if I do, what do you think the sequel should be about?_

 _Let me know your thoughts!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited and continues to read my story so far! I enjoy writing this, and I'm happy to see people enjoying it. Next update will be on Wednesday!_

* * *

 _1 month later…_

Raven reached into the back of her small closet and pulled out two suitcases, her's was a simple black while Farah's was small and blue with a few flower stickers taped on the sides. She got to her feet and went through her drawers to begin putting her clothes into the black suitcase. Farah entered the room quietly with her own share of clothes in her little arms. She dumped them messily into the blue suitcase then skipped out the bedroom into her's. Raven continued to fold and neatly place her own belongings into her suitcase. Once she was finished, she reached over and pulled Farah's suitcase closer to her, so that she could organize and fold her small clothing. Farah continued to come into the room with more of her own possessions and dumped them on the floor next to her mother.

"Can I bring all my dolls?" She asked sweetly.

Raven shook her head, still folding both of their clothes. "You can't bring all of them. Pick two that you want to pack."

Farah groaned and silently stomped out of the room to choose which of her many stuffed friends will be accompanying her.

Raven was almost finished with the packing. She started to rush when she looked up at the clock. Raven finally decided that she and Farah will take Beast boy's offer of going back to the Tower, but there was a reason why. Raven started to believe Beast boy's words that it was probably the best for Farah to be in the Tower to learn more about her powers, especially since she had another incident...

 _Raven pulled at Farah's little arm as she walked faster down the streets, squeezing and bumping through people. She was late..again, and still had to drop Farah off. One would think that after being late to work for so many years she would change something in her morning routine such as waking up earlier, but that never seemed to work for Raven and Farah. Either Farah would continue to sleep and be an even bigger hassle to handle or it would not fit in the schedule of the daycare. There is a certain time that Raven had to drop Farah off. If she decided to enroll her in the earlier program, which gave the benefit of dropping children off earlier than the set time, then it would add more money to her bill and Raven obviously did not have the cash to pay the extra charge, and she refused to ask James to pay for it._

 _Farah continued to whine. Her little legs were trying so hard to keep up with her mother's fast pace, but it wasn't working. She was not a morning person at all._

" _Almost there," Raven said to the little girl, but Farah continued to complain. No matter how many times her mother said, "We're almost there or a couple more blocks.." Farah would find it hard to believe the statement because it really wasn't. It still felt like an hour marathon to her._

 _They were close to the daycare. It was in view. They continued to walk until Raven felt the weight of her daughter disappear and the thud of her bookbag hit the ground. She stopped her walking immediately, which resulted in some people bumping into her, but at the moment, that was the least of her worries. Raven felt something warm curled tightly in the hand that was once holding Farah's. She brought her other hand to support what was lying inside and slowly opened her palm. There, she saw Farah, in the shape of a small baby kitten, sleeping in her hand._

 _Raven tried to hide her fear and shock. She sighed and quickly grabbed Farah's bag off the ground. She looked around her and was happy to see that no one was staring or seemed to have truly noticed the incident that just happened. She tenderly placed the kitten in her spacious pocket and started to walk back to their apartment with a protective hand over the fabric. She was certainly not going to work knowing her daughter was in the shape of a baby kitten..._

Raven zipped her black suitcase shut then leaned it up against the wall. Now, she placed her sole focus on Farah's, making sure she was packing the right necessities for the toddler. Raven stopped when she heard the doorbell ring. Farah ran to the door, stomping her feet in the process and making noise. "I got it!' She squealed.

"Farah, I told you that you can't open doors to people you don't know," Raven said as she walked out of the bedroom.

Raven gave a small laugh when she saw Farah standing on her tippy toes to try and reach the doorknob, but it was too high for her. Raven looked through the peephole then opened the door.

"Uncle James!"

"Princess!" James lifted the small toddler and tickled her in his arms, filling the noise of the apartment with giggles and screams.

Raven locked the door behind him then went back to her bedroom, finishing up the rest of the packing.

"So Rach, when were you going to tell me that you were leaving?"

Raven looked up at James. "I'm sorry. I was going to tell you, but I didn't want to disturb. And I seemed to have lost the track of time...It's pretty last minute planning."

James sat on the side of her bed, looking down at her with sad eyes. "You know you wouldn't be a bother to me. I told you this already, Rach." He chuckled to himself. "For a smart woman, you have a bad habit of not listening."

Raven sighed and tucked a long strand of her hair behind her ear. "You're right."

"So..where are you going?"

"Family." She said shortly. "Farah and I are going to go on a...visit."

James nodded his head and believed her. "That's good. I know you said that you had a lot of problems with them, right?"

Raven nodded, avoiding his eyes. "Yeah, I guess it's time I finally make amends and introduce Farah to them. She's getting older, and I can't keep hiding her."

"When are you be coming back?"

Raven looked up at him with a sad expression on her face. "I don't know, James. I really don't."

He frowned. "I wished you both weren't leaving. I don't know what I would do. Farah's like the little daughter I never thought I would want."

Raven grinned softly. "I know. We're going to miss you a lot too, but I have to take this opportunity."

James nodded his head then smiled. Raven zipped Farah's suitcase shut and propped it against the wall, next to hers. James got to his feet and gave Raven a hug which she returned happily. He squeezed her tight and sighed into her shoulder. "Well...I guess I gotta' let you go."

Raven stared at her feet sadly. Never did she thought that she would make such a good friendship with this man. He was there for her from the beginning, helping her out with almost everything she needed. Surprising to her, James leaned down and gave a kiss on her forehead. "Make sure to come back, you hear?"

She smirked then nodded her head. Farah walked in with a doll and a teddy bear in her arms. "I choose Cynthia and Mr. Snuggles, mommy," she said innocently.

James dropped his arms from around Raven then scooped Farah up. "You gonna' miss your Uncle James?" Farah giggled and nodded her head like a wild child. "That's my girl." He hugged her and watched as she sprinted back to her room.

James walked to the door with Raven following him. He opened the door and pushed himself to leave. Raven gave him another tight hug before closing the door to her apartment. Sometimes, she asked herself if she was making the right decision by leaving. Hard to believe, she made a happy life here. It's different from her life in the Tower, but it was something that she could call her own.

The clock read _"12:40 PM"_. Beast boy was coming to pick them up at 1. Raven made a mental checklist of everything that she did and was pretty satisfied, believing that she had finished most of the chores and packed everything. However, when Farah came out from her bedroom, Raven noticed that she was still wearing her pajamas and her hair was still a curly mess. Raven slapped herself on the face and sighed. _"How could you forget to dress your daughter?"_

* * *

Beast boy pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. He parked the T-car in one of the empty spaces and waited patiently. Raven must have seen him from her window because he soon saw Farah walk out of the apartment with her small suitcase rolling behind her. He smiled and watched her. Her blonde hair was down with some of it pulled back in a small barrette. She had on simple blue jeans with small brown boots and a black jacket. Soon, Raven walked out, locking the door behind her. She wore blue jeans similar to her daughter's that hugged her curvy legs. She wore a simple black T-shirt with a gray cardigan and black flats.

He was ecstatic when Raven called him, saying that she would come back to the Tower. He understood the reason why, and he would never tell Raven this but he was elated when Farah morphed again. He saw this as an opportunity for him to get to know his daughter even more and spend more time with Raven. She has changed so much, yet she's still the same. It intrigued him and even though Terra might give him a hard time with her around, he was still excited to bring her back.

He came out of the T-car and opened the trunk for her to place their suitcases inside. Farah screamed his name and ran into his arms like she usually does.

"I guess Cyborg finally gave you permission to drive his car?"

Beast boy laughed, still holding Farah in his arms. "It required a lot of begging, though."

Raven smirked and gave a small laugh herself. She took Farah from his arms and settled her in the backseat of the car, placing the seat belt tight around her small frame. Once she was secured, Raven took her own seat in the passenger seat, putting her seat belt on.

Beast boy smiled, his hand on the gear shift, but Raven looked at him, worried. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Are you a good driver? She doesn't have a car seat and I don't want anything to happen to her if-"

"Rae! I got this." Beast boy smirked confidently and started to back out of the parking space slowly.

"I hope you do." She said under her breath, still worried.

"Mommy, look! It's Uncle James!" Farah said. She was using all of her might to pull at the tight seat belt and lift herself up on the seat to see out the window.

Beast boy glanced. "Uncle James?"

Raven looked out the window to see James walking out with his phone in hand, too busy looking at the mobile to glance up at the car in the parking space.

"No one! Farah, sit down." She snapped. She leaned forward, hiding her appearance in the passenger seat. "Drive!"

Beast boy didn't question. He stepped on the pedal and sped out of the parking lot driveway.

* * *

Beast boy glanced at Farah through the rear view mirror. He smiled at how innocent she looked. She sat in silence and wonder, clinging to her small gray teddy bear like glue.

The drive was a quiet one. Raven didn't say anything. She either looked down at her hands or out the window. Farah, who usually spoke, was mute as she stared at the window as if she was in a different universe. Beast boy wanted to talk, but it didn't seem like the right time.

"Did you tell her where we're going?" He whispered.

Raven finally looked at him then shook her head. "Not specifically."

Beast boy was confused as to why she didn't tell the little girl, but he wasn't one to judge.

"All she knows is that we're going to meet the family."

"Well, in technicality, we are family." Beast boy said with a playful grin.

Raven gave one of her small, hidden smiles then quickly turned her attention back to her hands. Beast boy knew that something wasn't right.

"Rae, what's wrong?"

Raven bit her bottom lip, pausing to think. She placed the frontals of her long black hair behind her ears, showing her beautiful face and big eyes. "Nothing. I'm just..nervous."

Beast boy sighed. "I understand, but don't be! We're your friends. Your family! We're not going to throw you and Farah out."

"I know, but..." She said quietly."It's a big transition. I haven't seen the team in years. What is everyone going to think? And what are they going to say about Farah?"

Beast boy kept his eyes on the road but moved one hand from the steering wheel into Raven's nervous hands, calming her down slightly "Don't worry about it, Raven. I told you this. We didn't push you away then and we won't do it now. I mean..sure, they're going to be..shocked when they see Farah, but you can do it. You're Raven."

Raven smiled and nodded her hand. This time, she didn't push his hand away. She embraced and squeezed it back.

The car finally reached the other side of the city where the bay met. He drove to the Titan's custom made driveway. It was in the shape of a solid garage door with a large yellow T painted across in the front. Beast boy punched the code in the side control panel, and the door opened, allowing him to drive down the underground tunnel. Farah stared in amazement as they slowly entered the passageway. She was fascinated at first but then started to get scared when their environment became even darker and the light from the outside world was gone.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed in fear. "Why is it dark!?"

Raven turned and smiled at her. "Don't worry, sweetie. We're going under a tunnel."

Farah still looked outside in fear and clung even closer to the bear. Since Raven doesn't have a car, the toddler's experiences to being in a vehicle were scarce. She has ridden in James's car before, but that was it. And since everything they needed was in walking distance in the city, there were small opportunities of her being on long car rides.

"Don't worry, Farah." Beast boy said, his eyes still on the road. "We're here."

They reached the end of the driveway and were greeted with sunlight. Farah calmed down when she saw the clouds and blue sky again. Beast boy pulled into the outside garage of Titan's Tower. He turned off the engine and stepped out.

"Welcome home!"

Raven groaned then got out of the car. She looked up at the tall Tower, her original home. Anxiety was gnawing at her stomach, but she was happy to be back. So many memories and milestones were made here. Farah climbed out from the backseat of the car and stood next to her mother.

"Mommy, where are we?"

She smiled. "Home."

* * *

Cyborg sat on the couch, playing his video games. Beast boy told him that he was going to pick up Raven and bring her back. He has been informed of everything that has happened between the two in secrecy. When Beast boy told him that she agreed to come back, he didn't believe him. But when he actually left with his car, it slowly dawned on him that he was getting Raven. _Raven._ His little sister who had left them 3 years ago. Her presence was definitely missed by him and the others. He wondered how everyone else would act, especially Terra. He already knew the truth, so it wouldn't be hard for him to see and accept Farah. Simply hearing stories of her from Beast boy made him even more eager to meet the toddler.

He stopped the game and turned the console off. He couldn't concentrate on it with the thought of Raven living with them again on his mind. He sat in the common room quietly. Everyone else was around the Tower doing their own tasks, not knowing what would be awaiting them. Cyborg got to his feet and started to walk around. He tidied up the common room and started to clean the fridge as if Raven was a guest to be impressed. Once he finished, he sat back on the couch again, twiddling his thumbs. His stomach flipped the more he thought of seeing her.

Cyborg jumped to his feet when he heard the door of a car close. He pressed his metallic body against the window and looked down at the shore where the outside garage was. He gasped in excitement when he saw Beast boy with a black haired woman. He could tell that was Raven! He designed the appearance of her when he created the holographic rings, but what caught his eye was the little blonde girl that held Raven's hand.

''I promise you, it'll be fine." Beast boy said as he walked in through the doors of the common area. He carried Raven and Farah's suitcases in his arms while they followed behind him. They stopped when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Cyborg was still standing in front of the window like a child. Slowly, he turned and made his way towards them.

"Raven?"

Raven looked up at the mechanical man that was in front of them. Farah hid behind her, hiding her face in the leg of her mother. However, his mind wasn't focused on Farah. Raven stepped closer to Cyborg who had his warm, genuine smile. A tear silently slid down her cheek. She lunged forward and entered his big embrace. Cyborg smiled and squeezed Raven tight in his arms. No words were needed to convey the love and longing they had towards each other. Besides Beast boy, Cyborg was the person whom Raven didn't want to leave behind. She felt a strong connection to him as an older brother and kept that dear to her heart. Being away from him for so long tore at her as the years progressed but now she was back. Raven's body trembled as she sobbed into his mechanical chest. Cyborg couldn't hold back his own tears as he looked down at her.

He finally pulled her back and stared at her up and down. "Look at you! It's..you.." He was at a loss for words. "Still look amazing as ever."

Raven only laughed in response, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of her cardigan. Her face was red and puffy. "The same for you. Haven't aged a bit."

"If you think so, " He said with pride. His eyes averted to the young blonde who was now hiding behind Beast boy's leg. Her teddy bear was still clinging to her arms. "And who is this little lady?"

Raven turned to Farah. She was about to speak, but the common doors opened. Robin, Starfir, and Terra walked through with bags in their hands. Obviously, they were coming back from the grocery store.

The three of them froze and stared at the guest in the common room. Raven blushed but stayed in her spot. Beast boy walked close to her with Farah still clinging to him.

Starfire dropped the bags on the floor and flew in front of Raven. She stared hard at Raven's big eyes and face. She glanced back at the other Titans as if she was dreaming. Slowly, she poked Raven with her finger and gasped when it was indeed a real persona. At first, Raven was confused and highly uncomfortable as the alien princess stared at her with her big green eyes, but she remembered that she still had her holographic ring on, so that must explain the hard stare and uncertainty.

"Raven?" She asked slowly.

"Um, hi." She said in her famous monotone.

Starfire's eyes lit up and her mouth opened wide in excitement. "Oh, friend Raven!" She embraced her into one of her infamous bone crushing hugs. "I am so happy you have returned! It has been years! The Tower has not been the same since you have left! Where have you been? Why have you not called? What is your reasoning for leaving? But you have come back!"

"Good to have you back, Rae." Robin joined. He stopped Starfire from breaking Raven's body with her arms and embraced her in a softer hug, but he still held her tight. Robin wasn't known for showing his emotions so openly, but Raven could tell with her powers and his face that he was happy to see her. She could also feel the guilt he's been harboring throughout the years. He blamed himself for failing to stop her departure from them. Raven smiled up at him, assuring him through their bond that it was not his fault. This eased his mind, but the guilt was still there.

"Um, who's the kid?"

Terra was the only one that was still standing at the door with the bags in her arms. She had mixed feelings about Raven returning. Did she hate Raven? No. Before the empath left, the two didn't talk, and if they did, it was nothing negative towards each other. Well, there may have been a few jabs here and there but nothing that pushed them to visible, utmost hate. Hence, she found no true reason to dislike her; however...she did see her as a threat to her and Beast boy's relationship. They were having problems as it was. And she didn't need the beautiful Raven waltzing back to take Beast boy's attention away from her.

Everyone forgot about the little girl that was still straddling Beast boy's leg. Raven pulled from their embraces and lifted the toddler into her arms. "This is my daughter, Farah."

Starfire, Robin, and Terra stared at Farah with sheer shock and disbelief. No one said a word. The simple news was too big for them to process in just one sitting...except for Terra.

"If she's your daughter, then who's the father?"

Beast boy cleared his voice and rubbed his arm, avoiding his girlfriend's hard glare. "I am."


	12. Chapter 12

No one said a word, though they should have. Starfire glanced at Robin and Cyborg, while Robin stared at the floor, trying to process everything. Cyborg wasn't shocked at all. He stared at Terra, seeing her face drop and turn red as if she was about to sob right there in her spot or worse, kill Beast boy and Raven.

Raven avoided everyone's gaze and held onto the silent Farah even tighter. Her anxiety came back, and it was overbearing. She felt her knees buckle and her hands tremble slightly. Things were too quiet. Someone needed to say something...anything!

Robin opened his mouth to say a word but then he closed it. Even he couldn't comment on this sticky situation.

"I am confused," Starfire broke the silence. "Beast boy and Raven, you two had..the intercourse?"

The two didn't answer her question. They only looked at each other with frowns.

Starfire continued, glancing back at Terra. Her eyes knitted together in confusion as she tried to understand the drama. She was not fully accustomed to infidelity since it was not common on her own planet, and she never witnessed it from Robin. "But is friend Terra not your mate?"

Terra dropped the bags, causing a large thud to ring throughout the room. She huffed then walked through the doors. No one commented on her departure, but they did turn to Beast boy.

He sighed then followed after her.

"Terra, wait up."

Terra turned. Her face was red with fury and if looks could kill, Beast boy would be long dead. Beast boy stopped in front of her. His hands were open to hold her, but she pointed her finger and jammed it into his chest instead. "You had a _kid_ with _her_!?"

Beast boy kept taking steps back the closer she strode to him. He gulped. "I understand that you're mad. You have every right to be, but I can explain. "

"Cut the bull, Gar!" She snapped. "You had a kid with her which means that you guys had _sex_ years ago! When were you going to tell me?"

Beast boy had nothing to say to explain himself. "I've been meaning to tell you-"

"You cheated on me, you lying dog!" She slapped him hard on his cheek, causing Beast boy to swing his head to the right. He still didn't do anything in retaliation. She deserved to be mad at him. He longed to tell Terra, but couldn't find the guts or the right words. Now, she knows and everything was out in the open to be seen.

He rubbed his cheek slowly and glanced down at her. "I'm sorry. That's all I can say."

"You knew exactly what you were doing when you placed your dick inside of her." She started to walk away, looking at him in disgust. "Now she's back and she has your child, so go have fun with her instead."

Beast boy frowned and stared at the floor. Before she could turn the hallway, he spoke. "So..what are _we_?"

Terra paused. She sniffed as the tears finally flowed down her cheeks. "I don't know."

Beast boy stood in his spot and stared as she continued to walk away. It's great that he was able to finally bring Raven back, but he expected Terra's reaction the day Raven agreed to come back. Farah was his little secret that finally got revealed. Although his feelings for Terra were diminishing, he still felt bad for making her upset and ruining their relationship.

* * *

"Here's your room. We didn't touch a thing since you left."

Raven walked in with Farah still in her arms. Farah kept her head buried in Raven's shoulder with a few glances up and down. Raven smiled as she scanned her old bedroom. It's been such a long time since she had set foot in the dark interior.

"Friend, your little bumgorf is so adorable!" Starfire said sweetly. She stood behind Raven and tried to touch Farah's little hands but the toddler squealed in protest and quickly tucked them away before Starfire could grasp them.

"Don't worry about her," Raven said in reassurance. "She can be shy when meeting new people."

"We'll leave you two alone. I'm pretty sure your room needs a few dusting." Cyborg placed their suitcases near the door and gave a smile.

"Yes! I shall prepare a large feast in celebration of your return!" Starfire beamed before flying down the hall.

"I'll make sure we have edible food to eat," Robin said with a smirk.

"Thank you, so much."

"Don't sweat it girl. We're just happy you decided to come back."

Raven nodded and smiled when they left, leaving her and Farah alone in the room.

Farah finally looked up and stared at her surroundings. After glancing at about every inch of Raven's room she opened her mouth and talked frantically. "Mommy, why are they calling you Raven? And why is the guy made of metal? And that lady, why is she orange? And what was she talking about? Where did Beast boy go?"

Raven stayed silent. This was one of the confrontations she didn't want to have but knew would happen. She placed the toddler on the trunk that was at the end of her bed and got on her knees to be at her eye level. Raven placed her little hands in her owns and gave a small reassuring smile.

"Farah, mommy hasn't been honest with you..." Raven said softly. She paused, trying to come up with the right words to say. She found it hard to tell a 3-year-old the complicated reasons as to why she left her old life. So she kept it simple. "Before you were born, I lived here, with my friends and my name was Raven. They're my family..our family." Farah looked down at her mother, trying to process everything she was telling her. "And when you were in my tummy...I left and changed my name to Rachael because I wanted to have you and didn't want them to find me."

"But why do they look like the way they look?" She asked, still keeping eye contact with Raven.

"Because they're superheroes who fight bad guys like Beast boy. Starfire, the orange lady, can fly and throw starbolts. Cyborg, the metal guy, is half robot and is super strong, and Robin, he's human like you, I mean, us..but he's a really good fighter." Raven glanced and saw the slight confusion on her small face. " Ok, um..in other words, do you remember when you saw them on the TV?" Farah nodded eagerly, remembering watching a news segment on the Titans a few days before. Before Raven could finish, she asked another question.

"Why did you leave?"

Raven closed her eye, remembering the memories vividly. "Because it wasn't safe to have you here." Although that wasn't the only reason.

Farah tilted her head as she gradually started to connect the dots."Are you a superhero too?"

A knock interrupted their conversation. Raven walked to open the door and smiled shortly when Beast boy came in. Raven gave a sigh of relief. _"Never have I been so happy to have Beast boy in my room."_ She had intentions to tell Farah about her powers, but she felt that it was too sudden. There was already so much information being told to her at once.

"How you are you guys doing so far?" He looked at them. His hands were in his pockets and his smile was big, though it was fake and he was just coming from an argument.

"We're doing fine, right Farah?"

Farah sat silently on the trunk. She was so confused but was happy to see Beast boy.

"Hey! Turn that frown upside down!" Beast boy transformed into a small kitten and hopped into Farah's lap. Her eyes lit up and she dropped her bear to lift the green animal in her small hands. Having never had such a small animal, she lifted Beast boy's kitten form weirdly causing him to wiggle out of her hands and onto the floor. She hopped off the trunk and chased him around, laughing.

Raven looked around her room, taking in the small details that she remembered so well. She started to wipe down the tables and counters. It's amazing how much dust can accumulate in a few years.

"I got you!"

Farah held the green kitten in her hands tightly and started to pet it harshly, forgetting that it was Beast boy that was in her arms. Again, he ran out of her arms and morphed back to his original form. "We have to teach you how to pet a cat." He said out of breath.

"See Rae, I told you that everything would be fine!"

"Is it really?"

Beast boy looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid, Beast boy. I saw the way Terra looked at us. She's obviously not happy that I'm here and especially that I had your child."

Beast boy groaned and flopped onto the bed, crossing his arms behind his head. "Ok, you're right, but don't worry about her. She'll get over it eventually."

Raven continued cleaning the dust around the room. "It's hard to simply 'get over' the fact that your boyfriend cheated on you and kept his child a secret for years."

"Technically, I've only known Farah as my daughter for a month." He smirked and chuckled when he heard her mumble a "shut up."

"Gar, I'm not going to tell you how to handle your relationships, but you need to fix this. Terra is highly upset. I could feel the anger radiating off from her."

Beast boy looked at her. "I know, I know. I will. I just don't know how…"

"Figure it out. Quick."

Beast boy silently agreed but continued to stare at Raven. Her back was towards him as she was still cleaning, and all he could do was take a deep look at her. Her curvy body and small waist. He missed seeing her on a daily basis, especially in her leotard uniform. At times, he would imagine what it would look like on her now. It would hug her so well. Beast boy stopped his seductive thoughts when he felt Farah's small hands pat his forehead.

"Beast boy, look. This is my doll, Cynthia." Beast boy smiled and took the blonde doll in his hand, examining it too. "I wanted to bring Mr. Petey, but mommy said no." She said with a pout.

"Cynthia looks..pretty?" He stared at the plastic figure. The face was beaten up and her blonde synthetic hair was tangled and stiff from constant use. The clothes on the doll were stained with marker drawings and the shoes were missing.

Farah snatched the doll from his hand then climbed off the bed again to open her suitcase and go through her belongings.

Beast boy looked back at Raven again. "Since you're at the Tower, why don't you take the ring off?"

Raven stiffened. "Um, I'll do it later."

"But why? I mean. There's no need to hide anymore-"

"Stop it, Beast boy." She said with a stern tone and giving him a hard glare too.

Beast boy quickly shut his mouth and looked back with confusion. "Has...has she seen what you really looked like?"

Raven bowed her head, leaning against the dresser. She looked up in the mirror and stared at her reflection. "No."

"But why, Rae? This isn't who you are."

"When she was younger, I would take it off whenever I came home from work. I wanted her to know, but..it were the small things that hindered me from doing that, so I decided to simply leave it on." She looked down at the silver ring that was sitting on her finger. All this time, she saw it as a second skin to her. Frankly, she couldn't remember the last time she took off the ring.

Beast boy got to his feet and leaned next to her on the dresser. "What happened?"

She continued to look down, taking a small side step away from him. "It was nothing big. There were times when I almost left the house without it on. I'm always late, so when I'm rushing, I would leave it on the table and just..forget. I was almost caught one morning by my neighbor. I walked right out the door and he called me. Thankfully, he didn't see me because I teleported myself back inside, but it was too close for comfort." She paused then finally continued. "I also didn't want to confuse her. She's so young, Beast boy. What is she going to think if she sees her mother change appearance on a daily basis with a flip of a ring? She might tell people. And I-..." She sighed and shook her head. "That's it."

Beast boy only nodded his head and stared at her. Slowly but surely, he wrapped a strong arm around her frame. At first, she was stiff and resilient to being in his touch but she soon relaxed in his arms when he wouldn't let her move away. "Raven, you're beautiful, and I don't think you should continue hiding who you really are." He placed a strand of her long hair behind her ear. "She's your daughter. She'll love you no matter what you look like. You're here, with us now. So if she tells one of us, we wouldn't be shocked." He said with a small laugh.

Raven looked up at him. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right."

Beast boy smiled, showing his signaturefang. "Of course I am."

* * *

Please, little bumgorf, what is it that you eat?"

Farah sat silently in one of the chairs at the table. Raven held Farah's hand to help ease her slight fear, but the small blonde only stared back up at Starfire who had a big grin on her face.

"Would you like the pudding?" Starfire brought out a small bowl of brown glob from the fridge. Farah looked at the bowl with uncertainty but she still reached for it. Raven turned her attention back to them and quickly stopped her from touching the spoon.

"I don't think you're referring to the same pudding she's thinking, Star," Raven said politely.

"It's alright ya'll. Cyborg's whipping up his famous barbecue dinner." Cyborg stood in front of the stove with a large red apron tied over his body and a white chef's hat on his head to boost his pride. The fire to the grill was blazing but the smell of the meat was mesmerizing in the Tower.

"Dude, are you cooking my tofu?"

Cyborg looked back at him with a small scowl. "Usually, I would leave you to cook that disgusting crap, but since it's a good day, I'll be nice and cook it for you."

Beast boy looked at him in shock then grinned. "Wow, ok then. Better cook it well."

Everyone was at the table, waiting to be fed. Starfire and Robin sat next to each other on one side of the table as well as Terra who had her arms crossed and her eyes down, ignoring everyone. Raven and Farah sat next to each other across from them with Beast boy next to his daughter. Cyborg's empty seat was next to Beast boy.

"Alright now! Let's dig in. Farah, I hope you like BBQ food." Cyborg said in delight as he placed large plates of food on the table.

Farah looked at the meat in secret amazement. Never has she seen so much food on one table in her short life.

"Raven, she harbors your eyes!" Starfire whispered in amusement as she continued to stare at Farah's small body.

Fortunately for Raven, Farah was not listening. She still had the ring on, hiding her identity. No one questioned it and Raven was grateful.

"I just can't believe that she's the little girl we saved a year ago!" Robin said in disbelief. "And _you_ were the woman I held back!?"

Raven nodded.

Robin grinned then placed his face in his hands, inwardly beating himself up. She was so close yet she managed to get away. If only he was more vigilant. So many different scenarios ran through his head, but the only thing he managed to say was, "Wow."

"Right! It didn't hit me until I saw her again." Cyborg said.

"Please, I do not remember seeing Farah."

"You weren't with us, Star." Beast boy started. "You and Terra went after Light while we stayed to stop the fire."

Raven didn't say much about the conversation. She was still very upset about what happened that day and remembers well that it was Terra who caused it. Raven tries not to hold grudges but almost killing her daughter isn't something she can brush under the rug.

"Enough talk, let's eat."

Robin was the first to take a plate and take a stack of ribs from the compilation of meat on the white dish. Starfire and Beast boy then joined. Raven took two plates. She placed a small number of meats on the plate such as a hot dog and a burger patty. She cut a singular rib from the stack of baby back ribs and placed it on Farah's plate. Once Raven took her own share, she placed the dish in front of her daughter and started to eat.

Farah glanced down at the plate then up at everyone else. Her chair was raised to its highest so that she could actually see and eat the food on the table. She glanced to her left and saw her mother eating, and if her mother was doing it then it must be fine. She glanced at Beast boy and saw him eating some white thing, but at least he was eating. Raven noticed her daughter's uneasiness. She rubbed her back and nodded. "Go ahead, Cyborg makes really good food."

"Yes ma'am, I do!" He grinned.

Farah took the burger in her hands. She took one bite then started to eat it contently when the flavors swam through her mouth. Cyborg noticed this and smiled. He poked Beast boy's side, catching his attention and whispered, knowing that Farah still didn't know that Beast boy was her father. "Looks like your own daughter isn't a vegetarian. She's on the meat side."

"Whatever dude, I'll change her when she gets older. Right, Farah?"

Farah continued to bite and nibble, too focused on her food to listen to Beast boy. Cyborg laughed while Beast boy grimaced in his seat at the sight of her eating the meat.

"I'm sorry to burst the happy bubble here, but am I the only one who's confused by all of this?"

Everyone looked at Terra due to her outburst. She was still angry, obviously. "Are we going to just sit here and think that nothing's wrong with any of this?"

"What do you mean friend Terra? There is nothing the wrong. Raven is back and we are very happy!"

"What do I mean? Yeah, Raven's back, that's awesome and all," She said sarcastically. "But she has a kid!" She yelled.

Farah stopped eating and looked up at Raven, scared.

"Terra, stop it. We can talk about this later in private." Robin gave her a hard stare. He moved to stand, but Terra only waved him away.

"No! Let's squash this now. I'm pissed at you, Beast boy because you _cheated_ on me with her and kept this child a secret from me, from everyone! What are we going to do with a kid running around here? We're superheroes, not babysitters."

Raven balled her fist. This was exactly why she didn't want to come back.

"Terra, you're getting out of line. So what if Raven had a child. It doesn't matter! She's here, and we're ready to support her. There's nothing wrong with that."

She turned to Cyborg in disbelief. "Forget the fact that she's back. What are we going to do about _her_?" She jabbed a finger in Farah's direction. "Robin, what are _you_ going to do about it? Paparazzi will notice her and start writing stories about this. The criminals are going to use this to their advantage."

"Not if we keep Raven and Farah here."

"Oh, so we're going to hide her and a baby in the Tower? What if they find out anyway? It seems like a lose-lose situation for us all."

"Friend Terra, stop. You are scaring the bumgorf!"

"Me? Scaring her? What if she sees Plasmus or Control Freak or worse, Slade? That's when she'll be scared."

Raven abruptly stood from her seat and carried Farah in her arms who started to silently cry. Without saying a word, she walked through the doors.

The Titans gave strong, angry scowls Terra's way when the doors closed. She crossed her arms and sat back down. "Don't look at me like that. You guys know it's true. She should have stayed wherever she was at."

"Damn it, Terra! Do you know how much coaxing I had to do to make her come back!" Beast boy pushed the plate away from him in anger.

"No, and frankly, I don't care. You should have kept your nose out of her business. I'm pretty sure she was fine before she came back here."

Starfire stood from her seat. Her hands were shimmering green as she marched towards Terra with her finger pointed. "You are being the..the...CLORBAG VARBLERNELK!"

Terra still kept her stubborn posture then simply turned her head. "I don't even know what that is.'' She said slowly.

Beast boy got up from the table and chased after the two.

Cyborg sighed and started to play with the remaining food that was on his plate. "All this screaming made me lose my appetite."

* * *

Beast boy stood in front of Raven's door and stared at it sadly. His ears drooped when he could perfectly hear Farah's muffled cries, and Raven's soft voice on the other side. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but then he lowered it with a defeated frown. Should he try to talk to them? Was now the right time? He finally found the courage and knocked on the door loudly. There was a long pause. Beast boy dropped his head and turned to leave, but the door swooshed open before he could take another step.

He walked in and saw Raven sitting on her circular bed with little Farah in her lap, crying. Beast boy frowned and nervously sat next to them. Raven made no mention to him. She had an angry expression on her face and tried her best to not look at him. Farah continued to cry albeit her mother rubbed her back lovingly and whispered soothing words of encouragement.

"I'm sorry about what she said..."

Raven ignored his apology and continued to cradle Farah. Before they reached her bedroom, the toddler asked Raven what Terra was talking about at the table, but Raven only hushed and advised her to not think about it.

Beast boy transformed into a small puppy and slowly walked to the other side of the bed where he could see both Farah's and Raven's faces. Raven rolled her eyes, still upset, but Farah started to calm down when she saw the small dog sitting on the bed with his tail wagging. Once he gained her attention, he ran to her and nuzzled his dog body into the crook of her arms. Farah stopped her crying and sat up, forcing Ravne to put down her arms and lean back. Tears were still in her eyes, but she was now looking at the small dog that was rubbing and playing in her lap. Raven used the sleeves of her cardigan to wipe Farah's puffy eyes and nose. Beast boy barked then licked Farah's small red nose. She gave a small smile, but she was still sad.

Raven pulled Farah's hair back from her face tenderly. She then cupped her small young face into her warm hands to have her look up. "Don't listen to her, sweetheart. She's just a bitter lady that doesn't like to see people happy. Ignore everything that she tells you because she's wrong. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg loves you and would hate to see you leave."

Farah didn't say anything but she nodded her head. Beast boy hopped from her lap then transformed back to normal right next to Raven. He looked at Farah with warm eyes. "Yeah. Don't worry about her. She's a big fat meanie!" He said in a funny tone.

Farah gave a small giggle.

Beast boy gasped. "Was that a smile I saw!?" Farah smiled then turned from Beast boy and snuggled into her mother's arms playfully.

Raven held her close, playing with her locks. She looked at Beast boy. "I told you this would happen."

Beast boy exhaled and swept a hand through his hair. "I'll fix it, Rae. Don't worry."

"I'm not going to stop worrying until I know with certainty that she won't terrorize my child."

"I'll make sure of it. She's not going to mess _our_ child."

Raven glanced back down at Farah. She had a strong feeling that this was only the beginning of the troubles they will face here at the Tower.

* * *

 _Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next update on Wednesday._


	13. Chapter 13

Cyborg pushed the buttons on his controller ferociously. His eyes and focus were solely on the TV that displayed his video game. Farah took glances at the big screen then at Cyborg. She was cuddling on the couch next to her mother who was reading one of her ancient books. Farah clung to her mother like glue. Raven's arm was wrapped around her small body while the other held up the book that she continued to read. Farah had a small white book in her hands too, but unlike her mother's, there were simple animal pictures and easy big font words inside. Recently, her mother has been coaxing her to read more books so that she could get better at reading and putting sounds together. But Farah didn't like reading all the time like Raven did.

She continued to look up and down from her book to see how Cyborg was playing. Cyborg noticed the small girl peeking at him. When he turned to look at her, Farah quickly averted her eyes back to the book, covering her face in slight fear. Cyborg gave a small laugh before pausing the game.

"Rae, does she always read books?"

Raven looked up at him then at her daughter. She shrugged. "Meh, I try to get her to read more. All she wants to do is play and watch TV."

"Just like her father." He said with a laugh.

Raven stiffened when he made reference to Beast boy. Raven still didn't tell Farah that Beast boy was her father, and so far, it seems that Farah was still oblivious although she started asking a lot more questions about the topic. Raven will tell Farah the truth, but she didn't want her to find out through her teammates. "Um, yeah." She said nervously.

"How bout she play some rounds with me?"

Raven gave him an uneasy look when she saw the graphic game. "I don't know. Video games aren't something I want her to get accustomed to."

Cyborg sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. "Let the little girl live! For a three-year-old, she's pretty smart."

Raven sighed. "Fine."

Cyborg smiled then looked down at Farah. She was still cuddling very close to her mother and still hid her face.

"Wanna' play?"

Farah hesitantly looked up from the small book. He held another controller out for her with a warm welcoming smile. At first, she was scared to accept it. He was like a giant compared to her and she barely knew him. Farah looked up at her mother for some form of confirmation. Raven only smiled and unwrapped her arm from around her.

Slowly, she crawled away from Raven on the couch and sat somewhat close to Cyborg, her little legs barely reached over the edge of the green couch. Cyborg smiled and started a new battle when she took the controller in her little hands.

"Ok, I'll go easy on you. Have you ever played video games before?"

Farah stared up at him and silently shook her head.

"I'm not surprised. Your mother isn't exactly the gaming type."

Raven rolled her eyes and continued to read her book.

"Here, so you move this little knob for your character to go forward, backward, up and down." Cyborg showed Farah the controls on her own controller which made the virtual fighter move on the screen. At first, Farah was scared to have Cyborg so close to her with his metallic fingers touching her hand, but she quickly got used to his presence.

"Got it?"

Farah wiggled the knob on the big controller and nodded her head. When the fighter started to move randomly on the battle scene, she gasped then beamed up at Cyborg's face.

"There you go! You got it." Cyborg exclaimed, making Farah even more comfortable.

"Ok, so now, you're going to hit these buttons to make it punch, kick and use the hidden power." Cyborg pointed to the square, triangle and circle symbols on the right side of the controller.

Farah started hitting the keys and laughed when the fighter began to hit Cyborg's still character.

"You got it now?"

Farah nodded her head happily then looked up the screen, ready to play.

Cyborg restarted the round and brought them to a real match. Raven couldn't help, but look up at the screen in amusement.

Farah's character simply stood in its spot while Cyborg's character moved back and forth, giving it some punches and kicks. Farah looked down and started to move the character forward. She giggled when her fighter punched Cyborg's fighter in the face.

"Ah! You got me!" Cyborg said dramatically to amuse the toddler.

"I got you!" She exclaimed when her fighter continued to punch Cyborg's fighter. Obviously, Cyborg could have won, but he wanted to give Farah the satisfaction of winning her first fighting match. Comically, she forgot about the other keys that she could have used to kill his fighter. She only pressed the square button which was punching.

The screen animated with fires everywhere and the famous "FINISH HIM!" statement was heard from the loudspeakers. Farah looked up at him confused.

"Now you're gonna press the circle button."

Farah obeyed him and pressed the key with the circle. She quickly looked up and saw her fighter summon a large fireball in its hands and throw at Cyborg's player. Her character stood in victory while his fighter stayed on the ground.

Farah looked up and smiled at Cyborg. "I won! I won, I won! Mommy, did you see me? I won!"

Raven only nodded with a small smile. Cyborg laughed and brought the little girl on his shoulder, raising her in the air slightly. "Woohoo! You're a champ!"

Beast boy walked in and noticed the commotion. "Yo, what's going on?"

"Beast boy, I won!" Beast boy lifted Farah from Cyborg's shoulders into his arms.

"What!? You beat Cyborg in the game!?"

"Yeah!" She said excitingly.

"The girl got skills."

Beast boy smirked. "I wonder where she gets it from."

"Clearly, not from you."

Cyborg laughed at Raven's silent comment while Beast boy fumed in his spot. "Gee, I missed this when you were gone, Rae," Cyborg said in between laughs as he wiped a single tear from his eye.

"Shut up. Fight me now." Beast boy extended his legs over the couch with Farah in his arms. He placed her in between the two while he took the second controller in his hands.

"You got it, grass stain, but you ain't gonna beat me,'' Cyborg said as he started a new game.

"If Farah can do it, then I can too."

"We'll see about that."

Raven continued to read her book, glancing back at Farah who was now engaged and giving her own two cents as she watched the men seriously play the game this time. It eased Raven when she saw Farah become comfortable with her friends. Everywhere Raven went, Farah would follow like a bee wanting honey. It was understandable since the little girl was in a new environment, but it got annoying pretty fast.

Robin walked into the common room and paid little attention to the three. He silently walked to Raven and tapped her shoulder. She jumped at the sudden touch but calmed down when it was only Robin.

"Can I have a word with you real quick?"

Raven hesitated and got to her feet. She looked back at Farah who was too involved in the game to notice. "Sure."

* * *

Terra tapped her fingers on the gray table. She sighed and rested her chin on her gloved hand. She had an impatient aura around her as she sat in Robin's office. She hated being in here. Whenever Robin told her to meet him in this room, she got yelled at like a child, and it aggravated her. The door to the room opened and Robin walked in with Raven following. The two made eye contact and soon the atmosphere changed from calm to tension.

Robin looked at the both of them in slight worry. He felt like he was in a den of angry lions. "Raven, take a seat."

Raven reluctantly pulled out the chair next to Terra and sat. Robin folded his hands then opened his mouths to speak. "Raven, we're thrilled to have you back. Really, we are." His face softened. "When you left, we didn't know what to do..."

Terra rolled her eyes at, what she called, Robin's 'sap story'.

"I hate to admit it," he continues. "But Terra's right. It might be dangerous to have Farah here at the Tower."

Raven rose to her feet and leaned forward with an angry scowl. "What? Are you kicking us out?"

Robin quickly raised his hands in defense and shook his head. "No, no, no! Not at all! We want you both to stay. I just wanted to make that clear to you."

"We didn't come back because I decided to all of a sudden rejoin the Titans. Farah is starting to show signs of her powers, and I can't continue to hide them."

Terra and Robin both looked at her curiously.

"What kind of powers?" Terra asked with her arms crossed.

Raven gave her a hard look before turning to Robin. "She's been shapeshifting into animals like Beast boy. We can't live our lives normally if she's going to morph in class. Hence, Beast boy is going to be teaching her how to master them."

Terra rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Another way for you to take him away from me. Robin, why am I here?"

Raven glanced down at Terra. "Do you have a problem? If so, then I want to know what it is."

Terra laughed shortly in disbelief. "Of course I have a problem! It's with you and that damn child! Why did you have to come back? Is it because you started to fall for Beast boy again? Why can't you leave him alone?"

"Is that what this is all about? I have been gone for three years. How could I have paid attention to Beast boy? I don't have feelings for him. If you want him, you can have him. I'm only here because of my child."

Terra stayed silent, but she still refused to believe her words. "Whatever."

Robin stared in amusement but then he cleared his voice. "Well, I did want to sit you both down and squash whatever it was that was bringing tension, but I guess you both, uh, just accomplished that."

Terra groaned and slammed her hands on the table before getting out of her seat. "You're always treating me like a child, Robin. I don't need you to punish me when I have my own opinion!"

"No one's stopping you from doing anything, Terra, but you need to realize that there are consequences to your actions."

"Do you really want to have this conversation with me right now? How about you talk to the baby mama over here." Terra said, carelessly jamming a thumb in Raven's direction.

"You little-"

Robin held Raven back before she could punch Terra in the back of her blonde head. Terra backed away from her but her eyes started to glow. "You know I'm right! You're nothing more but the mother of his child! You have no significance to him."

"I don't care! How many times do I have to tell you that I _don't like him!"_

"Yeah keep telling yourself that," Terra said before walking out the office.

Raven tried to control her anger before her powers could act out. Her hands were in fists and her body was shaking in fury. "I'm going to send that puny spawn to another dimension. I promise that."

"Ignore her, Rae. You know how she can get." Robin finally released his grip on her and tried to soothe her, but it wasn't working.

"Whatever," She said underneath her breath before stomping out of the room.

Robin sighed and shook his head. He jumped when he heard something shatter in his office due to Raven's powers. "Well, that didn't turn out as planned."

* * *

"Ow, mommy."

"Sorry," Raven mumbled. She loosened a bit then continued to comb through Farah's curls. She had just come from the shower, so her hair was wet and stuck to her head. Farah hummed to herself and continued to play with her little doll. Raven was still angry with what Terra had said earlier that day. She was mad at Terra but also at Robin. Why would he invite that broad? She's so disrespectful. If she was the leader, she would kick Terra out in a heartbeat.

Raven continued to comb; her mind elsewhere. Terra's words stuck to her brain, constantly repeating. _"You have no significance to him."_ She didn't know why her words had such an impact on her. She knew that what she said was wrong. Beast boy obviously cared. If he didn't then he wouldn't have tried so hard to find her and stay in contact. Terra was being petty, like usual. An insecure woman who doesn't know how to keep her man. She was simply aggravated that Raven was able to take Beast boy away from her for a night. But that didn't make Raven feel as complete like she would have wanted to. Terra is the girlfriend and no matter how much she tries to dispute it, she is the baby mother of the relationship. _"But it doesn't matter if I had his child! I don't like Beast boy."_

But that was a lie...

Raven _did_ have feelings for Beast boy, but they weren't strong enough to make her fall into a relationship with him just yet. What she had for him was equivalent to a crush. She wanted to lie to herself and say that what she has for Beast boy was nothing, but even her own Intelligence was admitting to the truth and knew that she couldn't deny it.

 _"A simple crush. That's all it is. Nothing more. My feelings for him will go away over time. He can stay with Terra for all I care."_

Raven sighed and tried to focus on her daughter's hair. "What do you want, honey?"

"I want you to braid it."

Beast boy has changed over the years to a mature, good looking man. And she would be a fool to say that he didn't catch her eyes here and there during their meet ups.

A small crush is what she will continue to tell herself. He has no significance to her. The only reason why she puts up with him is because of Farah. Having Terra around only pushed her to get over her small feelings for him. The fighting isn't worth a man. She would rather be single than to deal with the geomancer. She doesn't deserve her energy.

A knock on the door snapped Raven out of her thoughts.

"Who is it?" Farah asked from the bed.

"It's the tickle monster!"

"No! No tickle monster!" Farah yelled.

"Ok, uh, it's the ice cream man. I have ice cream."

"I like ice cream," Farah said sweetly, still playing with her dolls.

"Come in," Raven said sternly, squashing the cuteness.

Beast boy smiled and waltz into the bedroom. Farah smiled at his presence while Raven only frowned. He was the last person she wanted to see.

"How's my little Farah doing?"

Farah giggled and playfully kicked Beast boy in the face with her foot.

"Stay still, Farah."

Beast boy walked to the side of the bed and sat next to Raven who gave him a short glare. "I didn't know you could braid."

Raven finished braiding the left half of Farah's blonde head with a large neat braid then started to work on the right side. "Why? Didn't think I could do it?"

"No, I just never thought I would _see_ you do it. Whenever Starfire asks you to braid her hair, you'll say no in a second."

Raven shrugged. "I had to learn for her."

Beast boy nodded and stared at the craft being done. He glanced around the room, taking notice of the changes that were made. Some of Raven's scary looking artifacts were tucked away in the corner with a small blanket covering it. He figured that it was because of Farah that Raven did that. He saw their suitcases neatly stacked away in the closet with Raven's dark and Farah's, bright colored clothes hanging on hangers. What he really took notice of was the pictures Raven placed on the dresser.

He never imagined seeing Raven as a picture person. He glanced at them, and it made him smile. There were three, each of them in their own individual frame. One was with Farah when she was only a couple months old, another when she appeared to have been one and grinning into the camera with Raven holding her in her arms. The third one appeared to have been recent. Farah stood in the middle in front of a birthday cake with Raven standing on her left, smiling and another person at her left, but Beast boy didn't recognize that individual. It was a tall man with dark hair and brown eyes. He made a mental note to ask Raven about it later.

"Done."

Farah quickly hopped off the bed when she was free from her mother's grip. She went straight to the other side of the room and started to take out the many coloring books, crayons and other belongings that were still zipped in her bookbag.

Beast boy turned to Raven once the little girl was far away and not listening. "Rae, you need to take the ring off."

Raven got off the bed to put the comb away and hopefully end the conversation.

"You can't keep hiding from her." He continued. "She's going to find out eventually, so...might as well do it now."

Raven groaned and slammed the comb on the dresser. In annoyance. "Beast boy, it's been a long day. I don't want to talk about this."

Beast boy didn't flinch at all from her attitude. "Then don't. Just do it.''

Raven turned to him then balled her fists. "No."

Beast boy got up from the bed and walked up behind Raven. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her through the mirror's reflection. Raven twisted her face and tried to push his hands off of her, but he kept his hands on her. If anything, his grip on her tightened. He was tired of her running away from the truth. "Don't fight me on this, ok?"

"Don't touch me." She said rudely. Raven gave a rough tug and broke free from his grasp. "Shouldn't you be heading back to your _girlfriend."_

Beast boy sighed and followed her. "She's mad, as usual, so I don't have to worry about her right now."

Raven rolled her eyes and turned away from him. She took out her book and began to read to make it appear that she was doing something else.

"Rae, stop changing the conversation."

"I'm not." She said quickly. The more he continued to talk, the more she felt her suppressed emotions begin to rise and bubble over inside of her.

He took a step closer to her. "Yes, you are! You've been hiding the truth from her for so many years. Now is the time for you to let it out."

Raven turned her head, ignoring him. "I think it's time for you to leave."

Beast boy shook his head. "No. I'm not leaving, and I refuse to. Either you tell her, Rae, or I will. She can't continue living this lie that you've-"

"Beast boy, I'm scared!"

Farah stopped her coloring and looked back at her mother, worried. Raven glanced at her then turned away, but Beast boy continued staring at Raven. He smiled at the worried toddler and told her to continue playing. When Farah went back to coloring, tuning them out, he came closer to Raven, kneeling in front of her as she sat on the side of the bed. She had her head bowed and small tears streaming down her face. Beast boy looked at her with his big green eyes with care. The Raven he knows is strong. But the woman who sat in front of him was not the Raven he remembered 3 years ago. He could tell that she held everything in and was finally starting to let it out to him, whether she wanted it to or not.

Carefully, he tucked Raven's long hair behind her ears then wiped away her tears with his gloved hands. "Why are you scared?"

Raven paused before answering him. She wiped away a strand tear and kept her face down to avoid his gaze. She hated crying in front of people. "I don't want her to think differently of me when she finds out."

Beast boy raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"If she sees what I actually look like, then who knows what she'll say or how she'll react. I'm not the picture of a normal human being." She sighed and struggled to find the right words to say. "I'm a purple haired half demon with unnaturally pale skin."

"I'm a green shape-shifter, and she's not scared of me." Beast boy said suddenly. He chuckled and hoped that would work, but of course, it didn't.

"You're different." She said with a shrug. "That's how she identifies you. Not to sound mean or anything, but she doesn't know you're her father yet, and she just met you, so it's pretty easy to accept the fact that you're not normal."

Beast boy nodded his head. "I guess you're right."

Raven continued. "I'm her mother. She doesn't remember the time I took this ring off. This persona is what she grew up with. If she sees me as something else, then it'll be like meeting a new stranger." Beast boy didn't say a word. The only thing he could do was listen to her speak. "Farah didn't grow up here in the Tower, so she's not used to seeing people who appear abnormal. At least with this ring, I can portray the normalcy that's needed for her to live an everyday life in the city."

Beast boy took her cold hands into his and gave them a squeeze. "Rae, that's the thing. We're _not normal_!" Raven finally looked into his eyes. "We're superheroes. Farah may look normal, but she's not! She has powers just like us. I don't think she'll view you any different than she sees you now."

Raven exhaled tiredly. Might as well get it over with. "Ok.''

She looked down at the silver ring and slowly twisted it. It's been years since she's taken it off. At times, she would even forget that it was there and it's large effect on her appearance. Gradually, Raven took off the ring that masked her identity. A white ring formed around her then disappeared in a matter of seconds. She looked down at her trembling hands and stared at the pale grayish color of her skin. She reached for her long hair and noticed the violet color.

Beast boy stared at her with fascination. This is the Raven he remembers. This is the Raven he was beginning to fall in love with. Now, she's back. He brought her left hand to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. She blushed and looked up at him in confusion.

"I missed you, Rae. I really did." Beast boy turned around and looked at Farah. She was lying on the floor, but instead of coloring, she had a small tablet in her hand. She smiled and squealed softly in delight as she tapped on the screen to her game. Beast boy turned to her. "When did you get her a tablet?"

Raven shrugged. "One of many birthday presents."

"Farah, look at mommy."

Begrudgingly, Farah stopped playing her game then twisted her body towards Beast boy and Raven. Her eyes quickly planted on Raven's new appearance. She gasped then looked around. "Beast boy, where's mommy?"

Raven lowered her head and closed her eyes in silent defeat, and Beast boy noticed, but he wasn't ready to simply give up. He strode closer to the toddler and brought Raven with him.

The two sat on the floor in front of Farah who backed away by a small step.

"This _is_ mommy."

Farah looked at him as if he was stupid and shook her head. "No, it's not. My mommy has black hair and my skin." She pointed to Raven. "She has purple hair and...not my skin."

"Farah, it's me," Raven said slowly. She could feel the tears swelling in her eyes from the soft rejection.

Farah looked at her uneasy. There has been so much going on that she didn't know who or what to believe anymore. Beast boy says this is her mother, but she looks nothing like her.

"It really is her. Look."

Beast boy shoved Farah closer to Raven and took one of the photos from the dresser and placed it next to Raven's head. "Doesn't she look like mommy?"

"Hmm." Farah rubbed her chin adorably and looked hard at the picture then at Raven. "Yeah, she does look like my mommy.."

Beast boy laughed softly, lightening the mood a bit. "Ask her questions that only your mommy would know."

Farah moved from one foot to the other, thinking. "What did Uncle James get me when we went to the carnival?"

" _Who the hell is this Uncle James?"_ Beast boy wondered.

Raven smiled softly. "He won you a stuffed monkey, and you were so happy to have it, but once you saw the stuffed fish, you wanted that instead."

Farah gasped then looked at Beast boy. He grinned. "See! It's your mom, she just looks..different. That's all."

Farah started to pull and stretch at her read nightshirt mindlessly the more she stared at the two adults in front of her. Raven quickly noticed this then stopped Farah's moving hands from stretching the fabric. "Farah, stop it. You'll ruin your shirt."

Farah covered her mouth with her little hands. "Mommy is the only one that tells me to stop playing with my shirt."

Beast boy and Raven started to laugh at her simple conclusion. "Is that really all you need to identify your own mother?"

Calmly, Farah walked closer to Raven and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Yup." Raven gave another small laugh and tightly squeezed Farah's small body.

Beast boy watched contently. He silently took Raven's ring that was lying on the floor behind her then placed it in his pocket. He didn't want her to leave them again, and she can't if she doesn't have the ring.

"We have the same eyes." Farah stared at the appearance she never saw before. She cupped Raven's face in her hands and leaned in close to get an even deeper view into her eyes.

Beast boy got to his feet and stretched his large body. "Well, it's getting late. I should let you two head off to bed."

Before he could turn to leave, Raven embraced him in a tight hug. Although he wasn't expecting it, he welcomed her. He embraced and held her close. Beast boy rested his head next to hers and took in her lavender scent. Holding her in his arms like this calmed him, and made him happy. He wanted to whine when she pulled away from the hug awkwardly. "Thanks for everything, Beast boy."

He gave a toothy grin and nodded. "No problem. Just one quick question." He leaned and whispered in her ear. "When are we going to drop the news of me being her father?"

Raven sighed and ran her hand through her purple locks. "Soon. One big secret at a time."

"Beast boy, I don't want you to leave. Can you sleep in here with us?" Farah clung to his leg.

He blushed and turned away from Raven. He would love to sleep in the same bed with Raven. He wanted to feel her in his arms again and take in her warm scent, but that could only be a dream. "I wish I could, but I can't. I don't think your mom would like that."

"Don't you mean your crazy girlfriend?" Raven muttered.

Beast boy sighed. "Yeah."

* * *

 _Did you like this chapter? Next update on Monday!_


	14. Chapter 14

The alarm to the Tower blared during the night. The Titans got sprang from their beds and onto their feet in seconds.

Farah shook in her sleep and sat up in fear. Raven moaned and slowly raised from her slumber, rubbing her eyes. Farah looked at her with absolute fear.

"Mommy, what's going on!?"

Raven nearly fell back onto the bed when Farah wrapped her arms around Raven's neck tightly. Raven winced from slight pain and tried to pull Farah off, but she held on with all her might. "Calm down."

Farah ignored her mother's soothing words and started to cry. Raven sighed. _"I surely didn't miss this alarm when I was away."_

"Farah, it's only the alarm. It let's us know the bad guys are causing trouble." Raven yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes again.

"But why is it ringing here? Shouldn't the police handle it?"

"We're the Titans, so technically, we are the police."

Farah relaxed. "Oh."

"Come."

* * *

"It's Red X. He infiltrated the chem lab downtown. He's probably out of Xenothium."

"But at 3 am, though? He couldn't wait til later on in the day!?" Beast boy whined and started to fall back asleep on the couch.

"Get your green butt up. The sooner we take him down, the sooner we can go back to bed." Cyborg grabbed the back of Beast boy's uniform and forced him up on his feet, but he was still drowsy.

Everyone turned when they heard the common doors open. Raven and Farah stood, still in their pajamas.

"Friend Raven and bumgorf Farah? Did we wake you from your slumber?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "No, we were wide awake." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, joyous!" Starfire said, unable to pick up the sarcasm in her voice.

"Well excuse us for doing our job and not playing mommy," Terra said rudely.

Raven opened her mouth to reply to her smart comment but Robin had cut her off.

"We don't have time to waste! Titans, move out!"

The team ran past Raven and Farah in a hurry towards the garage except for Beast boy. He stuck around a little longer.

"Sorry, we woke you up, Farah."

Farah yawned then gave her cute smile. "It's ok."

Beast boy raised to his feet and stood in front of Raven, who was still angry about Terra's comment. "Sorry about her. We wish you could join us."

Raven scoffed. "I don't think you guys want me to help. I haven't used my powers in years."

Beast boy shrugged. "So? A little fighting might do you good."

Raven shook her head. "Someone has to watch Farah."

"That's understandable, but one day you'll come back to help."

"I wouldn't count on it." She said under her breath. "You should go."

Beast boy turned to leave, but he really didn't want to. He wanted to stay and continue talking to Raven. "Enjoy the rest of your sleep." He said with a jealous tone before running out the doors.

* * *

"Let's keep practicing! Try to morph into one more animal."

Farah sighed and laid back onto the gym's mat with her short legs stretched out. They were pacticing for almost an hour and she was exhausted. Raven had dressed her in some form of gym wear which consisted of her grey leggings and white T-shirt with a picture of a duck on it. Beast boy slowly paced in front of her rambling on about shapeshifting and his own history behind it. Raven was sitting in the corner with her legs crossed and a book in her hands, ignoring Beast boy in the process.

"It's pretty simple if you think about it. When you want to morph, you need to concentrate on the animal that you wish to transform into. Got it?"

Farah finally sat up then nodded her little head . She got to her feet, ready to morph once more. She was getting good at it the more she tried, but it still took awhile for her to fully centralize her mind on the animal she desired to morph into. Beast boy walked and stood a couple feet away from her. "I want you to morph into a dog."

"Ok." Farah let out a breath of air and tried to concentrate on a dog. She balled her little fists and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Her face started to turn red and her body trembled slightly. If someone were to walk by, they would think she was constipated.

Beast boy noticed this and worried slightly. "Um, don't try too hard. Just think of a dog then..morph into one."

"Very helpful," Raven said under her breath from the corner.

Farah tried again and started to picture dogs in her head. She opened one eye and peeped around. "It's not working, again!"

"Keep thinking! Imagine what it would be like as a dog. How tall would you be? What would you see through its eyes? Just..be the dog."

She placed her focus on the images running through her mind and tried to follow what Beast boy said. It took her a good minute before she was able to indeed transform into a small blonde puppy.

"Yes!" Beast boy exclaimed.

"Good job, Farrah." Raven chimed.

The small puppy ran to Beast boy as fast as it could. He held his arms open and caught her. "See, it wasn't that hard now was it?" He raised her high in the air, still in her puppy form.

Raven had closed the book and was now watching the scene in front of her. "Remind her what she needs to do in order to morph back."

Beast boy looked at her then smiled. "It's simple. " He turned to the adorable puppy in his arms and smiled. "Farah, to turn back to normal, start thinking of yourself in your normal form. It's the same process."

The puppy barked then licked Beast boy's nose. "Alright, alright. Now turn back."

The puppy wagged it's tail and continued to look back at Beast boy as if he never said a word.

"Why isn't she turning back?"

"Um," Beast boy turned to Farah. "I don't know. Maybe she likes being a dog."

Raven joined the two and looked at Farah into her purple eyes. "We're not playing around anymore, Farah. Change back, now."

"C'mon, Rae. Loosen up a bit. It's a new experience for her."

The puppy stopped wagging its tail and gave a sad whimper. Slowly the dog transformed from an animal to little Farah. "Why do you have to yell at me, mommy?"

"I'm wasn't yelling at you," Raven said before walking away, grabbing her book in the process. "I think that's enough practice for one day." Raven was relieved with how quickly Farah was catching on to understanding her powers. It wasn't much, but it was enough for her to know when and when not to morph so that she could no longer have any more incidents in public. She was blessed to not have Raven's powers for that would have been even worse to teach and handle, especially for a 3 year old.

Farah wiggled from Beast boy's grasp then started to follow Raven out the door.

"Rae, wait!"

"What?"

"You said you haven't used your powers in awhile. So..why not try them on me? Robin said I need to practice more anyway." He raised his hands and got into a fighting stance.

Farah gasped then pulled her mom's hand. "You have powers!? I knew it! Can you turn into animals too?"

"No, and no," Raven answered both their questions and walked away again.

"What's the matter, Raven? Are you too much of a chicken?" Beast boy morphed into a chicken and started to bawk. Farah clapped and laughed in amusement. She too transformed but into a small chick.

Raven groaned in annoyance and covered her ears at the loud noise that they were both making.

"Enough!"

Beast boy transformed back to his original form and Farah eventually followed. It appears that she was starting to get the hang of it again. "You gonna' do it?"

"No."

Beast boy frowned and stood there, defeated. Farah was also disappointed. Discovering that her mother had powers amazed her, and she wanted to know more, but even with her young age, she knew her mother had a reserved attitude. Farah spoke."But I want to see your powers! You never told me you had them."

Raven paused. "I know, but I rather not show you."

Farah stomped her foot and screamed repeatedly. "Show me your powers!"

Raven winced from the loud shriek hitting her ears. "Fine! Just..stop making noise."

Farah smiled in satisfaction then looked back up at Beast boy. She always got her way when she threw a tantrum.

Raven tucked the gray cardigan off her arms and tossed it at Farah to hold. Farah moved to sit in her mother's spot at the corner, away from the two adults. Beast boy shook his head when he caught himself staring at Raven.

She was in a black tank top and leggings that she wore underneath her cardigan. She placed her long purple hair in a high ponytail and raised her hands. She smirked when she noticed Beast boy staring at her body. She should smack him for glancing at her like that, but..she kind of liked him drooling over her. She contained more curves than his current girlfriend.

"Did something catch your eye?"

Beast boy blushed. "No! I'm just..thinking how hard I'm going to beat you.'' He stammered.

Farah stood on top of the bench press's seat and jumped with her arms flailing. "Fight, fight!"

Raven stared back, dropping her arms. "Don't jump on that...you're going to- umph!"

Beast boy toppled Raven and pinned her arms over her head on the mat. Beast boy leaned over her with a prideful smirk. "Always keep your guard up."

''Unfair." She said under her breath. Raven squeezed her legs to her chest then kicked Beast boy's large torso off of her. He fell back into the wall with a thud. Raven got to her feet then crossed her arms. It was now her turn to smirk "You were saying?"

Beast boy growled then turned into a mouse and ran to Raven. She relaxed her body and concentrated on her powers. She was nervous to use them as it has indeed been awhile since she has used them in battle form. The mouse was getting closer and leaped towards her. Raven extended her arm and encased Beast boy with her powers then slammed him into the wall again.

"Wow!" Farah said with eager eyes.

Beast boy quickly came back to his senses then morphed into a gorilla. He roared and raised his hands over his head to bring it down over Raven. She staggered back and flew in the air right in time. His large green hands slammed onto the floor, hurting no one. He growled then turned to Raven again who flew to the opposite side of the gym. He charged at her again with his arms ready to slam.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The dumbbells that were neatly stacked in the large gym became covered in a black aura then levitated into the air. She brought her hand down, and the weights were thrown at Beast boy's direction. He morphed into a warbler and dodged the weights that hit the opposite wall with a loud thud. "Geez, Rae."

He turned into a jaguar and darted to her with fast speeds. Raven brought her black encased hands together and shot black blasts of energy at him, but his fast speed made him easy to elude the attacks. When he reached Raven, he transformed into a strong kangaroo and kicked Raven square in the chest.

She screamed and fell back. She whined silently in pain and grabbed at the pain in her chest. She quickly got to her feet and flew high into the air before Beast boy could ram into her in the form of a rhino. She summoned one of the weights again and brought it down on his head. Beast boy morphed and staggered back, holding his skull. He fell on his butt and rubbed his wound. "Ow!"

Raven levitated down to him. "Sorry. Ready to admit that I won?"

"Nope!"

He changed into a spider monkey and jumped on Raven. She gasped and tried to pull the monkey off of her but Beast boy was too nimble for her to grab. He undid her hair tie and used her long hair to his advantage. He pulled at it, causing her to wince and stumble around on her feet. He jumped off of her while she tried to regain her composure. While he was in the air, he turned back to his normal self then shoved Raven from behind.

She fell onto the mat, hard. She weakly tried to lift her upper body and find Beast boy, but her hair was covering her face in a tangled mess, making it hard to see. She finally pulled her hair back and gasped when she saw a dinosaur coming at her. She used her magic to create a portal underneath her to escape in.

Beast boy stopped, still in T-rex form, and looked side to side to find her. Raven exited the portal behind him and encased him in her black magic. He tried to break free, but it wasn't working. His body was in a tight hold. He morphed back to normal, still trying to fight. Raven brought her arm down and Beast boy followed in that direction. He fell flat on his back onto the mat.

He tried to get up, but he felt a weight over his abdomen and his wrists pinned over his head. He looked up and saw Raven looking down at him. The ends of her long hair lightly touching his cheeks. "I think it's safe to say that I win."

Beast boy smirked and turned into a centipede. Raven gasped and leaned back when she saw the invertebrate. Beast boy took his opportunity then transformed into a lion to pounce on Raven. She fell back onto the mat, but this time Beast boy was on top. She frowned at him. ''Nah, I think I won."

Raven tried to fight his grasp, but he was strong. The two looked up at each other. Beast boy was more calmed and relaxed while Raven struggled to escape. She was getting confused as to why he kept looking at her in such a daze. Frankly, the position they were in would cause anyone to question them. His heavy body was on top of hers and his legs were straddling her hips. It made Raven blush and a bit uncomfortable the more she thought about their situation, but he didn't seem worried at all. It looked like he enjoyed their position.

"Azarath Metrion Zinth-"

Raven's eyes opened wide and her body went stiff when she felt his lips brush against hers. Her brain was in utter shock from the sudden action. She didn't know whether to kiss back or try to push him off. Was this a sign that he liked her? But he's with Terra. Then again, she does have feelings for him, and if he's kissing her then it must be a sign of affection towards her.

No! This isn't right. She shouldn't be doing this, not with Beast boy. What she has for him is only a crush and she shouldn't entertain this. Raven tried to push him off, but he kept kissing her. It was tempting. She really wanted to kiss him back and the Lust in her mind was getting stronger with every passing second of him kissing her.

Lust broke free and shoved the logic from her mind away. _"What the hell."_ Slowly, Raven closed her eyes and kissed him back. He let go of her wrists and placed his hands around her waist while she rested her hands on his shoulders. They continued to kiss each other softly until Farah commented.

"Ew! Why are you guys kissing!?" She cringed and covered her big eyes.

Beast boy broke the kiss and looked down at Raven with a dreamy smile. She blushed up at him, panting softly. She shook her head and forcefully pushed his body off from on top of hers. She crawled to her feet and walked towards the exit with Farah trailing behind.

"That was gross, mommy," Farah said as she walked out the door.

Beast boy stayed in his spot on the gym mat. It felt so good to kiss her, but he wished she didn't push him away. Did she feel the same towards him? He hoped she did, but it doesn't seem like it.

He sighed and dropped his heads in his hands.

* * *

 _3 days later…_

Terra leaned against Beast boy's door, waiting for him to stop by. She did a lot of thinking and finally decided to give him another chance. It wasn't because she wholeheartedly forgave him though. If they broke up, then she believed that Raven would take him in a heartbeat, and that will increase her stay here at the Tower even more. That was far from what she needed. Terra was still angry at Beast boy and didn't know if she'll ever forget what he did to her, but she was willing to lie to make sure that Raven and Beast boy didn't end up together. She still had feelings for him and still wanted to cling on to the opportunity of saving their relationship, but he had wronged her so many times that she questioned if it was worth it sometimes.

She heard heavy footsteps coming from around the corner. She could easily tell that it was Beast boy. She stood up straight and combed through her hair with her fingers. She looked down at her chest before using her hands to squeeze her breasts together and lift them up to look plumper.

Beast boy saw her when he turned the corner then sighed. He entertained the thought of turning around and leaving because he surely wasn't in the mood to argue with her right now. He walked straight to his door then leaned on the side, opposite from her.

"Are you here to yell?"

"You deserve to be yelled at." Terra retorted then she faked a smile. "But no. I just want to talk to you."

"What? Did you find out something else?"

Terra frowned at his smart comment. "No, and quit being a douche before I change my mind."

Beast boy silenced himself.

"I forgive you for what you did to me. I don't think we should be spending so much time apart from each other. It's not healthy for our relationship.'' Terra reached for his hand and held it tenderly in hers.

"Terra, you're the one that's pushing me away. Why are you so concerned about our relationship now? Last time we talked, you said you didn't know if you wanted this to continue.''

"I know what I said. I didn't mean it."

"It sounded like it." He mumbled.

"Look," She cupped his face. "I know that you're mad, but you did get her pregnant. So this isn't my fault. _You_ started all of this."

Beast boy pulled his face from her hands and looked down at her. "I said that I was sorry for cheating on you; really, I am, but I am not going to apologize about my daughter being born."

"Beast boy, she doesn't know you're her father! Raven is just using you. Do you even know for sure that she's yours?"

Beast boy turned to walk away from her. He didn't want to hear this from her.

"Don't walk away from me!" She pulled hard at his arm, causing him to stop. "I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but you have to look at the reality of this. Raven is trying to ruin our relationship, and she's using Farah as her weapon."

"Terra, stop this bullshit. That's not true. Raven is going to tell her soon, and even if she doesn't, I don't care. She's my daughter and I'm not going to step out of her life." He snatched his arm from her grasp.

On the inside, Terra was angry at his answer, but she didn't show it on her face. "Ok, if that's what you want to do then fine, but please don't throw our relationship away. We've been together for so long. There's a history behind it." She smiled up at him warmly and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

Beast boy looked down and groaned silently. He and Terra did spend a lot of time together as a couple and she will always have a spot in his heart, but recently, he's been longing for Raven. She has a spike to her that simply attracts him. He loves Terra; he couldn't say that he didn't, but it was more of a friendship love instead. "Terra, look, about us. I don't know if we can keep this going anymore." Although his and Raven's relationship was unclear, he felt like he needed to do this.

Terra felt her heart sink to her stomach. This was not what she expected. She leaned forward into his space, putting her hands on his shoulders. "What? Why? Is it because of Raven? No. Don't do this to me. I'll change if that's what you want." She said frantically.

He grunted and leaned against the door. "No. You don't have to change for me." Beast boy placed his hands on her wrist and pried them off his shoulders. "I think it'll be best if we separate. We've been fighting for years, and..I don't see us continuing this anymore."

Terra frowned and quivered her lip slightly at his words. She was hurt to have him break up with her and didn't want it to happen. Raven was taking him away from her and it hurt. "No, Beast boy. After everything that you've done, you owe it to me that we don't break up!"

Beast boy looked down at his feet. He was hoping that she wouldn't bring that up, but it was inevitable. He wronged her so many times and it wasn't her fault at all. She tried to be the best girlfriend that she could be to him, and as a result, he cheats on her and now breaks her heart. Guilt was an evil tool that seemed to continuously haunt him. "I don't know, Terra..."

She placed her hands in his and held on tightly. She leaned in close, pinning him to the wall and staring into his eyes. "Beast boy, stop this. Give me one more chance. I promise that I won't do anything to Raven or the kid if that's what you want."

Beast boy returned his gaze to her when she said those words. He liked Raven, and he knew that Terra's negative attitude towards her made things a lot harder on her and Farah. He promised Raven that he would prevent Terra from antagonizing them, and if it would make Raven happy and Farah safe, then he'll take the opportunity. He wanted to start a relationship with Raven, but he didn't know if she even liked him back! Raven was a complicated person to read, and he was not a strong reader.

Terra leaned forward and planted a long but tender kiss on his lips. He stiffened at her touch. Beast boy didn't kiss her back, but he also didn't push her away.

* * *

Raven couldn't take the feeling of the kiss she and Beast boy shared out of her mind. It made her shiver the more she thought about it. She succumbed to her Lust and responded to his kiss, but her Pride and Intelligence shoved him away at the end in disgust. She didn't know where she and Beast boy stood. Her pride wanted to push him away even further and not give him another chance with a relationship, but her emotions were falling hard for him again. She was confused with what she wanted. If Terra was out of the way, then she would have _considered_ going further into developing a relationship with him. But in reality, it was up to Beast boy. He was the one that continued to stay with Terra, which makes things harder on her. Sometimes she wished she could be in his mind to do the break up for him. But if he succeeded and came to her, would Raven accept him back with open arms? She didn't know.

Constantly, she would ponder if he still had feelings for the geomancer. He never said that he didn't yet he kisses her in the gym. Before she left, he and Terra were fighting. Three years later, and nothing seems to have changed between them. Why does Beast boy continue to deal with her when he is obviously unhappy most of the time? She had no answer as to what drove him to do so, but hopefully he'll finally get the guts to end the weird relationship, not for her but for Farah. Terra obviously could care less for the toddler and would be satisfied to see her out the picture. Raven feared that her child would face the consequences of this messy situation she and Beast boy made.

Raven froze in her spot and bit back a gasp. Nonetheless, it was Beast boy and Terra _kissing._ He was leaning against his door with his hands in his pockets and eyes lazily closed while Terra cupped his face and continued assaulting his lips with hers. Raven felt something snap in her mind.

She silently fumed then walked away, not caring if they heard her or not.

* * *

 _5 hours later…_

Beast boy smiled when he saw Raven walk towards him. He was standing next to her door with a volleyball in hand.

"Hey Rae, wanna' play volleyball with me and Cy?"

He playfully threw the ball at her which she caught with her powers. The volleyball levitated next to her head then popped in its encase. Raven held the airless volleyball in her hands then used her powers to disintegrate it and turn to ash.

Beast boy looked at her confused. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"What kind of sick game are you playing, Beast boy?"

He leaned against the wall when she started to jam her finger in his chest. "What are talking about?"

Raven's face turned slightly red from anger. "I didn't come back to play love games with you, Beast boy. I'm here because Farah needed to learn how to master her powers. So stop toying with my mind!"

"I'm so confused. What-"

Raven slapped his face hard. "Why did you kiss me in the gym if you were going to go right back to Terra?"

Beast boy finally caught on to what she was referring to then sighed.

"I refuse to have you play with my heart again, Beast boy. Stop flirting if you have no feelings for me. You can't have us both. Stay with Terra because I don't want anything to do with you."

" _Ouch."_ "Rae, don't-" Beast stretched his arms to grab her but she smacked him away again.

"Don't touch me!"

"I'm not playing, Raven. I _do_ have feelings for you."

Raven scoffed and balled her fists. "You're confusing, Beast boy. You act one way with me then turn around and do something else with Terra. Which is it?

Beast boy bit his lip and looked down. _"Ok, so she likes me"_. That was great for him to know, but sucks because he was worried about what Terra would do if he actually broke up with her. He should have just went through with the break up when he had the chance. But what would Terra do to Raven in retaliation? Or worse, Farah? She doesn't deserve to be involved.

When he didn't answer, she continued. "I'm not a side piece for you to have when you and Terra get into another one of your conflicts." Tears started to flow down her cheeks from her heart aching with confusion and pain. She felt used and fed up with everything that was happening. What was Beast boy trying to do to her? And most importantly, what does she want? Would being in a relationship with Beast boy be beneficial? It doesn't seem so.

Beast boy reached to hold her but she continued moving away from him. "Let's just tell Farah that you're her father and get this over with, so we can go back to our lives."

"What!? No!" Beast boy finally held Raven and kept his persistent hold on her. "I don't want you to leave."

Raven pushed Beast boy away from her door with her powers then quickly went inside.

Beast boy groaned then smacked himself in the face. "Stupid!"

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry**_ _to everyone who feels sympathetic for Terra. (Not trying to sound smart or mean) I tried to modify the chapters to make life seem a bit better for her and satisfy you all, but It's really hard to do that because the future chapters build on each other. I am not a fan of her, so I apologize that she's being done very dirty in this story._

 _For the storyline to continue the way I want it to, things simply have to keep happening as it is. I don't want to spoil anything, but please keep reading. Things will get better for the geomancer!_

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 _P.S. The same goes towards Beast boy. I find it funny, actually. I never anticipated for him to receive so much hate, but as said earlier. For the story to continue, everything must happen!_

 _Update on Wednesday._


	15. Chapter 15

_2 weeks later…_

Farah ran to the door when she heard a familiar knock. Beast boy glanced down and smiled at her when it slid open. He scooped her up into the air with one arm while his other held onto an old looking shoe box.

Raven glanced back at him with a careless attitude. She turned her attention back to the mirror and her hair. She brought the black brush swiftly through her long purple hair, tuning out Farah's loud joyous squeals.

Beast boy sat at the end of Raven's bed awkwardly. He looked at her, staring at her beauty in the mirror's reflection. He shook his head lightly then stared down at his feet instead. Although it's been weeks since their small confrontation, the tension was still alive and well. Raven ignored him whenever she could. She would put on a fake, happy demeanor if Farah forced her to be around Beast boy, but he knew that she would rather do anything else than to be in his presence.

His and Terra's relationship seemed to have gotten a bit better. In other words, they haven't fought in the past weeks, and Terra kept her word on leaving Raven and Farah alone. Sometimes he did wonder if he made the right decision of not going through with the breakup. He hated how strained his friendship with Raven has become as a result of it. When she agreed to come back to the Tower with him, he was hopeful. Finally, he's given the opportunity to rebuild the relationship they could have had, but of course, he messes it up by choosing Terra again.

Farah crawled onto the bed and sat close next to Beast boy. She was curious to see what was in the box. After Raven finished brushing her hair, she sat down next to the excited Farah and smiled down at her, still ignoring Beast boy's gaze.

"Farah, Beast boy's here because we have something very important to tell you."

"Another secret?"

Raven winced at her comment. "Yes, another big secret." _"More like another lie coming to light."_

Beast boy opened the shoe box and carefully placed the lid of it behind him on the bed. He carefully took the many pictures out and gave some to Farah for her to hold. She looked down at them eagerly. "Who are they?"

"Do they look familiar to you at all?"

Farah looked at the old photo. It was a picture of three people. One was a tall man who had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a camouflage outfit with an arm draped over a woman standing next to him. The woman had long brown hair with blue eyes as well. She was dressed in a female version of the camouflage outfit that resembled the man standing next to her. She wore gloves and had a fishing net in her hand. Then the little boy that was standing in between them had blonde hair as his father but it was longer with some curls and vibrant blue eyes as well. He wore a camouflage vest with heavy blue jeans and a green T-shirt on. The small family appeared to have been in a forest setting with tents in the background. They were all smiling hard in the picture as one big happy family.

Farah continued looking at the many other pictures that Beast boy kept giving her. It was with the same people. Some of just the boy and his father and others with his mother. She found a picture of just the boy and stared at it. Raven was also looking at the picture in wonder. She smirked, knowing exactly who this was.

"This boy looks like me."

Beast boy smiled. "Guess who he is."

Farah stared at it longer then shrugged her little shoulders. She doesn't remember seeing anyone who looked like this before.

"That was me when I was your age."

Farah looked up at Beast boy then at the picture of the blonde boy. "No, it's not." She said with a giggle. "You're green."

"I know, but that's what I looked like _before_ I turned green."

"You looked like me! We're like twins." She said innocently. Farah gave a toothy smile and brought the picture close to her head. Her mind was still not processing the hints Beast boy was conveying.

"The reason why you two look alike is because you both are related," Raven said.

She raised a brow and stared into Beast boy's green orbs. "Are you my uncle too?"

Beast boy looked at Raven hesitantly then back down at Farah. "No..I'm your father."

* * *

"Where's the remote?"

"Friend, do you not remember the last place in which you have left the device?"

"Nah. I wish I did." Cyborg lifted the couch over his head and searched, but he saw nothing but trash and dust bunnies. He sucked his teeth in annoyance and dropped it.

"The documentary on the toe of fungus will be airing shortly, and I do not want to miss it!" Starfire said sadly. She flew around the common room, throwing things on the floor to also find the remote.

"My good show, 'Family Matters', is coming on. They're having a marathon, and I remember watching that all the time as a kid." Cyborg said with a smile as nostalgia started to hit him.

"What are you guys doing!?"

Starfire and Cyborg looked up at Robin who stared at them in shock. The common area was now a mess. The fridge was raided by Starfire, and there were video discs and papers thrown on the floor by Cyborg.

"Robin, please assist us in finding the remote. Our television programs will be broadcasting momentarily."

Robin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. No matter how old they got, they always seem to lose the damn thing.

"You gonna help or not? I can't miss Urkel's famous line."

Robin placed his papers on the yellow table and took a seat. He didn't want to help in finding anything. Eventually, they will discover it, and it would be right under their noses. He flipped the pages of the criminal reports, scanning every bit of information documented. He stopped when he heard a glass break. He turned and saw one of the large windows crack due to Starfire's aggravation.

Robin rolled his eyes then helped the two. He stood in front of the computer monitor and browsed it. He shook his head in disappointment then grabbed the remote that was hidden underneath scraps of paper.

"You found it!?" Cyborg dropped the table he was holding and snatched the remote from his hands. In seconds, Starfire and Cyborg were sitting on the couch contently.

"Cyborg, change the channel to 59!"

"No way! 'Family Matters' is on."

"But I wish to watch the fungus."

"If you want to see fungus, go look at BB's feet, Star!"

The two started to wrestle each other over the device. Robin groaned and gathered his papers. He should have known better than to come here to do his work. He was preparing to walk away when Terra walked in and strode into his presence.

"Robin, can I talk to you about something?"

"Um, sure." He said awkwardly. Robin sat back down in his seat and watched as Terra sat next to him. He was confused as to what she wanted to talk about. He and the geomancer's conversations never ended well. "Is everything alright?"

Terra shrugged. She rubbed her arms nervously and looked up. "I wanted to know if you could do something for me.."

* * *

"Father?" Farah snapped her head to Raven, but she only nodded her head and smiled softly "But I thought you said daddy went far away and wasn't coming back."

Beast boy shot an angry glare at Raven. He understood that he wasn't around for most of Farah's life, but damn! Did she really have to tell his daughter something so negative about him? Raven kept looking down at her hands. "I did, and I'm sorry that I lied to you."

Farah frowned and slumped her shoulders. "But why did you lie to me?"

"Because, sweetheart. Beast boy was here at the Tower fighting bad guys. Remember, I told you that it wasn't safe to have you here. I couldn't be a Titan and have you at the same time. I had to leave."

Farah looked down at her legs with a frown. She believed anything her mother told her, but she was still confused and a bit skeptical with Raven's answer. She was young but smart for her age. There were times when she would look at her mother's pale appearance and violet locks and questioned why she was a blonde with fair skin. Her mother eased her mind by saying that she looked like her father, then that would be the end of the conversation. But now that she knows that _Beast boy_ is her father, she doesn't see a resemblance between her and his green skin.

"Beast boy, we don't look alike. I'm confused."

"I know we don't look alike _now_. When I was younger, I got sick. The disease turned my skin green and gave me the powers to shapeshift into animals. Before all of that, I looked just like you. Look at the picture, see? That's me."

Farah nodded when she looked at the picture of Beast boy's younger form again, still a bit in disbelief.

Beast boy glanced at Raven and for the first time, she looked into his eyes. He sighed when only she frowned in confusion too. They both had no clue how Farah was handling all of this.

"That explains why you can shapeshift too," Raven said. "You inherited his powers."

Farah didn't like the serious atmosphere that her mother and Beast boy were creating. The information they were telling her was overbearing, but it didn't matter. She was happy to know that she and Beast boy were blood-related. She identified a connection between them but simply didn't know what it was or how it got there.

" _Father."_ She thought. _"Beast boy's my father. My dad."_ It didn't show on her face, but she was ecstatic about this, but even she wished that she knew him when she was younger. Farah wanted to ask her parents many more questions. Why wasn't Beast boy in any of their family pictures? Why didn't he come to see her when she was younger? Why was she finding out about all of this _now_?

Farah looked up at the forced smiles Raven and Beast boy gave her. She decided not to ask them. She could tell that they were uncomfortable about this topic and wanted the conversation to end. She rolled away from between them then jumped at Beast boy's back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Then I guess I should call you daddy now!"

Beast boy laughed and lifted her on his shoulders.

Raven sighed then collected the pictures again and neatly placed them into the box they were in. A big weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She was so relieved to finally have Farah know who her father was and stop her lies. Raven hated that she had to keep up the facade for so long, but there was nothing else she could do.

But It's all over now. Farah knows who her father is and took the news really well.

* * *

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"I was with Raven and Farah. We finally broke the news to her."

Terra smiled but it wasn't genuine. "That's great!"

Beast boy smiled and tried to keep walking, but Terra noticed his box. "What's in here?'

She took it from his hands and opened it quickly, looking inside. "Oh, Beast boy! Are these pictures of you when you were younger? You looked so adorable. How come I've never seen them before?'

Beast boy shrugged. "I don't really bring them out a lot because I want to make sure nothing happens to them, so I just keep them hidden in my room." He chuckled. "Sometimes I forget they're in there."

Terra looked up. "So Raven saw them?"

Beast boy paused. He didn't know whether to say yes or no. If he says yes, then she will throw a fit and if he said no, then she would call him a liar. It was a lose, lose for him. "..yes?"

Terra nodded her head and placed the lid back. She didn't show any signs of anger which surprised him. He was waiting to hear a yell from her, but if she wasn't going to say anything then he'll happily think nothing more of it. Terra handed the box back to him.

"Let's go on a date, bae. You seem tense. I'm sure all this fathering thing is wearing the mess out of you."

For once, Beast boy agreed. "Sure. We can go tonight."

* * *

Farah intertwined her small fingers in between Raven's. She stared into the dark sky with her mother lying next to her. Soon after Beast boy left, Raven brought her to the roof to simply unwind and show the beautiful view of the atmosphere Titans Tower's roof provided.

Farah's free hand felt the comfortable blanket she and Raven lied on as she continued to gaze up at the stars. She and Raven never did this when they were in the city. She glanced at the empath and smiled softly when her mother was engrossed in the night sky above them. Raven turned her head when she realized Farah was looking at her. They made eye contact for a quick moment before they giggled softly at each other.

"Mommy, do you remember Bailey?"

Raven rolled her head from staring into the night to at Farah "No, who is she again?"

"She's the little girl with the long brown hair and had on sparkly boots every time we saw her?...The sparkly boots I wanted for Christmas?"

"Oh, now I remember," Raven said shortly. "What about her?"

"Before we left, do you remember when I went to her house to play?"

Her mother nodded, now glancing at the sky again.

"I saw her mommy and daddy."

"Ok?" Raven was confused with where Farah was going with this. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but I was sad," Farah said.

"Why were you upset?"

She looked at her. "Because I want to have you and daddy together like Bailey has her mommy and daddy."

"But..you do have mommy and daddy now. You see Beast boy everyday."

"I know, but he's not with us like a family. He's always with that blonde lady. Are they married?"

Raven sighed. She didn't want Farah getting into the middle of her and Beast boy's strained relationship. She didn't know what to say to her daughter and she was tired of lying.

"No, they're not married, but they do like each other..I think," Raven said bitterly.

"But you and daddy kissed. When you kiss someone, it means you like them."

"Not all the time.''

"So, you and daddy don't like each other?"

Raven opened her mouth to reply, but she didn't know what to say. Her and Beast boy's situation was intricate. She has feelings for him, and he says that he shares feelings for her as well, but she found that hard to believe when he continues to sleep in the same bed as Terra.

"Um, I don't know." She said shortly.

"Oh," Farah said in disappointment, "Ok."

Farah went back to staring into the night, still upset. Raven felt her heart slightly break. The normal life that she wanted her daughter to live was no longer going to happen. Raven sat up then took Farah into her lap, holding the toddler close to her chest. Farah melted into her mother's arms and continued to look up at the sky but there were tears were running down her chubby cheeks.

* * *

 _I hope the father reveal scene between Farah and Beast boy wasn't cliche. That was my biggest concern as I wrote this, but other than that, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Next one on Friday._


	16. Chapter 16

_This is one of my favorite chapters in the story, so enjoy!_

* * *

The siren in the large Tower blared everywhere throughout the night once again.

Raven sighed and rolled in her bed, trying to fall back to sleep although the alarm was still ringing. She glanced back at Farah and was shocked to see her still sound asleep. The toddler must have gotten used to the alarm going off. Another fact that Raven noticed about Farah is that she can be a hard sleeper and hitter. There were moments in the middle of the night when Raven would wake up to accidental punches and kicks by Farah, but for the most part, she was knocked out in deep slumber.

* * *

"It's Red X, again."

"What!? Why is he breaking into buildings at nights?" Cyborg rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and mumbled in annoyance.

"I don't know, but no time to waste. Where's Terra?"

Robin looked straight at Beast boy who was leaning on the couch for support. He yawned and stretched his muscled limbs. "She's not feeling well, so she can't join us."

Robin hummed in thought then rubbed his chin. "That's not good. We're down a member."

"So what? We can beat him."

Robin shook his head. He hated to admit it, but Red X has enhanced his gadgets and fighting technique. Therefore, he became more of a challenge to defeat. If they go at him with a teammate down, it'll be even more difficult.

"It's going to be a hard fight." He said nervously.

"Hold on! I have an idea." Beast boy sprang from the couch with his newfound burst of energy and ran for the double doors. The remaining Titans only stared at him, bemused.

"Beast boy, where are you going? We have to leave!" Robin yelled from his spot.

"Go on without me; I'll meet you there."

"Please, I do not understand. What is it that Beast boy is doing?"

"I don't know, but we gotta' go." Cyborg said in between a heavy yawn.

* * *

"Raven, open up!" Beast boy continued to ferociously knock on her door until it finally opened. He almost fell in from the sudden movement but his feet caught him. He looked up and saw Raven, in her pajamas, looking down at him with her arms crossed.

"What do you want?" She asked with irritation.

Beast boy got to his feet. "We need your help; it's Red X."

Raven rolled her eyes then gestured to the sleeping Farah in the bed. "Who's going to watch her?"

"No time to explain!" He said in a rushed tone.

"I need to know where you're-"

Beast boy placed his large hands over her arms and looked her dead in the eyes. "Rae, we have to meet up with the team. Please, just trust me and come help us!"

Raven stayed silent in his arms then reluctantly agreed to follow his instructions. She slid from his grasp and went to her closet to get her uniform. While she did that, Beast boy strode to the bed and placed Farah's limp body in his arms then ran out the door.

"I'll meet you in 10 minutes." He hollered down the hallway.

"Beast boy! Where are you taking her!?" Raven groaned when he didn't answer then went back inside her room to change.

* * *

"No-achoo- freakin way!"

"Please! We need someone to watch her while Raven fight with us." Ignoring her protests, Beast boy waltzed into Terra's room and placed Farah onto the couch in front of the windows. He reached onto her bed and took the extra blanket he was using from his side and draped it over the toddler. Farah stirred in her sleep from the sudden actions, and Beast boy froze as a result. He relaxed when she turned her body and fell right back to sleep. Hard sleeper, just like him.

"Beast boy! I'm not babysitting." Terra sniffed her nose and took a new tissue from the tissue box.

"Shhh!" Beast boy pulled the geomancer closer to the door so that her voice wouldn't wake his child. "Please Terra! We'll be gone for like 3 hours max."

"What if it cries?"

" _She,"_ He said in a serious tone."Won't cry. She's a big girl." He was getting tired of Terra referring to his child as an object.

Terra groaned and rubbed her face. "Why me!?"

"You'll be fine. By the time you wake up, she'll be back in her room with Raven."

Terra finally gave in to Beast boy's persuasion and sighed. She massaged her throbbing temples and waved her hand for him to go away. She needed sleep.

Beast boy grinned and kissed her cheek. "Thanks!"

* * *

Raven walked out of her room by the time Beast boy came back. He looked down at her in amazement. Her leotard was tight on her, and she clearly needed to buy more that fit her present size, but if anything, it didn't look bad on her. It highlighted her curves even more. Her busty breasts popped out and the leotard hugged her hips and backside. He couldn't help but ogle! Beast boy bit back a whimper when she brought her long cape over her body, concealing the beauty.

"You look..good." He said with a low tone.

"Save it." She retorted. "I'm still angry."

* * *

"Who did you leave Farah with?"

Beast boy sat on Raven's flying black disk as they floated in the air towards the laboratory. He was nervous to tell her the truth because he knew she would be upset with him.

"Don't worry, she's in safe hands." He said with a sheepish grin.

When they finally reached their destination, Raven molded them through the walls straight into the battlefield. Beast boy jumped out of her portal then morphed into a cheetah to begin fighting. Raven stayed back, taking in her surroundings. She was a bit uneasy. Her fighting skills weren't up to par and she hasn't practiced at all.

Robin ran past Raven, gaining her attention. He looked back and gave a welcoming smile, happy to see her in battle. He jumped forward, bringing out his staff. Red X stepped back before the staff could strike him on the head. He continued taking steps back, moving left and right and dodging Robin's attempted swings. X took his opportunity and gave Robin a strong punch on the chin. Robin hollered in pain, his body smacking into a large wooden crate. Robin rubbed his sore chin then looked up to see X flying down on him with his foot extended. Robin quickly got to his feet and crawled out of the space. While X tried to regain his composure, Robin kicked his ankles hard. X fell onto his back with a thud, but that didn't phase him as much. He quickly used his arms to backflip himself onto his feet. X reached into his belt and threw three explosive bombs. Robin used his cape to shield himself. When he pulled the fabric back, X punched him hard in the gut, forcing him to fall on his knees. X kneed Robin hard in the face, knocking him out.

Red X turned to leave, but he fell back when a green starbolt contacted him square in the chest. He skidded against the floor and stopped once his back reached the wall. Starfire yelled as she threw her thunderous montage of starbolts. Her eyes were fiery green and her hands didn't stop at all. When she ceased her attack and the smoke cleared, she expected to see the mangled body of Red X, but there was nothing there. She gasped and gave a "umph" when Red X appeared in the air with the help of his teleportation. He kicked Starfire to the ground then landed gracefully on the floor. He threw an X gadget at her, but she destroyed it with a starbolt in mid-air. She flew to the air, twisting her body with her hands glowing, resembling a beautiful star. She then used her eye beams and followed Red X around as if he was a mouse. X turned and extended his arm at Starfire. What she failed to see was the small X appliance that he threw towards her face. Before her green eyes, the X grew large and taped her body to the ground with a thud.

Cyborg used his cannon to fire at the nimble man. He jumped and ducked, avoiding the heat blue blasts. Beast boy hopped in as a woodpecker and pecked at his head. X tried to swat the animal away, but that only led him into Cyborg's trap. While he was concentrated on Beast boy, Cyborg's cannon was warming up and getting ready to fire. With one large charge, Cyborg shot at Red X. The thief fell and groaned in pain when the blast hit him right in the back.

"Booyah!" Cyborg gave Beast boy a loud high-five.

They advanced on him quickly before he could get up, but they weren't prepared for his sudden move. X turned on his back and extended his feet in Beast boy and Cyborg's direction. The soles of his shoes started to shoot fire, catching the two in surprise. They both stumbled back, holding their faces in their hands. Red X tossed a sticky, adhesive X at the two which stuck them together and giving them a sharp electric shock in the process.

He sighed and stretched his body in pain. "You guys really put up a fight."

He turned and left the scene to find the rest of the Xenothium. Once he reached the main room that held the precious chemical, he began to take it from its hold. He opened the lid and reached in to take it like a child reaching into a cookie jar, but he was flung back by a dark power. He hit the wall and fell to his knees. He looked up and saw Raven standing in front of the container, her hands black and her eyes white.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. Decided to come back?"

Raven ignored his comment and attacked him again. She reached for him with a Raven's claw, but he dodged it by simply running. He jumped into the air and tried to plant a kick to her face, but Raven blocked it with a black shield. He continued using his combative skills on her, and she dodged them by using her shield. She struggled, however. X was moving fast, and she wasn't use to responding so quickly. Red X bent and kick swept her feet, causing her to fall on her back. She flew away quickly before he could plant a punch.

He drew his hand back, shaking it to rid the sting from hitting the hard ground. He grunted and fell when her energy pinned him down to the ground. He tried to fight against the grip, but it squeezed him tightly against the tile. Raven walked closer, her hand extended and another at her temple to help stay concentrated.

"Stop fighting!" She hissed.

"Not today, sunshine."

Red X managed to break free from her hold, causing Raven to fall back onto her butt. She gasped when she saw a large X coming down above her. She created a black vortex and fell in before the X could tape her to the surface.

She rose from the ground behind him and gave a swift punch to the side of his face.

"Strong grip for such a beautiful woman." He said mockingly with his hand rubbing his temple.

Raven tore a piece of metal from the side of the walls with her powers and brought it down on Red X. He jumped out of the way in time and staggered back in a daze. He was getting tired and his legs were becoming weak. She noticed this and smirked. She tore more pieces of metal from the walls and continued to attract them to X like a magnet. He continued to jump and fall to avoid them, but he was fatigued and that affected his ability to elude the objects. When a metal hit him hard in the face, he fell to the ground and stayed there. Raven used her powers and trapped him once again in her energy as a momentary jail for him.

Red X cursed in his head when he couldn't free himself. When Raven brought him closer, he stared down at her, trying to think of a way out of his imprisonment.

"So where've you been all this time, princess?"

Raven rolled her eyes and ignored him. She walked away and used her powers to have him follow like a dog on a leash.

"Were you tired of being around your so called friends?" Nothing. If Red X couldn't beat her physically, then he might as well do it mentally. "Was it your little green boyfriend? I heard that you guys were having a little fling." Nothing seemed to have distracted her as she continued to walk towards her friends at the entrance, but he did feel the energy's grip loosen a bit. "Did he break your heart by staying with the blonde girl? I know for sure that they're dating, pretty sure they're having some good sex."

"Shut up!" She said with a loud hiss. They stopped moving and her eyes started to turn red.

Red X smirked. He struck a nerve. "What? You think we villains don't know the scoop in the Titan drama?" She turned, and he only laughed. "Tired of being the side girl?"

And that's what did it.

Her hold on him disintegrated, and he fell to the ground, but he was greeted with black encased hands grabbing him by the throat. He was taken aback at first, but he quickly adapted.

He broke her grip from around his neck and twisted his body gracefully to apprehend Raven. Within seconds, her hands were restrained behind her back and X close to her back, intruding her personal space. Her hood fell off her head, as a result, showing her face and long hair. Red X only smirked. He brought her body close to his and purred at the sight. He eyed her shapely torso and closed the small space between his hips and her rear. Raven stiffened when she felt him against her. She pulled again, but he kept her still. The position they were in was making her very uneasy.

"Let me go." She said through gritted teeth.

Red X only brought her closer to him with every forceful pull she made. If anything, her fight made him want her even more. He lowered his head and stuffed his mask into the nape of her neck. Raven gasped and shivered from the cold metal.

"If it makes you feel any better, I won't treat you like a side." He said in a gruff pitch. His other hand started to explore different areas of her body that shouldn't be.

Raven scrunched her face in disgust and pulled at him again. "Stop, you disgusting pig!" Her eyes started to turn white.

Raven fell forward when Red X was slammed into the wall due to a blue colored force. He held his abdomen and looked up at the impromptu attacker.

"Keep your hands off of her!" Cyborg raised his cannon and shot at him again.

Beast boy swooped in and brought Raven's arm over his neck and his hand over her side, right below her breasts. She got to her feet thanks to his aid.

"See you later, sunshine." Red X scrambled to his feet and pressed the button on the center of his black belt. Right before their eyes, he evaporated into the air. Raven shivered when he gave a curt wave goodbye to her before disappearing.

Cyborg fired another round in hopes of hitting X, but his body disappeared. "Yeah, you better run!"

* * *

Farah stirred in her sleep. Gently, she opened her eyes and stretched her short limbs. She looked around and quickly noticed the change in environment. She sat up in a hurry and began to worry when she didn't see her mother around. She pushed the blanket away and stood on the couch, examining her surroundings even more.

She saw a body sleeping on the bed. The first thing she noticed was the long straight blonde hair. Quickly, she realized that it was big mean Terra. She would have gone back to sleep quietly, but she couldn't. She had an urgent need that required an adult's assistance.

Cautiously, Farah jumped off the couch and walked to the sleeping form. Her little heart was racing with every step she took. She used both of her hands and gently shook Terra's body.

Terra stirred and mumbled incoherent words then fell right back to slumber. When she felt the light force push at her again, she sat up quickly, looking around. She glanced down and stared at the toddler. _"Beast boy promised she wouldn't wake up."_

"What?" She asked with an attitude.

Farah wrapped her hands in her red nightshirt out of fear, causing the fabric to stretch. "I need to use the bathroom." She said quietly.

Terra rolled her eyes and flopped her body back down in the bed. "Then go to the bathroom."

Farah looked at the exit and shook her head briskly, her blonde curls following the movement. "It's too dark, and I don't know where it is."

Terra sucked her teeth in aggravation and rolled to the other side of the bed far away from Farah. She yanked the blanket over her head and mumbled. "Down the hall and to your left.''

Farah bounced impatiently and placed her arms between her legs. She started to whimper when she felt her small bladder fill to the brim. "Help me!"

Terra screamed into her pillow then angrily pushed the blankets off of her body. She stomped and walked out of the door with Farah trying to catch up behind her.

When they reached the bathroom, Terra stood to the side and opened the door for her to go in. But Farah didn't go inside. She only stared up at her.

"Go pee," Terra said impatiently.

"You need to help me sit on the toilet or else I'll fall in."

Terra smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "This is exactly why I don't want kids."

Reluctantly, Terra walked into the bathroom, pushing Farah inside. Never again will she trust Beast boy to leave her alone with his child. Farah dropped her pajama bottoms and small underwear to her ankles then raised her arms for Terra to assist. Terra grimaced at the sight. Awkwardly, she propped the toddler on the toilet seat and kept her small weight over the bowl as she did her business. A smile appeared on Farah's face as she released her bladder while Terra turned her head and repeatedly cursed under her breath.

"Are you done?"

"You have to wipe my butt."

Terra nearly dropped Farah when she said those words. "What! No. You don't know how to do that yet?"

Farah shook her head. "Mommy does it for me."

"Well, I'm not your mommy." Terra lightly shook Farah while she was on the toilet to let any few drops of urine fall in before placing her onto her feet. Farah quickly pulled her undergarments up and went to wash her hands, which Terra assisted again. When they returned to her room, Terra pointed to the sofa.

"Ok, back to the couch."

Farah slowly walked away and tried to get comfortable, but she kept staring at the geomancer. When Terra snuggled into her spot on the bed, she noticed Farah's purple eyes on her. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Where's mommy and daddy?"

Terra flinched at the sound of her reference to Beast boy. "They're out."

Farah knew that she was taking a stretch with this request but decided to try. "Can I sleep with you?"

"No." She said quickly.

"Please?"

"You were sleeping on the couch just fine before you woke up."

"I can't go back to sleep. The couch is too hard."

"Oh..my gosh..." Terra said under her breath. "I'm sick, so you have to stay over there."

Farah shrugged. "I don't care." She didn't like sleeping on the sofa. It wasn't comfy and the open closet that was at the side of the room spooked her. It made her feel vulnerable to an attack.

Terra cursed again. She balled her fists and tried not to say anything heartless. "Fine."

Farah quickly took her opportunity and ran to the large bed. She crawled on top and laid her body on the left side. "Is this where daddy sleeps because it smells like him."

Terra brought the blanket over her head and ignored the comment. She inched herself to the far side of the mattress, giving a decent space between them. "Stay on your dad's side."

Farah crawled under the sheets and snuggled into the pillow. She felt her body relax when she smelled Beast boy's familiar scent. He wasn't here, but she was happy to have his belongings nearby.

"Mommy and daddy say you're a mean lady," Farah said bluntly.

Terra brought the covers from over her face and gave Farah a tired stank eye. "I understand if your mom said that but Beast boy? Did he say anything else about me?"

Farah shook her head. "No."

Terra scoffed and turned. "Better not have."

"I don't think you're _that_ mean."

Terra rolled her eyes. Sleep was all she wanted, not a conversation with a toddler. "Thanks, kid. Now go to sleep."

Farah turned her small body to stare at the back of Terra's head. "Why do you and mommy fight?"

Terra sighed in irritation. "Because you're mommy is the one who's mean."

Farah shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Of course you don't; she's your mother."

Farah gasped. "You're right."

Terra tried not to laugh at her cuteness, but she failed. She broke out into a quiet giggle.

Farah smiled. This was probably the first time she heard a laugh come from the geomancer. "I think you could be nice."

Terra yawned, trying to stay awake. "I _am_ nice."

Farah hesitated at first, not believing that statement at all. "Nu uh! You're always mean to me and mommy...why?"

Terra paused. "It's..complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Yeah, do you know what that word means?"

"Mmmm..I think so."

Terra chuckled softly. "Great convo, but go to sleep. Really."

"Ok," Farah said shortly. She smiled and snuggled into Beast boy's pillow.

* * *

"I can't believe you left Farah with _her._ "

Beast boy kept his hands in his pockets and continued walking down the hallway with Raven next to him.

"Who knows what she could be doing to her!"

When the parents reached Terra's bedroom, Beast boy punched in the code and walked into the dark room. Raven followed behind closely, very worried for her daughter.

Beast boy first glanced at the sofa where he left her, but Farah wasn't there. He felt Raven tap his shoulder and gesture to the bed.

Raven and Beast boy stood and stared at Farah and Terra peacefully slumbering. Farah was sleeping on Beast boy's side of the bed, but what shocked them was Terra. She had an arm securely placed over Farah's small torso as if she was a stuffed teddy bear.

Beast boy turned to Raven with a prideful smirk. "I told you she would be fine."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Did you like it? Let me know. Next update on Monday!_

 _Also, we've reached the halfway mark, (technically it was chapter 15), but just to let you guys know, there are 25 chapters in total to this story!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Minor lemon in this chapter, but nothing too major._

* * *

"And then, I will add 3 tablespoons of the sugar."

"To the soup?"

"Yes, of course! And to add the extra kick, I will add the mustard."

Starfire hoisted Farah higher on her hip for her to glance into the pot. Her strong arm was placed underneath Farah's small bottom to keep her secure while the other went to stirring the soup. Starfire beamed when she took the yellow mustard bottle from the fridge then squirted a large amount into the tall pot. Farah looked at the concoction with disgust. The toddler was too young to cook, but even she knew that mustard shouldn't be added to chicken noodle soup.

It took Farah awhile to adjust to the alien princess. Starfire's personality and ignorance were too great for her to adapt to so quickly. But eventually, she got used to the Tamaranean and realized the innocence in her. Now, she and Starfire clicked like best friends. Starfire loved having Farah around to paint nails and do each other's hair because unlike Raven, Farah loved girly things.

Starfire turned the stove off and took a large spoon. She blew at it then brought it to Farah's lips. "Try, little bumgorf."

Farah looked down at the soup. It was a dark green color, and the texture was very thick. She didn't even see the pasta or the chicken in it! She wondered if Starfire actually understood what she requested. Farah turned her head to Cyborg for him to hopefully save her, but he was too engrossed in his video game to pay attention to them. To keep Starfire smiling, Farah bent her head to drink the unknown poison.

"No!"

Robin swatted the spoon out of Starfire's hands. She gasped and looked down at the mess he made. She turned to him, her eyes glowed green with fury. Farah clung to Starfire's top fearfully. She hoped that the Tamaranean didn't forget that she was still in her arms.

"Why would you do such a thing, Robin?"

Robin backed away slightly. "Star, what are you cooking?"

"I have created the soup of chicken and noodles! Why did you smack the utensil from my hand? Farah was about to try."

Robin turned to Farah who was shaking her head in disappointment. She was happy Robin came in to save her.

Robin took a look inside the pot and shook his head. "No, Star. _That_ is not soup."

"But Farah and I followed the instructions, correct?" Starfire turned to look into the purple eyes of the little girl, but she shook her head slowly.

Starfire frowned and sighed. "My apologies."

Robin chuckled and rubbed his girlfriend's shoulder. "It's alright. We can make a fresh batch."

"Can we make it quickly? I'm hungry." Farah rubbed her stomach then rested her head on Starfire's shoulder.

"Robin, she is hungry. Might she try the soup I have made?" Starfire insisted.

"Who said food? Cuz' I'm hungry!" Cyborg finally ended his game and got up from the couch to join the commotion.

"How about we order pizza?" Robin looked at the pot then swiftly threw it entirely into the trash when he saw Starfire reach for it again.

"Where's the love triangle?" Cyborg asked. He had the pizza menu in his hand and was already dialing the number.

Starfire and Robin shrugged their shoulders, not wanting to know what drama was being unfolded.

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion Zin-"

Knock, knock

Raven opened one eye then sighed. It was relaxing to meditate in her old bedroom again. She would do silent meditation sessions at her apartment, but it had to be at night when Farah was asleep, so it was nice to connect to her powers in front of her big windows.

The sorceress rose to her feet and went to the door. She opened it, not thinking or even asking who was there. She glanced down, expecting to see Farah, but she was disappointed to see that it wasn't her.

It was Beast boy.

He was wearing gray sweatpants with a white wifebeater. His hands were in his pockets lazily, and his body was leaning against the door frame. He looked down at Raven with a sexy smirk.

"Morning."

"Farah's not here."

Beast boy looked at her funny and dropped his smirk. "I'm not here for Farah."

"Then there's no reason for you to be knocking on my door." Raven turned and closed the door behind her, but Beast boy intercepted it with his large foot. He sneaked in and stood at the entrance.

"Leave! Now!"

Beast boy sighed and sat at the foot of her bed, getting comfortable. "I'm here to talk to you, Raven."

She shook her head and pointed to the door. "There's nothing to talk about. Now go."

''No." He said with a pout.

Raven rolled her eyes at his immaturity. She guessed that some things will never change. Raven gave up. No longer could she meditate in peace, so she decided to do the next chore that was on her list.

Beast boy stared at her. Raven sat on the floor with her legs crossed in front of her black dresser. She had a pile of Farah's bright clothes piled on the floor next to her and was folding them away neatly. He smiled and admired her presence. He simply enjoyed having her around. Although she's snappy at him right now, it didn't matter or pushed him away any further. "Can I help?"

She ignored him and continued folding.

He turned into a kitten and silently crawled to her. Raven jumped when she felt a warm furball brush against her bare thigh. She shooed him away forcefully, but that didn't stop him. He came back, mewing and purring even louder. "Beast boy, stop."

He morphed back to himself and sat his large green body next to her. "Not until you talk to me."

"I swear, you're such a child." She mumbled under her breath.

"But you like this child." He said with a playful smirk. He got to his knees and brought his face close to hers, grinning.

She turned her head the other way and pushed him back with her hand. He was becoming hard to ignore. "Whatever. Just leave."

"I know you're still upset, and you have every right to be, but you can't be mad at me forever."

"I'm not mad at you...anymore."

He smiled, inching closer. "Well, you have a funny way of showing that you're not."

She rolled her eyes and continued. "I'm just..tired of the things you do."

Beast boy sat there in silent thought. He frowned and his long ears dropped to the side of his head. "What do you mean?"

She closed her eyes and thought hard on the words she was about to say. "Beast boy, I like you, and you know that, yet you seem to ignore that fact."

He paused. "I don't ignore it."

Raven turned to him with a serious look. "You're _still_ in a relationship with Terra. You sleep in _her_ bed at night. I don't hold any true status to you other than the mother of your child, the child you didn't want. Why should I believe you when you say that you have feelings for me?"

"Stop saying that I don't want Farah. She's my daughter and I love her just as much you do." He snapped. Then his face softened. "And I do like you. You know how clingy Terra can be. Telling her no is like signing a death note.

Raven fumed and shook her head. "If you're too much of a punk to break up with her then you must not feel the same way. If you truly liked me, then you would have broken up with her years ago."

"I'm going to break up with her, Rae."

" _When_?"

Beast boy paused then stayed silent. Raven sighed and turned away from him. They sat there in silence.

"If you want me to sleep in your bed, then I wouldn't mind doing that." He cracked a small smile, trying to bring some form of comical relief to the conversation, but that only resulted in a cold stare from her.

"And that's exactly what I'm talking about."

Beast boy's ears drooped again and his smile fell. "What? What did I do? I'm sorry."

She balled her fists and exhaled deeply. "You're playing with my emotions, Beast boy! Don't flirt with me then leave and go to Terra next. I can't stand that about you!"

Beast boy ruffled his green hair and sighed. She was right. This was his ongoing dilemma for years now. He wanted to make both women happy, but obviously, his plan on doing that was not working at all.

"Sorry, Rae. I'm going to change that."

"No you're not," She shook her head. "You said that before when we were younger and you're saying it now. I thought you were different, Beast boy."

"I am! It's hard, Rae. I want to make everyone happy." He dipped his head down as if he was a child being punished. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Raven sighed and paid her attention back to Farah's clothes. She told him what he needed to do. Now, it was up to him to carry out the action. They have a child together, so it will be extremely hard for her to simply forget about him, especially when their daughter is a mini replica of him.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Beast boy was caught in a pool of confusion. He had Terra on one side, and Raven on the other. He and Terra have history together as a couple. It wasn't a smooth one, but it was there. He wanted to break up with Terra, but he was actually scared to do so. She didn't handle rejection well at all. He had feelings for the geomancer but nothing compared to how he feel towards Raven now. Yeah, he made some pretty hefty mistakes, and it's understandable that she had small trust for him, but he was still willing to try. Knowing that she had feelings for him too gave him hope that they could begin a relationship together. But again, Terra stood in the way. If he broke up with her, who knows what she would do in retaliation. And if he doesn't, then Raven would be hurt. He sighed and rubbed his temples, getting a headache.

Raven got to her feet and walked away from him to her window, looking at the waters and tall buildings over the horizon. "Farah is with Starfire in the common room. Can you leave now?" Beast boy followed her. He wanted to put her in a tight hug and never let go, but he fought his urges. Instead, he sat at the side of her bed, facing her back. He stared at her body. She was wearing simple black shorts and a loose tank top. It was a relaxing Saturday morning for the Titans in the Tower. The crime rate has been pretty low after the fight with Red X, so they took this opportunity to unwind.

He stared at her long legs and thin but strong arms. What should he do? Terra or Raven. If he would have told himself in the past that he would have to choose between two females, his younger self would beam and laugh with pride, but now, he hated it. He wished he could make them both happy, but that's not how relationships work.

She turned around and made eye contact with him. "I thought you left."

Beast boy only sat in silence, his hands jammed in his pockets. He was still stuck on his thoughts.

Raven walked to him, which caught his attention. But she was only reaching into the table near her bed, opening the drawer and searching for something. She was so close yet so far away to him. He stared at her with his emerald eyes. _"It's either now or never."_

Before she could walk away from him, Beast boy grabbed her forearm. Raven stopped and gave a confused glance. She frowned and tugged at her arm.

"What are you doing?"

Beast boy ignored her and grabbed her other forearm, forcing her to drop the paper she had taken from the drawer. She stood in front of him, while he looked up at her. He didn't say anything. He only pulled her closer to him. He spread his legs, creating a large space then pulled her into it, keeping her close. Raven scowled and started to pull away from his grasp, but he wasn't letting that happen.

His hands went from her forearms to her thin waist, keeping her secure. Their bodies were only inches away from each other, and she could feel his warm breath on her skin. Raven froze and placed her hands over his to push them off, but he didn't budge. "Beast boy what the-"

"Shut up and kiss me.''

Raven was taken aback by his blunt demand but didn't push him away when he forced her down to him to lock lips although she wanted to.

He kissed her slow and sweet. She didn't respond to him at first, but eventually, she eased into his grasp and kissed him back. He purred happily when she finally responded. His hands went from her waist to her back, and her hands went from her sides to his broad shoulders. Slowly, he leaned back, their lips not breaking contact at all.

His back laid flat on her bed while her legs straddled his hips. Their kiss intensified the longer they stayed in that position. He kneaded her thick thighs with his calloused hands then slowly inched to her round posterior. Beast boy could feel her getting uncomfortable, so he quickly went back down to rubbing her thighs.

They greedily kissed each other. Their cheeks were flushed and all that could be heard was their muffled gasps and sucks. They acted like a sexually hungry couple that hasn't seen or felt each other in years. However, that seemed to be the case. For years, Beast boy longed to have Raven in his arms like this again. He never showed it, but now that she was here, he desired her even more. Raven was the same way; she was beginning to be more understanding of her feelings towards him, but she didn't know how to act on them.

Beast boy broke the kiss and glanced back up at her. They panted hard and stayed in the position of staring into each other's faces for a bit longer. Gradually, she sat up, her legs still straddling his hips. Beast boy rubbed her thighs and stared; he didn't want her to pull away. His body craved for her body on top of his again. Slowly, his left hand moved towards the hem of her tank top and pulled it. "No," She said quietly. She actually enjoyed the random make out session, but realism was setting in. Beast boy is cheating on Terra with her..again.

He continued to pull, obviously not caring. He wanted her. Now. He frowned, his eyes begging for acceptance. "Rae, please..."

Raven smacked his hand away and tried to get off his hips, but it seemed to have encouraged him even more. He forcefully pulled the tank top off of her body and sat up to place his mouth on her bare skin.

She gasped from the sudden action and used her arms to hide her gray bra, but Beast boy stopped her. His hands went to her back and tried to undo it while his mouth devoured her neck. Her hands went to his chest, and she tried to push him back, but the pleasure from his kisses ceased her.

"Beast boy," She moaned. Her cheeks flushed again and her head rolled to the side. "St-stop it.." Her body felt frozen in his clutch. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to fight another moan. She didn't want him to stop either.

Beast boy ignored her again and continued sucking and nibbling at her neck. The Beast inside of him begged for more skin. He tried to control himself, but he also wanted to explore more of her body.

He threw her bra to the side and glanced down to her chest. Raven finally awoke from her daze and pushed Beast boy away with all her strength. "Stop!" You're going too far." She looked him straight in the eyes and pushed her half naked body away. She noticed his dilated pupils, and it feared her a bit, but she kept her stance. Raven stumbled out of his warm lap then walked to the side of the room where her bra laid. Her fingers got to work on clasping the garment back on, but she gasped when she felt his arms around her again.

He growled into her shoulders and placed his large hands over her tender bosom. She blushed and tried not to evaporate into his pleasurable touch. She used her powers and forced him back into the wall. She quickly threw her tank top back on before he thought of any new ideas.

Beast boy groaned and rubbed his temple. "Ow."

She opened the door and pointed at the door. "Leave. My. Room!"

Beast boy waltzed out and took a final look at her before she slammed the door in his face. Raven may believe that what he did was for nothing, but in his mind, he had a plan. A plan to help him choose and he can safely say that he made his decision. The decision he should have made a long time ago.

* * *

"Where have you been all day?"

Beast boy crawled onto his side of Terra's large bed and sighed. He closed his eyes and placed an arm over his forehead. "Nowhere." But that was a lie. After his meet up with Raven, he walked around the Tower to clear his mind.

Terra rolled her eyes and went back to typing away on her laptop. She spent the day watching videos and staying under the blanket. She noticed Beast boy's absence since she woke up, but she didn't give much of a care. She enjoyed her time alone.

She continued on with her activities while Beast boy laid next to her, but she smelled something. It was faint and wavered around in the air. One moment she would detect it with her nose then it would disappear. Terra looked around her room for anything that could be the source.

Beast boy shifted in the bed next to her, and she smelled it again. She gave a big sniff and turned to him. He smelt like..lavender and honey. She eyed him up and down. He was still resting on his back, his eyes close as if he was about to take a nap.

Terra leaned in and grabbed his wifebeater, catching him off guard. She stretched his shirt and brought it to her nose, taking a big whiff.

"Terra, I took a shower this morning, so you can't complain that I smell like wet dog." He said tiredly.

"Why do you smell like _her_?"

"What are you-" Beast boy stopped when he remembered that he was coming from Raven's room not too long ago. He inwardly cursed himself for his stupidity.

"Beast boy!" Terra shook him and her eyes turned yellow. "What the hell!?"

"I didn't do anything!" He lied.

"Oh really?" Terra reached down and grabbed his now semi-erect shaft through his sweatpants. He winced from the strong grip and pushed her hands away. "When did this happen?"

He sighed. "Terra, we need to talk.''

Terra jumped out of her bed and searched for her shorts and top. Beast boy got to his feet too and tried to calm her down, but it was no use. When she placed her clothes on, she pushed him out the way and stomped down the hall.

"Where are you going?" He followed her closely. "You promised that you would leave them alone!"

"That witch is gonna' get it." She said. Beast boy grasped her arm and pulled her back. She slapped him hard on the cheek, making him loosen his grip on her. "Don't think that you're getting away with this either. You played a factor into this too."

Terra continued pacing away, leaving a stunned Beast boy behind.

* * *

Raven turned the corner and walked towards the stairs. She wanted to check up on Farah and see if Cyborg and Starfire did well in feeding her. She hated the drama between her and Beast boy, but she was happy to be back at the Tower with her friends because they were willing to watch and care for Farah with no questions asked, blessing her with moments of well-deserved silence.

She saw Terra coming her way when she crossed another corner. She was angry, and Raven had a sick feeling that it was towards her, but she was praying to Azar that she was wrong.

"Bitch!"

Yup. It was for her.

Terra marched up to Raven, intruding her personal space. "Who do you think you are!?"

Raven took a step back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You did something with Beast boy, didn't you?"

Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Go ask him yourself."

She passed Terra and continued her way down the hall to the stairs for the common room. Terra was still fuming. She balled her fists and looked up again. "I asked _you_!"

Terra ran and grabbed Raven by her long purple hair. Raven yelped at the sudden jerk and followed the harsh movement. She felt Terra's strong grip pull at her locks downward. Raven fell to the floor when Terra threw her body against the wall.

Raven glanced at her, her hands turning black. "I've been waiting to do this for years."

Raven scrambled to her feet then pounced on Terra. She grabbed at her blonde hair and gave her own fair share of punches while she was at her submission. Terra tried to get back on her feet, but she would lose her footing when Raven yanked her hair harshly in opposite directions. When she finally found her footing, she punched Raven hard in the gut. Raven stepped back to the side when Terra tried to place another fast punch on her. Instead, Raven kicked hard at her side. Terra fell to the ground from the force, but she didn't stay there for long. She got back to her feet and rammed into Raven. The two grown females rolled onto the floor, both tugging and pulling at each other's long hair while trying to punch and kick each other in the face.

Beast boy finally caught up when he heard the grunts and yells from the two. He stared at the predicament he created and sighed. Raven and Terra are fighting because of him. He had to let that simple fact sink in through his head. He felt so guilty. Finally, he kicked himself into action and tried to pull them apart. He tried to pull Terra away, but she managed to elbow him in the nose before turning back to Raven.

He leapt back and hissed in pain. His nose wasn't broken, but it really hurt. He pulled out his communicator and called Cyborg. "Dude, we got a problem."

The communicator fizzed, but Cyborg answered quickly. "What's wrong, man?"

Beast boy winced when he saw Terra kick Raven square in the face. "Um, Terra and Raven are fighting." He said bluntly.

"What! Stop them!"

"I tried, but I think I'm gonna need some help here."

"We'll be down."

Beast boy sighed and attempted to pull Terra and Raven apart once more. He transformed into an octopus and pulled Raven from Terra's tight embrace. His green tentacle wrapped around her legs and tried to pull her back, but Terra was pouncing on her like a hungry lion. He pulled Raven back and got between Terra and held her back too.

He thought that he managed to keep them away, but he was wrong. Raven used her powers to blast his tentacles away. He grimaced in his octopus form and retracted his tendril from around her. Raven ran and started to punch at Terra while she was stuck in Beast boy's grasp. He turned back to his normal self, which granted Terra to fight back.

Cyborg came with Robin, Starfire, and Farah in tow. They looked at him with confusion and also anger. They weren't stupid and knew exactly that he was a big factor for the tension between Terra and Raven.

"Why aren't you stopping them?"

"Dude, do you know how strong they are?" Beast boy held his nose and noticed that it was bleeding and his hand was bruised. "They're small, but fight like men."

"Mommy!" Farah pushed through the adults and stared at the fight. Tears swelled in her eyes as she continued to gawk. She was frightened to see her mother and Terra act so aggressive towards each other. Farah tried to move in closer, but Starfire held her small body back.

"No bumgorf, you will get injured if you intervene."

"Cyborg, come on." Robin and Cyborg quickly advanced on the two females and tried to pull them apart. They realized that Beast boy wasn't wrong when he said that it was difficult to pull them apart. They were stuck together and would not let go. They did eventually separate them. Cyborg held onto Terra's frantic form. She was still kicking and squirming while screaming expletives towards the sorcerer. She was bruised and her hair was tangled. Raven managed to lacerate her cheek, drawing blood, and her temple was bleeding as well. Her legs were also scratched and blemished, but she still had a large flame inside of her that still wanted to fight.

Raven, however, was calmer. Robin held her back minimally. She also had cuts and contusions on her legs, but hers seemed a bit more severe than Terra's. Her face was clear except for her left eye. It was starting to swell and had slight discoloration. Raven was tired. She had no energy left in her. She shook her head and pulled away from Robin's arms. She scooped the still crying Farah into her arms and walked away from them all, not saying a word and not looking back.

Terra was still thrashing in Cyborg's arm. Even he was beginning to get drained. He dropped her but kept a strong hand on her arm. "Girl, stop! It's over."

Terra obeyed and panted. "The bitch better stay out."

"What's your problem!?"

Terra glanced at Beast boy. "Don't yell at me! You caused all of this. Why can't you stay away from her?"

"You made everything worse! You promised!"

Terra turned her head and crossed her arms. "You're making no sense. If you would have left her alone, none of this would be happening. The witch deserves everything she got. I can't believe you downgraded yourself to have sex with her."

Beast boy snapped. "That's it! I can't do this anymore."

The remaining Titans stared at the scene. It was as if they were watching a soap opera right in front of them.

"We're done! I don't want to continue this relationship anymore."

Terra froze and stared at him. "Beast boy, you don't know what you're thinking."

"No. I know exactly what I'm doing, and I should have done this a long time ago!''

"You know what, fine! I don't care. You're such an asshole, Beast boy. If anything, you're doing me a service." Terra angrily wiped away the tears and walked away to her room. "You don't deserve anyone, Garfield Logan. And I hate to admit this," She paused. "But neither does Raven...Go to hell!"

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought about this chapter in the reviews._


	18. Chapter 18

Beast boy rushed to Raven's door and made it in time. The door wasn't locked so he invited himself inside.

Raven was on her knees, taking the clothes from her dresser and placing them neatly inside her suitcase. Farah was also grabbing her belongings and throwing them inside her own little traveling bag. She had a frown on her face and her eyes were red and puffy.

"What are you guys doing?"

Raven didn't stop her packing to even look up at him. Her eye has appeared to have gotten worse over the short time. Beast boy softened at the sight of her. He felt awful for being the cause to all of this.

"Please, don't leave."

Beast boy knelt down next to her and held her small hands in his to stop her from packing, but Raven pulled them away and continued grabbing her belongings. "I don't want to live like this, Beast boy. I refuse to."

"You don't have to." He said quickly. "I promise you that Terra won't hurt you again. I'll make sure she doesn't even look at you."

Raven rose to her feet slowly, her face winced at the pain that was from the cuts on her legs. She planned to use her powers to heal the wounds, but she had to get away. She couldn't bare staying at the Tower any minute. What she feared, came true, and there's no going back now.

"Do you have everything, Farah?"

Farah clung to her two toys and nodded her head sadly. She didn't want to leave the Tower. Sure, she missed her home, friends and Uncle James, but she was having fun with the other Titans and her father in this new atmosphere.

Beast boy only stared. He knew that no matter how much he tries to talk her out of it, she would still leave.

He looked up at her confused when she extended an open hand to him. "I want my ring back."

Beast boy cursed. He was hoping she wouldn't have noticed him taking it away. Beast boy stared at her hand. He contemplated on whether to give the ring back to her or not. He wanted to say something witty or have her do something before he gave it back, but with the look on her face, she wasn't in the mood to play. Either he would give the ring to her or she would take it from him.

Begrudgingly, he jammed his hand in his pocket and gave her the silver band, surprised to still have it.

With that, Raven snatched the ring and placed it on her finger. Her appearance changed back to Rachael Roth, with her long black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. He only stared at the transformation.

Farah ran to Beast boy and embraced his leg. He looked down, feeling the tears swell in his eyes. Farah was his daughter, and he didn't want her to leave him again. He fell to his knees and embraced her tightly.

"Come, Farah."

Slowly, Farah pulled from the hug. She looked down and gave Beast boy Cynthia, her blonde barbie doll. He took it from her small hands and stared at it.

"I think Cynthia would rather stay here with you." She said softly.

When she ran back to her mother, Raven used her powers and summoned a portal that they fell into, with their belongings following.

In seconds, they were gone, just like that. Beast boy glanced around the room. It was barren again. He leaned himself against the dresser and stared at the doll in his hands. He could smell Farah's young signature scent which consisted of crayons which he assumed was from all the coloring pages she had done and a small hint of lavender, from being around her mother. He sighed and shook his head. He made her leave..again.

* * *

 _2 months later…_

"Mommy, where's the food for Mr. Petey?"

Raven opened the cabinets in the kitchen. She scrounged around the boxed and canned food and sucked her teeth when she couldn't find the flaky pet food. "I don't know, honey."

"You have to find it! Mr. Petey hasn't eaten in hours! He's gonna' die." Farah looked back to her mother with large, concerning eyes. Her small hands were plastered against the glass of the fish tank as she stared at the small orange fish, who was swimming peacefully.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Raven said under her breath. She searched the last cabinet and gave a relieved sigh when she finally found it.

"Here,"

Farah snatched the shaker from her mother and stood on the chair to feed her pet. Once she was satisfied, she placed the shaker on the counter and followed her mother to the couch. She giggled and crawled on top of her, which Raven happily embraced. Farah hummed when she placed her blonde head on Raven's chest, right above her heart to hear the thumping beat. Raven went back to reading her book while running her fingers through Farah's hair.

Farah stared at the TV in front of her. Nick Jr. was on, so she was enjoying her favorite show, "Bubble Guppies".

"Mommy,"

"Hmm?"

"I miss daddy..."

Raven froze. "Um, I'm sure he misses you too."

"And I miss Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg. Can we go back to the Tower? I wanna'-" Farah raised her head to look at her mother.

"Farah, we have to keep them a secret, remember?"

Farah pouted then placed her head back on Raven's chest. Her little finger played with Raven's silver ring, now knowing the secret behind it. This wasn't the first time she asked Raven that same question. She wanted to go back to the Tower and see the Titans. She harbored impactful relations to them and was upset to simply leave them behind.

Raven read the pages of her book, but she couldn't focus. Like Farah, she wanted to go back to the Tower and see Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin, but that was it. If she saw Terra again, she didn't know what she would do. She wouldn't fight her again, but there would be too much tension around them. Terra was good at holding grudges. If anything, she might throw the first punch again. Raven refused to lower her standards to fight the blonde. She had too much respect for herself to stoop so low. She had Farah to think about. Never does she want Farah to witness her being in a fight again.

And then there was Beast boy…

She had mixed feelings about him. She was mad at him, for sure. And she didn't know if she could forgive him. Two months is a long time to think. She still held feelings for him, but they were lowered after the fight. She didn't want to, though. When she had left, she hoped that her feelings for him would diminish completely, and she thought that it did. Imagining Beast boy at that moment made her cringe and shake with anger. But they didn't go away. She continued her life, however. She enjoyed having Beast boy around when they were at the Tower, but she wasn't the one to sit and cry over a guy. She did what she needed to do and made the right decision in leaving.

There was a knock on the door that pulled Raven from her thoughts. Farah quickly hopped off of her mother and ran to the door, excited to see who it was, but it was Raven who opened the door.

James smiled when he saw them and walked in. Farah jumped and raised her arms for him to raise her into the air.

"How are you guys doing?''

Raven closed the door and followed him to the couch. "We're fine."

"Uncle James, you said that you were going to take me to the zoo!"

He looked at her and smiled. "Did I really?"

"Yeah! And you said that we would look at all the animals and you would buy me a cupcake when we leave."

"Now, I don't remember saying that I would get you a cupcake, but I can take you to the zoo."

Farah jumped happily on the couch. "Can I still get the cupcake, though?"

"Of course," He pulled her into his arms and tickled her mercilessly. "I'll buy a cupcake for my cupcake," Farah screamed and giggled loudly, making sure the neighbors could hear.

Raven smiled at the two and went back to reading her book.

"Would you like to join us on our adventure to the zoo?"

Frankly, Raven wanted to avoid anything that had to deal with animals, but she needed a break from her apartment. "Sure, I guess."

"How's everything with you?'

Raven sighed and rubbed her head. She wished she could tell James everything about her situation with Beast boy, but she couldn't. "It's..fine, I guess."

"Uh, oh." He smirked. "Tell Jamesy."

Raven smiled at his funny tone, but she shook her head. "It's nothing much; I'm just fed up with..work." She lied. Raven could care less about her job. What really gnawed at her was Beast boy.

"Why? Schwartz being a bitch again?''

"When is she not.."

James chuckled, still holding Farah in his arms. "I think that after a relaxing day at the zoo, anything that's troubling you will just wash away."

Raven laughed. She didn't see the zoo as relaxing but it was worth it. "I hope so."

"And how bout I take you out to dinner?"

Raven gave him a playful smirk. "Is this another one of your opportunities to make me your girlfriend?"

James smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. "Umm...No. Two friends can't go out to eat?"

"If you're paying then sure."

"I always pay."

"But you don't complain about it." She retorted with a smile.

* * *

Whenever Terra was around, he wasn't. He made sure of it. They no longer talked, better yet look at each other. Even during their battles, there was no connection between them. They simply didn't work well together. Before, they would combine their attacks or help each other out as one, but now, it was like working with a stranger.

The team noticed this. They tried to help the distanced two, but it was futile. Beast boy didn't want to talk to her, and Terra was still upset.

Beast boy sighed and flopped on his bed. When he finally established that he would stay in his own bedroom, he made large improvements to it. He got rid of the creaky bunk bed and replaced it with a single king sized bed, which now fits his large body much better. He cleaned the room, re-did the carpets, so it no longer smelt like sweaty socks and dirty underwears then lastly, he repainted the walls. In all, the room has finally matured.

Beast boy grabbed the remote from the stand and turned on the flat screen that was planted on the wall. He placed his arms behind his head and watched the mindless sitcom that was on. Although his eyes were glued to the screen, his mind was out of it. He was thinking about Raven again. He missed her and Farah.

After breaking up with Terra, he thought about his actions and what he did to Raven, and he wasn't proud of them. He was the reason for her leaving twice. Sure, Terra played a role in it too, but it was mainly him. He was in the center of all the problems.

He twisted his body and took Farah's doll. Every day, he would stare at the toy and think about his little girl. He was happy that she gave it to him. It served as a memorabilia.

Beast boy fought hard at his urges to simply get up and go to them. It was bittersweet when she left. Bitter because she was leaving and that always placed a bad taste in all of their mouths, but sweet because he knew where they lived. But he didn't see them. Raven was obviously upset with him when she left, so there would be no use of him to go up to her home and beg her to come back again. ]

So he gave her the space she wanted, but oh how he wished to have her in his arms again.

Beast boy gingerly placed the doll back on his stand and went to the windows, taking in the beautiful view of his room. He never noticed the opportunity he had until he redesigned the space.

" _I need some fresh air."_

Beast boy opened the window and jumped off the ledge. He let the rushing air consume him as he continued to fall. He turned into a falcon just in time before his body could splat on the rocky shore.

* * *

 _Short chapter, sorry! This week is filled with quizzes and assignments, but I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought. Next update on Friday._


	19. Chapter 19

James exhaled deeply. "What a long day."

"I know."

James smiled and glanced down at Raven as they walked towards the exit. He held Farah in his arms who was fast asleep. Her head rested on his shoulder and her blonde curls bounced with every step he took. The toddler's face had a painted picture of a green butterfly, and she wore an oversized white T-shirt that had the zoo's logo and her small wrist had a yellow balloon tied to it. While James held Farah, Raven held onto the coats and a bag filled with souvenirs and trinkets from the gift shop. The sun was setting above them, giving the sky a beautiful orange tint.

It was indeed a long day of fun for the three. Farah couldn't stop her legs from moving and her eyes from staring at every animal she could get to. She touched the aquatic animals, fed the chickens, spoke to the horses, stopped for a lunch break, which wasn't long enough to truly relax much to James and Raven's dismay, then got her face painted and saw the dolphin show. She finally passed out while they were waiting in the long line of the gift shop to purchase the many items she picked out.

Raven looked up with a warm smile. "Thanks so much for taking her here."

"No problem; you know that I'll do anything for you and Farah."

They finally reached James's car and placed Farah's sleeping body in her high back car seat.

"How about I-"

"No, no," He said quickly. "I've been practicing," James smirked and went to work with strapping Farah in securely. Usually, he would mess up by not fastening her secure enough or making it too tight, making Farah fidget in her seat the entire time, hence Raven would always do the job.

"There!"

Raven observed his handiwork and nodded her head in approval. "Well done."

James grinned and went to the driver's seat. He turned the car on and drove out the parking lot then onto the road.

The ride was lively with James occasionally rambling about his co-workers or the new video games that would be released. Raven only nodded as she continued to listen to him. She enjoyed hearing his stories. Her life wasn't filled with much excitement like his..well, her new life.

"Anyway, less about me, how about you? You didn't talk much about your trip with your family. How did it go?"

Raven didn't respond immediately. She looked out the window and thought about the words she would say carefully. "Um, it was fine. We had a great time."

James nodded, his eyes still focused on the road in front of him. His elbow was resting on the side of the door with his fingers playing with his hair while the other lazily held the driving wheel. "What did they think of Farah? Were they shocked?"

"They were definitely amazed to see us." She said with an exhale, then she shrugged. "But they love her. I don't see why they wouldn't like Farah. She has such a bubbly personality that is hard to hate."

"I wonder where she gets that from." He said with a playful smirk.

Raven chuckled softly. "Not from me."

"Did you meet anyone?" He asked.

Raven closed her eyes and sighed. "Um, I met up with her father, and they finally met."

James stayed quiet. He didn't know who Farah's father was. He was curious, absolutely, but he respected Rachael's space. He didn't want to intrude. He knew that when she is ready to tell him something, she will do it.

She continued, even though he didn't say anything. She was aware that he wanted to know how the confrontation played out. "It went well. He loves her and she loves him back. They're so alike." Raven smiled softly to herself thinking about the moments she saw Farah and Beast boy bonding together.

"That's good." He said with a flat tone. From the stories she told him, he wasn't too excited about Farah's father. "Well, if everything was going so well, why did you come back so early?"

Raven fiddled her thumbs in her lap and stared at the different cars driving by on the road. "Let's just say, there was a lot of conflicts between me and his current girlfriend."

"No way, he's still with her?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded her head. She gets mad every time she thinks back on Beast boy and Terra's relationship. It simply aggravated her. "Yes."

James gave a whistle and continued driving. "Was he happy that you were back?"

Raven nodded her head. "Definitely. And I was..happy to see him too." From the corner of her eye, Raven could see his grip on the steering wheel tighten then relax again. She fought back a smirk. James had feelings for her, and although he denied it, she knew that it was a lie. "But I don't think we'll get into a relationship."

James exhaled quietly. He didn't realize that he was holding his breath. But it relieved him to know that Raven wasn't going to go back to him. "I'm sorry." He tried to look apologetic.

The car pulled into the parking lot of their apartments. James turned and parked the car perfectly in the spot. He turned the vehicle off and quickly went to unstrap the still sleeping Farah. She twisted her tired face and moved her arms mindlessly. She was confused and tired, but when her head found James's shoulder, she immediately went back to deep slumber.

"Here, just put lay her in her bed. I'll put her night clothes on later before I go to sleep."

James nodded and tenderly placed the toddler in her bed. Farah mumbled noises from the abrupt movement but kept her eyes close. Quietly, he walked out the room, closing the door behind him and found the exit. "So, dinner tomorrow night at 6?"

Raven smiled and nodded her head. "That's the plan."

James grinned. "Great! I'll come down at 5:30."

Raven nodded and closed the door behind him. She locked it then exhaled happily. Raven didn't know what it was about James that made her so happy. He was a gentleman and such a sweetheart once you get to know him. Sometimes, she wished he was Farah's father instead. It would have made life a lot easier here, but that wasn't her fate. She still had feelings for Beast boy, but whenever she thinks about James, she grins. He harbored feelings for her; she could tell, but Raven didn't know whether she did for him.

* * *

James took in a deep breath and adjusted the collar of his white button up shirt. It was tucked away in his smooth black dress pants. His brown suit jacket was placed over the shirt, and he wore brown dress shoes that were shiny and appeared new. He looked very sharp.

James knocked hard on the door. He heard shuffling and loud tiny stomps run to the door. He smiled, knowing it was Farah. When he heard Raven scold her, he stood up straight and quickly swept a hand through his lightly gelled hair.

Eventually, the lock turned and the door opened to reveal Raven. Farah squeezed herself through the little space between her mother's leg and the door. She was in her pajamas and had her teddy bear in her arms.

"Uncle James, I wanna' go too!" She whined.

Raven rolled her eyes at the little girl and pushed her back inside. "See you later, Farah."

Farah whined even louder and threw a tantrum when Raven closed the door shut before she could run out again. Her cries could be heard loud throughout the entire floor and probably the floor above. Raven sighed and rubbed her forehead. "The neighbors are going to be complaining."

"Who's watching her?"

"My coworker," Raven said quickly. She rummaged through her black purse looking for God knows what.

"Wow,"

Raven looked up worried, "What? Is there something on my dress? Am I too formal? I can always go back and change-"

"No, no!" He said quickly with a smile. "You look beautiful and perfectly dressed for the occasion."

Raven relaxed then smirked. "Thank goodness. You look handsome."

James blushed and placed his hand in his pockets.

"We should get going, shouldn't we?"

James nodded and stepped aside for her to walk ahead towards the steps. He took a good glance at her and admired her beauty. She wore a black, classy dress. It stopped at the middle of her shins and had a short black slit in the back, making it easier for her to walk. The top was a sweetheart neckline with thin black straps. The dress hugged her shapely body and would make any guy drool at a glance. Her black hair was pulled back and curled lightly, showing a full view of her face.

Farah persisted on doing her makeup to practice what Starfire had taught her at the Tower, but Raven refused that request in a heartbeat.

James averted his eyes to the exit when he realized that he was staring. When they reached the car, he opened the door for her to ease herself in and place her long beautiful legs inside. He smiled when he noticed that she was wearing the short sleek black heels he bought her for Christmas one year. She told him that she would never wear it, but he insisted that she keep them just in case. He felt proud to finally see her wear his gift.

* * *

"Here we are!"

"Are you secretly a millionaire or something?"

James laughed and turned the car off before exiting his side. "No, just single with a good job."

Raven stared at the restaurant that he was taking her to. _"The Vintage Valley"_ is the most well-known eatery in Jump City. It was located on the north side of town with other expensive stores, homes and successful businesses. Simply walking down the street will show the wealth people had in this area.

When James opened the door for her to follow, she stared at him, sad. "James, you didn't have to do all of this."

He shrugged and extended his hand. "I don't mind. Really."

She sighed and accepted his hand. The two made their way to the entrance of the restaurant. Once the host approved of their reservation, he seated them at a nice table near the window. Raven looked down at the fancy decor and shiny silverware. When she looked through the menu, her eyes widened at the view of the prices. She searched for the cheapest priced meal that they had.

"Don't worry about the price, Rach; I got it."

Raven shook her head. "No, I can't. You're constantly giving to me and Farah. It's the least I could do. I-"

James abruptly placed his hand over hers and looked her straight in the eyes. Raven stopped her rambling and stared into his warm eyes and comforting smile. "Calm down. Just enjoy yourself. You deserve it."

Raven stared. She tried to persist, but his face was screaming at her to take his offer. She sighed and leaned back in the chair. "Ok."

James opened his menu and scanned the delicious food.

"But I _will_ make it up to you." She said with a determined smirk.

James laughed. "If you say so."

Half an hour later, their entrees arrived at the table, making both of their mouths water.

"This is delicious." Raven continued cutting through her potatoes and chicken, fully engrossed with the bursting flavor. Cyborg was a good cook, but compared to his food, this meal beats it out the ballpark.

James nodded in agreement. "Isn't it? I use to come here with my family."

"Oh really? You don't talk much about them."

James shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his steak."There's nothing really interesting about me and my family."

"I beg to differ." She said with a playful smirk.

"It's nothing compared to your story."

"How so?"

He continued cutting through his meal. No care in his voice. "I grew up in an upper-middle-class family; structured, never had any financial problems. Anything I wanted, I would get."

"So you were a spoiled brat?" Raven asked playfully.

He chuckled softly. ''You could say that, but I didn't think I was _that_ spoiled."

They laughed, and James continued. "My parents love me and supported everything I did. I went to college and graduated with a business degree. My dad is a successful businessman, so you could say that I took up after his footsteps. Right after I graduated, he offered me a job at his company and I took it."

Raven nodded, eager to hear much about him. "I don't see anything wrong with that. You were privileged and that's something to be grateful for."

"Never thought about it like that, but you're right."

The waitress came to their table with a notepad and a big smile. "Can I get you two desert?"

James glanced at Raven and she shook her head. James smiled and turned to the waitress. "No, but can I have a bottle of wine?"

"Sure, what would you like?"

"The Pinot Noir."

She wrote down the request and left.

Raven looked back at him. She pushed her empty plate to the side and rested her head in her hands. "You must be treating yourself today."

He leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. "Just got paid, might as well."

"That's how you lose your money."

He waved his hand and scoffed. "Ok, mom."

"Here you are."

The waitress placed the bottle on the table and set two glass wine cups for the pair to take. James used the corkscrew with expertise and pulled the cork out from in the bottle. He poured himself his share then passed it to Raven, but she only stared.

"What's wrong?"

She blushed. "I never drank wine before."

"Awe, that's so cute." He said before taking a sip. "Try it, you might like it." He took her glass and poured her a small amount.

Raven hesitated at first but pushed herself to take a sip of its content. When she swallowed it, she cringed and coughed. Raven placed the glass back on the table and gulped her cold glass of water. James only laughed. "I didn't like it the first time I tried it either, but you get used to it."

She shivered, thinking back to the taste. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

He poured himself some more and continued drinking.

Raven noticed and raised a brow. "I wouldn't drink too much. You're our ride home."

James chuckled and brought the glass to his lips. "It's alright. We'll be fine."

* * *

Beast boy was taking another one of his nightly strolls downtown. He would fly, but he felt the need to walk. He passed by all the stores, glancing into the windows and taking note of small details for no reason. Walking cleared his mind, and he loved doing it in the city. So much happens here that it simply takes his mind off of whatever he would be stressed by.

He continued strolling down the sidewalk. He smiled and nodded when three by standing females giggled and waved at him to get his attention. They were beautiful blondes, just his type, but he didn't care for them. Only one woman plagued his mind. When it appeared that no one was looking, he transformed into a dove and flew high into the hair. He felt the cold air ruffle his feathers and it felt good. He sighed contently when his bird body glided in the air. He loved flying; it soothed him.

Beast boy flew down to the earth when he reached his destination. He took in a deep breath, smelling the grassy scent then exhaled with a loose smile. He sat at his usual bench and stared at the waters in front of him with content. He leaned and rested his long arms on the back of the bench. This was his favorite place to unwind. It was new, though. He found it about a year ago. He showed Raven his sacred hangout when she was with him at the Tower. It was a fun time.

" _So this is where you run off to?"_

" _I wouldn't say "run off". He said. "More like my quiet area."_

" _Oh ok." Raven stared at the tall trees that were planted on the side of the concrete pathway. It was nice. She couldn't deny that. "I should come here. Perfect place to meditate."_

" _We could come together." They stopped when they reached to what seemed like the end of the pathway, but it wasn't. It trailed into a wider lane, making it easier for more than about three people to walk on, and to their left, a beautiful view of the clear waters could be seen instead of the tall trees. There were benches across the lake, giving a good view of the scenery. The widened path continued on for what seemed like miles. Raven glanced when she saw joggers lightly run by and into the wooded trail behind them._

 _They took their seats on one of the many opened benches, facing the shimmering waters. "Thanks for bringing me. I needed a break from the Tower."_

 _Beast boy nodded, still staring in front of him. "It's no biggie." He turned and stared into her bright purple eyes. They stayed there in that position until Raven felt that they've been staring for too long and broke the contact, but she couldn't hide the smile on her face. She blushed._

 _This excited Beast boy. He giggled silently and sat back in silence as they continued staring at the dancing blue waters._

Beast boy sighed, relishing the memory. He felt himself getting better already. He closed his eyes and his head ducked back. He was enjoying the cool air when he heard noises. His ears flinched and that immediately distracted him. He snapped his neck towards the sound of the noises and tried to distinguish it, but it was too far. He tried not to think too much of it as it was a public area, but it was late, and he couldn't imagine a lot of people walking along the pathway at this time.

Curiosity got the best of him. He got to his feet and walked slowly towards the sound. He was slow and vigilant. He didn't want to startle whoever was here. When he got into close proximity of the people, he stopped.

It was Raven.

"Rachael, where are we?"

"Don't worry about it. Just soak in the scenery."

James nodded and glanced at the terrain around him. It was nice to the eye. He draped his arm over the back of the bench and stared at the waters. Raven sat next to him, her hands rubbing her upper arms slowly. James noticed this quickly and placed his brown jacket over her slender form. He inched closer and wrapped an arm around her. She mumbled a sweet "thank you" and continued staring out at the water.

"How did you find this place? It's pretty far from the apartments."

Raven paused for a second. "Um, my coworker showed it to me one Saturday."

"Oh, that's nice. I never noticed it before."

"I'm shocked." She chuckled. "You lived here all your life."

James shrugged and sighed. "I was the type of kid who stayed inside a lot; didn't explore the world around me."

Raven smirked. "So you were a nerd?"

"Hey!" He pushed her slightly. "I wasn't a nerd, Just a bit...antisocial."

Raven rolled her eyes playfully and smiled. "If that's what you want to believe."

Beast boy couldn't take his eyes off of them. He was hiding behind a bush now and staring hard at them. _"I can't believe she's here..and with him."_ Beast boy felt a wave of uneasy emotions. It wasn't hard to figure out that the man sitting next to her was James he heard so much about. Beast boy was angry that she brought him here to his spot; jealous that she was smiling and seemed to be having more fun with someone else other than him, but also sad that he wasn't the one sitting next to her.

He leaned forward, trying to hear their conversation more clearly, but it wasn't much, just simple small talk. He was so deep into hearing them that he clumsily fell forward, rustling the leaves. He cursed silently then morphed quickly into a mouse to avoid them from seeing his body.

James was the first to hear the noise. He jumped in his seat and twisted his body towards the noise. Raven heard it also. She fought back a sigh. Her senses could tell who it was that was spying on them.

"Let's go, James."

"But we just got here."

Raven rose to her feet and started walking down the trail to the parking lot. "I know, but it's getting late, and I think Farah would want me to be home to tuck her in.''

James didn't fight anymore and followed the woman out. He turned again back to the bush to make sure it was nothing, but relaxed when all he saw was nature.

Beast boy morphed back to himself and gazed sadly at them walking away. He felt awful. They were on a date. They had to be. Beast boy slumped his shoulders and stared sadly at the grass below. Beast boy barely cried as he got older, but he certainly felt the tears in his eyes tonight. Raven had moved on. She was back to her normal life with someone who makes her happier than he will ever make her. He morphed into a bird and flew into the air slowly. Suddenly, his charming unwinding area was not so helpful to him anymore.

* * *

 _Hope you liked this chapter! Next update on Monday!_


	20. Chapter 20

He had to see her. No longer could he simply sit back and hope that she return. If he wanted something to be done, he had to do it himself.

Beast boy walked into the parking lot of the apartment complex. He sighed and stared at the different labeled buildings, trying to remember her's. His green eyes quickly scanned the numerous structures in the limited space. His face lit up when he saw the one that was her's. He didn't know for sure, but he remembered watching her come out of that certain building when he picked her up.

He ran to the entranced door and stared. Tall, clear glass substituted the walls of the entrance, so it was easy for anyone from the outside to see the tall stairs that lead to the different floors inside. Beast boy placed his hand on the door handle, but it was locked. Just what he feared. He needed a key or a card to get in.

Beast boy gazed around, seeing if there was any way he could easily squeeze himself inside, but it was tightly shut. Beast boy groaned and cursed in frustration.

His problem seemed to have been answered when he saw someone come out one of the apartment doors. She was on the third floor and was walking down the long staircase. He smiled and leaned against the glass, waiting for her to approach.

Her eyes were fixed on her phone while she texted ferociously, not even paying attention to what was in front of her. When she finally turned her eyes to the door, she jumped back in fear, dropping her phone in the process. She stepped back, her lip trembling in small terror, but Beast boy kept his warm smile. He pointed to the lock then clasped his hands together, begging for entry.

The woman stayed in her frightened position, still staring at his green face. Gradually, she relaxed and picked up her phone off the floor. She wanted to call 911 but decided against it when Beast boy continued to sweetly grin. Her hands trembled when she reached the door handle. When it was open, Beast boy quickly walked inside.

"Thanks so much!"

"Who-what-why?" She muttered.

Beast boy chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm just here to meet a friend."

There was an awkward silence, and things were just...not comfortable.

"Well, um, I'm gonna' go. Have a nice day!'' Beast boy ran past the dumbstruck woman and ran up the stairs in a hurry.

When he reached the second floor, he looked around the identicals doors. He cursed and ran his gloved fingers through his green hair in vexation. Which one was hers? He wanted to knock on each door, but that would be absurd.

He slanted his body against the wall and thought. _"When I picked her up, I was able to see her through the windows, so she's definitely in the cornered rooms."_ Beast boy looked to the left then the right. " _Now, which end is it?_ "

"Eeny, meany, miny, mo." His finger pointed to his right. He shrugged his shoulders and walked in that direction. "It always worked before.."

Beast boy made it the end of the hallway, near the window and turned to the door that was on the right side. _"260''_

Hesitantly, he knocked. He heard nothing but silence for a moment. He began to think that either no one was home or it was the wrong person, but his heart jumped when he heard stomping run to the door. More footsteps followed, and he heard the locks to the door open. He stood back, his hands in his pocket and his nervous eyes looking at his feet.

When Raven opened the door, she simply stared at him. He wondered what she was thinking. He believed it was shock, worry, anger and..slight happiness?

In a swift motion, Raven slammed the door in his face. He closed his eyes due to the burst of wind from the door hitting the frame. He frowned then rested his forehead on the door and bit his lower lip. He could hear Farah's voice, asking questions.

He knocked again, but Raven didn't respond. He thumped on the door once more. An annoyed groan was heard from behind, and Farah requested to know who it was again. He straightened himself and staggered back when he heard the locks open and the doorknob twist.

Raven opened a crack, showing only half of her face, just like her times in the Tower. "What do you want?" She said with a hiss.

Beast boy lightly grinned. "I wanted to, uh, check up on you and talk a bit."

"I'm not in the mood to talk." She retorted quickly. She pushed to close the door, but Beast boy used his forearm to prevent the door from shutting. He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please?"

Raven kept her fingers on the doorknob, still ready to shut it, but she felt herself wavering from his gaze. She sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes before walking away, allowing him access inside.

Beast boy smiled as he slowly entered. He stared at her small home. There was a medium sized, black couch sitting on the beige carpet in front of a small dark wood coffee table and a flat screen sitting on its stand. He turned to the right and saw the small hallway that led to the two bedrooms and a small bathroom. What also caught his eyes were the many picture frames that hung on the wall towards the rooms. Curiosity got the best of him again. He strode to the wall and stared at the many memories.

The corner of his lips curled as he studied each picture. There were about three pictures of Farah as a newborn. Her small body was curled in a cute ball as she laid on a fuzzy white blanket. He continued and saw more pictures of his daughter. There were more of Farah when she was a young baby, then another of her turning one and a couple when she was two. Most of the pictures were of Farah. Raven was seen in some as she held Farah her arms, and there were others of her, Farah and James. Speaking of which, Beast boy wanted to ask Raven more about him, especially about their date.

When he finished looking at the pictures, he placed himself on the couch and fiddled his thumbs. Raven followed and sat on the opposite side of the sofa with her arms crossed. He glanced at her. She was angry; he could tell, but in his eyes, she was still adorable.

"How have you been?"

She looked up at him, her mouth in a tight scowl and her brows lowered. "Beast boy, why are you here?"

"Is there any way I can get you to come back?"

"No, quit trying."

He bit his lip and sat quietly. She was somewhat true. Sure, it'll be hard getting her to come back, but is it impossible? Hell no. Not if he had anything to do about it.

"If I can't get you to come back to the Tower, then can you give me a second chance?''

"A second chance for what?" She snapped.

He looked down nervously. He was a grown man, but he felt like a child being scrutinized for a punishment he committed. "For Farah?...And for us?"

Raven didn't say anything, so they sat there in silence for a short moment.

Beast boy cleared his throat. "I broke up with Terra...I don't know if you knew that."

He gave her a brief look before looking back down. He saw her face turn to a plain one and her arms fell to her side. She seemed to have been in thought.

"We broke up right after the fight, and I was going to tell you, but you left so quickly."

Raven rubbed her face and sighed. Of course, the moment she begins opening herself to James is when Beast boy wants to start a relationship with her.

She opened her mouth to say her feelings, but the bedroom door opened and Farah came running out. Before Raven unlocked the door, Farah was sent to her room and told not to come out, but when Farah heard the familiar voice, she couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Daddy!"

Beast boy quickly plastered a smile on his face and opened his arms for her. She giggled and wrapped her small arms around his neck. He was a bit disheartened because Farah ruined his opportunity to finally hear how Raven felt, but it didn't matter anymore. Atleast his daughter still loved him.

He beamed as he raised her high in the air. "How's my little girl?"

Farah giggled. "Good."

"Have you been practicing your powers?" Beast boy sat on the couch again, bringing her into his lap.

Farah stopped laughing and her smile lowered. "Um, no."

"No?" Beast boy turned to Raven who ignored his gaze by looking straight ahead.

He frowned. Raven shouldn't be suppressing her powers like this. Farah has a power in her that needs to be practiced, not ignored.

Farah stole his attention again. "Are you here to take us back to the Tower?"

Beast boy silently groaned but forced a smile. _"I wish."_ "No, not this time."

She frowned. "Why? I wanna' go back."

Beast boy forced a smile and cuddled her close, taking in her scent and enjoying her warmth. It's been so long since he had the opportunity to hug her, and it felt so good. "It's up to your mother on whether she'll let you come back."

Farah quickly turned her head to Raven. She clasped her fingers and pouted her bottom lip. "Please, please, please, mommy!?"

Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No."

Farah whined and thrashed her arms lightly, ready to cause a tantrum.

Beast boy grinned when an idea struck him. He moved Farah's blonde hair to the side and whispered into her little ear. She stared ahead, trying to concentrate on what he was telling her. When Beast boy was finished, she beamed.

Farah hopped off of Beast boy's lap and walked into her room. Raven stared and then glanced back at him with a curious look. "What did you tell her?"

Beast boy didn't answer her. He only smiled. In minutes, Farah quickly came back out with her pink bookbag and a few belongings with her. She walked to the door as if she was about to leave.

Raven stared. "What is going on?"

Beast boy got to his feet and went to the door. "You ready to go?"

Farah nodded her head happily, waiting for the door to open. When Beast boy complied and had her walk out, Raven rose to her feet and quickly followed him, now angry again. "Beast boy, what the hell? You can't just take her."

Beast boy grinned. "How about I take her to the Tower for a couple hours, maybe the night and I bring her back?"

"No," Raven said quickly. Her arms crossed and her frown came back again.

"Come on, Rae! She's my kid too. You can't keep her from me."

Raven rubbed the bridge of her nose, starting to get a headache again. "I'm not trying to keep her away from you. I want to protect her. You have no idea what Terra might do when she sees her again."

"Terra doesn't hate her." Beast boy said. "She just.." He trailed.

"Hates me." Raven finished with a tight scowl.

Beast boy sighed and nodded.

Raven thought about this crazy idea of his. She glanced at Farah and took note of her large pleading eyes. Beast boy was right. He is the father, and she can't retain Farah from him, especially when they share such a strong connection. Terra was her only concern, but she did seem to be fine with only Farah around. It was just herself that Terra didn't like. Maybe spending time with Beast boy and the others would be fine, but this is too sudden.

"She can visit you, but not at this time. We have to plan this." Raven turned to Farah and extended her hand for her to take. "Come, Farah. You can stay with your father another day."

"No!" Farah said rudely. She turned and ran down the hallway, getting as far away from her mother as possible. "I wanna' go with daddy now!"

"Farah, I swear to Azar-" Raven turned around and balled her fists. She bit her tongue to prevent herself from swearing angrily at her daughter. If she were to take Farah back by force, she would scream and thrash all day. That was a promise. She glanced up at Beast boy with a flash of anger. She closed her eyes then gave a shaky exhale. A night to herself sounded pretty nice...

"Fine."

Farah jumped and squealed in delight.

"But if the alarm goes off in the Tower then you have to bring her right back here." She said seriously.

Beast boy nodded his head. "You got it!"

It took all of her willpower, but she managed to say it. "Go."

* * *

Cyborg looked back at Beast boy with a questioning eye. "So you're telling me that _Raven_ agreed to have Farah stay with _you_ for the night?"

"For the millionth time, yes, she did."

Cyborg raised his eyebrows in disbelief and mouthed a 'wow' before turning back to the computer system. He still held some animosity towards his best friend for driving Raven and Farah out the Tower again, but it seems that Beast boy was trying to make things right once more. Cyborg still couldn't believe that Raven left Farah in his care, better yet talked to him, but atleast he gets to see his niece again.

Beast boy glanced back at Farah. She was sitting next to Starfire on the couch, chatting away like schoolgirls.

Robin walked in through the sliding doors. "Cy, I have more data that I want you to input-" He stopped talking when he saw a flash of blonde move on the seat. He looked around, searching for her mother.

"Um," He turned to Beast boy. "Why is Farah here and where's Raven?"

Beast boy lightly blushed. "Funny thing...she's staying the night with us."

Robin gave him a look. "What are you talking about?''

"Robin, did you miss me?"

Robin glanced at the toddler and his cheeks flushed. He wasn't too good around children. He forced a smile and waved his hand. "Yeah, Farah. I missed you a lot." He said with an awkward, upright tone. He really did miss seeing Farah around the Tower, but he was too busy looking at the big picture of everything. He knew nothing of caring for children, neither did Cyborg. Starfire would try, but she might do something wrong, and Terra..he didn't even want to think about it.

Farah smiled at the leader then flopped her bum back on the couch to continue talking to Starfire.

"Beast boy, a word."

" _Trouble."_ Beast boy sighed and grudgingly followed Robin outside the common room.

Once the doors slid shut, he spoke. "You should have told me before bringing her to the Tower."

"Why do I have to get permission? I'm a grown man."

Robin shook his head. "I understand that, but Farah is too young to be here without Raven."

"Calm down, dude." He said with a grin. "Farah can survive without Raven. She has a dad too."

Robin fumed and balled his fist. He too was getting fed up with Beast boy's behavior and hated the drama between him and Raven. Robin would do anything to bring Raven back and loved Farah, but someone had to bring the reality into all of this. Robin personally believed that Beast boy was unfit to care for a child on his own.

"I get it; you're a father. Congratulations, but there's more to that title." Robin said. "You've known Farah for less than a year and have no prior experience with children. What makes you think that you can handle her all by yourself?"

Beast boy gulped at his words. It seemed a lot simpler in his head. "I can do it, Robin." He said strongly, hiding his slight fear. "Just trust me. It's only for a night. Atleast I convinced Raven to let me take her."

Robin exhaled uneasily. "If you say so...remember that she's _your_ responsibility."

Beast boy watched Robin walk back into the common room. He was a bit scared with having Farah all to himself, but he was sure he can handle it. Farah's not a baby, so how hard could it be? Beast boy exhaled. "You got this." He said to himself.

* * *

"What does this button do?"

"That turns the computer on."

"Oooh. Ok, how about this?" Farah smiled and leaned forward, tapping the keys on the computer's keyboard. Cyborg smiled and watched as she pressed the different keys with no real purpose. Pop-ups came up on the screen then disappeared with every mindless tap she made.

"How about we do something else?" Cyborg lifted Farah away from the monitor before she could do real damage to the software. Farah smiled and wrapped her arms around Cyborg's neck. She was so happy to be back at the Tower and see the Titans again. "What have you been up to while you were gone, little lady?"

Cyborg placed Farah in one of the open booths at the side of the common room. He sat across from her with a big grin.

Farah shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't do much. Mommy took me back to the daycare, so I got to see my friends again."

Cyborg nodded. "That's good. Anything else?"

"Uum.." Farah lazily rested her head in her small hand. "No...I went to the zoo. That was fun."

"How is your mom? We haven't talked to her in a bit."

Farah frowned and hummed softly, still staring at the yellow table. "She's good, but whenever I ask her to come back here, she ignores me or won't talk about it."

Cyborg exhaled softly. He hated how Raven left without even saying a goodbye. He wanted to see his sister again. Cyborg looked up and noticed the sadness in the toddler's face as well. Cyborg didn't know in exact details the reasoning behind Raven's actions, but he can tell that it was wearing Farah out.

He smiled and dropped the subject. Farah was here for only a short amount of time, so he might as well make the best of it. "Anyway...what do you wanna do with your Uncle Cy?"

Farah looked up then smiled. " I have an idea."

* * *

Now you're all pretty!"

Cyborg took the small hand mirror from Farah's hand and stared at the ending result. Farah placed red lipstick on his lips, wrapped his neck with a hot pink feather scarf and placed a black sunhat on his bald head. His cheeks had a pink tint from the blush she used, and his eyelids were colored blue from the eyeshadow.

Farah beamed, admiring her handiwork. She took the nail polish from the collection of makeup she brought from Starfire's room and tried to open it. "I think this color will look good on your fingers."

She reached for Cyborg's hand, but he pulled them back gently. "Um." He said quickly. "I think this is enough.."

"You look beautiful!" Farah said. "But also funny." She giggled, staring at Cyborg's makeup patted face.

Cyborg continued to look at his reflection in the mirror. In reality, he hated this and wanted to take it off before his teammates walked in.

"Dude!"

Cyborg groaned. Too late…

Beast boy laughed and walked to the couch where the two sat. Cyborg fumed quietly while Farah only smiled. "Daddy, do you like Uncle Cyborg's make up. I did it myself."

"Yeah, you did great. I think you should take some pictures." Beast boy said in between laughs.

Farah beamed. "You're right! I'll go ask Starfire for the camera. Then we could print them and put them on the fridge too!"

"No, I don't think-" Cyborg moved to hold Farah back, but Beast boy intervened.

He smirked. "We need to document this moment, Uncle Cy."

Cyborg frowned and punched Beast boy hard in the arm. "Shut up, grass stain. This should be you in my spot."

Beast boy shrugged, still smiling. "I left you guys alone for only 30 minutes. Who knew she could give you a makeover that quickly."

When Farah came back with the camera, Starfire, Robin, and Terra followed after her, eager to see the commotion.

"Farah, you did well!" Starfire flew to where Cyborg was sitting and examined his powdered face. He mumbled incoherent words while Beast boy laughed again. Robin joined them and couldn't help but release his own chuckles.

Terra stood far away from Beast boy and Farah. She couldn't help but stare at them. Terra glanced around the common room. _"I see Farah, but no Raven."_ The geomancer kept her mouth shut throughout the entire ordeal. She was happy to see Farah back with them, but she felt even better to not see Raven. Terra didn't mind having Farah around her. She was only a kid, and she wasn't that evil to hurt someone so innocent and ignorant of the entire situation. Terra only wondered how Farah viewed her. The last time the toddler saw her, she was throwing punches at her mother's face. Terra decided to keep her space for the time the toddler was here. She did not want to cause any more drama because frankly, she was tired of being in the middle of it.

Beast boy noticed Terra glancing at him from afar. He cleared his throat quietly then quickly glanced back down at his daughter. He didn't know how she felt about Farah being here, but he only hoped that she didn't do anything to hurt her. The two still kept their distance which seems to be working just fine.

Starfire took the picture despite Cyborg's dismay.

"I wanted to paint his nails too." Farah took the pink nail polish again and moved towards Cyborg, but he politely moved away from her again.

Robin smirked. "Why don't you practice on Beast boy? I'm sure his nails needs some grooming."

Farah turned to her father and smiled. "Daddy, let me paint your nails!" She ran to him and clung to his leg, not letting go.

Beast boy stopped snickering and turned to Robin with a scowl, but his leader only shrugged his shoulders with a mighty smirk.

Beast boy looked down at his daughter's soft face. He couldn't say no to her. Beast boy sighed then reluctantly pulled his gloves off. "Let's just get this over with.."

"Robin."

Robin snapped his head towards the direction of his name being called. Terra gestured for him to follow her into the kitchen area. Quietly, he obliged. "What's up?"

"Remember that favor I asked you awhile back?"

He nodded his head.

Terra looked up into his masked eyes. "Were you successful in setting everything up?"

"Um, yeah." He said.

"Good...Can you move it to this week?"

Raven furrowed his brows. "That's so sudden; are you sure? I thought that plan was-"

"No," Terra said quickly. "I think I'm ready."

* * *

 _I didn't forget about Terra's request! Keep reading to find out what it is. Next update on Wednesday!_

 _And shout out to_ bearhow _for giving me his helpful opinion on the story!_


	21. Chapter 21

Raven snapped her book shut then tossed it carelessly onto the coffee table. It was a little past 6, and Raven couldn't help but think about Farah. She prayed that she was safe under the care of Beast boy. The sorcerer leaned back on the couch and sighed. It was quiet, and for once, Raven did not like it. For years, her apartment would be buzzing with some kind of noise, whether it was the kid program broadcasting on the TV, or Farah playing loudly in the living room. In all, Raven missed her bubbling daughter running around.

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. When she opened the door, James smiled and walked right in.

"What's up, Rach?"

Raven closed the door behind him and shrugged. "Nothing much."

"Where's Farah?" He asked, looking around the room.

"She's spending the night at a friend's." She lied.

"That's a shocker. You don't let her sleep over people's houses."

"Yeah, well, I decided to loosen up a bit." Raven sat next to him on the couch and stared at the screen while he flipped through channels.

"Since you have the night to yourself, do you want to go out?"

Raven twisted her face in contemplation. She wasn't in the mood to go out or dress up, so she shook her head. "No, I rather stay in."

James nodded. "Wanna' order take out?"

"Sure, why not."

* * *

Farah giggled when a green butterfly landed on her nose. She used her hands to touch it but it flew away before it could be touched. The butterfly moved to the couch next to her then morphed back into Beast boy.

"I want to turn into a butterfly too!"

Beast boy smiled. "Go ahead. Do you remember what I taught you?"

Farah nodded her head then closed her eyes. Beast boy stared at her while she concentrated. He hasn't seen her morphed in such a long time that he hoped she remembered the tactics.

Slowly, she opened one eye and looked around. Farah slumped her shoulders in defeat and looked up at Beast boy. "I can't do it, Daddy."

"Yes, you can. You haven't practiced, that's all."

"No." She shook her head. "I can't do it. I don't have my powers anymore."

Beast boy forced a smile and brought her in his arms. "Trust me, your powers are still there. You're just not used to morphing. I promise that you'll get the hang of it."

Farah continued to frown, still not believing his words. Beast boy stood and carried her into his arms. He didn't believe that she lost her powers. He didn't think that was possible. She simply had troubles channeling them, which was a problem he had when he was young as well. "You hungry?"

The toddler nodded her head. "Yes!"

"I make the best spaghetti and meatballs. Just you wait." Cyborg said from the kitchen as he stirred the pot of pasta on the stove.

Beast boy placed Farah in one of the empty seats and sat next to her. Farah smiled, eager to try the food. She took in a deep breath, inhaling the savory scent of garlic bread. "It smells yummy. Mommy doesn't cook food as good as you."

Cyborg laughed. "I'm not surprised. Raven isn't known for her cooking."

Farah smiled. "We buy outside food a lot."

Cyborg pulled out the garlic bread from the oven and placed it on the counter. "That's not good. You need some home cookin'!"

"No." Beast boy said. "You shouldn't eat that stuff, Farah. You need to try tofu."

"Tofu? What's that?" She asked.

Cyborg turned to Farah and shook his head briskly. "Trust me, you don't want to eat that garbage."

Farah frowned. "It's not good?" She looked up at her father. "Is it yucky?"

Beast boy threw one of the oven mitts at Cyborg's back. "Shut up, Cy." He glanced at Farah. "It's the best thing you'll ever eat! Way better than Cyborg's food."

Cyborg scoffed but continued his cooking.

Farah hummed. "If it's better than Cyborg's food then it must be really good..."

"Of course!" Beast boy went to the fridge pulled out a plate of white tofu from the fridge. He placed it on the table and set it in front of her.

"Oh." She said shortly, slightly disappointed. "This is the white stuff you eat."

"Yeah!" Beast boy brought out two forks and placed one in her hand. "Dig in!"

Farah poked at it with her fork. She groaned with uncertainty when it wobbled on the plate. "I don't know, Daddy...this doesn't look yummy.."

"It is, see?" Beast boy smiled and took three big bites of his white tofu. He chewed happily and pushed the plate closer to Farah. "Best food in the world."

"If you can call that stuff food.." Cyborg muttered.

Farah groaned then inched the fork closer to her mouth. Atleast it didn't look like Starfire's cooking. Beast boy gawked while Cyborg shook his head in defeat. The food finally reached her tongue. Slowly, she chewed on the tofu then in an instant, her face twisted.

"Ew!" Quickly, Farah took the chewed up tofu from her mouth with her hand then smeared it off her fingers against the table. Cyborg laughed in Beast boy's face and handed Farah a cup of water.

Beast boy slumped his shoulders. "Are you sure you don't like it? Maybe I didn't add enough spices to it." Beast boy took another spoonful and inched it to Farah's face. She squealed in protest and pushed his hand away.

Cyborg took the plate from Beast boy's hands and threw it in the trash. "Dinner will be ready soon."

* * *

"What does your fortune cookie say?"

James placed his Chinese platter on the coffee table and turned to Raven.

Raven broke the cookie and read the small slip of paper. "Your love life will be changed drastically." She said uncaringly.

James read his. "Good things happen to those who wait."

Raven packaged the remains of her food and began cleaning up the area.

James smirked. "Watch out, Rach. Seems like you're finally going to have a love interest."

Raven rolled her eyes and continued cleaning up. "I don't believe in fortune cookies. They're nothing but make-believe sentences."

James shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Sometimes they're right."

"Yeah, whatever." Raven went to the kitchen and threw out the garbage, ignoring James's light rambling. She turned the faucet on and started to wash the dishes in the sink.

She jumped when she felt James suddenly brush up beside her. He threw out a few more particles of trash then leaned against the counter.

He smiled and placed a soft hand on her back. "Can I help?"

"Um, no. I'm fine." Raven wasn't too surprised with James' behavior. After their dinner together in the city, he became more touchy and tried to flirt whenever he could. Raven anticipated some of this attention, but she wasn't expecting it so quickly. She was still trying to assess her feelings for James, and his quick change of attitude wasn't helping.

James leaned against the counter and looked at her as she continued. "Rach, maybe it is time that you considered having a relationship.."

Raven scoffed lightly then placed a wet plate on the rack to dry. "Obviously, relationships are not my forte. I'm probably better off single."

James made a small frown at her response. He saw Rachael as a good friend but he was beginning to see her in a different light again. When he first met her, he knew she was different. Although she shut him down, he was hopeful that she would open up and give him a chance. And recently she seems to be doing just that, giving him what he thought to be signs.

Raven glared up at him when she noticed his silence. "Look, James, you're an amazing guy and I-"

Raven stopped talking when he took a step closer, putting his hands gently on her hips. James smiled softly and leaned in to give her a kiss. Raven was in a minor state of shock. She didn't know whether to push him away or lean in as well. She was too late in making a decision because James brushed his lips against her's. Raven tried to control her beating heart. She wanted to kiss him back, but it didn't feel right. Nothing sparked for her. If anything, it felt weird. When James pulled back, he had a sad frown on his face. He noticed her lack of participation and it saddened him to realize that she didn't feel the same towards him.

Raven turned her head, avoiding his face. Seeing him so unhappy made her upset. He has done so much to help her and Farah throughout the years, and the only thing he asks of her is a relationship, but it's a relationship she can't give him. Raven believed she had feelings for him, and she wished that she did. But the more she contemplated, the more she realized that James was and always will be a friend in her eyes. A tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

James nodded and staggered back. "I'll, uh, see you later, Rach."

Raven stared sadly as he strode to the door, shutting it softly behind him.

* * *

Beast boy opened the door to his room and Farah ran inside, inspecting and touching everything she could. It was now late and after a full day of fun and running around, Beast boy was exhausted. But Farah seemed to still have a burst of energy inside of her. He looked at his alarm clock. _"10:45 PM"_ Most toddlers would be fast asleep at this time or would have taken a nap earlier on in the day...right? That's what Beast boy thought they did.

Beast boy eased his body onto his bed. His long legs stretched out and his muscular arms relaxed when they felt the comfiness of his sheets. He closed his eyes, thinking back on Raven and the day he had.

When he realized that he heard nothing but silence, he used his elbows to prop himself on the bed to look around. Why was his room so quiet?

"No, no, no!"

Beast boy sprang from the bed like lightning and pulled Farah away from the TV stand. He kicked himself mentally for being so stupid. He had left his breakfast out, which was a bowl of cereal, and the soy milk was certainly inedible. Farah looked at him confused.

"I don't want you to eat that. It's not good anymore."

Farah was confused. The cereal looked good in her eyes, and she wanted to try it. "If it's not good then why is it still in your room?"

"Um," Beast boy placed Farah onto the bed and moved to clean up the garbage to prevent her from eating any more of his trash. He had to remember that Raven was a neat freak and would never leave food lying around, and if she did, it would be fresh and suitable for Farah to eat.

Beast boy turned his back to her, and Farah hopped off the bed. She started to touch her father's gaming systems and numerous stacks of video games. She took one of the discs out of its packet and studied the printed picture on it. She brought it to her face, covering her right eye. She giggled silently as she used the small hole in the center to look through it. She opened another video game packet and brought the second video disc to cover her left eye. She laughed softly and ran around the room with the objects still plastered on her face. She skipped and mimicked flying noises. Beast boy threw out the last of his trash then turned around. He wanted to smile at her cuteness but he realized that she had his favorite video games on her face.

"Wait, Farah, stop you're going to run into-"

Farah failed to realize the corner of his dresser due to her limited vision underneath the discs. She ran straight into the wardrobe, hitting her head hard against it. Beast boy winced at the loud bang. Farah fell back on the floor. The video games that were on her face cracked from the impact of her face hitting against the dresser.

Farah continued to sit on the floor but her face twisted and her mouth opened to cry from the pain. Beast boy sprinted to where she was and scooped her into his arms. Farah cried loudly into her father's shoulders. Beast boy bounced her lightly in his arms with his hand on the back of her head to soothe her but she only cried louder. Beast boy panicked. He didn't want any of the Titans to hear her crying, especially Robin. He would give him the "I told you" speech.

"Shhh," Beast boy bounced her faster and meandered around the room. His big ears twitched from the pain of her loud cries hitting his eardrums. "You're going to be fine."

Beast boy pulled Farah back to examine the wound on her face. It wasn't much. She had a small, simple cut on her forehead from the broken disk shard cutting against her skin. He carefully wiped the small trickle of blood off with his thumb.

Farah's crying slowed and she calmed down when Beast boy wiped away her tears. "You ok?" He asked.

The toddler wiped the last of her tears then nodded her head.

"The cut isn't too bad. It's really small." Beast boy looked even closer at the very small excision. "But now you know not to run around with discs on your face." Beast boy smiled and rubbed his nose against his daughter's, making her smile.

Beast boy was a bit concerned, though. If Raven saw this, she would blow a fuse and never let her stay with him again. He could only imagine the pure anger he will witness.

Beast boy placed Farah on the bed and stared at his broken video games on the floor. He whimpered softly for a quick moment then turned to Farah. "Time for bed."

He brought her to the side and placed a band-aid on the cut. He grabbed the pink backpack and unzipped it. "Take out your pajamas."

She started to take out multiple pieces of clothing. Beast boy sat next to her and stared. "Uh, Farah, did you pack your night clothes?"

Farah shrugged her little shoulders. "Oops. I forgot...Mommy always packs my clothes."

Beast boy groaned and rubbed his tired eyes. "Ok, well let's see what we got..."

He sifted through the pile of clothes she randomly took from her dresser. There were about three shirts that she managed to pack and a pair of jeans. The rest were a mixture of leggings, sweatpants, and toys. Thankfully she packed her toothbrush.

"Ok, well, you can wear these sweatpants and this shirt, then tomorrow you can wear this outfit." Beast boy wanted to make sure Farah didn't look a complete mess when he returned her to Raven. Her looking well kept will only prove to Raven that he can handle Farah by himself and hopefully make up for the wound on her face.

Beast boy walked in, dressed in his own loose clothes of blue plaid bottoms and a simple white tank top. He climbed himself into the bed and glanced at Farah. She sat at the end, still playing with her toys.

"Sleeping time." He said with a yawn. Usually, he would be up and about. If Raven was here, he would be playing with Farah until she passed out in his arms, but he was so tired that he struggled to keep his eyes open. Watching over her required a lot of work. He wondered how Raven managed to do it for 3 years.

"I'm not sleepy. Can we watch TV?"

"No." He said softly. "Tomorrow."

Farah pouted and crawled towards him, her teddy bear in hand. She climbed under the sheet and snuggled close to her father. Beast boy smiled and wrapped his arm around her tiny frame, bringing her closer. At first, it seemed awkward to him. He slept in the same bed with other women before; there, he felt no difference, but the fact that he was sleeping in the same bed as a little girl, and not just any little girl, his own daughter, made him a bit uneasy but also happy.

Beast boy exhaled contently and stared out the window. He could feel Farah shifting under his arms, but slowly, she was starting to ease into his embrace. He inhaled, taking in her scent. She smelled of apples and lavender. He found it adorable that she had her mother's scent, but also her own.

"Farah?''

Farah hummed a "yes?". He could tell that her energy was starting to dwindle the longer she stayed still.

"Do you think that Rav- _mommy_ likes me?''

Farah yawned and nodded her head. "Yeah, Mommy likes everyone."

Beast boy chuckled and squeezed her slightly. "No..I mean, like like."

"You mean, boyfriend and girlfriend like?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah."

Farah didn't respond immediately because she didn't know herself. She opened her eyes slightly and stared out the window. "Um, maybe. I don't know. Mommy doesn't talk about her feelings a lot."

Beast boy frowned. He'd hoped that she would be able to answer his questions.

"What about your Uncle James?" Flashbacks of seeing James and Raven in the park danced in Beast boy's mind again. "Do you think she likes him?"

Farah was now starting to doze off, but she was still thinking about his question. "Uncle James likes mommy, but I don't know if mommy likes him."

" _I knew it."_

"Does she and James go out?"

Farah nodded her head. "Yeah. Mommy and him went out one day and she wouldn't tell me where she was going. She said that they were going out to dinner and that I couldn't come." She said with an attitude. Obviously, she was still upset about being left behind that night.

"Do you like being here with daddy?"

Farah giggled. "Yeah; I want to stay here, but mommy says no. I think it's because of Terra. "

Beast boy nodded. "When you go home tomorrow, keep asking mommy to come back."

"Ok." She said quietly.

Beast boy stopped talking when Farah no longer answered his questions and went into deep sleep. From what Farah told him, he wondered if Raven still had feelings for him. It's been months since she told him how she felt about him, and since she's been hanging out with James. The only way he will find out is through Raven herself.

* * *

Beast boy walked into the common room, holding Farah's hand. He placed her in the seat and scanned the kitchen and fridge to find food for him and his daughter to eat. He sighed when he found nothing. "We need to go grocery shopping."

"Mommy makes me oatmeal with raisins for breakfast. It's my favorite."

"Oatmeal, huh?"

Beast boy opened the cupboards and rummaged through the dried food. He smiled when he found the instant oatmeal packet box. He took a bowl and prepared the dry packaged oatmeal. He placed the bowl in the microwave after adding water then waited. Farah stared at him, confused. This way was completely different from how her mother made oatmeal.

"Here you go. We don't have raisins, but it's cinnamon raisin flavored."

Beast boy placed the hot bowl in front of Farah to eat, but she only looked up, disgusted and uninterested. She pushed the bowl away and frowned. "Why is it brown like that?"

"That's the oatmeal."

"But oatmeal doesn't look like that."

Beast boy bit his lip and sighed. He wasn't expecting her to be such a picky eater. "Then what does oatmeal look like to you?"

"Mommy's oatmeal is white and then she places the raisins on top. And she cooks the oatmeal on the stove with a pot."

Beast boy groaned. It seems that Raven doesn't make instant packeted foods. Beast boy was far from a chef and doesn't think that he'll start now. "Ok. How about some toast? Can't go wrong with some toast."

Cyborg entered the room and sat next to Farah. "Did you sleep well?"

Farah grinned and nodded her head.

Cyborg moved his head to look forward but he realized something on her face. He snapped his head in her direction and brought her chin in his hand. He stared at the cut on her forehead. "When did you get that cut?" Cyborg turned to Beast boy. "Dude..what did you do? I swear if you-"

"Calm down!" Beast boy snapped. ''She ran into my dresser last night."

"Ran into your dresser? What were you guys doing?"

"She was playing then ran into my dresser." He said bluntly. It gnawed on him that his daughter got hurt under his care. He was already going to hear the worst of it from Raven, so he didn't need Cyborg getting on his case either,

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "It'll heal in a week." He said as he examined her skin further. "But Raven is going to literally _kill_ you!"

Beast boy slumped his shoulders and mumbled incoherent words in response to his best friend's comment.

Cyborg noticed the cold, uneaten oatmeal on the table and Beast boy's continuous scrounging in the kitchen. "You're relying on BB to make you some breakfast? Step aside, green bean. I'm taking control... _again_."

Cyborg pushed Beast boy out of the kitchen and got to work with cooking an adequate breakfast for everyone to eat. Beast boy only sighed and sat next to Farah, defeated and annoyed. He placed his elbow on the counter and his head in his hand. Farah looked up.

"You don't cook a lot do you?"

Beast boy gave a hard chuckle. "I cook for myself, but you don't like what I eat because I'm a vegetarian."

Farah turned her head, shivering from the thought of the tofu she tried last night. "That white stuff is nasty."

"That's alright, Beast boy," Cyborg said with a smirk. "You'll get used to cooking for your nonvegetarian daughter one day."

Beast boy rolled his eyes then looked down at the counter. This wasn't as easy as he thought it would be, well, when he had to do it alone. Raven made it seem like it was nothing.

Was this how she felt when she had to raise Farah by herself?...Damn, he felt bad. Farah is 3 and was semi-independent. He couldn't imagine handling a newborn or an infant Farah on his own.

Cyborg stopped what he was doing and tensed when the alarm went off. He turned off the stove and quickly went to the monitor. "Someone tripped off the alarm outside."

Beast boy placed Farah into his arms and ran out the common room. He knew that Raven told him to bring Farah back to her if the alarm went off, but the intruder is right outside the Tower. It'll be too risky.

Beast boy ran into his room and placed a confused and scared Farah on the bed. He turned the TV on to give her something to watch while he was away, but the toddler was still tensed. "Stay right here. I'll be back." And with that, he was out the door to meet up with his team.

"Get ready. We don't know who could be behind those doors." Robin advanced towards the exit. Everyone's weapons and powers were drawn and ready for attack. When the large doors opened and the sunlight filled the area, the Titans ran out to attack their intruder, but they stopped when the trespasser wasn't who they thought it would be.

It was Raven.

She stood there in front of them with her hands shoved inside her black hoodie and her hair tied back in a slick ponytail. She stared at them; her face had a fearless and unamused expression. She then smirked as a response to their uninformed shock.

"This is not the welcome I was expecting..."

* * *

 _Sorry that I didn't post on Wednesday. This week was absolute torture. Four exams, 1 project and a quiz all in one week. I swear, college will be the death of me. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought. Next update on Monday!_


	22. Chapter 22

Raven walked down the hallways with Beast boy following in tow. It was awkward. Beast boy tried to start small talk, but she only ignored him. When they were close to his bedroom, Farah's faint cries could be heard. Raven gasped and sprinted the rest of the way, her chest tightening in fear.

The door opened and Farah fell over onto the floor. She was clawing and leaning against the door for release. When Beast boy had left, she was scared and confused. Him leaving her alone and rushing out the room only added to her growing fear. Her cheeks were wet with tears and her eyes were red and puffy. When she saw her mother, her sobs slowed then she ran into Raven's arms.

Raven sighed in relief then looked back at Beast boy with an angry scowl. He frowned and waved his hands. "She wasn't crying before I left."

Raven rolled her eyes and looked down at Farah. The first thing she noticed was the closed cut on her forehead. Her brows knitted together in confusion. She brought her hand to Farah's face and felt the healing scab. Raven balled her free hand then turned to him.

"Beast boy, what happened! How did she get this cut?"

Beast boy sighed. "It was an accident."

Raven looked up at him. Her eyes turned white and her free hand became encased in a black aura.

Beast boy gulped and took a step back. "She was playing and hurt herself in my room last night. It's not anything dire. Besides," He bent to Farah's level. "You feel better now, right?"

Farah didn't say anything. She clung to her mother then slowly nodded her head.

Beast boy frowned. He was hoping that she would be more cheerful to prove his point. He glanced up at Raven, and she didn't seem impressed at all.

Raven gave Beast boy a hard stank eye face then strode into the room to collect Farah's belongings. When Raven came back out, she hoisted her daughter in her arms then walked away.

Beast boy eagerly followed behind. "Rae, don't be mad."

She stopped walking and looked him in the eyes. "I have every right to be mad." She scoffed. "Is this is your way of parenting?"

"No. Not at all." He said quickly.

"Beast boy, she has a bruise on her face and was left crying in your room."

Beast boy frowned. "I was going to bring her back to you, but there was no time, and if I did, it wouldn't have mattered because you weren't home anyway!"

"But you still left her alone."

"What was I supposed to do!?" He tried to control his temper, but it was reaching a boiling point. He tried his best to make everything work. Things happen that he can't control.

"This only proves my point that she shouldn't be here in the Tower."

Beast boy slumped his shoulders then rubbed his face. "No, it doesn't, Rae. You're being so hard on me! Give me a break!"

"No. I'm not going to simply give you a 'break'. This isn't a game, Beast boy. You can't call time out." Raven held onto Farah tightly, but she was struggling not to lose control of her powers. He doesn't know the many times she wanted to call time out when Farah was born. He takes on the responsibility for only 24 hours and screws up.

Beast boy balled his fists. He wanted to state his mind, but he glanced up and saw the fear on Farah's face. Beast boy sighed, dropping the subject. "Why did you come back? Are you staying?"

"Don't get your hopes up." She said flatly. "I'm only here to pick her up."

He was wishing that she would say yes. "Why? I was going to do that...You don't trust me?"

"I'm her mother; if I want to pick her up at a certain time, I can." Raven turned and continued walking.

Beast boy scowled then followed. "Well, I'm her father." He snapped. "I'm very much capable of bringing her back. We didn't agree on you getting her."

"Just...stop talking!" Raven glanced back, her eyes turning red for a quick moment before returning to normal. She was getting fed up with her arguments with him. If anything, it was good she picked up her daughter at the time. Who knows what else may have happened.

Beast boy stopped walking and kept his mouth shut. He turned his head to hide the anger on his face.

Raven walked through the doors, and Starfire was the first to confront her. "Friend Raven, I am happy to see you back. Please, will you stay for the lunch?"

"No, not this time. Farah and I have to get going." She cracked a fake smile and slowly walked away from Starfire's now sad green eyes.

Raven saw Terra sitting at the counter. The geomancer didn't do much, only glared. Raven replied with a strong stare of her own before turning and going the opposite direction. She was in no mood to face her, and it seems that Terra wasn't either.

Cyborg and Robin blocked the exit and crossed their arms.

"You don't have to be a stranger here, you know? Whether you're a Titan or not, we're family."

Raven looked at Robin then nodded her head. "I know." She said softly.

Cyborg placed a gentle hand on Raven's shoulder and directed her away from the door. "C'mon, Rae. Just stay here in the Tower with us. We miss you. Is it something that we did?"

Raven shook her head and held Farah closer. She loved being around her friends. It was only Terra that really drove her away. "It's nothing that any of you did. I simply think it's for the best that we stay away."

Raven swore she heard Terra scoff a smart remark in the background, but she ignored her.

"If we can't force you to stay then promise us to always stay in touch." Robin placed a communicator in her hand and smiled. Raven could see the hurt on his face. She knew that this was probably the hardest thing he could go through. Losing a teammate isn't easy, especially when they refuse to come back. But not only was she a teammate to him, she was her sister as well, and he hated to see her away from them. He even wanted Farah to stay. He had small interactions with the toddler, but he still hold a great deal of affection for her.

At first, Raven wanted to give him back the communicator, but his pleading eyes made her think otherwise. She inhaled then jammed the communicator in her pocket. "I will."

* * *

"Hey, Billy! Hand me a soda!"

"Sure thing, Billy!"

The man dug into the pack and threw a can at the identical man in front of him. He opened the soda with ease and chugged the carbonated drink in seconds. When he was finished. He burped rudely and threw the can on the ground.

"Where's this snot crunching, pizza?"

"Do you have to yell?"

Gizmo turned to Jinx and fumed. "Yes, I do. How long does it take to cook three freaking pizza pies!?"

Mammoth groaned when his stomach started to growl. He frowned and rubbed his strong abdomen. "Yeah. I'm starving."

See More grinned and changed the lenses in his large eye to see through the walls of the pizzeria. He hummed and stared at the bustle of life inside. "I think ours is coming out right now. Wykkyd, move your head."

Kid Wykkyd stayed in his position then silently turned his body for See More to get a better look. He grinned. "Yup, it's ours!"

"About time," Jinx said with an annoyed tone.

When the waitress placed the fresh large pies on the table, the team devoured the food. The woman barely had time to get away from the hungry adults before Mammoth pushed her forcefully to the side.

Jinx struggled, but she was able to obtain her fair share of slices and eat peacefully. She fumed when she stared at the immature men fight for the food. "Stop eating like monsters! There's enough for everyone!"

Gizmo looked up from his slice. "Quit being such a drama queen. Don't get mad at us that you and your little boyfriend broke up."

Jinx blushed at his reference to her and Kid Flash's break up. She rolled her eyes and turned her body to look over the tall balcony. When she and Flash split, she was devastated. She sacrificed everything to be with him. She was lucky to have the H.I.V.E. accept her again. But if anything, they were nothing without her. Jinx placed her chin in her hands as she continued to take bites of her meal. Her eyes scrutinized and mocked almost every person who walked by on the sidewalk until a certain someone caught her attention.

Jinx leaned closer over the railing and stared even harder at the walking person. She left her pizza on the table, not hungry anymore.

"Guys, is that...Raven?"

The men glanced an eye over the ledge, but shrugged it off, putting their attention back on their pizza.

"What you mean, Jinx? That's just a normal person." Billy said.

"No...'' Her pink eyes followed the walking civilian. ''That's Raven."

"If you don't eat your pizza, I will," Gizmo said with a smirk before leaning to steal her slices.

Jinx squinted her eyes. That has to be Raven. Sure, the child makes her a bit uneasy, but she was pretty sure that was Raven in a disguise. When Jinx was still in her relationship with Flash, he was sent out on a mission with the Titans. The six of them had to go in disguise. Hence, Flash was sent pictures of the Titans with their holographic personas. After nonstop pleading, Flash reluctantly showed Jinx, and she remembered them just in case.

"H.I.V.E., let's move."

"What! We just got our food, Jinx." See More whined.

"I don't care!" She said with an attitude. "We need to follow that woman."

''Girl, you crazy." Billy shook his head and continued eating.

Jinx fumed and snapped her fingers. The remaining large pies exploded in their faces, covering them all in cheese and pepperoni. "Let's go!"

* * *

Mammoth sighed and followed his team down the street. His stomach still growled and his hair smelled like cheese, which didn't help his hunger. The H.I.V.E. shadowed the disguised Raven and Farah while they walked along the sidewalk. They had no clue that they were being followed. Jinx trailed behind other civilians who were going the same direction as Raven to avoid being easily seen or sensed by her.

"Tell me again why we're following a mother home?"

"I keep telling you." Jinx started. "That's Raven."

When Raven and Farah walked onto the parking lot of the apartment complex, the H.I.V.E. staggered behind, hiding in a hidden alleyway. Jinx poked her head out and stared at Raven.

Gizmo crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He was tired and hungry. "Raven left those crummy Titans years ago. Why would she still be here?"

Jinx shrugged. "Maybe she decided to come back."

"How do you know for sure this is the actual Raven? You could simply be terrorizing an innocent woman."

Jinx nodded her head to See More's comment. He was right. The woman had a child, clinging to her hand. So she could very well be wrong in her assumptions, but she was certain.

She quickly thought of a scheme. Jinx extended her hand in Raven's direction then snapped her fingers.

"...And then, daddy and I practiced my powers...well, I tried to practice, but I couldn't change into animals." Farah smiled and continued licking her ice cream cone. "And then-"

Raven nodded her head and continued walking. "I get it. You had fun with your father."

Farah frowned and looked up. "Why don't you have fun with daddy? I hate it when you guys fight."

Raven sighed. "He can be a big idiot."

Farah continued skipping but she stopped when she felt the earth beneath her tremble. She looked up at her mother in fear. Raven gasped when the ground cracked and opened underneath their feet. She and Farah screamed as their bodies fell into the black abyss of a sinkhole that appeared out of nowhere.

Jinx and her teammates studied the scene in front of them. Her body was tense. She hoped that she was correct and it was actually Raven that she sent into the sinkhole and not innocent lives.

Jinx beamed when her assumptions were correct. She waved for her team behind to come look closer.

Raven slowly levitated out of the sinkhole. She held onto Farah's arm for dear life, and Farah did the same. She glanced down then whimpered at the black abyss. Gently, Raven placed the little girl on the ground then planted her own feet. Farah ran into her mother's arms, not letting go. Raven held onto her close. She searched the streets and buildings around them. _"The only person I know who could manipulate earth is Terra."_ When Raven saw nothing, she quickly scooped Farah and her belongings up then ran inside the apartment building.

"I told you idiots it was her!"

"Wow," Mammoth said in amazement.

"Who's the stinkin' kid then?"

"Can't you see!?" Jinx said with newfound excitement. "That must be her kid or something..." Jinx paused. Then again, the kid looks nothing like the sorcerer. "I don't know."

Billy snickered. "Who was stupid enough to knock her up?"

"I don't know.." See More trailed. "Underneath that cape of hers are some beautiful curves. I would tap that."

Jinx twisted her face at the comment. "It doesn't matter." She said quickly. "This is exactly what we need! Raven's absence left almost every villain in Jump baffled! If we capture her, we'll finally be respected like the high-ranking villains we are! And I could rebuild my name through this. I won't be seen as the traitor anymore."

"We all know that Slade would want to have his grimy hands on her and the kid," Gizmo smirked.

"Not to mention all the money we'll get!" Mammoth said.

"Exactly."

* * *

Cyborg carried a large suitcase through the double doors of the common room then placed it to the side. Terra walked by and smiled softly, patting his back in gratitude.

Starfire walked in later with more bags, her head down and eyes low with sadness. "Terra, are you the positive that you would like to relocate to Titans East?"

Terra nodded her head and tightened her grasp on the small backpack she owned. "Yeah, I'm sorry, Star."

"This saddens me so. First, Raven leaves with bumgorf Farah and now you are departing from us."

Terra hugged the Tamaranian princess and sighed. She felt tears ready to fall. "I know. It's hard." She forced a smile and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But I won't be missed."

"Shut your mouth, girl. You know damn well that you're going to be missed. Bring it here." Cyborg extended his metallic arms and embraced Terra in a loving hug. She relaxed and hugged him back, her tears falling down her cheeks.

Robin came through the doors with Bumblebee and Speedy trailing behind.

"Our ship is ready. Speedy, get her bags." Bee ordered.

Terra turned to Robin who had his arms crossed. He didn't like the idea of her leaving and moving to the East, but if that was what she wanted then he couldn't stop her...despite the fact he wanted to. Terra leaving meant they were down a member and that's not good.

Robin's tight demeanor loosened and he made a faint smile before hugging the thin geomancer. "We're going to miss you."

"Same to you." She said. "Thanks for pulling the strings and setting all this up for me."

Robin nodded his head. Months prior, Terra requested that he open the idea of relocating her. He was adamant about doing so at first, but he eventually agreed to do it when she showed the sincerity. And with everything that had happened between her and Beast boy, he thought that it might be for the best as well.

Terra walked away from them, following Speedy and Bee to their own ship back home, but she stopped when she ran into Beast boy in the process. They glanced at each other and quickly looked away. Things were still awkward between them but neither of them wanted to admit it. Since their break up, they failed to sit down and actually talk about the aftermath. They simply went their separate ways.

Beast boy cleared his throat and stepped to the side. "Um…we're going to really miss you." He scratched his head nervously, his eyes never meeting her's. "But have fun in the East." He said stiffly.

Terra nodded, her eyes still focused on the floor. "Thanks. Enjoy your time with Farah and..Raven."

She continued her stroll to the doors, but Beast boy held onto her arm. "I may not be the smartest one of the group, but I know why you're leaving, and I want to say..thanks. It's a mature thing of you to do."

Terra turned to him. She was still upset and a bit angry at him. This wasn't how she wanted their relationship to end. She truly thought that they were made for each other, but apparently, they weren't, at least not in his eyes. "Believe it or not but I care about Farah, and I don't want to be the reason why she can't be here with you in the Tower. If Raven won't come back because of me, then I'll leave. Farah deserves to be happy here with an actual family."

Beast boy was dumbstruck with her response. This doesn't sound like the Terra he knew at all, but he wasn't going to question her random act of kindness. He grinned and embraced her in a tight hug. "Thank you!"

Terra wrapped her arms around him and took one final inhale of his scent. "Don't think I won't kick Raven's ass if she does something I don't like, though."

Beast boy smirked at her response. "That'll be up to you and her. As long as I'm not the reason for you two fighting."

Beast boy leaned in and kissed the top of her forehead tenderly. "Goodbye."

* * *

 _I know that Jinx converted to being a Titan at the end of the series but I need her in the story so..yeah. Next update on Wednesday!_


	23. Chapter 23

"Gizmo, you ready?"

Gizmo sat on the roof of the apartment complex and typed away on his laptop, hacking into the surveillance cameras inside. "Yeah, yeah. The cameras say that she went in at about 6. And considering the time," He said, glancing at his watch. "She should be asleep right now."

Jinx nodded her head after hearing Gizmo's response through her small earpiece. She looked down then waved her hand over the lock of the entrance. The locks on the doors malfunctioned, giving her and the rest of the team quiet access inside. They climbed the stairs to the second floor and easily found the appropriate door for the hidden Titan.

"This is way too easy," Jinx whispered.

The H.I.V.E. spent a good week of intense planning to create and review a proper strategy to capture Raven. If everything goes according to what they have planned, then they will be successful in their attempts. Everyone had their individual task to complete. Jinx only hoped that her idiot teammates will pull through on their jobs.

* * *

Raven gasped and bolted upright in her bed. She clung to her bed sheets then scanned her bedroom. It was dark, so it was hard to see, but rest assured, there was nothing out of the ordinary. But it certainly didn't feel like it. Raven sensed a presence around her. She pulled the sheets over her legs and glanced out the window. Again, nothing.

Raven cautiously took a step outside her bedroom and glanced at the living room. She turned to her right and slightly opened Farah's door. She poked her head in and stared. Farah laid peacefully in her bed, her many stuffed animals lying next to her as she slumbered. Raven retreaded, shutting the door softly.

" _Calm down."_ She thought to herself. _"Nothing is here; you're overthinking again."_

Raven turned back to her bed then crawled under the sheets. She deeply exhaled and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to consume her. Her mind raced with thoughts-most of them about Beast boy. At the heat of the moment, she couldn't help but be mad at him. Farah was hurt and left crying in his room, but now that she had time to cool off, she felt a bit guilty. She may have been too hard on him. Raven could tell that he was trying to make things work; however, their unsettled relationship got in the way of them working together as parents and any progress as a possible couple. Oh, how she wished things were simpler. Raven would do anything to be in Beast boy's arms and live a happily ever after. He aggravates the hell out of her at times, but she admired his efforts.

 _Click._

Raven's eyes darted open, and her body tensed when she heard the front door creak open.

Burglars didn't scare her. She fought monsters and deadly criminals on a daily basis in the past, so this was nothing that made her uneasy, but what did worry her was how they infiltrated the apartment's security system, and also, out of all the doors on this floor, why is her's chosen?

Raven quietly went to her feet then inched closer to the door. She leaned her body and ear against the frame tenderly. She heard something. They were whispers, but she could hear them clearly. Raven turned back to her room and stared at the communicator that was resting on her bed stand.

See More inched closer to the first bedroom. He turned to Jinx and she nodded for him to continue. With that, See More kicked the door in and ran inside to ambush, but he screeched when a black power in the shape of a Raven's claw pushed him back into the wall.

"H.I.V.E., attack!" Jinx screeched.

Raven ran out of her bedroom. Her eyes were white and her hands glowed black. She screeched and used her powers to attack her enemies.

* * *

Beast boy sighed and lazily tossed another card onto the growing deck.

"The game would be more fun if you actually tried."

The changeling looked up at Robin then sighed. He shrugged his shoulders then dropped his deck onto the table, ending the game entirely. "I don't think I'm in the mood."

Robin tossed his cards then leaned back. "Let me guess..Raven?"

Beast boy didn't answer. He only dipped his head in his hands.

Robin frowned. He felt bad for his friend. He certainly didn't agree with what he did to Raven in the past, but he felt bad with how everything unraveled around him. He and Beast boy had a healthy friendship, but it wasn't as strong compared to Cyborg or even Starfire. Beast boy rarely told his leader the problems he faced which made Robin feel some type of way, but he pushed it to the side. Robin swept a hand through his hair. He wasn't a therapist, but his friend needed someone to talk to. "What's wrong?"

Beast boy scoffed. "The question is...what _isn't_ wrong."

Robin leaned forward. "Tell me."

Beast boy looked up. He had a bland face, not wanting to talk.

Robin noticed this then smiled. "Look, it's late, and we can't sleep. Might as well talk to pass the time."

"Alright, fine." Beast boy placed his chin in his hand and lazily played with the deck of cards sitting on the table. Whose idea was it to play a card game this late?

"I'm listening."

"No matter what I do. I never seem to get things right. I'm doing the best that I can, yet Raven continues to push me away or comes up with a reason that makes me the bad guy in a heart beat. Yes, I screwed her bad when we were younger! I get it, but I'll _never_ do it again. I need her to trust me again."

Robin looked up. "Raven is a person who forgives, but it may take her some time to do it. Once you break her trust, it's hard to get it back."

"Tell me about it." Beast boy said under his breath.

Robin chuckled. "I know that you have feelings for her. I can't vouch for Raven that she feels the same for you, but it's obvious that she cares. If she didn't then she wouldn't have agreed to bring Farah to you. You both are parents now. What you both do could effect Farah either positively or negatively."

Beast boy felt his body twitch at the mention of Farah. He didn't want her getting involved with their conflicts, but Robin was right; it was inevitable. "I don't know what to do to make things right with Raven. Whenever I feel like I'm getting closer to her and Farah, something happens, causing Raven to push me away."

Robin stayed silent. He wished he could give Beast boy the answers to his problems, but even with the deep bond that he and Raven shares, he couldn't answer for her. "What you two need is a long, face to face talk."

"Won't work." He said quickly.

Robin raised a bow. "What do you mean?"

Beast boy frowned. "I try to talk to her, but she'll ignore everything I saw or just shrug it off. It pisses me off!"

Robin chuckled. "Sounds like something Raven would do."

Beast boy opened his mouth to say more, but Robin's communicator rang before either of them could say another word. Robin pulled the yellow device from his belt and flicked it open. The changeling stared and tensed when Robin rose to his feet in a hurry.

"What?" Beast boy asked. "What's going on?"

"GetW Starfire and Cyborg." He ordered. "Raven's in trouble."

* * *

James stirred awake in his sleep. He blinked, trying to regain his vision and figure out what was going on. He gasped when he heard a loud bang come from the room beneath him and noises outside his hall. He was confused as to what was going on, but he wasn't going to sit around and wait to find out. He climbed out of bed and frantically pulled on a pair of sweatpants before running out of his apartment.

When he climbed down the stairs, he stared at the scene in front of him. Hundreds of people who lived in the apartment complex screamed and rushed down the stairwell. It was a sea of distraught people rampaging to two simple exits on the first floor. The alarms blared loudly, and he saw police cars speeding into the parking lot. He searched through the profusion of panicked people and frowned when he failed to identify Rachael and Farah.

He pushed and squeezed through the people on the stairwell down to the second floor. It was barren. The inhabitants of this floor must have already evacuated their homes to go outside. He turned to leave but stopped in his tracks when he heard another bang. He looked back and jumped when he saw Gizmo hit the opposite wall of a door.

James froze in his spot and broke out into a light sweat. That was Rachael's door. He fought his body's fear and moved his feet to that direction. He inched closer and stared at the unconscious form of Gizmo. The villain's body was limp, and he had bruises on his face. _"Did Rachael do that?"_ When James reached the entrance, he glanced inside and saw the battle.

The apartment was destroyed. The furniture was burned and thrown out of place. There was shattered glass everywhere from the broken windows, TV and picture frames. James squinted his eyes and tried to focus; it was hard to see due to the different forces of powers being thrown everywhere. He stepped inside but fell back when a pink-haired girl skidded to a stop at his feet. Jinx failed to acknowledge his presence behind her. She rose to her feet then ran back down the hallway. James gulped and resisted the urge to simply run away. He followed the girl and gasped.

Raven used her powers to create a shield encasing her hands when Mammoth advanced on her with strong punches. She took small steps back with every merciless strike he made at her. Raven ducked then kicked him in the chin. He staggered back but quickly recovered before dashing to her again. Raven went back to shielding herself from his mighty force.

"Rachael!"

Mammoth stopped his movements and looked back, curious to see who called. Raven stared in James's direction with utter shock. The small shields around her hands disintegrated, and she felt her stomach drop. _"No, no no! Not now."_

"Who's this, Raven? Your boyfriend?" Jinx strode to James and purred. James stepped back, confused. _"Why did she call her Raven?"_

Raven groaned and moved to hit the woman, but Mammoth intervened. He glanced down at her then smirked. "Is he the one that knocked you up?"

She snarled up at Mammoth, making him cower a bit. "James, get out of here!"

Mammoth raised his elbow and brought it down on her head as a form of a surprise attack. Raven caught on to his tactic and quickly brought her hand up to block his attack. Raven hissed in pain and faltered back, shaking her hand to rid the stinging pain. Her eyes widened when the metal ring around her finger shattered from Mammoth's impact. The holographic ring fell to the carpeted floor in shattered pieces. Raven cursed when her disguise disappeared. Her long black hair turned purple, her fair skin was now pale, her dark eyes turned purple and her chakra sat on her forehead for everyone to see.

James gawked in awe. Never has he been so baffled. "What is all of this?"

Jinx smiled. She inched closer to Jame's body and traced his loose tank top with her long fingers. "The person you know is a big lie."

Mammoth rammed into Raven once more when she was caught off guard. She stumbled back into the wall then slid to the floor. James reacted. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but none of this was right. He pushed Jinx away from him and sprinted to Mammoth, striking the large man with punches of his own. James used all his might, but apparently, it wasn't enough to stop Mammoth. He smirked and welted James hard in the face. James slammed into the opposite wall and fell into immediate unconsciousness.

Raven got to her feet and summoned the dresser from her bedroom. She extended her hand to Mammoth and the dresser went flying in his direction. He screeched in pain when it made contact with his face, splintering his skin in the process.

Jinx cartwheeled through the mess and planted a kick to Raven's chest. Raven stumbled back but continued dodging her swift strikes. She brought her hand up to strike, but Jinx blocked it with her forearm. Jinx pulled Raven by her hair and shoved her back into the living area. Raven groaned when her body slammed into the coffee table. She looked up and rolled before Jinx's pink hexes could touch her skin.

"I've got the kid!"

Raven tensed. One of Billy's replica strode out of the second bedroom with Farah tightly held in his arms. The toddler tried to kick and bite him off but it was no use. She looked up.

"Mommy!"

Raven rose to her feet and sprinted to Billy, but See More and Kid Wykkyd held her back.

"What made you think you could beat the H.I.V.E. by yourself?" Gizmo flew in after waking from his unconscious state and stuck his tongue out at Raven. She growled and a crackle of her power destroyed his suit in seconds. He fell to the ground with a shriek.

"You better watch it, butt muncher. Or else the kid gets it." Gizmo pulled out a small hand taser from his belt and brought it close to Farah's skin. Farah whimpered and tried to pull away in Billy's gasp. The clone chuckled darkly and moved the toddler closer to the dangerous weapon to scare her.

Raven stilled and complied with See More and Wykkyd when they brought her to her knees. Jinx walked towards to her. "Looks like you lost your fighting touch when you became a mommy."

Raven bit her tongue to avoid saying a smart remark, especially when Gizmo was still near Farah. "Leave her out of this. It's me that you want, right?"

Jinx shook her head and crossed her arms. "No, we'll make some extra money when we sell her too."

Raven looked up into her pink Cheshire cat eyes, but she kept her mouth shut. Raven closed her eyes then lowered her head in defeat.

* * *

Beast boy glided down to the parking lot in the shape of a bird. He morphed into his human form and pushed through the bodies of people to get inside. Cyborg sped into the parking lot in the T-car then parked the car in a hurry. There were so many people and officers standing in the parking lot that it was hard for him to squeeze his car inside. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg ran out of the car, leaving it unattended, and followed Beast boy up the stairs.

Beast boy stopped in front of her door and gawked at the mass destruction inside. His teammates quickly found him and stared as well.

Cyborg took a step inside then whistled. "What the hell happened?"

"Raven sent a distress signal, but that was it. I guess she didn't have enough time to say what it was." Robin closed his communicator and placed it back inside his belt.

Starfire gazed upon the demolished apartment, and tears swelled in her eyes. She bent and took the many broken photos in her hands. "I hope Raven and Farah are the all right. Who would do such an evil thing?"

Cyborg scanned the area with his arm and shook his head. "I can't get a hold of the surveillance cameras. Whoever did this knows how to handle technology."

"Guys!"

The Titans rushed to Beast boy when they heard him yell. They walked into a room that was at the end of the hallway. They quickly assessed that it was Farah's. Starfire stood back and held onto one of the torn stuffed animals that were thrown onto the floor. She hugged it and tried not to sob. She worried the most for the toddler.

Beast boy pulled the body from the small closet and propped him up against the wall. Cyborg kneeled and used his finger, which turned into a little blade, to cut the thick ropes while Beast boy pulled the tape off his mouth.

James slowly opened his mouth and moaned in pain. When he saw the Titans hovering over him, he flinched and moved his arms in defense.

"Calm down, dude. We're not going to hurt you." Beast boy knew exactly who he was. He glanced at his swollen eye and scraped face. Beast boy thought that if he were to ever see this guy, he would be a cold jerk to him out of jealousy, but he only felt remorse for the confused man. He must have come to help and ended up getting hurt in the process.

"Do you know who did this?"

James connected eyes with Robin's masked ones. He calmed down and tried to regain his breath. "Yes...actually...no." He closed his eyes then rubbed his temples.

"What did they look like?"

"It wasn't one." He said quickly. "It was a group. There was a guy dressed in red, and he had this southern accent, and a girl who has pink hair and catlike eyes, and a big guy. He was the one who punched me." James stopped and groaned when he felt a throbbing pain coming from his eye.

Beast boy rose to his feet. "The H.I.V.E.." He didn't waste any time. He needed to find Raven before they did anything to harm her or his daughter. "Let's go."

The team walked towards the door, but James stopped them.

"Wait! What's going on? Who took Rachael? Why did she-"

"We'll explain all of this later." Robin intervened. "Right now, we have to save her."

James wanted to stop them again, but they were quick to walking out the door and leaving the apartment. He sighed and leaned his head against the wall. He doesn't remember much during the fight, but he hoped that Rachael and Farah were safe.

* * *

Robin zoomed down the highway on his motorcycle with Cyborg in the T-car, speeding next to him on the road. Beast boy and Starfire flew ahead, searching for the felons by air.

"The H.I.V.E. couldn't have gone far," Robin said through the microphone in his helmet. "We don't know what their plans are, so finding them is critical."

"Hold on, everyone pull over and look at their communicator."

The team exited the highway then huddled on an empty road. Robin snapped his device open and the rest did the same.

Jinx's face appeared on the screen. Her evil smile and pink eyes filled with deviance.

" _Calling all villains in Jump City. We, the H.I.V.E. 5, have done the impossible and captured Raven of the Teen Titans, and her child."_ Jinx stepped to the side to show Raven strapped to a metal chair and handcuffs that bounded her hands. Farah sat next to her in the same looking chair, also strapped in. The camera closed in on them, giving the viewers a good look at their faces. _"It seems like our famous Titan got a little busy."_ She said with a small laugh. _"We will be selling the Titan and the kid for a hefty price. We'll be starting at midnight..Villains, you know where to find us.."_

And with that, the screen went black and the message was finished.

"I do not understand," Starfire said. "Why would the H.I.V.E. send us this message? Is it not to be a secret?"

Robin crossed his arms then shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe they're trying to get a rise out of us. The H.I.V.E. loves to show off."

Beast boy fumed then smashed his communicator on the ground. "Who the hell do they think they are?"

"Farah and Raven appear to have injuries. We must assist!" Starfire said.

This sparked Beast boy even more. "Let's go!"

Cyborg noticed the destroyed communicator on the pavement then to turned to his friend. "Calm down, dude. We don't even know where to look."

"Then let's start somewhere!"

Robin placed a strong hand on Beast boy's shoulder to keep him calm. "Cyborg, do you think you can trace the video so we can find where they are?"

Cyborg nodded his head and tapped on his forearm. "It's a very slim chance, but I'll try."

Robin turned to Beast boy and lowered his voice. "We won't find them if you continue to act like this."

Beast boy balled his shaking fists, but he eventually relaxed. He was very antsy and wanted nothing more but to see his family safe again. He shook his shoulder from Robin's grasp and walked away.

* * *

 _I hope this chapter was good. I stayed up late trying to perfect and bring it up to par. Next update on Friday! We're inching closer to the end of the story which makes me sad._


	24. Chapter 24

"So what is it that you do?" Mammoth bent near the captured toddler and scrutinized her with his blank, uncaring eyes. Farah silently gulped and fidgeted under his gaze. She turned her head and glanced up at her mother.

"Leave her alone. She doesn't have powers." Raven lied.

Mammoth hummed in acknowledgment but still kept his gaze on Farah. "That's disappointing." He turned around. "We're gonna' have to charge less for the kid then, Jinx."

"That's alright. I'm sure someone will find good use of her. Maybe she could be a test dummy or someone could train her to be a fighter." Jinx slowly strode to Farah and glanced down at her with an evil grin. "Or serve her to some hungry alligators that will tear her limbs off piece by piece." A laugh escaped her pale lips when tears fell down the toddler's chubby cheeks and her body trembled.

Raven snarled up at Jinx and pulled at her straps to attack, but she faced sharp bolts of electricity race throughout her body. She yelped then sat still, waiting for the pain to wave off.

"Quit moving." Gizmo hollered. "Those restraints aren't going to loosen up anytime soon. They're indestructible."

Raven scoffed at his prideful comment then turned her head. She muttered a "whatever", not believing for a second that these restraints were indeed that strong. She relaxed when Jinx stopped talking to Farah and turned back to the computer monitors. Raven saw the many tears streaming down Farah's soft face and her silent sobs. Her small chest heaved with each gasping hiccup she made and her little hands were shaking.

Raven leaned as far as the straps would let her then whispered to Farah. "Don't cry, ok? I'll make sure they won't hurt you."

Farah glanced up at her mother and whispered back. "I'm scared, Mommy."

"Stop talking!"

Farah quickly shut her mouth and snapped her head forward in a heartbeat. More tears rolled as she tried not to cry again. Raven snarled in Mammoth's direction then sat up straight. There was no point of consoling Farah at this point. The toddler was too scared to look at anyone.

Raven's mind wandered to her team. She hoped they received her call and were on their way to finding them.

" _Azarath Metrion Zinthos.."_ Nothing. Raven sighed. She hoped that some form of her powers still resided inside of her so that she could mentally communicate with Robin or break the straps. She felt useless at the mercy of the H.I.V.E. She observed the area around her. She wasn't sure where they were. They blindfolded her and Farah before bringing them to this unknown location. Raven tried to find any crack or hole that could be used for escape but there was nothing. If the Titans weren't able to aid her in time, then she would have to fend for herself and Farah.

"Get up." Mammoth undid the straps and forcefully pulled Raven up from the seat through her upper arms. She winced in pain but continued walking. See More undid Farah's straps and pulled her along with him. His grip on her wrist was too tight and she didn't like it at all. Farah used her free hand to wipe the tears from her face. She remembered her mother's advice and tried her very best not to cry.

"Everyone's coming. Wykkyd, Gizmo, go let them in. Mammoth and See More, keep your eyes on them." Jinx turned back to the computer monitor and opened the surveillance cameras.

Criminals of all types were entering the arena. Jinx glanced at each one. Control Freak, Professor Chang, Puppet King, Dr. Light, Johnny Rancid, Red X, Adonis and Mad Mod were the first to arrive, but there were a lot more coming in. Far too many for Jinx to count in one sitting. She smiled and squealed in delight like a corky schoolgirl. Her eyes gawked at one of the monitors when she noticed a secretive Slade enter through one of the back doors and hide in the dark. "This is the best turnout!"

* * *

"Any leads?''

Cyborg huffed then turned to Beast boy. "If you ask me one more time, I'll punch you in the face."

Beast boy shut his mouth and sat quietly in the passenger seat. He looked at the clock and fidgeted. It was _11:50 PM_. Only a couple more minutes until the bid started, yet they were still with no luck on finding them. He and Starfire searched all over Jump, but it was to no avail. Cyborg spent most of his time trying to track the signal, but it was blocked by a powerful firewall. Cyborg understood Gizmo's style, but he has gotten better over the years.

Robin parked his motorcycle next to the T- car and took off his helmet. Starfire loosened her grip on Robin's torso and leaned back. He turned to Cyborg who was still working hard on tracing the video. "I almost have it."

He nodded. "Good."

Cyborg's face lit up. "Got it!"

Everyone leaned in, ready to hear his coordinates.

"They're in an underground arena," Cyborg said. "Due west, right below the abandoned warehouses on the lakefront."

Beast boy stepped out of the car and morphed into a pterodactyl. He used his large wings to fly high and fast into the air. Starfire flew and chased after Beast boy while Cyborg and Robin followed behind with their vehicles.

* * *

"Hey, idiots! I need your help getting these villains checked in." Gizmo walked up to Mammoth and See More. The two men glanced up at each other, debating on what to do because they still had their captives in hand. See More shrugged then pushed Farah in Mammoth's direction.

"She's just a kid." See More said with a chuckle. "I'm sure you can handle it. I'll be right back."

Mammoth groaned and watched as See More and Gizmo walked away. He turned to Raven and Farah then pushed them inside a vacant room that was around the corner of the hallway. He slammed the door shut behind them and kept guard on the outside, waiting for See More to return. He crossed his arms and leaned against the metal door, listening to the heavy footsteps and chatter of the many people in the arena.

Raven looked around the dark room and exhaled. It was a simple boxed room with a hanging light bulb in the center that flickered so often. Raven looked down at her cuff. They were similar to the ones Starfire was entrapped in when she first came to Earth, except her hands were free. It was heavy on her forearms, but she made good use of them.

Raven knelt to Farah and inspected her face and body with her hands. Thankfully, there wasn't much damage. She had minor cuts and scrapes, but she was fine. Farah was in her nightgown so she shivered from the cold.

"Are you ok?"

Farah nodded her head and hugged her mother. "Where are we? Who are they? I wanna' go back home. I want daddy."

Raven hushed Farah when she started to cry again. "Calm down. These are the bad people that I told you about." She whispered. "But we'll be alright. Follow everything they say so that you don't get hurt."

Farah curled to her mother. "Is daddy going to save us?"

Raven paused for a moment then forced a smile to hopefully reassure her. "Yeah. I'm sure he and the others are on their way right now."

Noises were heard outside the door and Raven tensed. She turned to Farah and whispered. "They don't know that you have powers, so you're going to surprise them."

Farah stood back and shook her head. "No! I don't have my powers anymore. I can't change!"

Raven brought her cuffed hands to her lips. "Shh!" Farah quickly closed her mouth and mumbled a sorry. "I know that you haven't used them in a while, and it's my fault. I should have listened to your father and had you practice, but Farah, you have to try. You can escape."

"Mommy, I don't want to be alone," Farah whined. "I want to stay with you."

Raven rose to her feet and searched the room even further. She was disappointed to see no window. She sighed. "They really planned ahead this time."

The door opened, letting Mammoth and See More walk in. See More had a small pair of cuffs in his hand then walked towards Farah to restrain her, but Raven stepped in front of him.

"Stay away from her." She said menacingly.

See More chuckled. "Witch, you're not going to do anything to me." He tried to push Raven away, but she intercepted and kicked him hard in the groin. See More puffed and fell to his knees, holding his damaged delicates.

Mammoth stepped in and dashed to her. He raised his arms over his head and brought them down on her. Raven jumped to the side and backed Farah into the corner before running to fight him. Her hands were barred by her power cancellation cuffs, but she could take him. Robin's training didn't completely go to waste.

Raven squeezed herself through the space between Mammoth's large legs before he could hit her. While he was still standing forward, she used the heavy cuffs to slam them down on his back. He fell forward, his face hitting the wall in a painful smack. Raven smirked and gestured for Farah to follow her. Farah quickly ran from the corner, but she fell when Mammoth grabbed her ankle. He slowly rose to his knees and looked down at her angrily. Farah tried to pull her leg from his grasp. Mammoth winced from the soft stinging of her foot hitting his freshly bruised face, but he continued to move her body closer. Raven ran to help, but Mammoth waved his arm around his body, hitting Raven in the process.

Farah smacked and clawed at his hand, but he only snickered at her futile attempts. Farah closed her eyes and stayed still, trying to morph. Mammoth looked at her confused. He brought his hand over to grab her arm. Raven rose to her feet again and smashed her heavy cuffs down on Mammoth's head. He groaned in pain then fell limp onto the floor. Farah pulled her limb from his hand and stumbled back.

Raven ran to the exit with Farah following behind.

* * *

"So many felons in one sitting." Starfire said in awe as she stared at the large underground arena that was crowded with their enemies.

"This is like the Brotherhood of Evil all over again," Cyborg said with a tired exhale.

"We can't fight them all. We are surely outnumbered." Starfire started.

"And we don't have time to wait for backup." Cyborg finished. He sighed and rubbed a tired hand over his bald head. He didn't think he had the energy to fight the large sea of villains.

"Then we won't fight them." Robin used his binoculars and looked closer at the small boxed room above the filled seats. "We'll search for Raven and get her out of here before anyone will notice."

Starfire and Cyborg nervously glanced at each other after hearing Robin's plan; it didn't sound concrete. Starfire opened her mouth to voice her opinion but Beast boy intervened.

"Sounds good to me." Beast boy ran to find an entrance, but Robin swiftly held him back.

"Hold on!" He impatiently said.

"Good Morning, felons of Jump City!"

The Titans silenced when they heard Jinx's voice through the loudspeakers. Beast boy balled his fists in anger as he listened.

"12:00 AM," Cyborg said. "Right on cue."

"As you all know, we easily captured Raven from the Teen Titans and her precious little daughter."

Beast boy stepped forward, his anger boiling over now. He fought the urge to simply turn into a jaguar and search for Raven himself and shut the pink haired woman up.

"We're selling her and would appreciate a nice amount. You could buy them separately or together. It's all up to you. Simply have your money ready."

Jinx glanced back at her teammates. She scowled when she only saw Gizmo, Billy, and Wykkyd. "Where the hell are the merchandise?"

The men looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders. Jinx covered the microphone with her hand before yelling. "Get up and go look for them!"

They shook their heads and said incoherent complaints before walking out the door.

Jinx sighed and rubbed her face before turning back to the microphone. "I'm sorry, guys. There's a bit of an inconvenience at the moment, but we will start the bidding at $50,000. Anyone?"

Robin turned to his team. "Now's our chance. Raven is probably fighting them off as we speak. We have to find a way inside.''

"There's a back door. We could go in through there."

* * *

Raven turned the corner in a hallway and looked around. There were different doors, all to which she had no clue where they led. She kicked open one and looked inside. There was nothing but another dark boxed room with a flickering light. She kicked the one across the hallway and sighed as it was another empty room.

"Where's the exit?"

"Mommy," Farah patted Raven's leg when she heard footsteps coming from around the corner.

"Shit."

Raven pushed Farah inside one of the empty rooms then quietly shut the door behind them. She used the heavy cuffs to shatter the flickering light in the room, encasing them in pure darkness. They then tightly huddled in the left corner of the room.

When the door opened, Mammoth stuck his head through, giving a light, visual inspection inside. The left corner, lateral to the door, encased Farah and Raven in darkness, and the opened door made it even harder for Mammoth to see them. He mumbled a few curses then closed the door a couple seconds later. He was too lazy to actually walk inside and check the room.

Raven waited until the footsteps and voices disappeared. She cracked the door open then checked to the left then right before walking out. Farah clung to her leg like glue as she walked out.

"Mommy, how are we going to get out of here?"

Raven tried to think of where the exit might be. She knew that they were in an arena, but she didn't expect there to be such a large area behind the stadium. She wished she had Cyborg here to help direct her. "I don't know."

* * *

Beast boy walked through the different corridors of the unfamiliar terrain. He opened the new communicator that Cyborg gave him and looked at the blueprint. The arena where all the villains were seated was located at the front. Where he stood now was apparently the back, which consisted of a long building that was conjoined to the boxed area where Jinx was located.

He morphed into a fly and planted himself on the wall when Billy and Wykkyd ran down the hallways, searching all the open areas. He wanted to confine and beat the information out of them, but from the looks of it, they didn't know where Raven was either.

He flew around the corner then morphed back to himself. His communicator vibrated and he opened it. Cyborg's face appeared. "I think I have a lock on Raven and Farah. They're near you, but be careful. I'm not positive that it's them just yet."

"Understood."

Beast boy dashed around the corner, following what Cyborg had sent him. He saw two red dots on the communicator that were only two corners away. He moved even faster. As he ran, his body transformed into the Beast. His heavy heart began to beat faster, and his adrenaline levels rose. He was ready to inflict pain.

The Beast staggered back when a body was forcefully slammed against the opposite wall. He roared when he saw that it was Raven. He raced to her and stared at her unconscious form. His warm nose lightly grazed the side of her face as he assessed her injuries. He noticed the restraints and tried to pull them off, but they were locked in and sealed shut. The Beast's white, pupilless eyes squinted with anger. He craned his head and stared into the angry pink eyes of Jinx.

Jinx used a strong arm to bind Farah close to her. Her hands were encased in pink fiery hexes that inched dangerously close to Farah's head.

"You Titans really know how to ruin a party."

The Beast growled and staggered forward, ready to strike.

Farah stared into the blank eyes of the Beast. His loud growls and roars scared her. The dark green fur showed her that it was her father, but she never saw him turn into an animal so big and scary looking. Farah wanted to say something; she wished she could.

Jinx snapped her fingers. Billy and Wykkyd appeared behind her, ready to attack and defend. Beast growled even louder, unphased by their appearance. Wykkyd and Billy ran forward. Beast boy sprinted, extending his claws in the process. Billy multiplied into ten replicas and pounced on the animal. The Beast growled and peeled the men off, throwing their bodies like insignificant objects. Wykkyd created a black portal underneath the Beast's feet but he stealthily jumped out of the way and landed on top of the dark villain. He extended his clawed hand to damage his face.

Farah silently yelped in fear and tried to turn her head to avoid seeing her father potentially murder Wykkyd.

Beast stopped when Jinx gained his attention. She generated a fireball appearance of her pink hex that was even larger than the palm of her hand then brought it close to Farah's temple. Her eyes turned a bright pink and her hold on Farah tightened. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Beast growled once more and took a step forward, but Jinx stopped him. "Don't get any closer...Morph back." She said sternly.

Beast stared into her pink orbs for a long moment before slowly reversing back into Beast boy. Farah stared in awe then relaxed to see her father in his normal form. She smiled softly, happy to see the familiar face of her father.

"What is wrong with you!?" He screeched. "I never thought I would see you and these halfwits do something like this."

"Then believe it!" She growled. "These two are our ticket to money and respect from all the other villains here. I'm not going to have you ruin that for us."

Billy and Wykkyd rose to their feet and surrounded Beast boy. Billy kicked the back of the changeling's knees, easily subduing him.

"Keep a look out for the rest." Jinx walked away, dragging Farah with her.

* * *

Beast boy pulled at his restraints then snarled at Wykkyd. Wykkyd didn't flinch at all. He only tightened his grip on Beast boy while Billy hoisted the unconscious Raven over his shoulders. They followed Jinx towards the communication area. Farah struggled to keep up with the fast pace of Jinx. At moments, she would nearly trip, aggravating Jinx. Farah glanced back at Beast boy. She opened her mouth to say something, but Jinx tugged her arm forward, forcing Farah to continue looking forward. Jinx opened the door and pushed them all inside. Gizmo looked up from the sudden burst. He paused the bidding and looked at Jinx.

"How's it going?"

Gizmo smiled and raised his thumbs up in her direction. "Goin' good! We got a bid of $100,000 and it keeps on going."

"Great."

"Make a discount on the kid. She doesn't have any powers, but she's open for any new learning. Just like we said earlier. Right?" Jinx brought her face close to Farah's and smiled wickedly. Farah didn't say anything. She only whimpered and pulled away as far as she could.

Wykkyd and Billy left to find the rest of the Titans. Gizmo sat in his chair, typing away on the computer while Jinx kept her focus on the antsy crowd.

Raven stirred. Beast boy looked down at her with care and scooted closer. When her eyes fluttered open, he smiled, happy to see that she was still alive. Raven looked around, confused and disoriented, but when she saw Beast boy, she felt her body unwind. She gave him a small smile and leaned in. If her hands weren't bound together, she would certainly give him a hug. "What's going on?"

Beast boy sighed and raised his cuffed forearms for her to see. "Got caught."

Farah saw the interaction but she kept her mouth shut to prevent Jinx from noticing. Raven glanced at Beast boy again. "How are we going to get out of this?" She whispered.

Beast boy exhaled and glanced around him for anything that could take off the restrictions. Jinx and Gizmo were paying no attention to them in the back, which made things easier. "Think you can reach into my belt and pull out my communicator?"

Raven stared at his utility belt. She glanced back up at Gizmo and Jinx who still kept their attention forward. She inched her body close to his and brought out his yellow communicator.

Farah stared but she noticed Gizmo look up from his computer screen and glanced back at Raven and Beast boy. She tensed.

"Um, what does this do?" Farah pulled away from Jinx and touched Gizmo's laptop. She randomly tapped on the keys, distracting the evil genius.

Gizmo quickly looked down at the toddler and scrunched his face. "Get off you twerp! Don't touch my stuff." He used his hand to push Farah back to Jinx. "Watch her, will ya!"

Jinx glanced down at Farah then rolled her eyes. "Why won't you stay still!?" She tugged Farah's wrist again and brought her closer.

Raven smiled back at her daughter, giving her silent thanks then pushed the red distress button, sending their teammates the exact location.

It was only minutes now until the team showed up to their rescue.

Beast boy nodded his head in Farah's direction as well, proud of her quick thinking. He glanced down at Raven when Gizmo stared at them again.

"Going once, going twice, sold to Brother Blood for $185,000!"

Beast boy and Raven tensed. Farah looked back at her parents with fear. She tried not to cry, but it was getting really hard not to. Jinx moved and lead Farah to the door.

Jinx turned to Raven and smirked. "Oh, good; you're up. Say goodbye to your little girl, Rae Rae."

"No!" Raven sprang to her feet and ran to stop Jinx, but she came to an abrupt halt when Gizmo shot a net in her direction, binding her ankles together. She fell hard onto the floor.

Jinx yanked Farah's arm unkindly and opened the door to leave.

A blue blast from a cannon hit her square in the chest, causing her to collide into Gizmo. Cyborg walked in with a confident grin on his face and his cannon aimed. "You ain't gonna' sell my niece to nobody!"

He knelt next to Beast boy and Raven to take off their restraints. One by one, the heavy metals fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Robin and Starfire entered soon after. Once Cyborg freed her ankles, Raven rose to her feet and brought Farah in her arms before Jinx or Gizmo could take her again.

"We have to get out of here." Beast boy gestured towards the door and the team quickly made haste to leave. They didn't want to wait around to fight the copious amount of enemies.

Jinx pushed Gizmo off of her and used her powers to hit Raven. She fell to the ground, making her involuntarily drop Farah.

Farah rose to her feet and followed the rest of the team out the door but the earth beneath her caved in, trapping her legs.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven's black power crawled to Jinx, but she dodged it by creating a force field with her own pink hexes. She raised her free hand and entrapped Raven in a bubble like prison. "You're not going anywhere!"

Farah pulled at her legs to free herself. She looked back up at the Titans, but they were now busy fighting the rest of the H.I.V.E. members in the corridor. She whimpered when Jinx strode closer.

Beast boy jammed himself through the wave of Billy's and entered the booth again. He turned into a bull and dashed to ram into Jinx, but she waved her hand and Beast boy was sent flying back.

"Farah, get out of there!" Beast boy screamed.

"I can't!" She screeched. Jinx was getting closer and her fears were getting the best of her. She clawed at the ground around her to hopefully pull herself out, but her legs were jammed between rocks.

"Yes, you can. Morph into something small. Just like we practiced."

Farah sighed. She truly believed that her ability to morph has disappeared over time, but she had to try. Farah stopped clawing and closed her eyes, picturing the small animals she could replicate into. Jinx grabbed Farah's arm and pulled her back. "She doesn't have powers, you ass!"

Jinx glanced down then gasped when Farah shed her bodily form to transform into a small bee. Jinx stared with widened eyes when the insect slowly flew away from her. She reached to catch Farah in her hand, but she was too late. Beast boy extended his arms and the bee flew straight into his cupped palms. He smiled and looked down at the small yellow bee. "I told you. Your powers didn't go anywhere."

Raven broke free from Jinx's hold and used her powers to punch Jinx hard in the face. Jinx fell back and slid down the wall in pain, holding her throbbing cheek. Raven smirked before running out the door to Beast boy and Farah.

Robin sent the final hit to the last H.I.V.E. member and gestured for his team to follow. "Let's move!''

* * *

 _Was this chapter good? Did it satisfy? I hope so. Let me know your thoughts and next update on Monday!_


	25. Chapter 25

Cyborg taped what he hoped was the last box. He tiredly exhaled then wiped his sweaty bald head with a small towel. He hoisted the heavy box in his arms then handed it to Starfire who carried it with ease.

"Is that the last of it?"

Raven peeped inside the room then nodded her head. "Yeah, that's it."

"Good." Cyborg rose to his feet and brought two more boxes in his arms. "I'll take these to the car."

Raven stepped inside her now vacant apartment bedroom. She sighed and stared hard at the surrounding area. Robin was downstairs handling the expenses that had to be paid thanks to the H.I.V.E. destroying her living quarters and other areas of the apartment complex.

It saddened Raven that she had to leave this way. Now that every villain knows she still resides in Jump with Farah, there was no purpose of her to stay away from the Tower. It would be safer to live with her friends than on her own. The place she thought was dangerous for her daughter now seems to be her only safe haven.

Beast boy's and Farah's voices could be heard loudly in the room next to her. He made funny animal noises while Farah tried to mimic him. Farah was happy with her father and was ecstatic to live with him again. And if she's happy, then Raven should be too. She did all of this for her in the first place.

Raven sighed and stared at the floor, remembering the many memories of her early years here at the apartment.

" _Rach, are you sure you don't need anything?"_

 _Raven sighed and looked up at James, flashing him a small smile. "I'm fine. I can handle this."_

 _James sighed and looked down at the newborn babe swaddled in a blanket in Raven's arms. He smiled and turned to leave for work. "But you know that you can call me for anything, right?"_

 _Raven walked to the door and opened it for him to leave. "Yes, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't know much about babies if I were to call you."_

 _James smirked and walked out the door. "Touche."_

 _Raven shut the door behind him then looked down at her young baby. Farah looked up at her mother with her vibrant blue eyes. Raven smiled then strode to her bedroom. She slowly sat on the bed, wincing from the after pains of the childbirth she performed only a few days ago. Raven lightly unwrapped the blanket from over Farah's small body to get a better view of her face. She glided one finger down the babe's small check. Farah stirred from the movement and moved her head towards the warmth of her mother's finger. The corners of her small mouth lifted, showing a toothless grin. Raven smiled even wider from the interaction. "You're so cute." She whispered. Raven pulled her finger back and leaned in, planting a tender kiss on Farah's forehead. Farah yawned then slowly closed her eyes to sleep._

 _Raven stood from her bed and gently placed the sleeping Farah in the small cradle. Once the baby was secure, Raven leaned back and stared down at her, still smiling._

Robin cleared his throat, pulling Raven from her thoughts. "Everything's taken care of. You ready to go?"

"Um," Raven quickly scanned the room once more, making sure nothing would be left behind. She moved to nod her head but then she paused. "No, I have one more thing that needs to be taken care of."

Robin nodded. "We'll be downstairs when you're ready."

* * *

Raven knocked on the door. She stood back and rubbed her arms nervously. Her feet suddenly became interesting as she stared at the details of her black shoes. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest and her palms became sweaty. Raven snapped her head up when the door swung open. She held her breath when she saw a beaten up James stand tall at the door. Her eyes softened and she longed to hug him, but she didn't.

"Hi." She said awkwardly.

James stared. Raven didn't wear the holographic ring, showing her normal, pale appearance. James tensed a bit. He knew she was Rachael. Her voice and face were the same, but it still seemed like a completely different person.

Raven didn't like the awkward silence that was between them. She started to rub her arms again and looked down at her feet. She moved to take a step back, but James smiled then brought her into a tight hug. He held her close and dipped his head in the crook of her neck. Raven tensed at first but she responded to his hug by wrapping her arms around his back and hugging him tightly as well. She snuggled into his arms, paralyzed by his warmth. She felt small tears swell in the ducts of her eyes. Saying goodbye to him would be the hardest.

Eventually, he let go, and Raven didn't want it to end. She lifted her eyes to his. "I'm so happy you're back, Rachael."

She cracked a small smile then looked up. "It's...Raven."

James nodded. He was confused in the beginning of this entire ordeal, but he started putting the pieces of this confusing puzzle together. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Raven frowned. "I was trying to get away from my old life. You saw me when I was pregnant with Farah...Being a Titan was a lifestyle that I couldn't live anymore." She sighed.

James smirked. "I hear about the Titans all the time on the news. I just can't believe you are _the_ Raven!...You were always my favorite one on the team." He chuckled. "I should have figured it out from the beginning."

Raven blushed and turned; she couldn't help but give a small laugh. "Be serious."

He shrugged his shoulders then slowly started to frown. "So...you're leaving?"

She paused. "Yeah. We can't live here anymore. I'll put innocent lives in danger, and Farah's starting to use her powers again."

James' eyes widened. "Powers? What can she do? I never saw her do anything out of the ordinary."

"She turns into animals," Raven said with a simple chuckle.

He laughed then playfully smacked his forehead. "Of course! That probably explains her strong love for the zoo." He paused. "But wait, someone else turns into animals on your team. Isn't it Beast boy?"

Raven tensed and her smile softened a bit.

"Oh." James gave a quick nod, figuring out the answer to his question all these years. But he wanted to make sure. "Beast boy..is the father?"

Raven stayed silent but she nodded her head.

"Wow...I wasn't expecting that...you two.."James was surprised. Raven didn't tell him much about Farah's father, but when she did, they weren't positive. He found it shocking that Beast boy could do such a thing. He actually had a liking towards the changeling.

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Just because we're superheroes living in a giant T doesn't mean that we can't have sex like any other human."

James smiled at her comment then stayed silent. "Um, about..that moment..in the kitchen.." He averted his eyes and nervously shoved his hands in his pockets.

Raven looked up at him. She completely forgot about their awkward time not too long ago. More so, she forced herself to forget. "Don't worry about it." She said quickly. "Please...I'm sorry-"

He shook his head. "No. _I'm_ sorry. I should have known that you weren't interested in me or ready for a relationship. It's all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself for this. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. You've done so much to help Farah and I. You've aided me in a way that I can never repay you."

"What I did for you wasn't to gain something in return. I helped you because I wanted to. You're my friend."

Raven frowned and her eyes lowered to hide the tears that were growing in her eyes again. "I'll miss you."

James leaned back, his foot still holding the door open while he rummaged through a nearby desk. He pulled out a scrap sheet of paper and pen. He scribbled numbers on it then handed it to Raven. "I don't know if you still have your phone, but..just because you're leaving doesn't mean we can't stay in touch. Give me a call if you're ever around or need something. And make sure to have Farah call me every week."

Raven smiled and gladly accepted his number. "I will."

* * *

"Do you want it here or there?"

"Put it anywhere, Beast boy. It doesn't matter."

Beast boy carried the heavy box and dropped it in the corner of Raven's bedroom. He clapped his hands to shake off the dust then turned to her with a smile.

Raven walked by, carrying the last of her and Farah's bags. She mumbled a "thanks" and placed their suitcases next to the boxes. She glanced around her old bedroom then inhaled, memories flooding back again. She sighed then got to work with unpacking the many boxes. She had no idea where she was going to fit all of her new belongings, but now she has the time to figure it out.

"Do you want me to help you with anything?" Beast boy took a step closer.

Raven opened the first box and took out a few of her numerous books. "No, I think I'm fine."

Beast boy frowned and lingered in her room a bit longer. He didn't want to leave her just yet. There were still issues that needed to be resolved between them. "I have something for you."

Raven stopped her unpacking and looked up at him. "What is it?"

He smiled and opened one of the boxes. When he reached inside, he pulled out a series of new picture frames. Raven glanced back down while he retrieved the items. Beast boy strode then sat next to her on the floor. Raven finally looked up then gasped. She scooted closer to him. "How did-"

"I saw that the H.I.V.E. destroyed all the picture frames that were hanging on your wall, but the photos inside were surprisingly in good condition. So I went out to the store and bought new frames for them all." Beast boy smiled and moved the pictures to her lap.

Raven held few of the many frames in her hands and smiled down at them. She still wasn't a big picture person, but these memories meant a lot to her. They were all of Farah's growth over the years and their favorable moments. Raven wouldn't admit it, but as a mother, she held deep pride in the collection of these photos. She already envisioned where she would place them on her dark colored walls.

Beast boy peeped when Raven abruptly drew him into a tight embrace. He smiled and leaned into the hug, wrapping his strong arms around her back.

"Thank you, Beast boy." She whispered.

He leaned back and rested his forehead on hers, his arms still wrapped around her waist. He didn't know how she felt about this. He wasn't sure if he was pushing the boundary, but he was enjoying it. He smiled then stared into her eyes while she did the same. His eyes glanced down at her lips and nervously, he leaned forward. Raven kept still for a moment as if she was thinking, which she was. Her hands rested on his chest as his arms slowly pulled her closer. She opened her mouth to say something but then decided against it. Slowly, she dipped her head back and moved forward.

They were so close to locking lips...until the door opened. Raven leaned back while Beast boy cursed under his breath at her sudden movement.

"Sorry, am I ruining something?"

Beast boy turned to Cyborg, his eyes flashing with anger. "No, nothing at all." He said with sarcasm.

"Well, good!" He said with a playful smirk. "I'm going to make an announcement and I need the both of you with me."

* * *

Farah clung to Cyborg's hand as she followed him down the corridor. Robin, Starfire, Beast boy and Raven walked closely behind them. Raven raised a brow when Robin and Starfire would not smiling. "Where are we going?" Farah asked.

They all stopped at a metal door that had no name. Cyborg smiled and punched in the key. When it slid open, he turned on the lights and led Farah inside.

"I felt bad that you had to share a bed with either your mom or dad, so I decided to give you your own bedroom." Cyborg pridefully smiled then turned to Raven. "You know...since you guys are permanently staying here now."

Farah took a step inside, gawking at the big room that was now hers. The walls were painted a bright dandelion yellow. There was a twin sized bed lined against the wall in one section of the bedroom, dressed in green and pink colored comforters. Her white dressers from the apartments were lined against the wall and in the center of the room, in front of the windows, were toys and tables stacked with coloring books and new dolls.

Starfire flew in and bent near Farah. "I hope that you enjoy my decorating. I bought the toys myself!"

Farah beamed and squealed in delight before running to the new toys and mini painting canvas that had fresh paint and markers lying next to it. She squealed again as her hands touched everything they could.

Raven looked around in shock and astonishment. "This is amazing, Cyborg. When did you have the time to do all of this?"

"I actually had the idea when you guys first came to the Tower. After that, I started planning and constructing the room since the last time she was here with BB."

Raven continued looking at the pretty room. She glanced up at the ceiling and was amazed. She knew the starred design very well, and the only room that had this special feature was… Raven turned to Cyborg with a questioning glance. "Is-..was..this Terra's room?"

He smiled. "Yup. She relocated to the East, so since we had an open room, I decided to make good use of it...after I got her permission of course."

Raven was taken back by the news. She did question where Terra was throughout the entire ordeal with the H.I.V.E., but she thought that Terra was simply avoiding her to prevent any extra tension. She didn't imagine that Terra would move to the East. "Did she leave willingly?"

The Titans silently nodded.

Now that was even more shocking. It was...nice of her to do that. Raven wanted to ask more questions but decided not to. Terra was gone and out of her hair, voluntarily. That was music to her ears.

And Cyborg did an amazing job at the new room. Finally, Raven no longer has to worry about being kicked in the middle of the night by a sleeping Farah.

Raven strode to Cyborg and hugged him whispering a thank you. Cyborg embraced her soft hug, rubbing her back softly. Raven smiled then turned to her daughter. "Farah, what do you say?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She screeched. Farah hugged Cyborg's leg for a quick second before running back to her new toys to play with Starfire.

"Yeah, thanks, Cy. Now she's never going to leave her room." Beast boy chuckled and slapped his friend on the back.

* * *

The tea kettle whistled, indicating that the water was boiling inside. Raven carried the kettle off the stove and placed it to the side. She opened the cabinets and brought out her favorite mug. Oh, how she missed seeing the simple blue cup. She poured the steaming hot water into the mug and lowered the tea packet inside. Content, she walked away and looked out the windows into the bay's waters.

It was late. A little past 2 in the morning. She couldn't sleep for some reason. Her bed was comfortable and she felt at peace being back in it in her old room, but her mind was restless. She brought her lips to the hot mug and took a careful sip.

Her mind flashed back to the moment with Beast boy before they kissed. She contemplated her status with him. He cared for her; she realized that. And she didn't ignore the fact that he finally broke up with Terra for her. When she was told that Terra left, she saw that as another sign. The first was Beast boy and Terra's break up. The second was when she and Farah were left with nothing but the Tower to turn to. And now, the third, Terra's departure. All the signs to give Beast boy a chance. He was trying to prove himself to her, albeit she never showed or admitted to him that she noticed. Everything seems to be looking good for them,; however, she didn't know if she wanted to fully trust him with a relationship just yet...but she was willing to try.

Raven jumped when she felt hands brush against her waist. She sighed and steadied her shaking hands so that she wouldn't spill her tea. She glanced up and gave Beast Boy a glare, but he grinned in response.

"What are you doing up?"

"I should say the same for you." He placed his hands in his pockets and stood next to her to stare out the window as well.

"I can't sleep." She said simply.

Beast boy paused and kept his head forward. He bit his lip and nervously opened his mouth. "So, did you ever think about my offer?"

Raven glanced up at his nervous face then raised a brow. "What offer?"

He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. He could feel his hands sweating from nervousness. "About us? Remember when I stopped by your apartment that one day to see you and Farah?"

Raven smirked then took another sip of her tea. "Oh." She said shortly. "That."

Beast boy glanced down at her with a confused face. "Are you being sarcastic or something?"

Raven ignored his question then turned away from the window. She dumped her now cold tea into the sink before washing and neatly placing her mug away in the cabinet. She walked out the common room, but Beast boy was close on her heels, still asking questions. He was desperate for closure to their unsettled relationship. "Wait, so are you saying yes?"

Raven continued walking. Once they made it to her room, she turned to Beast boy with a small playful smile on her face. "Goodnight, Beast boy."

Beast boy chuckled. He liked this playful side of Raven, but he still needed answers. She opened the door and closed it behind her, but it wasn't fast enough. He morphed into a fly and followed her inside. Raven wasn't surprised when he morphed back in front of her and snaked his arms loosely around her waist.

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers, straddling her body against his. He looked into her eyes and she did the same. She smiled softly. He loved it. Her hands rested on his chest then slowly wrapped around his neck. Beast boy could tell that she was uneasy and in thought about her actions, but he was happy that she cooperated with him.

They stayed in that position, staring into each other's faces.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, Raven." Beast boy looked down at her with somber eyes. He paused, trying to collect his thoughts. A lone tear slid down his green cheek when he glanced back at her face. "I didn't mean to put you through so much hell. I wish I was there to be with you and help out. If you would have told me that you were pregnant, I would have done everything differently. I-"

Raven interrupted him by planting a short kiss on his lips. She was tired of hearing him apologize. "I forgive you."

Beast boy lowered his head and she craned hers. Their lips met for a slow, passionate kiss. "So.." He trailed. "I know this sounds corny. But.." He chuckled. "Will you be my girlfriend?''

Raven bit her lip and looked away. "Um,''

Beast boy frowned. He felt his chest tighten from anxiety and he broke out into a nervous sweat again.

Raven turned back to him. ''I will be your girlfriend." Beast boy smiled and leaned down to lock lips with her again; however, she pulled back. " _But_ , I want to take things slow. You really hurt me, and although I forgive you, my guard is still up."

Beast boy didn't show his sadness. He was sort of anticipating for her to respond this way, but hearing her actually say those words stung. He forced a smile then nodded his head. "Whatever you want. But can we make an exception for tonight?"

Raven paused. She could feel his hands trembling from his eagerness to take her. Raven couldn't lie; she also wanted this form of release. Her Lust emoticon craved for his body and itched to be touched. Raven silently hummed in thought. She sighed then finally answered. "Just for tonight." She said sternly. "Starting tomorrow, we'll start anew with our _slow_ relationship."

Beast boy grinned and kissed her again, this time, faster. Raven cupped his strong jaw in her hands and responded happily. He broke the kiss and hoisted her up. His hands kneading her thick thighs through her jeans.

He staggered forward towards the bed then rested their bodies on the mattress. Raven sighed when Beast boy rested his groin between her legs and his torso on top of hers. He held his head up and smiled. He used his hand to push away the few strands of violet hair that rested on her face.

Beast boy dipped his head into the crook of her neck, making her pant and shudder at his hot kisses. His hands slowly went to the hem of her shirt, playing with it. His hand glided underneath the fabric and felt the soft skin of her bare abdomen. He took notice of the soft stretch marks that he obviously concluded was from her pregnancy years ago.

Raven smirked then pushed his body over so that she was sitting on top. Beast boy looked up, surprised. His hands went to her hips.

Beast boy moaned into the kiss, his hands running up and down her thighs once more. He propped himself with his forearms and nibbled at her shoulder. Raven moaned to the bliss and leaned forward. She turned her head, giving him access to more. He growled in satisfaction. He could feel his member hardening through his pants. He stopped then looked up at her.

"If you end up pregnant again. Promise me you won't leave."

Raven looked down, bewildered by his comment. She chuckled softly then nodded her head. ''I promise."

* * *

Farah steadily opened her eyes. She yawned and scratched her scalp through her curly blonde locks. Her face beamed with joy as she looked around her new bright room. The sun was up and her light green curtains were open wide, pouring in the bright sun's rays. She hopped out of bed and ran out the door.

She scanned each door that she passed. Robin showed her the way to everyone's room, especially her mother's last night in case she needed anything, and she paid attention to him, but she was already beginning to forget.

Her bare feet padded against the floor, still searching. Finally, she found the room she was looking for. She stood on her toes to reach the keypad, but it was futile. She was too short to reach it. And even if she did, she didn't know the code, well..more so forgot it. It was hard to keep track. Before, she lived in a simple one level apartment, but now she had to remember different stairways, hallways, and codes at the Tower.

Farah fell to her knees and laid her head on the floor to look through the crack under the door. She didn't see feet or heard anyone move, so she guessed that her mother was still sleeping. She closed her eyes then shifted into a ladybug to crawl through the crack. When she was inside, she morphed back then stopped.

Her little hands covered her mouth to prevent her from making a sound and waking her parents up. She inched closer and stared.

Beast boy and Raven were sleeping peacefully on the bed, naked. Raven was resting her head on Beast boy's shoulder and her hand on his bare chest. Beast boy's right arm wrapped around Raven's waist while his other hung limply on the side of the bed. He snored softly while she slept quietly next to him. Farah smiled. She didn't know why they were naked or why their clothes were lying on the floor so messily, but she didn't care. She was excited to see her parents so close like they show in the movies.

Farah went to the foot of the bed and climbed on top, being careful not to wake them just yet. She stopped when she was close to her mother and started to play with her long hair. Raven stirred, but Farah continued.

Although Farah was messing with Raven, Beast boy was the first to wake. He sighed and rubbed his face. He looked down at Raven and smiled then he blushed when he saw Farah's beaming face. He swore and pulled the covers even higher over his midsection.

"Farah, what-how did you get here?" His hair was untidy and his voice was gruff from sleep.

Farah smiled and Raven finally woke. "What's going on?"

"Why are your clothes everywhere on the floor?"

Raven groaned and stayed in Beast boy's hold, too tired to answer. Beast boy kissed her forehead then turned to Farah. "How did you open the door?"

"I didn't. I turned into a ladybug and crawled inside." Farah said excitedly. She was happy to exercise her powers once more.

"I have to seal that crack," Raven said under her breath, still cranky that Farah disturbed her slumber.

"Wake up!" Farah leaned over Raven's body and giggled. "I want to eat. I'm hungry. Can you make me oatmeal, mommy?"

Beast boy grinned at her innocence. "Go to the common room. I'm pretty sure Robin's awake right now. He'll make you breakfast."

Farah nodded and scurried away.

Raven sighed and closed her eyes once more. "I swear, that's the only thing she does. Eat."

Beast boy laughed and pulled Raven closer to him. He wrapped an arm behind his head then exhaled as he leaned back in the bed. "That's my girl."

* * *

 _This is the last week of updates for My Hidden Child. We have chapter 26 then the epilogue. So sad; I really liked writing this story and hate to see it end. But let me know what you thought about this chapter. Next update on Wednesday._


	26. Chapter 26

_6 months later…March 31st_

Starfire walked through the double doors holding many plastic bags in her hands. She hummed a happy tune as she strode to the kitchen counter with Farah trailing behind her.

Farah climbed into one of the chairs and leaned onto the table, eager to take out the contents of the many bags. "We have to blow up all these balloons before the party starts."

Starfire smiled and took out the party decorations."Yes, we will place these pink and gray streamers around the walls with the balloons attached to them. Would you like that?"

Farah briskly nodded her head. With the help of Starfire, she took out one of the deflated balloons from its packet. She popped a balloon in her mouth and started to blow with all her might.

Starfire dumped the rest of the many decorations for everyone to see.

Today was Farah's fourth birthday, and they were celebrating it by having a birthday party here at the Tower. Farah was excited to finally celebrate with her father and the other Titans.

"I'm almost finished making your birthday cake." Cyborg shut the oven door then turned to Farah.

She grinned in delight and continued to blow air into the balloon.

"Friend, will you need assistance in the baking? I believe that my skills will be most helpful." Starfire stopped blowing the balloon and turned to help Cyborg.

"No, Star." He said with a nervous chuckle. If she got her hands anywhere near the ingredients, the cake might go south very fast. "I think I'm good. Did you buy the frosting like I asked?"

Starfire frowned at his rejection and fumed softly. She dug into one of the bags then handed him many containers of chocolate icing. He smiled and placed them away in the cupboards for later use.

The balloon that Farah was blowing deflated, bursting air right in her face. Farah slumped her shoulders then threw the now-deflated balloon on the floor with an attitude. "I hate blowing these things." She mustered.

"Here, this might cheer you up.'' Cyborg handed Farah a spoon of icing.

Farah greedily took the spoon from his large hand, her angry attitude gone now. "Thank you! I love icing.'' She licked a large portion of the cake icing off the spoon and into her mouth, sucking on its sweetness.

Cyborg laughed when Farah got chocolate all over her lips and cheeks. "I can tell."

Beast boy, Robin, and Raven walked in through the double doors. They held many bags of food from the grocery store and also a few presents. Farah beamed in her seat as she stared at the presents. She hopped off the chair and ran into Beast boy's arms once he dropped the bags off in the kitchen.

He smiled and hoisted her high in the air. "Happy Birthday, Mama!"

Farah laughed and clung to Beast boy. Raven dropped her own share of bags and stared at her daughter's face. "What is that on your face?"

Farah scrunched her face and turned her head when Raven brought a wet rag to her skin to wipe the leftover icing. "Uncle Cyborg gave me icing."

"No more icing until you eat your cake. You're going to dirty your clothes." Raven then glanced back at Cyborg. "And I don't think she needs sweets to make her, even more hype."

Farah wore a simple two-colored dress for her party. The top half of it was a platinum gray and the rest, which made the skirt of her dress, was a light baby pink. She wore white flowered sandals on her feet and a loose silver necklace around her neck. Her hair was down and curled with a small princess tiara pinned at the top, emphasizing her importance. It was an outfit that Starfire chose, which Raven thanked. If she was in charge of the outfit Farah wore, it might have been a different story. In the past, Raven didn't think much of the clothes Farah wore to her birthday events. They were simple, consisting of blue jeans and a nice top. Well, it was until Farah started voicing her own styling opinion when she turned three. It's not that Raven didn't care about what her daughter wore; she simply wasn't into girly fashion like Starfire and her daughter.

Cyborg only shrugged his shoulders and continued cooking. "I don't see anything wrong with giving her some sweets. It is her special day."

"Daddy, did you get me a present?"

"Of course I did." Beast boy pulled out a small box with a silver wrapping and white bow on top. Farah reached to grab it, but he pulled it away. "Uh, uh. You have to wait til the party starts."

Farah pouted and reached for the gift again. "I want to open it now. Please? Please?"

Beast boy shook his head and placed Farah back on her feet. She crossed her arms then walked back to Starfire to help with the decorating again.

Beast boy smiled and glanced down at the small boxed gift. He missed three birthdays of his daughter's life. Thinking back on it did make him a bit bitter. He could only imagine being there to witness Farah's milestones. But he tried to push that to the back of his mind. This year, he won't be absent. He's here to finally celebrate the birthday of his only daughter.

"Is all of this really necessary?" Raven scrunched her brows together as she stared at the long list of food on the piece of paper.

"Oh yes! I have invited all the Titans to come and celebrate." Starfire tied the last of the balloons and tossed it in Farah's direction. "Hence, we will need much of the refreshments."

Raven tensed. " _All_ the Titans? That's so many. This isn't anything major."

"What do you mean? This is a special year!" Cyborg said.

Raven rolled her eyes. "She's four, Cyborg. Last time I checked, four wasn't an astonishing milestone."

"She may be four, but this is her first birthday with us." Robin chimed. He sat across from his girlfriend at the kitchen counter, aiding her in the decorations.

Raven softened. "That is true, but still.."

"Calm down, Rae. It's just a birthday party." Cyborg draped an arm over Raven's shoulders. "Not that big of a deal."

Raven turned to tell him the error of that statement, but Beast boy intercepted. He placed his hands over her's and led her towards the door. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Beast boy continued walking, leading the way to the double doors. Once they were separated from their team, he turned to her. Raven glanced up at him, her face shining with confusion. "What is it?"

Beast boy cleared his voice, obviously nervous to tell her what he discovered not too long ago. "Um, how would you feel if I told you that Terra was coming to the party?"

* * *

The party was bustling with life and everyone seemed to have been having a great time. Titans East showed up as well as a large amount of honorary Titans who heard the news of Raven's return with her daughter.

"Hey there, cutie!"

Farah stared up at the petite pink haired woman leaning over her. She froze, trying to assess what to do. She didn't know who this woman was and didn't care to find out at the moment.

"Gnarrk!"

Farah became even more nervous when the tall barbaric looking Gnarrk strode next to Kole and smiled down at her. The toddler took a step back and searched around the room for her parents. When she noticed Raven standing not too far away, she dashed away from their presence before they could say another word.

Kole and Gnarrk watched as Farah ran away. Gnarrk frowned then turned to Kole with a somber face. "Gnarrk?"

Kole grinned and patted her friend on the back. "No, it's alright, Gnarrk. She's probably shy."

Raven gasped when a frantic Farah collided with her leg. Farah looked up, fixing her tiara in the process.

"Farah, why are you running around?"

Farah glanced back at Gnarrk. "Mommy, there's a caveman here! I thought they were fake."

Raven smirked. She turned Farah around and shoved her to the center of the room towards Beast boy and Starfire. "Stop being shy. This is the party you wanted, so go make new friends."

Farah pouted. There were so many people in the common area that Farah had no clue who they were. They all wore funny looking superhero costumes with weird names. It was all different to her. Before, her party guests would consist of her daycare friends. She saw a flash of green amongst the crowd, easily assessing that it was Beast boy. She sprinted away to catch up to him.

Raven watched as Farah left. She turned back around and stood silently near the drinks. She didn't want to be near the large group of people. She said her welcomes and the other Titans did the same for her, but of course, there were some who had many questions to ask.

A tap on her shoulder immediately caught her attention.

"When Starfire invited me to the party, I didn't believe her, so I had to ask you in person."

Raven faked a small smile but in her mind, she was swearing. This was exactly why she didn't want a big party involving all the honorary Titans. Almost every turn she made, there was at least one Titan asking personal questions about why she'd left, her pregnancy, and other rumors that speculated over the years about her, Beast boy and Terra. In all, this was not a comfortable environment for her.

"You and BB, huh?" Bee crossed her arms and smirked. "I'm not surprised. I had a feeling that you two had something going on, but I didn't imagine you guys having a kid! When Terra came to the East, she wouldn't answer any of our dying questions. When did-"

"Stop!" Raven snapped. A crackle of her power involuntarily lashed out behind her.

Flash and Hot Spot were talking at the kitchen counter when the cup sitting between them shattered. They jumped from the sudden action and glanced around the room in confusion for the cause. They awkwardly stepped away from the mess and continued their conversation elsewhere.

Raven sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't mean to snap so rudely, but she didn't like the direction this conversation was heading. Why couldn't people just come, say 'Hi', eat cake, then leave? Simple as that.

Bee stayed silent after the outburst. She then frowned, realizing her error. Bee sighed and glanced straight ahead, watching Farah run up to Beast boy with a big grin on her face and two big balloons in her hands. Bee cleared her throat and smiled softly in Raven's direction. "She's a cute kid, Rae. I'm happy to see you back."

Raven nodded. "It's good to be back."

Bee turned and walked over to Cyborg, leaving the sorceress to give her some well-needed space.

Raven closed her eyes then rubbed her temples. She whispered her mantra repeatedly and exhaled slowly to ease her powers. When she opened her eyes, a familiar face appeared through the mists of the crowd. She felt her body relax and her heart lighten from a small burst of happiness.

"It's so good to see you again, Rach-I mean Raven. Sorry..still needs some getting used to."

Raven smiled up at Jame's face and embraced him into a tight hug. "It's alright. I'm happy that you decided to come."

James scoffed. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world." He glanced around, staring at the different superheroes walking by. "A lot different from the years. I feel like a sore thumb." He chuckled, referring to his simple civilian outfit compared to the bright colored spandex worn by many,

Raven smirked, referring to her own simple jeans and black hoodie. "I know what you mean, but I actually find wearing jeans and shorts more comfortable than my usual leotard."

The two laughed.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"It's been good." He said quickly. James smiled, showing his straight white teeth. "I met someone."

Raven's eyes widened, nearly choking on the juice she was sipping on. "Wow, congrats! Who is she? Where did you two meet?"

James shrugged his shoulders then blushed. "She's a new worker at my job. It's kind of boring how we met, actually." He said with a short chuckle. "At first, I had no clue that she was a co-worker of mine until she entered my office one day, and things just..went off from there."

Raven was relieved to hear that he had found someone. James was a good friend of her's and she wanted nothing more but happiness for him. "That's great." She said. "Maybe I could meet her sometime."

"You will." He said. "How have things been with..you know who?"

Raven shifted. "We made up."

James nodded his head and took a sip of his drink to hide his distaste. "So you two are officially a couple now, right?"

Raven blushed, feeling a bit weirded out. "Yes. Beast boy and I are in a relationship."

Beast boy squeezed through the crowd of people in the common room. The party was buzzing with loud chatter and lively dancing from the booming music Cyborg and Robin played. Beast boy noticed Raven and James talking from the corner of his eye while he was conversing with Speedy. Beast boy was eager to properly meet this man he heard so much about. Their first encounter at the apartment was not the ideal meeting he had envisioned.

James continued talking, not realizing the silent Beast boy creeping up. He leaned forward, whispered to Raven. "He's a lot better now, right?"

Beast boy walked up to them, ending the silent conversation James was having with Raven. The changeling smiled then stood next to Raven, staring at James. He cleared his throat then extended his hand. "Hey, we met before. I'm Beast boy."

James glanced down at his gloved hand for a short pause before giving him a firm shake. At first, James didn't see Beast boy as an awful person, but finding out what he did to Raven in the past made him think otherwise. In simple terms, he was no longer a fan of Beast boy. But if Raven was able to forgive him and start anew with a relationship, then he could push his feelings to the side. "James."

Beast boy took his hand back and stood in silence. He didn't know James, yet he could feel the dislike emitting off his persona. Beast boy didn't know how to respond. If James wasn't willing to open up and give him a chance then he wouldn't force it or give much care. But it still made him feel some type of way.

Raven glanced up at James' and Beast boy's faces. They didn't like each other. Her senses easily detected that. She could also assess from their stiff body language. James showed no interest in talking, and Beast boy did the same as they silently stood across from each other.

"So," James started. "Now that Farah's here with you, are you happy?"

Beast boy nodded his head. "Oh yeah! I love having Farah around. She's my daughter; I obviously want nothing but the best for her."

James nodded his head, approving his answer, but that didn't mean he saw him in a positive light just yet. He loved Farah just as his own and wanted her to be comfortable here at the Tower. "Good. Don't hurt her, alright?"

Beast boy shook his head, feeling a bit offended by his comment. "Of course. I would never do anything to hurt my child."

The three turned their heads when a familiar blonde walked up to them.

James instantly noticed the quick tension. He saw Farah run past him and took that as his opportunity to leave. "I'll catch up with you later, Raven."

Beast boy continued to stand next to his girlfriend. Raven gestured with her hand for him to leave, shocking him. "You sure?"

"Go, Beast boy."

Beast boy hesitated at first but he eventually obeyed what he was told and stepped away, leaving the two females alone.

"Terra.."

"Raven.."

Raven and Terra stood awkwardly in front of each other in the corner of the common room. They each had their arms cross and tight frowns plastered on their faces.

Terra sighed then opened her mouth. "I'm...sorry" She creaked. "For what happened that night. I may have overreacted a bit."

"A bit?" Raven wanted to stay angry at the geomancer for what she did to her, but she simply couldn't. "Thank you for sacrificing your spot on the team and giving Farah your room. It was..thoughtful."

Terra smiled softly then shrugged her shoulders. "It's the least I could do. There was no reason for me to stay here anyway."

It became silent between the two again. Raven shifted her footing, staring at the many guests talk and eat while Terra stared down at her feet.

"Um, so, you and Beast boy...Are you guys together?"

Raven shook her head. "Yeah."

Terra tried to hide the small pang of hurt she felt inside her chest, but she pushed it to the side. She knew that this would be the outcome; it was inevitable. She smirked. "Good luck."

Raven smirked as well. "Thanks..I'm going to need it."

"You guys are good for each other." She stuck her hands in her pockets. "I mean, you both already have a kid together." She chuckled. "Next thing is marriage."

Raven scoffed. "I don't know about that, but thanks for the idea." She paused then looked into Terra's blue orbs. "How's life at the East?"

Terra smiled. "It's going well. I kinda have a fling with Aqualad." Terra turned her head to Aqualad. He stood at the opposite side of the room with a cup in his hand. He noticed Terra's gaze on him. He smiled from afar then winked in her direction. Terra giggled then turned back to Raven.

Raven noticed the scene then chuckled. "I don't think I saw that coming, but it's good to see that you're happy."

"Thanks."

Awkward silence once more...

Terra abruptly turned to Raven. "I know that we don't have a great relationship. I don't even know if we could call each other friends, but..I care about Farah, and I hate that the drama between us got in the way and ended up hurting her. I would love to visit her, but I want to get your permission first." Terra blushed and stared at her feet once again. It took a lot of willpower to force herself to say those words. It felt good to finally not be the person in the wrong anymore, but she felt inferior.

Raven never thought to hear Terra say this to her. Her hard feelings towards the geomancer seemed to have melted away. She didn't trust her as a friend, but if Terra was willing to take an extra step to making things right, then who is she to push her away.

"Mommy, I want to cut the cake!" Farah ran up to Raven and pulled at her shirt.

Terra looked down at Farah and smiled at her. After her fight with Raven, Terra had no clue if Farah harbored any resentment towards her, but she prayed that she didn't. She knelt to Farah's height. "Hey Farah, how are you?"

Farah paused and took a short step back. She looked up at Raven, remembering well what happened between the two that night. Raven nodded her head slightly and held Farah's hand.

The 4-year-old looked back at Terra and smiled. Farah stepped forward and hugged her. Farah herself held no true hatred towards Terra. The reason why she kept her distance was because her mother told her to do so out of safety, but other than that, she thought Terra was a good person. Terra pulled back from the hug then gleamed. "I have a big present for you."

Farah's eyes quickly lit up. Gifts were an easy gateway of acceptance for her. "What is it? What did you get me?"

"You see that big blue box over there? That's mine." Terra pointed to a tall, brightly wrapped box that stood next to the other gifts piled near the windows.

Farah shook her head eagerly and bounced with zeal. "I want to open it. Mommy, can I open it! Please!"

"We have to cut the cake first. Come on." Raven brought Farah to the center of the room then gestured for Starfire to bring the cake. The Tamaranean squeezed through the guests and placed the chocolate layered birthday cake on the yellow booth table that Raven had brought over. Raven hoisted Farah in the single tall seat in front of the cake.

"Yo! The Birthday girl is about to cut her cake!" Cyborg said with a boom for everyone to hear.

Beast boy quickly found his spot next to Farah with a cutting knife in his hand. He was not going to miss his first opportunity to share this experience with his daughter. The many Titans came together, huddling around Raven, Farah and Beast boy. Raven lit the candles to the cake then wrapped her hand around Farah's on the knife. Beast boy smiled then covered Raven's hands with his own. The three of them each held onto the knife as one.

Starfire flew to the air for everyone to see and hear her. "We shall all sing the celebratory song of the cake cutting at the count of the three. One..two...three!"

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you..."

Farah beamed when everyone began singing to her. She glanced up at her mother then father with excitement. Everything seemed perfect. She had a copious amount of birthday presents waiting for her to open, a delicious birthday cake to eat and most importantly, Mommy standing on one side with Daddy on the other.

Once the singing ended, Farah leaned forward and blew out the four candles with one big puff. She leaned back and with the aid of her parents, sunk the sharp knife into the bottom tier of her cake. The toddler couldn't help but stare at the hands that encased her's as she held onto the utensil. She didn't remember every single birthday of her short life, but she could recall seeing only one hand, and that was her mother's. This year was different. This time, there were two warm hands there to help her. One was Mommy's and for the first time, Daddy's.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading. I hope you liked this final chapter! Come back for the epilogue that I will post on Friday! As usual, let me know what you thought in the reviews._


	27. Epilogue

_BEEP!...BEEP!...BEEP!_

Beast boy squeezed his closed, tired eyes at the loud noise of the alarm. He exhaled deeply when it continued ringing. He reached for the person laying next to him and scooted closer, taking in her sweet honey and lavender fused scent. He nuzzled his face to the back of her head, his eyes still closed and body half awake. A small smile crept on his face when he felt her soft, long violet hair brush against his face and arm.

He sighed again, remembering that the alarm was still beeping. He lazily used his left hand to feel for the device on the bedside table, but he realized that it wasn't on his side of the bed. Beast boy groaned then sluggishly went back to his comfortable position on the bed. He wasn't a morning person at all, but unfortunate for him, she was.

Beast boy nudged the sleeping Raven softly. She didn't move. He nudged her again. Usually, she would be up by the second beep of the alarm. Beast boy sat up, scratching his head and looking around the room that wasn't his. It was Raven's. He loved spending the night with her..if she would let him. When Raven said that they were going to take things slow, she meant it. Beast boy slept in her bed occasionally. Last night was one of her rare acceptances to his many pleas. And if she did agree, not much action would happen between them. They would talk half the time which Beast boy didn't mind. He liked snuggling up to her and hearing her soft and tired voice.

Beast boy leaned over her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest. He moved the hair from her small ear and whispered. "Rae, wake up."

Raven twisted her face slightly but kept her eyes close. Beast boy smirked and squeezed her again. "It's time to get up."

With that, Raven slowly opened her eyes and shifted out of his arms to turn the loud alarm off on her side of the bed table. Once the annoying sound was silenced, she shifted back under the sheets and went limp on the bed again.

Beast boy looked down at her with worry. Normally, she would be up and about before he could even assess that it was morning and that the alarm had gone off. He gazed down at her pale face. "You ok?"

Raven mumbled incoherent words that even he couldn't understand with his enhanced hearing. He sat up, fully awake now. "What's wrong?"

Raven grimaced then placed both hands on her forehead. "I think I'm sick."

Beast boy relaxed. He tucked a strand of violet hair behind her ear. "Then heal yourself."

She sighed and turned away from him, pulling the blankets over her body. "I need more rest before I can heal myself. I think it's just a bad fever."

Beast boy climbed out of bed. He stretched his tall, muscular body in front of the windows, showing the outside a clear view of his topless torso. "But you went to sleep at a normal time."

"Two am is not a normal bedtime for me, Beast boy."

He smiled, picking up his thrown shirt off the floor. "The party did end a bit later than we expected."

"It's not only that." She said softly. "You kept me up. I shouldn't have agreed to let you sleep in here last night."

Beast boy chuckled. "Don't blame me! I love it when we talk for hours, especially about your pregnancy stories...too bad I wasn't there to witness them."

Raven slowly raised her body out of bed. He could see the fatigue on her face and body. He strode closer to her when she tried to stand on her feet. "What are you doing? Go back to bed." He acted quickly and caught her before she could fall to her knees. Raven placed a hand on her temple, trying to control her pounding headache.

She shook her head softly. "No, I think I'll be fine if I move around. I have to get Farah and-"

"Rae." He said sternly. He gently eased her body back into bed then pulled the dark sheets over her legs. "Farah just turned 4. Most kids don't start school til they're 5."

Raven shifted under the sheets, no longer attempting to get back up anymore. She had no idea where this fever came from. "That does not concern me. When I turned three, the monks of Azarath began teaching me. I don't see why she shouldn't start now. She's more than capable of comprehending the material."

Beast boy rolled his eyes and pulled his uniform on. "We're on Earth, Rae; things are different. Plus, it's not like she goes to an actual school. You're her teacher. You can easily make up the lesson."

She paused for a quick moment before responding. He was right. Homeschooling was beneficially flexible, but she was a person who liked following a schedule. If she were to teach Farah anything after 3 PM, the toddler would become antsy and go to extreme measures to not finish her work.

Beast boy snapped his belt on and fixed his disheveled bed hair in the mirror. "Don't worry. I'll teach her today's lesson and bring back some medicine for you." Raven tensed and said nothing, which Beast boy noted. "What? You don't think I can do it?"

Raven lightly shrugged her shoulders and muttered. "I don't know."

Beast boy turned to her and crossed his arms. "I can do it!" He said confidently. "Trust me. What is she learning today? I'll make sure she understands and finish every lesson."

Raven thought over his idea then sighed softly. She was a bit worried about Beast boy being in charge of anything, especially if it involved schoolwork, but she had no energy in her to argue with him. "Fine. The lesson books are on the bookshelf in her room. You should be able to find them. It has the dates of the week labeled."

Beast boy smiled contently and nodded his head. "You got it." He shifted to her, planting a quick kiss on her warm forehead before leaving her bedroom.

* * *

Beast boy punched the code into his daughter's room and walked right in. He looked around her bright, sun-kissed room. Her toy area, in the center of the room-which once held Terra's couch- was littered with crayons, markers. loose sheets of papers with small drawings and loose gift wrap scattered everywhere. The white dressers were opened with clothes messily unfolded and carelessly thrown on the floor. He turned his eyes to the small bed in the corner of the room where she laid. He strode to her, trying to avoid stepping on any of her squeaky toys or markers. He silently cursed when he almost slipped on a sheet of paper.

The more time Beast boy spent with Farah, the more he realized that she really was a mini replica of himself. She resembled him when he was her age; they share similar goofy personalities and from the looks of her room, she seemed to have inherited his messy traits as well. If Raven saw her room the way that it was now, she would blow a fuse.

Beast boy nudged the toddler in her bed. She stirred slightly but was still in deep sleep. "Farah, wake up." He said.

She moaned softly and turned her head to the side, hoping that whatever it was that was waking her would go away. Beast boy held back a laugh. Hard sleeper; looks like they both share the same hatred for mornings.

After about three more nudges, Farah finally woke up. She frowned up at her father with her big tired purple eyes. Beast boy's wide smile didn't seem to lighten her cranky mood at all. "Why?" She whined.

Beast boy pulled the covers off her small body and picked up a few of her tossed toys and papers. "Because you have to." He picked up a piece of paper that held a hand drawing of him, Raven and her. He smiled, folding the piece of paper then tucking it in his pocket.

Farah mumbled silently and ever so slowly climbed out of bed. Her thick blonde hair was a sloppy mess on her small head. Beast boy chuckled when she stepped on a handful of markers, causing her to fall right on her butt. "You have to clean up your mess, mama."

She lazily grinned at the new nickname then rubbed her eyes. Beast boy placed a purple toothbrush in her hand then scooted her into the connected bathroom.

He was quite envious that his young daughter had a bathroom connected to her room. He told Cyborg that he should install a bathroom in each room, but the cybernetic man only responded to his opinion with a mere, "It's too much work."

Farah quietly walked out the bathroom then scurried to the dressers.

"No!"

Farah stopped her sprint and looked back at Beast boy with sad eyes. He took the brush from her hand and inspected it. "It's not even wet. Go back in there and actually brush your teeth."

Farah kicked her feet and flailed her arms in a whiny manner. "I'm not good with brushing my teeth. Can you do it for me?"

"Your mom wants you to brush your own teeth." Farah frowned, her hands playing with the front of her shirt in a fidgety manner. Beast boy tried to ignore her pleading look but knew he couldn't do it. He slumped his shoulders. "Let's go."

He carried her in his arms and brought her to the bathroom, turning the water on and prepping the brush for the daily morning routine. Farah smiled and wrapped a secure arm around his neck. Beast boy brought the toothbrush to her small teeth, brushing them softly. He brushed every surface as much as he could, knowing how prone the little girl was to cavities. "Open your mouth."

"Bleh!" Farah smiled and opened her mouth widely with an adorable smile. Her little tongue stuck out as far as it could go, waiting to be attended to next.

"Now, spit." Beast boy leaned her small body over the sink while she spat and took mouthfuls of warm water from the running tap. He smiled and wiped her face dry.

Never did Beast boy think that he would take on the role of being a father, but it didn't hurt him when he had to. Farah was a ball of happiness that warmed his heart whenever she was around. He missed the beginning years of her life, but he wouldn't let that affect him. She and Raven are here with him now, and that's all he needed. He'll be present for the rest of Farah's life because there's no way in hell that he'll miss any more moments.

He stepped out the bathroom with Farah still in his arms. She grinned widely and tried to unbutton her pajama shirt. "Where's mommy?"

Beast boy pulled out her outfit from the disorganized shelves and tossed them onto the bed. "She's sick."

Farah gasped and looked up at him." What!? Is she ok? Is she-"

Beast boy laughed at her sudden fear. "Calm down. She's fine, but she'll be in her room all day."

Her fear quickly turned to joy. "Yay! No school!"

He shook his head and smiled with confidence. "Nope, your dad is going to teach you today."

Farah pouted her bottom lip and intertwined her small fingers. "Please, no school?"

Unlike Raven, Beast boy has yet to master the ability to ignore her cute begging face. He bit his lip and turned his head away from her. "Nope. Not gonna' work this time." _"I hope,"_ He thought. "I promised your mom that you would learn something today."

Farah's adorable pout turned into an angry frown. "Ok."

Beast boy placed her in front of her clothes and unbuttoned her pajama shirt. He swiftly placed the pink shirt over her small torso and simple blue shorts over her short legs. She placed the socks on her feet while Beast boy rose to get her books. "Go pick out your shoes then we'll leave."

Her tiny feet stomped against the floor as she walked while Beast boy tried to figure out which lesson was for today. The small bookcase near her dressers was packed with educational books and small children stories. "Hmmm, it's April, so that means, we should be in the blue book." He scanned the lessons for the different months and quickly found what he wanted.

"You ready?" Beast boy turned back and saw Farah sitting in her small, purple-colored, electric car. She smiled and honked the horn. "Now is not the time to play." He said. "You can do that later."

"But this is my favorite present!" Farah smiled and looked down at the car Terra had bought her. For her third birthday, Farah begged with all her might for Raven to buy a present similar to this, yet she never received it. But this year, Terra seemed to have gotten the exact car she wanted. She was elated beyond end when she unwrapped the gift last night at her party. She squeezed Terra and repeated her 'thank you's' a thousand times. For the rest of the night, she drove her gift around the big Tower.

Farah hopped out of her toy then lifted the pink shoes that she chose to wear. Beast boy quickly placed them on her petite feet then scooped her in his arms, scurrying to the common room.

* * *

"Can you put the doll down for a quick second and listen to me?" Beast boy reached to grab the doll from her arms, but Farah pulled away.

"Her name is Nessa, and she's my friend. She wants to learn too."

Beast boy sighed and rolled his eyes. He was happy that she had an active imagination but now was not the time. It was like talking to a brick wall at times. _"How does Raven do it?"_ Beast boy swiftly took the doll from Farah's arms when she wasn't looking then placed it on the far end of the table. He turned back around then pointed to the book. "Trace the sentence on the paper."

Farah frowned and continued staring at the doll that was out of her reach. She fumed then slowly copied the letters of the big font words. Beast boy exhaled when she finally complied. "Can you read the sentence?"

Farah stared, her big purple eyes studying the paper. "The..cat..r-an..h-om-ee." She said home incorrectly, but Beast boy found it charming. Instead of ignoring the silent 'e', she pronounced it. He smirked and shook his head. "No, the e is silent, remember? It's _home_."

Farah groaned and repeated the word. "Home."

"Yo BB, are you..teaching?"

Beast boy and Farah looked up from the books at a shocked Cyborg. He stepped down the stairs slowly, never breaking his gaze on them.

"Yeah, so what?" Beast boy had an annoyed tone to his voice, but that didn't hold back Cyborg's laughs.

"I thought I would never see the day." He said in between pants of laughter. "Are you teaching her or is Farah teaching you?"

Farah lightly giggled at his upbeat laughter, completely forgetting the book and the now angry Beast boy.

"Dude, can you not? We still have a lot of work to do."

Cyborg smiled and took the pans from the cupboard underneath the sink. "Fine, fine. Farah, you want some eggs and bacon?"

Farah beamed and jumped to her knees in her seat. "Yes! I want pancakes too!"

Cyborg laughed and nodded his head. "Alright. Yummy breakfast made by Uncle Cy coming right up."

Beast boy held his head in his hands and silently groaned. There was no way that he'll get her back to studying after hearing food. Frankly, he didn't want to be around her when she ate Cyborg's cooking because she wasn't a vegetarian like him. He wished she was; it would make life a bit easier having another tofu lover in the Tower.

He pulled the toddler back into the seat and brought the book closer. "We still have 3 more sentences to write."

Farah frowned and silently whined. She wiggled in his hold and went limp slightly. "I don't wanna' keep working."

Beast boy sighed then shut the book close. "Whatever." It was worth a shot.

Farah grinned and jumped out of the seat, running next to Cyborg in the kitchen. Beast boy leaned back, his arms resting on the back of the booth and his legs stretched out in front of him. "Thanks a lot, Cy. I was doing just fine before you walked in."

Cyborg turned back to his best friend with a smile. "My bad." He said unapologetically. "Look on the bright side. Atleast she's happy." He gestured to a happy Farah sitting on the counter, staring at the sizzling bacon cooking in the pan.

"Yo, dude! Be careful. The grease might hit her arm." Beast boy moved to get up, but Cyborg waved him back.

"Calm down." Cyborg easily lifted Farah and migrated her body to the island table behind him. "I swear, you're worse than Raven."

"I'm a caring father. What else do you expect from me?"

Cyborg flipped a pancake and whispered. "We get it."

Beast boy tossed the book to the side then migrated to the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. A little break wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Raven held back a sneeze as she walked down the hallway towards the common area. After gaining a few more hours of sleep, her powers kicked in and started to heal her body. It didn't take long until her fever was reduced to a mere cold.

Beast boy had managed to get her something small to eat for breakfast, but after using so much energy in healing, she was hungry once more. She estimated that it was a little past 1 PM. She hoped that Cyborg made a lunch that was large enough to have a bounty serving of leftovers.

Raven walked closer to the doors. She heard loud shouts and noises from the TV. Her mind was telling her that Beast boy failed to do his job, but she wanted to give him some form of hope.

Her eyes scanned the commotion in front of her and the only thing she could do was shake her head.

Beast boy and Cyborg sat on the couch, battling each other in an intense video game match with Robin and Starfire at their sides, screaming and chanting them on. What caught her eyes was Farah. She was sitting on the island's counter, her mouth covered with chocolate as well as her hands. Her shirt was stained and a small portion of her hair had dark specks of which Raven assumed was chocolate as well. She had gotten into the cupboard that held the remaining chocolate icing that was used for her birthday cake. She made a complete mess as a result. The counters were smeared with chocolate in the form of her small hand prints.

Raven wondered why no one had noticed, but she shrugged the thought out of her mind and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Beast boy!"

Beast boy tensed from the yell of his name. _"Not good.!"_ He turned around slowly on the couch, the controller still in his hand. "Heeey." He said slowly. "You're up. Are..you feeling better?"

Raven angrily gestured to the dirty Farah who was still trying to lick the remaining icing in the jar. Beast boy gasped and dropped the controller. "Farah! What are you doing!?"

Farah glanced up at both her mother and father with a scared expression on her face. She smiled softly, showing her chocolate stained teeth. "Nothing?"

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg tried to hide their giggles on the couch, watching the scene unfold.

"Did you two even go over the lesson for today? Beast boy, you said you would handle it."

Beast boy groaned. She was right. Damn Cyborg distracted him in a competition that he couldn't resist.

While his attention was on the game, Farah became rambunctious in her own little word and helped herself to whatever she pleased.

Cyborg piped in before Beast boy could give his apology. "Relax, Rae. Let them live a little!"

Raven crossed her arms and gave him a hard stare. "Whatever; just...clean her up." She pointed to Farah before retreating back to her room. Forget the food; she needed another nap.

Beast boy sighed in relief then strode to Farah. Teenage years are over. He's a father, so he can't continue to abandon his responsibilities. "How did you even get to the icing?"

Farah shrugged her shoulders and continued licking her fingers. Beast boy wiped her chocolate covered face with the palm of his hand and couldn't help but laugh.

Once Farah saw that her father wasn't angry, she giggled then smeared some icing onto his green face. Beast boy pulled back in shock, but he then smirked down at her. "Why, you little-"

Farah shrieked with laughter when Beast boy planted a handful of icing onto her hair then her face. She tried to fight back with her own helping, but he had the upper hand with his height and strength.

"Friends, should we not stop them? They are making an even bigger mess." Starfire turned to Cyborg and Robin. They watched contently at the happy scene in front of them and shook their heads.

"Nah; they'll stop when they're ready." Cyborg smiled then handed Robin Beast boy's game controller to start a new round. "Besides, I think they need to make up some lost father-daughter bonding time."

* * *

 _I just want to say **thank you** to everyone for faithfully reading my story and consistently reviewing! I can't believe how quickly time flew with this story. By far, this is my favorite handwritten work._

 _I have read your requests and a_ _ **sequel**_ _is in mind!_

 _But my biggest fear is that it won't be as good as the original. It's a mental barrier of mine that I have to overcome. It may take some time til I upload one simply because I have yet to start writing or figuring out what it would be about, plus school is taking up a majority of my time right now. SO, if a sequel would be made, (which it might), you should expect it either by the summer or sometime in April. I am not too positive just yet, but keep an eye out for it or continuously check my profile. I can be a bit unpredictable at times._

 _If you have any ideas on what the sequel should be about, share your thoughts with me. You can PM me or write your opinions in the reviews. I primarily want to keep the sequel's storyline close to the original because I want Farah to stay young. I personally believe that her young essence helps keep the story alive and makes it unique._

 _In between that time, I will be creating a one-shot branching off of this story, based on Raven's early experiences with Farah as a newborn. Nurturing a child is hard work! So how would Raven handle the stress of being a single mom to an infant? It's a simple idea that came to me and I want to explore it. Do you think you would like to read something like that? Let me know._

 _Again, thanks so much for showing me your support! I'm sad that this is the end of the story; I loved writing it, but it is not the last that you will hear of this storyline! You will see the continuation of this story either through one-shots or a probable sequel._

 _Hope to hear from you again in my future works!_

 ** _UPDATE:_** _The one-shot that I was talking about is posted. It's called ''Just You And Me'', so if you're interested in seeing more of Raven's time with Farah as a newborn then check it out!_


End file.
